


Время золота, время серебра

by Laisekan, shizandra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, First Time, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OMP - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, UST, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 95,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisekan/pseuds/Laisekan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: Мир в том виде, в каком мы его знаем, больше не существует. Новая жизнь сосредоточилась в Анклавах, имеющих только порядковые номера. Серебро стало дороже человеческой жизни, и в заброшенный город со статусом опасности «Альфа» направляют группу бойцов, чья задача – найти старое хранилище с серебром и подготовить металл к транспортировке. Обычная операция, если бы не...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ББ-фест.  
> Рейтинг проставлен в основном за описание «военных действий» и их последствий, но без особых подробностей. Особо впечатлительным советуем читать осторожно. Нецензурная лексика в объеме. Романтическая линия идет фоном, полностью проявляется только в эпилоге. 99,9% текста является дженом. Несмотря на обилие пейрингов, большая часть из них юст или преслэш.  
> Название большей части монстров, внешний вид, а также ряд особенностей полностью или частично позаимствованы из игры «StarCraft». Это не авторская лень, это искренний фанатизм одного из авторов и дань уважения этой стратегии. Мы знаем, что сюжет фика далеко не нов, на оригинальность не претендуем, нам просто хотелось посмотреть на любимых героев именно в таких условиях.  
> К фику есть иллюстрации и баннер чудесного артера Dejavidetc  
> http://static2.keep4u.ru/2017/06/27/BANNER28a024.jpg  
> http://static2.keep4u.ru/2017/06/27/PIRIVETfb5e8.jpg http://static1.keep4u.ru/2017/06/27/VITYNb275c.jpg  
> http://static1.keep4u.ru/2017/06/27/PITYK33962.png

1-3

В прошлой жизни все было не так. Совсем не так. Вода не имела цвета и запаха, зато имела вкус, а в воздухе содержание углекислого газа было в разы меньше. Десять лет прошло, но он так и не смог привыкнуть к этой новой жизни. И найти в ней плюсы — тоже. Мелочи, которые раньше не стоили внимания, сейчас раздражали, понемногу подтачивая и без того шаткое спокойствие и умиротворенность. Скользнув взглядом по осколку зеркала, на скотч приклеенного к обратной стороне дверцы шкафчика, Отабек взял с полки почти пустой тюбик и отвернулся. Под насмешливым взглядом вытирающегося Криса почти демонстративно открутил крышечку и выдавил крохотную горошинку крема на тыльную сторону ладони. Мама делала это так… естественно, и он тогда, в далекой и очень сопливой юности даже предположить не мог, что будет делать также. А без нейтрально пахнущего и очень жирного крема, от местной воды у него очень сохла кожа рук. Трескалась, шелушилась, появлялись ранки, даже пальцы теряли чувствительность. А ему в его работе без этого никак нельзя. Снайперы, как хирурги, разве что в руках держат не скальпель, а винтовку.  
Крис понимал, но иногда отпускал довольно ехидные шуточки, которые Бек привычно игнорировал. В конце концов, именно Крис обычно прикрывал ему спину и задницу, когда, выполняя задание, он лежал на крыше какого-нибудь почти развалившегося здания и отстреливал очередных монстров на подступах к лагерю. Они были хорошей командой. И Бек ценил это выше собственного раздражения, которое иногда появлялось в ответ на резкие выпады Криса. Хотя в шутках о смазке давно не было ничего не смешного. Последние конфликты, закончившиеся Прорывом, регулярно появляющиеся твари сократили человечество на восемьдесят процентов, женщин многие из них не видели очень давно, так как те обитали в закрытых городах-районах и за их границы не выпускались никогда. Поэтому справлялись они все своими силами или силами соседа-напарника. Те, кто успел достаточно пожить еще той, довоенной жизнью, ломались долго и сильно. Те, кому «повезло» с возрастом, прошли через ломку ориентации быстро и почти безболезненно. Кое-кто умудрился даже семью создать. Такое уже давно никого не удивляло. Никто на мужские парочки не показывал пальцем, не смеялся, не плевался вслед. Сейчас скорее присвистнут да оценивающим взглядом пройдутся по фигуре и заднице. Только дисциплина по этой части была строгой, очень строгой. Насилие приравнивалось к измене и каралось на месте, поэтому желающих и не было. Но шутить законы военного времени ничуть не мешали.  
Бек держался. Пока еще держался. Не заводил романов и долгосрочных отношений, он даже Крису дал отставку после пары раз. Тот сначала дулся, а потом понял. Напарнику ты будешь прикрывать спину, а на любовника — отвлекаться, что в их случае может закончиться очень и очень плохо. Возможностей для мимолетных связей и перепиха на одну ночь хватало, и это Бека вполне устраивало.  
Закончив с кремом, Отабек аккуратно закрыл его и вернул в шкафчик. Прислушался к незлобным пикировкам остальных, быстро оделся, закрыл дверцу и, проведя по еще мокрым волосам, вышел из блока. Привычно остановился на крыльце, взглядом провожая садящееся огромное, ставшее красным солнце, оглядел пики торчащих вдали деревьев и поджал губы. Этот закат, как и другие такие же до него, создавал иллюзию обычности, нормальности. Лес скрывал покореженный взрывами и войной мегаполис, зияющие пустыми глазницами окон, словно покусанные небоскребы, погнутые башни электросетей и телефонных вышек — всю ту реальность, о которой так хотелось, но нельзя было забывать.  
— Слышал, завтра прилетает кто-то, – Крис вышел и остановился рядом, ероша выгоревшие почти добела волосы.  
— Поэтому такой шмон наводят? — Бек кивнул в сторону суетящихся «духов», подметавших плац.  
— Типа того, — Крис лениво потянулся. — Комендант дрожит, как осиновый листочек. Видать, разнос его жопка чует.  
— Высокое начальство будет? — Бек с интересом на него покосился.  
— Говорят. Начальство с подкреплением. То ли операцию готовят, то ли с инспекцией. Сам знаешь, все это только слухи.  
Бек кивнул. Да, он знал. Слухи. Все, что у них есть — это слухи и спутниковая связь.  
— Ладно, Крис, время ужина. И пропускать я его не собираюсь.  
Крис тут же вскинулся:  
— Кажется, до тебя тоже слухи долетели. Что сегодня на ужин?  
— Спагетти. С мясом. И соусом таким, как ты любишь, — хмыкнул Бек, и Крис тут же схватил его за рукав и потащил за собой.  
— Садист. Ужин уже минут пять как начался. И если по твоей милости соуса мне не достанется, я тебя без смазки трахну.

2.

 

— Ронин! Вы собрались?  
Капитан сунулся в блок, окинул хмурым взглядом валяющихся на постелях солдат. Потрепанные. Усталые. Смену бы им, только все равно не пришлют никого раньше следующего месяца. А до него еще дожить надо. Хотя, эти двое точно с места не сдвинутся, даже если подыхать станут от изнеможения.  
— Собрались, — послышалось из глубины двухъярусной кровати в углу. — Юрио сейчас душ примет…  
— Я тебя слышу, мудло нерусское, только попробуй меня снова так назвать, и пойдешь на корм Алиену с Района… — из-за стены металлических шкафчиков высунулся мрачный и злой парнишка. Почти ребенок. В другое время и в другом месте он и правда считался бы едва-едва юношей. А здесь и сейчас, в этом ныне существующем мире Юра — солдат. А ведь когда-то он танцевал. И отлично танцевал, если судить по старым фоткам и нескольким записям в допотопной мобилке.  
— Ну ладно тебе… он осознал, проникся… даже я тебя Феей не зову.  
— Попробовал бы, резко расстался бы с зубами, Жанночка, — огрызнулся из-за шкафчиков парень.  
— Милый, тебя Принцессой вся группа зовет, — широко ухмыльнулся коротко стриженный крепыш со второго яруса кровати. — Смирись. Ты либо кому-то дашь, и этот кто-то за тебя впишется и отрихтует фэйсы половине отделения, либо ты так и останешься нашей Неспящей Красавицей.  
— В жопу, Джей-Джей. В жо-пу!  
— Такой маленький и такой злой! — восхитился названный Джеем. — Если в твою, то я готов прям щас!  
— Джей-Джей, отъебись от него, — устало посоветовал названный Ронином. — Юра устал, у него была тяжелая вылазка, а ты достаешь.  
— Спасибо, Юри, — несмотря на холодный отстраненный тон, светлые глаза Танцора потеплели.  
— Не за что, мое сокровищееее, — пропел Джей. — Хочешь, я тебе спинку потру?  
— Поди подрочи, Джей. Может, мозги включатся, — хмуро бросил Юра и скрылся наконец в душевой.  
— Господа, — вздохнул капитан. — Я понимаю, все устали, но давайте через полчаса вы будете готовы к выходу? Фельцман вашу группу затребовал. Так что…  
— Я понимаю, — кивнул Ронин. — Постараюсь его угомонить.  
Капитан кивнул и закрыл, наконец, дверь.  
— Мы не сможем постоянно реагировать на любой щелчок пальцев, Юри, — Джей-Джей изволил соскользнуть на пол и принялся обуваться и шнуровать ботинки. — Юра долго не выдержит. Сам знаешь. Ему нужно больше спать. Нужно лучше есть и вообще…  
Что именно «вообще» Джей умолчал. Но они оба знали. Танцору всего восемнадцать. А выглядит он в лучшем случае лет на четырнадцать. Худой, жилистый, легкий. Фарфоровая куколка. Еще и патлы отрастил блондинистые, которые в хвост собирает или в косу. Дерется, правда, как дьявол, и за словом в карман не полезет. Только таких ломают и ломают жестоко.  
— Он не пойдет в штаб. И ни под кого не ляжет. Скорее сам кого угодно в бараний рог скрутит и трахнет. А потом найдем его где-нибудь за периметром с перерезанной глоткой. Если найдем.  
— Я его защищаю, — возразил Ронин.  
— Тебя самого защищать надо. Давно в зеркало смотрел? Глаза олененка Бэмби, талию двумя ладонями обхватить можно, — Джей последнее утверждение тут же проиллюстрировал. — А если дурацкую челку назад зачешешь, так вообще гейша.  
— Джей-Джей… — негромко произнес Ронин. — Если ты сейчас не уберешь от меня руки, я подорву тебя, когда ты будешь на толчке в сортире сидеть.  
— Как скажешь, Ю-ри! — широко ухмыльнулся Джей, отступая.  
— Извращенцы, — из душа прошлепал мокрый, облаченный в одно только полотенце Танцор.  
— Не ревнуй, сладкий, я только твой!.. — в очередной раз уколол его Джей.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — вытирался Юрка быстро и ловко. Оделся вообще почти мгновенно. Поскидывал самое необходимое в рюкзак и взялся за профессиональные примочки. «Кошки», крюки, кулаки, карабины и зажимы, оттяжки, петли и веревки в отдельную сумку.  
— Думаешь, придется куда-то подниматься? — после непродолжительного молчания спросил Юри.  
— Есть вероятность. Меня выдергивают, если нужно залезть куда-то и закрепиться, — пожал плечами Юрка, а потом сдвинул его в сторону и вытянулся на постели, прикрывая глаза. Десять минут. Всего десять минут и все. Потом можно двигаться дальше.  
— Буду просить после вылазки увольнительную в Анклав, — негромко и куда-то в никуда заметил Ронин.  
— Как скажешь, лейтенант, — безразлично отозвался Юра. — Как скажешь.

3.

 

Открыв глаза, Отабек усмехнулся про себя, покосился на часы и снова зарылся лицом в подушку. Начало пятого утра, а «вертушки» уже здесь. Начальству неймется? Он вздохнул и закрыл веки, пытаясь вернуться в сон, из которого его выдрал шум винтов. Но возня за стеной блока не давала расслабиться, и он коротко, но емко выматерившись про себя, откинул одеяло и сел на койке. Холод пола обжег голые пятки, но лучшего будильника для себя он не знал. А Крис спал. Но даже ругаться и завидовать было лениво. Отабек зевнул, дотянулся до одежды и уже через пару минут чистил зубы, бездумно пялясь на себя в зеркало. Побриться бы… Умывшись и пригладив волосы, он рискнул высунуться наружу. Подъем сыграют только через сорок минут, есть время разведать обстановку в лагере да немного размяться.  
…Они были похожи на огромных хищных птиц. Разбиравшийся в технике Отабек только мысленно присвистнул, откровенно любуясь строгими силуэтами вертолетов. По сравнению с ними суетящиеся вокруг людишки казались неказистыми и неуклюжими, и Отабек в который раз пообещал себе, что, как только станет чуть полегче, возьмет отпуск и пойдет в ученики к какому-нибудь пилоту. Держать штурвал в руках — что может быть лучше? Разве что руль мотоцикла, но ощущение все равно не то. Отабек улыбнулся и шагнул на плац, стараясь не попадаться коменданту на глаза. Судя по его доносящемуся откуда-то сбоку визгливому и очень возбужденному голосу, высоких гостей он так рано не ждал. Проскользнув между двумя вертолетами, Отабек запнулся о деревянный ящик и чуть не пропахал носом землю, если бы его не придержали. Властная рука сильно ухватила его за локоть, и Отабек невольно поморщился. Завтра точно синяки будут от такой хватки.  
— Для капитана вы слишком неуклюжи. Раннее утро сказывается? — грубоватый голос принадлежал обладателю густых бровей, морщинистого лица и тяжелого взгляда. Яков Фельцман собственной персоной. Поправка — генерал Фельцман. И если он здесь — ничего хорошего их не ждет абсолютно точно. Отабек вытянулся в стойку «смирно».  
— Вольно, — Фельцман устало усмехнулся. — Капитан…  
— Капитан Алтын, — отрапортовал Отабек, чуть расслабляясь. Он никогда не был настоящим военным, и его профессия до всего этого была вполне мирной. Когда началась всеобщая мобилизация, на муштру времени уже никто не тратил, обучить бы зеленых салаг хотя бы правильно винтовку держать. Потом, позже, дисциплину ужесточили, но никто не требовал полного соблюдения устава, и за не отданную «честь» и кривую стойку «смирно» никто на трибунал не тащил, все понимали, что они не настоящие военные и никогда ими не будут. Но Отабек старался быть образцовым солдатом. Хотя получалось все равно плохо и через раз.  
— Капитан Алтын… — в словно выцветших глазах Фельцмана засияла мягкая, на удивление теплая насмешка. — Что вы делаете на площадке в такое время?  
Отабек смутился. Признаваться прославленному генералу в мечте было почему-то стыдно. Но тяжелый взгляд требовал ответа, да и окружающие уже начали коситься, так что пришлось колоться.  
— Мне всегда нравились вертолеты. Никогда не видел таких вблизи.  
— Какие твои годы, сынок, еще успеешь налюбоваться, — Фельцман похлопал по горячему металлу черной «тушки». — Хорошая птичка, верная. Соляры жрет немерено, но оно того стоит. Так ты из казармы вышел, чтобы на вертолеты посмотреть?  
— Размяться. Обстановку разведать.  
— А, ну тогда не смею мешать, — сбоку кто-то грохнул ящик оземь, и Фельцман, тут же развернувшись, выдал тираду, из которой к цензурной речи относились только предлоги. Отабек невольно восхитился, а виновник вжал голову в плечи и даже забыл извиниться. — Недотепа… — бросил генерал вслед удирающему с поднятым злополучным ящиком пареньку и снова повернулся к Отабеку. — Ты вот что, капитан Алтын… Раз уж проснулся, помоги парням устроиться, — он кивнул в сторону соседнего вертолета. — Покажи казармы, да где тут что. А часа через два соберемся. Ты ведь тот самый Алтын, который «Стрелец»?  
Отабек в ответ только настороженно кивнул, невольно напрягаясь. К прославленным бойцам он не относился, знали его только свои. Фельцман наводил справки?  
— Так точно, генерал.  
— Вот и отлично, на ловца и зверь бежит. Тогда тебе и твоему напарнику быть на вводной ровно через два часа.  
— Есть! — Отабек кивнул, снова забывшись, и метнулся к вертолету, из которого на землю уже летел походный рюкзак.  
В рюкзаке тяжело и солидно брякнуло. Весомо так. Следом выбрался совсем молоденький парнишка. Потянулся всем телом, довольно захрустел суставами, мучительно зевнул. Следом за ним выскользнул высокий азиат. Японец или китаец? Может, кореец? Сдвинул сонного товарища в сторонку, почти заботливо прислонил к гладкому боку вертушки.  
— Доброго утра, — поздоровался не бодро и не с шиком. Скорее с какой-то безысходной усталостью. — Лейтенант Кацуки Юри, позывной «Ронин». Сержант Плисецкий, позывной «Танцор», капрал Леруа…  
— Можно просто Джей-Джей, — жизнерадостно улыбнулся во все изумительно ровные тридцать два появившийся последним капрал.  
— Если будет доставать, дайте ему промеж глаз, — Танцор повернул голову и, поймав ртом хвостик косы, сжал его зубами, в попытке снова не раззеваться.  
Ронин закатил глаза и покачал головой:  
— Группа сопровождения. Не думайте, что они клоуны по жизни, просто тяжелая вылазка была. Нервная.  
Отабек кивнул, запоминая.  
— Добро пожаловать на базу. Капитан Алтын Отабек.  
— Лейтенант Кристофф Джакометти, — Крис появился, как черт из табакерки. Пронырнул под брюхом вертолета и улыбнулся, почти затмив улыбкой Джей-Джея. Хотя ресницы у него были все-таки длиннее и гуще. И хлопал они ими… почти профессионально. — Как-то мало вас, парни. Мы думали, больше будет. Или еще не все?  
— У нас, насколько мне известно, не массированная зачистка, а вылазка в формате: на брюхе и как можно тише? — Танцор с силой потер лицо ладонями, чертыхнулся, когда продрал щеки тактическими перчатками.  
— Сержант отвечает за… — Кацуки замялся, нахмурился, в попытке подобрать нужное слово. — Сержант профи в промышленном альпинизме. Взберется куда угодно, закрепится и поднимет остальных. Я — подрывник. Джей — следопыт и спец по разделке чего угодно на кацудон.  
— Это котлетос такой, если что, — пробормотал Танцор.  
— Я и сам могу, Юри-о, — очаровательно усмехнулся Джей-Джей. — Но вообще да.  
— А я вообще мимо проходил, — Крис все еще улыбался. Только в глаза словно заползал холод. Знакомое выражение. Кристофф вспоминает. Перебирает-перелистывает личные карточки-досье тех, кто перед ним.  
— Я почти тоже. Меня Фельцман поймал, велел помочь вам с квартирой, — Отабек оглянулся на просыпающуюся базу. — Ну что, пошли? Сбор через два часа, а вам еще надо устроиться.  
— А нам еще и пожрать, — добавил Крис. — Так что… Шевелите булками, мальчики, отоспаться успеете.  
— Пожрать — это отлично, — мечтательно покачался с пятки на носок Джей.  
— Утроба, — протянул Танцор и, подхватив свой тяжело звякнувший рюкзак, бросил взгляд на капитана. — Обожрет и не подавится.  
— Мы будем очень признательны, если нам позволят еще немного поспать. Спать в вертушке, как вы понимаете, немного неудобно, — «перевел» на человеческий язык лейтенант.  
— До сбора два часа, — повторил Отабек. — Как их использовать — ваше дело. А пока — следуйте за мной, — он кивнул в сторону базы и неторопливо направился к казармам, даже не оглядываясь.  
Крис тут же пристроился к новоприбывшим и громко зашептал:  
— Не обращайте на Бека внимание. Он у нас тут за главного буку. Улыбки от него хрен дождешься, смеха и подавно. Серьезный и основательный, что твой танк. Что монстров мочит, что трахает — почти с одним выражением лица.  
— Крис, убью, — ласково оскалился Отабек, оборачиваясь лишь на мгновение. Ну да, он серьезный и основательный, но не бука. И смеялся не далее, как вчера, над бородатым анекдотом. А Крис, и правда, мелкий засранец, даром, что старше по возрасту.  
— Вот. О чем я вам и говорил! — тут же многозначительно посмотрел на остальных Крис. — Чуть что — сразу убью.  
— Крис, отстань от парней, они для твоих шуток еще не совсем проснулись, — Отабек притормозил, перехватил напарника и кивнул в сторону казармы. — Можете располагаться там, комендант вроде блок для вас приготовил. Столовая там, — кивок в другую сторону. — Завтрак длится полчаса, но если придете под конец, мало что останется, хотя голодными не уйдете. Штаб — вон то здание с антенной на крыше.  
— Прям наш Юрио, — восхитился Джей-Джей. — Что по стенам лазить, что монстров глушить, что нахуй посылать — с одним выражением на его фейской физиономии.  
— Джей, я все слышу, — протянул Танцор. — Натяну, как сову на глобус!  
— Ой, от тебя дождешься, — деланно надулся «специалист широкого профиля».  
— Джей, на хуй это туда! — Танцор махнул рукой не глядя. Джей обернулся и гнусно заржал. В указанном направлении маячил Фельцман. — Делай, что хочешь, а я спать.  
— Будешь трахать — не буди, — фыркнул тот.  
— Все, успокойтесь, — вздохнул Кацуки. Кажется, он хоть и привык к этому детсаду, время от времени все равно раздражался по причине их вечных пикировок и подъебов. Он просто зацепил обоих за петли на рюкзаках и поволок за собой к казарме. Было слышно, как он выговаривает обоим за «кретинское поведение, задолбали, сколько можно… два дебила это сила…» Последнее в устах болезненно-вежливого лейтенанта звучало совершеннейшим диссонансом. Все трое довольно оперативно скрылись за дверью, и на плацу снова стало условно тихо.  
В следующий раз троицу можно было заметить через полтора часа. Они, кажется, даже позавтракали. Джей был бодр и оптимистичен, лейтенант Кацуки — спокоен и собран, Танцор — просто был. И даже почти не сонным. По всей видимости, он все-таки успел подремать. Впрочем, час сна не стер с его лица усталости. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени.  
Как и было приказано, все трое в оговоренное время явились в штаб. Фельцман уже был там, стоял, нависнув над старой бумажной картой, хотя голографическая проекция незнакомого пока города немым укором крутилась совсем рядом. «Капитан» Алтын, и «просто-мимо-проходящий» Крис тоже уже присутствовали. Так же там находились еще двое явно штабных военных и парень в гражданском то ли с седыми, то ли крашенными в пепельный волосами. Он сидел ко всем спиной и, держа пальцами фляжку, лениво играл с ней, ловя блики на полированную металлическую поверхность, и на окружающее внимания не обращал совсем. На первый взгляд, надменный сноб, но что-то не давало расслабиться в его присутствии. Даже сидя в сторонке и помалкивая, он все равно притягивал взгляд. А еще почему-то очень не хотелось вставать к нему спиной.  
— Итак, господа… — при их появлении Фельцман выпрямился, кивнул, и остальные разошлись, оставив его одного у тактического стола. — Вижу, вы уже познакомились. Тем лучше. Не надо смотреть на меня таким взглядом, сержант Плисецкий, на отдых у вас будет достаточно времени. Но вводную я дам вам всем уже сейчас. Итак… Вы все знаете, как туго у нас с поставками серебра. Почти все его месторождения в зонах прорывов, а те, что доступны, находятся слишком далеко от населенных пунктов. Нам пока добыча не по зубам. Ситуация с каждым днем становится все острее, поэтому было принято решение навестить города. В любом уважающем себя банке были запасы не только золота, но и серебра, которое очень и очень нам нужно. Вот здесь, — он ткнул пальцем в точку на карте, — если верить остаткам архива, когда-то было государственное хранилище. Часть опустошили еще в то время, а часть оставили. Неприкосновенный запас, время для которого пришло. И вам, господа, нужно его добыть. Найти хранилище, обеспечить быструю погрузку и транспортировку. Вертолеты будут ждать вашего сигнала. Это если коротко. Вопросы по тому, что озвучено, есть?  
— Как два пальца, господин генерал, — пожал плечами упомянутый Плисецкий. — Хранилище надземное или подземное? Клаустрофобией не страдаю, конечно…  
Когда-то была эпоха камня и меди. Затем, эпоха бронзы. Было время железа, а потом наступило время золота. Время информации. Время денег, которые не имели материального воплощения. А то, что происходит теперь, принято называть «Временем серебра».  
Мягкий, бесполезный, в сущности, металл, в один момент стал единственной защитой уцелевших людей от монстров. Растворы на основе серебра останавливали мутацию, не давали тварям регенерировать и останавливали разрастание первичной материи, которую быстро прозвали Слизью из-за ее консистенции. Но для эффективной войны серебра было недостаточно, и иногда деятельность боевых соединений сводилась к вылазке до ювелирного магазина. Цинично и смешно.  
— Найти хранилище, добраться до запасов серебра, подготовить к погрузке и вызвать вертолеты, — перечислил задания Кацуки. На первый взгляд, нетрудно. Вернее сказать, не особо отличается от выполняемых до сих пор.  
— В целом, верно, — Фельцман качнул головой.  
— Но есть «но»? — Отабек рискнул подать голос.  
— И не одно, — генерал нахмурился и одним движением раскрыл голограмму схемы. — Этот город имеет альфа-статус опасности. Там был один из самых сильных прорывов за всю историю. Периметр еще держат, но с большим трудом. Монстры то ли мутируют, то ли просто появляются новые. Карта города у нас есть: осталась с прежних времен, но что там теперь — покрыто мраком. Спутник передает в лучшем случае размытые картинки, но это обычно для Альфа-городов. Большую группу посылать бессмысленно, да и маленькой затеряться проще. Город огромен, и монстры, как мы думаем, сосредоточены по окраинам, а не рассредоточены на всей его территории.  
— Как вы думаете? — Отабек вскинул бровь. Мало того, что миссия предстояла совсем нерадужная, так и все, что у них есть — это домыслы?  
— Похоже, они организованы. Самые сильные — это аванпост по окраинам. Только те, кто в самом центре, могут с ними посоперничать, — до сих пор сидящий тихо и безразлично парень с пепельными волосами встал и вскинул голову, открывая тонкое, почти девичье лицо и пронзительно светлые голубые глаза. Не бывает таких у людей. Крис тихо присвистнул, явно оценив и длину ног, и рисунок губ, и откровенную хмель глаз. Фельцман в ответ наградил его сердитым взглядом.  
— Это Виктор. Если и есть больший спец по этим тварям, то я его не знаю. И он идет с вами.  
— Зачем? — Отабек нахмурился.  
— Это приказ, капитан Алтын. Шансов выполнить задание без Виктора у вас нет, — голос Фельцмана похолодел на пару градусов.  
— Хочешь сказать, Вик-тор, — по слогам, певуче, спросил Крис, откровенно любуясь парнем, — что монстры обладают разумом?  
— Они организованы, — повторил тот. — Они что-то защищают. И нам через их защиту надо пройти.  
— Откуда тебе это знать?  
— Я не всегда полировал своей выдающейся задницей стулья в кабинете, — Виктор усмехнулся и оттянул ворот тонкого свитера. Там, на белой коже шеи слишком сильно выделялись шрамы от когтей. Не привычно-рваные, а ровные, словно оставленные скальпелем. — После встречи с родным братом этого парня шансов выжить у вас нет. Если не умрете от потери крови, то умрете от яда. И вам повезет, если быстро.  
— Я видел с вышки одного такого, если это тот, о ком я думаю, — задумчиво протянул Танцор. — Вроде удалось разойтись почти миром. Он заметил меня, но не дотянулся. Я сумел уйти партизанскими тропами.  
— Ты ушел, потому что я сумел прикрыть твою маленькую фейскую задницу, а Юри расхерачил под ушлепком кусок парковки.  
— Это мелочи, я хочу сказать, что мы друг друга условно знаем. Знаем, кто и как работает, и знаем, что каждый способен себя вытащить из дерьма. Ну или на крайняк не утащить в дерьмо другого. А о, гм… Викторе мы них… ничего не знаем.  
— Строго говоря, вы и про нас ничего не знаете, — выдал Отабек. — А информация о монстрах нам очень нужна. Но да, я хотел бы знать, кому придется доверить спину.  
— У меня с этим городом и с этими монстрами свои счеты, — улыбка Виктора вышла жесткой. — В моих интересах довести вас до места и вернуть домой. Часть этого серебра уйдет на зачистку города, в которой я очень хочу принять участие.  
— Какой кровожадный мальчик, — Крис демонстративно улыбнулся. На что Виктор ответил ему своей улыбкой. Неожиданно заразительной, светлой и почти настоящей. Такой, от которой вокруг засиявших глаз появились морщинки.  
— С тобой я поделюсь, если захочешь. И очень попросишь.  
— Отставить разговорчики! — рявкнул Фельцман. Обвел притихших парней недовольным взглядом и медленно выдохнул, успокаиваясь. — Отточить языки друг на друге у вас будет еще время. А пока… Сложно будет не только добраться и найти хранилище, но и открыть его. Там несколько степеней защиты, и мы подозреваем, что автономный генератор, питающий бункер, еще работает. Сначала вам надо будет отключить его, а потом уже браться за взлом. Остальную информацию получите на планшеты. Завтра с утра вас перебросят в лагерь у города, проведете рекогносцировку на месте и приступите к работе. Из плохих новостей — прикрытия у вас не будет. Вытаскивать ваши задницы просто будет некому, поэтому надеяться можете только на себя. С учетом всех форс-мажорных обстоятельств, на выполнение миссии у вас не больше недели, потом спутник перестанет следить за этим квадратом. А это значит, что сигнал о готовности к транспортировке мы не получим. Вопросы?  
Вопросов на самом деле был миллион. И все сложены нецензурно, начиная с «Нахуя», заканчивая «бля, пиздец». Вопросы в основном были риторические и озвучивались сержантом. После очередного экзерсиса генерал просто выставил его за дверь.  
— Ну, бля, аще… — протянул Юрий, едва вернувшись в казарму. — Это ж… бляяяя… ну еб…  
Джей-Джей, не чинясь, положил ладонь ему на губы, вынуждая замолчать.  
— Ситуация не из приятных, согласен, но бывало и хуже, — нарушил воцарившуюся тишину Кацуки. — Наша последняя вылазка была такой же сложной.  
— Только мы брали обычный банк, а не аналог Форт-Нокса! — усмехнулся Джей. — Тогда мы не были ограничены временем. И нас прикрывали.  
— А сейчас монстры имеют все шансы взъебать нас по полной, — бросил Юрий, едва только растянулся на постели. Надо было собираться. Скорее всего, в свете всего уже сказанного Фельцманом, дадут дополнительных примочек-девайсов, и подобрать их надо в срочном порядке. И на все про все им дадут не больше сегодняшнего дня, а завтра погонят к Периметру. И на шеях у них будет сидеть гражданский.  
Ну ладно, достаточно эффектный, кажется, даже подготовленный, бодренький такой гражданский. Возможно даже, что этот Виктор надрочен на то, чтоб мочить монстров на взлете. Допускается и такой расклад. Просто… Предстоит, ко всему прочему, привыкнуть к дополнению группы. Сложно. Да, у них были досье, но этого слишком мало.  
— Нам придется работать с тем, что есть, Юра, — возразил Кацуки. — Нас не спрашивают, хотим ли мы этого. Нас ставят перед фактом: либо мы выполняем приказ и берем хранилище, готовим к доставке несколько сотен килограммов серебра, либо погибнем. Выбор прост.  
— Ты передергиваешь, — дернул подбородком Юрка.  
— Передергивает он, если ты еще не в курсе, в душе после отбоя, — будь они на плацу, и Джей бы сплюнул. Но они были в казарме, так что Леруа просто легонько пнул стойку кровати носком ботинка. — Он прав, Юра. Или тебя что-то смущает? Так озвучь. Мне не хотелось бы, чтоб какая-то хуйня вылезла посреди операции. Она там так и так вылезет, конечно, — философски протянул он наконец. — Но некоторые вещи лучше знать заранее. Вот например, я бы с удовольствием трахнул консультанта. Он красавчик, задница что надо и глаза блядские. Прям как у тебя, когда ты дрочишь по утрам.  
— Сука, Джей-Джей, уебууу!!!.. — Юрий взвился с места, но на подлете был сбит с ног лейтенантом, а потом и вовсе вжат в постель всем весом его тела.  
— Хватит! — глухим шепотом рявкнул Юри. — Хорошо что вас генерал не видит. Ками-сама, ну сколько можно? Не понимаю, почему я до сих пор вожусь с вами обоими…  
— Любишь? — предположил Джей.  
— Жалею. Думаю, что если вы попадете в группу кого-то менее терпеливого, вас пристрелят. Надеюсь, что капитан Алтын будет более… терпеливым, чем я.  
— Убивает и трахается с одним выражением лица? Он хорош. Сразу видно. Его бы я тоже трахнул.  
— И Джакометти, — подал полупридушенный голос Юрка.  
— И Джакоме… бля…  
— Ебарь-террорист, — безжалостно припечатал Плисецкий и тут же получил коленом в пузо от лейтенанта.  
— Просто признай, что у тебя на этого консультанта тоже встал по стойке «смирно» — фыркнул Джей. — А лейтенант вообще прозрел. Правда, Кацуки? У тебя было такое выражение лица, будто тебе твой любимый кацудон приготовили…  
— Леруа, ты сейчас допиздишься, честное слово! — торжественно пообещал последний.  
— Нихуя ж себе, лейтенант, ты в кои-то веки говоришь, как нормальный солдат! — восхитился Плисецкий.  
— Еще ты поговори, и я вспомню, как ты восхищался работой этого Алтына, — пригрозил Кацуки, освобождая подчиненного от захвата и поднимаясь на ноги. — Слушай приказ. Сейчас спим. Пару часов, не больше. Потом собираем вещи, получаем дополнительное оборудование. Разложить и затянуть все так, чтоб я даже шелеста не слышал. Все ясно? — дождавшись синхронного кивка, Юри добрался до собственной постели, рядом с которой стоял в углу его рюкзак и лежала на тумбочке штурмовая винтовка. — Отлично. А теперь спать. И чтоб больше ни слова. И по поводу консультанта тоже. Иначе выебу обоих.  
Спустя всего пять минут тишину комнаты нарушало только тихое ровное дыхание людей, привыкших проваливаться в сон в любое свободное от действий время.  
4.

4.

 

Погода была отвратительной. Похолодало, а от лениво ползших, тяжелых темно-серых туч на земле словно лежала тень. Далекий лес почернел, но Отабеку он такой даже нравился: больше соответствовал окружающей действительности. Утро едва только занялось, и Отабек ежился от напряжения, промозглого ветра и легкого недосыпа. Их подняли слишком рано, накормили завтраком, дали пять минут на сборы и теперь они ждали сигнал к отправке. Бек пару раз видел Фельцмана, но прибывшие вчера сослуживцы еще не появлялись. Впрочем, как и загадочный Виктор, о котором Крис ничего не мог вспомнить. Генерал не сообщил ни фамилии, ни рода его занятий, хотя о последнем можно было догадаться. Действительно консультант или ученый. Или то и другое вместе. Следы когтей на его шее внушали уважение, и Бек склонялся все-таки к консультанту. Несмотря на откровенно красивое лицо без единой грубой черты, парень слабаком не казался и на ученого не тянул. Не то, чтобы Отабек в своей жизни их много повидал, но…  
— Я уже говорил, что отдал бы половину своего отпуска, только бы затащить его в постель? — Крис, до сих пор молча стоявший рядом, вытянул сигарету из портсигара и прикурил, сквозь дым глядя на неторопливо идущего к ним от командного пункта Виктора. Высокий, ростом с Криса, худой, но жилистый — он брел неторопливо, плавно покачивая бедрами и уткнувшись носом в блокнот с какими-то записями, то и дело с раздражением убирая от лица волосы, с которыми играл ветер.  
— Вчера, — Отабек помахал рукой в воздухе, чтобы развеять дым. Сам он мужскую красоту оценить был вполне способен, но вот разделить желание Криса не мог. Да и не хотел. — Ты пел ему дифирамбы весь вечер и выносил мне мозг.  
— Ты все равно меня не слушал. Так что про вынос мозга можешь даже не начинать, — Крис выпустил дым и доброжелательно улыбнулся подошедшему Виктору. — Доброго утра.  
— А оно доброе? — тот кинул на него взгляд сквозь в очередной раз упавшую прядь, а потом вдруг подался вперед и вытянул сигарету из пальцев Криса. Сделал неглубокую затяжку и вернул владельцу, блаженно улыбнувшись. — Вот теперь доброе. Хотя кофе у вас отстойный.  
— Сигареты закончились? Или курить бросил? — Крис от удивления оправился быстро.  
— Второе. Дыхалку берегу. Но иногда накатывает.  
— Актуально, — Крис с сожалением посмотрел на кончик сигареты, но затушил ее и вернул в портсигар.  
Отабек поймал на себе тяжелый взгляд голубых глаз и вскинул бровь в вежливом недоумении. Виктор качнул головой, улыбаясь одними уголками губ.  
— Снайпер? — он кивнул в сторону уже сложенной для транспортировки винтовки. — Дальний бой, значит. А с ближним как? В городе снайперу особо делать нечего.  
— Кто-то же должен прикрывать ваши задницы, пока вы будете пытаться открыть хранилище, — Отабек почувствовал себя почти обиженным. Крис ухмыльнулся.  
— Тут он прав. Кто-то действительно должен. Правда, обычно потом я прикрываю ему спину, чтобы не убили, но в этот раз у меня другая работа, — он похлопал по чехлу со своими электронными примочками. — Судя по той информации, что мы получили, у замка есть свой мини-генератор, который включается, когда перестает поступать напряжение. Мы не знаем, насколько его хватит, так что придется взламывать коды. А это занимает время.  
— И как я жил до тебя целых три года? — съехидничал Отабек, и Виктор неожиданно улыбнулся.  
— Вот и мне интересно, — Крис принял самый серьезный вид. — И где наша мелочь?  
— Слышь, мужик, ты кого мелочью назвал только что? — Юрий был подтянут. Юрий был хмур. И забавно, но того, как он подошел, не услышал никто. Не звякнула ни единая пряжка, ни единый звук не выдал его приближения. — Я тебя старпером не называю, так что и ты меня всуе мелочью не зови…  
— Злой котенок, — улыбнулся подошедший следом Джей. — Фея сердится, если не удается пристрелить с утра пару монстров. Перед завтраком не нашел ни единого завалящего, от того и бесится!  
— Доброго утра, господа, — педантично-вежливо поздоровался Ронин. Все трое полностью экипированы, собраны и готовы двигаться.  
Отабек кивнул и тут же вытянулся, когда к ним подошел Фельцман. Судя по откровенно изможденному виду, спал он ночью хорошо если пару часов. На приветствия генерал время тратить на стал, окинул всех присутствующих хмурым взглядом, поджал губы и, стиснув на секунду плечо Виктора, с чувством выдохнул:  
— Ну, с Богом, парни.  
Ответный синхронный кивок вышел напряженным, почти жестким. Дураков не было, все понимали, что могут не вернуться.  
— По машинам, — Фельцман отступил, и уже через пятнадцать минут исчез из поля зрения, когда и площадка, и база остались далеко внизу.  
«Город за лесом», как называл его Отабек, они пролетели кругом, и покореженные небоскребы остались позади. Впереди еще как минимум сорок минут перед глазами будут только разбитые дороги и заброшенные деревеньки. Границы государств исчезли, и Бек не смог бы сказать, какая страна здесь была раньше, даже если бы задумывался над этим вопросом. Но вместе с границами исчезли национальности и даже самобытные языки. На английском разговаривать было проще, хотя материлась теперь вся планета исключительно на русском, переняв не только матерные слова, но и некоторые, особенно экспрессивные и актуальные идиомы. Причудливое смешение уже давно никого не коробило и не смешило, главным было то, что тебя поймут, где бы ты ни оказался.  
Отабек откинул голову на переборку позади себя и поймал внимательный взгляд Виктора. Заметив, что на него смотрят, тот кивнул и громко произнес, перекрикивая гул винта:  
— На земле, после высадки, времени у нас не будет, в городе — тем более. Но вам надо кое-что узнать о тех монстрах, что могут нам попасться.  
— Здесь же ни хрена не слышно! — Отабек для выразительно приложил ладони к ушам. — Там, что, какие-то особенные монстры?  
— Ты чем генерала слушал? — Крис оказался рядом мгновенно. Отабек нахмурился, вспоминая, и сконфуженно улыбнулся. Но сдаваться не собирался.  
— И все равно здесь неслышно.  
— Нормально, если сесть поближе, — Крис, демонстрируя свои же слова, тут же придвинулся к Виктору почти вплотную. Отабек только глаза закатил, но тоже пересел, оказавшись чуть сбоку.  
Забавно, но троица сопровождения, недоуменно переглянувшись, дружно ткнули пальцами в наушники, висящие над сидениями, и не менее дружно надели их. Гарнитура работала исправно, частоты тоже работали без сбоев. Юри жестом предложил остальным последовать их примеру.  
— Так удобнее будет и не придется орать. К тому же, микрофоны имеют функцию подавления шума, и все будет отлично слышно!  
— Я собираюсь не только рассказывать, но и показывать, — Виктор даже не посмотрел в их сторону, только плечами пожал. — Если вам это не нужно, оставайтесь на местах.  
— Зануууууда, — артикулировал Джей. Приткнуться и замереть так, чтоб удобно было заглядывать на дисплей, было сложно. Так что не особо высокий Ронин и еще более невысокий Танцор болтались, цепляясь за петли чтоб не навернуться.  
— Ну, показывай, — подал голос Плисецкий. Ткнуться физиономией в чье-то армированное плече ему не улыбалось явно.  
Виктор чуть выдвинулся вперед и разложил на коленях закатанную в пластик карту города. Не особо подробная, она тем не менее содержала все, что нужно было для миссии.  
— Вот здесь, — Виктор ткнул пальцем в обрезанной перчатке в точку чуть в стороне от центральной площади, — наша цель. Путь до нее, как видите, совсем неблизкий. Была идея попытаться прорваться туда на транспорте, но потом от нее отказались: слишком много шума, шансов пройти незамеченными нет. Мы зайдем отсюда, — следующая точка, на которую он указал, находилась, с учетом масштаба карты, километрах в семидесяти от цели. — Далековато, но там пройти через кордон будет проще. Я знаю, что вы не привыкли к такому, но некоторые из монстров способны устраивать ловушки. Мы не знаем, кто они, откуда, почему такие, поэтому просто примите это, как данность. Все монстры городов класса «альфа» не просто когти и клыки, поэтому они и так опасны. Поэтому и «альфа». Нам предстоит иметь дело с противниками, с которыми вы еще ни разу не встречались. Пока все понятно?  
Ронин кивнул, остальные тоже. План врезался в память, еще когда они с Фельцманом летели сюда. Теперь же он, как и Юрка, как и Жан, просто повторяли схему и убеждались, что это действительно единственный вариант.  
— Тот жучара, который до тебя добрался, к какому классу относился? — поинтересовался Танцор. — Слишком ровные шрамы. Такие когти могут мои веревки перерезать, как масло.  
— Они не жуки. По крайней мере те, которые нам встретятся, — Виктор сморщил нос, сдул упавшие на лицо волосы и снова склонился над картой. — Они держат оборону. И аванпост состоит из самых сильных, это я вам уже говорил. Со многими из этих монстров вы уже встречались, но вот с некоторыми… — Виктор убрал карту и на ее место положил небольшой дисковой проектор. Нажал пару кнопок и перед глазами медленно завертелась голограмма чудовища с огромными бивнями. — Познакомьтесь, господа, это руталиск. Огромен, силен, неповоротлив, но при его размерах и фактически армированной шкуре для него это не проблема. Убить обычным оружием его невозможно, только при одновременной атаке с воздуха и наземной артиллерии. Ну или подорвать к чертям, но заряда должно быть столько же, сколько понадобится на немаленький мегаполис. Хорошая новость — таких на весь город наберется от силы штук пять, но его одного хватит, чтобы от нас и воспоминаний не осталось. При встрече прячьтесь, если он вас не заметил. Если заметил, бегите туда, где повыше или под землю. Если вы останетесь на поверхности, он вас просто раздавит вместе с вашим укрытием. Чем выше от земли, тем больше шансов спастись. Своими бивнями он работает, как косами, да, они двигаются, но предназначены для жертв гораздо большего размера, поэтому вам они будут страшны, если только совсем уж не повезет. Он способен перерубить небоскреб, но обычно не тратит силы понапрасну, иначе от городов бы ничего не осталось. Еще более хорошая новость — в обычное, спокойное время он спит, ибо только так может сохранить энергию. Это одна из причин, по которой от транспорта отказались и почему, когда начнется погрузка, все должно быть очень и очень быстро. Хранилище находится слишком близко от центра, а там наверняка будет один или два таких.  
Дальше… Если вам говорили, что среди монстров нет летающих, забудьте об этом. Они есть, — Виктор сменил голограмму, являя остальным четырехкрылого монстра. Перепончатые крылья, раскрытая пасть, змеиные глаза с узким зрачком, раздвоенный язык — даже от одного изображения твари веяло смертью, но не оценить ее мощь и убийственную красоту было невозможно. — Драгонлиск. С этими ребятами вы вряд ли встречались и будем надеется, что нам повезет, но вы должны знать о них на всякий случай. У них нет брони, но достать их сложно: в воздухе могут держаться на одном крыле, летают высоко, быстро, упорны и это самое отвратное, что в них есть. Если вы найдете укрытие с одним выходом, драгонлиску ничего не будет стоить зависнуть над вами на несколько часов. У него нет когтей, и по сути своей он больше напоминает китайского дракона, но его слюна очень ядовита. Второе его оружие — режущая кромка крыла, но для этого он должен поймать вас достаточно высоко от земли, так, чтобы было где развернуться его крыльям, поэтому не забирайтесь слишком высоко. Я не знаю, что творится в городе сейчас, это станет известно, когда окажемся на месте, но поглядывайте в небо на всякий случай. Кроме всего прочего, драгонлиски обладают отличным зрением, в том числе и тепловым, так что его одного хватит, чтобы испортить нам прогулку.  
А теперь к тем, кто попроще. Хотя нет, есть еще один монстр, о котором вам надо знать, — Виктор смахнул голограмму драгонлиска и его место заняла тварь с длинными тонким телом, утыканном шипами по всей длине. — Его назвали Проволочником, но мы называем его короче — Червь. Вы никогда не увидите его на земле, он живет под ней. Поэтому вниз поглядывайте тоже. На обычной земле ему проще, поэтому мы будем избегать парков и лужаек, но и на бетонированных площадках от Червя никто не застрахован. Смотрите под ноги и, если увидите точки и ямки, как от снарядов, особенно построенные в линию, не наступайте на них, а еще лучше обойти по широкой дуге. И тут я вам лучше покажу, — Виктор щелкнул кнопкой, и голограмма развернулась, стала больше, объемнее, демонстрируя видеосъемку, сделанную, похоже, камерой тактического шлема. На ней небольшую площадь какого-то населенного пункта пытался пересечь боец. Он шел медленно, очень аккуратно и правильно, смотря то по сторонам, то в небо, не забывал смотреть под ноги. Они все увидели ямку, про которую говорил Виктор. Увидели, как боец прошел мимо. И как спустя десять шагов, бетон под его ногами вдруг пошел трещинами, вздыбился, и снизу взметнулся длинный тонкий шип, надевший несчастного солдата на себя, как на кол. Звука не было, но им хватило впечатлений от извивающегося тела и открытого в немом крике рта.  
Виктор отключил голограмму и опустил взгляд.  
— Это первое задокументированное появление Червя. С тех пор мало что изменилось. Проволочник — это «растяжка» в варианте монстров. Он чувствует вибрацию шагов, движения, и соответствующе реагирует. Из хорошего — следы его присутствия, как правило, очень легко заметить и обойти. Но если вам не повезло — бегите, бегите очень быстро, петляйте, рассыпайте мелочь, роняйте предметы, прыгайте — в общем, делайте все, чтобы его дезориентировать. Только так у вас будет шанс спастись, потому что, как правило, меняют Черви место своей дислокации очень тяжело и неохотно. Так что за вами в погоню он вряд ли кинется. Вместо него это может сделать он, — Виктор снова включил проектор, и на группу теперь смотрело существо, чем-то напоминающее драгонлиска, если тому отрезать крылья, добавить длинный шипастый хвост и лапы с острыми, очень длинными когтями, от одного вида которых перед глазами сами собой всплыли шрамы на шее Виктора. — Гидралиск. Обычно они атакуют группой, но и одного хватит, чтобы потрепать отряд, сократив его, как минимум, вполовину. Убегать от него бесполезно, он очень быстр и подвижен. Кроме когтей, клыков и хвоста может прикончить вас ядовитой слюной, которая ничуть не менее ядовита, чем у драгонлиска.  
Виктор выключил проектор и потянулся к фляжке, промочить горло. — Это если коротко и о самых основных пакостях. С другими вы уже сталкивались и не раз, а если и не сталкивались — они в любом случае не так страшны, как эти. Хотя бы потому, что не обладают даже зачатками разума и живут исключительно на инстинктах. Даже те, кто когда-то были людьми. В маленьких городках таких почти не осталось — они успешно поедают друг друга сами или становятся пищей для истинных тварей, но в городах, подобно этим, их достаточно. Старайтесь не попадаться им на пути. Они не так опасны, но мы до сих пор не знаем, кто или что смотрит их глазами. И еще… Серебро им не наносит особого вреда. Об этом стараются не распространяться, чтобы не вызывать панику, но вы знать должны.  
— Охуенчик, че, — криво ухмыльнулся Танцор, возвращаясь на свое место. — Как ты от него ушел? Вряд ли эта «гидра» по доброте душевной тебя отпустила.  
— Его отвлекли, — Виктор пожал плечами, теряя весь интерес к разговору и отворачиваясь к иллюминатору. Там, под брюхом вертолета проплывали давно заброшенные поля, и казалось, что в мире ничего не случилось и что вот-вот выползут ленивые и неповоротливые трактора.  
— Думаю, что нам и костюмчики боевой пехоты из «Звездного десанта» не помогут, — протянул Джей, так же, как и Виктор, глядя в иллюминатор. — Расстреливать монстров — это одно. Пытаться обойти умного монстра… это как воевать с мамочкой «Чужого».  
— Жан, прекрати панику, — попросил Ронин.  
— Я не паникую, Кацуки, — покачал головой тот. — Я сожалею, что перед заданием не трахнул Танцора, и он отправится на тот свет девственником.  
— Тот, кто отвлекал, выжил? — снова задал вопрос Плисецкий.  
Крис, очень внимательно прислушивавшийся к разговору, переглянулся с Отабеком и спрятал усмешку за планшетом.  
— Нет, — Виктор поерзал, устроился поудобнее и прикрыл глаза. — Тогда повезло только мне.  
— Так кто ты на самом деле? — Отабек, внимательно следивший за мимикой тонкого лица, лишь разочаровано вздохнул: ни один мускул не дрогнул.  
— Свободный охотник. Консультант. Следопыт. Называй как хочешь. Яков попросил меня помочь, потому что знает: у меня с этим городом свои счеты.  
— О которых ты, разумеется, никому не расскажешь? — почти мурлыкнул Крис.  
— Считаешь, что шрамов недостаточно? — Отабек вытянул ноги и попытался расслабиться.  
— Для таких, как наш Виктор? Нет, — Крис покачал головой, Виктор хмыкнул, но комментировать ничего не стал.  
5.

5.

 

— Снегирь, Левушка, Микки, Миля, — тонкий палец поочередно тыкал в сторону команды встречающих. Называемый поднимал руку. Или ствол. Или еще каким-то образом отмечал, что говорят о нем. — Пхичит… это имя, если что, — уточнил мрачный сержант. — Сержант Георгий Попович. Фамилию не трогать, пристрелю.  
— Не претендую, — фыркнул Танцор.  
— Вот и славненько! — осклабился сержант.  
Высадка была стремительной. Группа встречающих, рассредоточившись, припав к растрескавшемуся асфальту площади, мониторила по периметру окрестности, а группа прибывающих споро вышвыривала крепышу-Миле рюкзаки, снаряжение и выгружалась сама. Собственно, после, вертолет, натужно рассекая лопастями воздух, поднялся выше и скрылся за покореженными деревьями, а все люди похватали манатки и выдвинулись к временному лагерю.  
— Наша задача — довести вас до Периметра. В целости и сохранности, — кажется, таким поворотом сержант Попович был немало удручен. Может, сам планировал вылазку за Периметр, может, еще чего, но смотрел он волком и счастливым не выглядел. Скорей уж усталым. Здесь дергают еще основательней. И Ронин не удивился, если б узнал, что парни плотно сидят на модуляторах и стимуляторах.  
— Зверски рад, — с чувством кивнул Джей.  
— Ты не стебись, — дернул щекой Георгий. Фельцман в отношении Поповича как-то странно пошутил, а Виктор отчего-то рассмеялся. Георгий. Он же Гоша. Он же Гога. Он же Жора. Как один человек может иметь столько имен, если он не криминальный авторитет в прошлом? Но десять лет назад Георгию было примерно столько же, сколько самому Кацуки, так что исключено. Значит впрямь шутка. — Твари своих разведчиков отправляют регулярно. И нервы нам треплют жестко. Чуть зазеваешься и привет, не жди меня, мама, хорошего сына…  
— Что прости? — не понял Джей.  
— Забей, фигура речи, — поморщился Попович.  
— У нас мало времени, так что отдыха не будет, — Отабек, до этого шедший молча, проследил за странным взглядом одного из парней Поповича, кажется, Микки, которым тот провожал идущего Виктора. Бек мог прозакладывать весь свой сухпай на эту неделю, что парень знает либо Виктора, либо что-то о нем. Но при встрече эти двое даже кивками не обменялись. Значит, «что-то о нем»? — Нам бы обстановку разведать, — обернувшись к своим и поймав взгляд Криса, он еле заметно кивнул ему на Микки, а потом выразительно покосился на Виктора и приложил палец к уголку губ так, чтобы это выглядело естественно. Крис понятливо кивнул и отстал, а потом и вовсе словно растворился среди солдат лагеря. Отабек только усмехнулся про себя. Крис, несмотря на свои броскую внешность и рост, умел быть незаметным, когда сам этого хотел. А сейчас это было нужно. На сторонние разговоры времени не было, но Отабек не доверял тем, о ком ничего не знал. Даже парни, которых привез Фельцман, были ближе и понятней, потому что Крис, используя свой талант, выложил ему все, что смог узнать из армейской базы данных. Но, не зная даже фамилии Виктора, узнать что-нибудь о нем… Крис матерился в голос, расписываясь в собственном бессилии. Остается надеяться, что сейчас им повезет.  
— Угу, — понятливо кивнул Попович. — Фельцман говорил. Раньше сядешь, раньше выйдешь.  
— Я все-таки за простой выход. Фельцман так обычно про гауптвахту говорит, — возразил Танцор.  
— Мы просто идем без остановок. Если хотим вернуться и выполнить задание, нам стоит шевелить ногами бодрее, только и всего, — кивнул Кацуки. — А маленькая пауза нам сейчас необходима, чтоб твари немножко успокоились. Вертушки кого угодно прилетом на уши поставят.  
— Я не против, — пожал плечами Гоша, «он же Гога».  
— Не думаю, что их интересует то, что за Периметром, — веско произнес Виктор. — Но знать, что там да как — нужно.  
— Проверить еще раз, в последний раз перед вылазкой оборудование и оружие, — добавил Отабек и повернулся к Поповичу. — Когда последний раз пытались прорвать Периметр? И нам бы на северную сторону, к точке входа.  
— Мы или они? — криво усмехнулся сержант. — Мы? С неделю назад. Приказ не дергать их поступил как только в штабе приняли решение разрабатывать хранилище. Они? Они постоянно рвут наши аванпосты. То один, то другой.  
— А что северный? — хмуро поинтересовался Кацуки.  
— А что северный? Не успеваем бетон месить. Странно, что уже почти сутки молчат. Парни успели закрепиться и привести доты укрепрайона в порядок.  
— Хреново, — Отабек нахмурился. — Если все так и есть, то нам стоит подумать о том, чтобы сменить точку.  
— На самом деле никто не даст нам гарантию, что в другом месте будет проще. Здесь любая точка, что лотерея, — Виктор поджал губы, ероша волосы. — Но да, я бы тоже зашел в другом месте. Проблема в том, что не везде это так просто сделать. Но у меня есть идея, — он вытащил карту и расстелил ее прямо на земле. — Вот здесь — вход в метро. Если он не завален, то по туннелям мы можем пройти почти до центра по одной ветке. Правда, мы почти ничего не знаем о повадках тех, кто там обитает, и идти придется вслепую. Но так, по крайней мере, мы можем срезать путь.  
— Может, очень ужатый, короткий экскурс в историю подземных монстров? Меня этот красавчик с шипами вдохновил, конечно, но мы как правило гуляем по поверхности земли, под землю соваться как-то не доводилось, — вставил свои «пять копеек» Танцор. — Я готов драться, но желательно знать против кого. Ты ведь знаешь кто там теоретически нас может поджидать?  
— Совсем немного. Подземные твари на свет почти не показываются, а мне, как понимаешь, под землей делать было нечего. И Червь в метро вряд ли будет. Разве что под рельсами заляжет, но это вряд ли. А вот мутировавшие люди — вполне могут быть. Из тех, кто оказался в метро во время изначального Прорыва и не смог потом выбраться. Уверен только в том, что монстров типа руталиска там не будет. В общем, данных особых у меня нет. И будем надеяться, что это потому, что особо ничего опасного там не будет. Но смотреть надо в оба. И да, детекторы движения и теплового излучения нам очень понадобятся. И проверьте заряд ночного видения.  
— Да, малыш, мне тоже там будет не по себе, — сочувственно похлопал Юру по плечу Джей. — Представляю каково тебе. Ты любитель открытых просторов и вертикальных пределов, и вдруг соваться в кротовую нору.  
— Самое подходящее название, — поджал губы Кацуки. — Капитан, что скажете? — он поднял взгляд на Отабека, и это, кажется, была одна из немногих их коммуникаций между ними. Группы не смешивались. Почти никак не смешивались. Как масло и вода. А действовать им предстояло как единому целому. И это тоже было паршиво.  
— Мне не нравится идея лезть на территорию, о который мы совсем ничего не знаем, — Отабек хмурился. Интуиция вопила благим матом о том, чтобы они даже не смели соваться в метро, обо всем остальном он старался не думать. — Я бы лучше попытался найти другую точку, но на поверхности. Может, чуть дальше изначальной.  
— В принципе, это возможно, — Виктор задумчиво изучал карту. И в конце концов, ткнул в квадрат, сплошь усеянный прямоугольниками зданий. — Можно пройти вот здесь. Это спальный район, но сейчас там больше руин, чем высоток. Пробираться будет сложно, это здорово нас задержит, но крупные монстры там не водятся: развернуться негде. Зато тех, что помельче, будет достаточно.  
— Этот вариант мне нравится больше, — Отабек даже немного расслабился.  
— Мы же помним, что у нас не бесконечный боезапас, да? — с надеждой встрял Джей. — Мы не в симуляторе, там нет закладок на случай, если все пойдет не так.  
— И серебряных зарядов немного, — согласно кивнул Отабек и повернулся к Виктору. — Но ведь обычное оружие на них тоже действует?  
— У тех, о ком я вам рассказывал, восприимчивость к серебру даже меньше, чем у остальных. Обычная разрывная принесет больше урона. Но да, придется экономить. Или по дороге зайти в какой-нибудь полицейский участок и облегчить арсенал.  
— Значит, давай прикинем где у нас по дороге полицейские участки. И будем надеяться, что в самом начале их не обчистили уходящие выжившие и сталкеры, — кивнул Юрий.  
— Вот тут, — ткнул пальцев Попович. — Дальше вот здесь. А здесь арсенал был заблокирован. Обвалилась крыша и люди не смогли пройти. Но теоретически может выгореть.  
Отабек прикинул маршрут и согласно кивнул. По всему выходило, что путь будет даже короче, чем если бы они зашли с изначально планируемой точки.  
— Ну что, тогда получасовая готовность?  
— Как скажете, капитан, — кивнул Кацуки.  
— Мы готовы, — поддержал его Попович. — Выходим по команде. И, черт, удачи вам, парни.  
Отабек хлопнул его по плечу и отошел, выискивая Криса среди деловито суетящихся солдат лагеря. Светлая макушка мелькнула в стороне, потом чуть поближе, и спустя секунду Джакометти наконец встал рядом.  
— Скажи что-нибудь хорошее, — Отабек встретил его усталой полуулыбкой, следя за тем, как парни собираются. Он говорил тихо, чтобы его никто не услышал, и с таким выражением, чтобы ни у кого не возникло подозрений о серьезности разговора.  
— Не ко мне, — Крис повел плечом и повернулся к нему лицом. Обычно светлые глаза сейчас были темными, и эмоции, застывшие в них, Отабеку очень не нравились. — За хорошим точно не ко мне. Времени у нас мало, так что я быстро. Этот парень, Микки… С Виктором нашим лично не общался, но слышал о нем и видел в деле. Говорит, что обычно спокойный, но становится настоящим маньяком, когда дело доходит до тварей.  
— Это не показатель. Ты тоже не ангелом становишься, когда перед тобой чья-то морда, и клыки тебе в глотку метят.  
— Он их вообще не боится! — прошипел Крис. — И с голыми руками против может. Как режим берсерка включается. Нормально для боя, но дела с ним стараются не иметь, потому что в горячке он может про всех забыть. И про тебя или меня забыть тоже может. Потому и один, что спину ему доверить нельзя. Не убьет, но без прикрытия оставит. И еще кое-что… я узнал его фамилию. Никифоров. Виктор Никифоров. И знаешь что, Бек… Нет у нас никого с таким именем. Никифоровых больше двадцати нашел, но среди них звезды нашей нет.  
— И не будет, — Отабек нахмурился. — Если он не в регулярных…  
— За идиота меня не держи, — Крис поджал губы. — Даже если внештатник — оружие и продовольствие ему армия выдает, видел его ботинки? И жетон мелькал. Может, и просто побрякушка, но вряд ли. Он должен хоть как-то в списках проскользнуть. Но его нет.  
— Значит, эти файлы либо зашифрованы, либо хранятся там, где ты их не видишь.  
— Что меня еще больше напрягает, — Крис сплюнул и рассеянным жестом взъерошил волосы. — В общем, мое дело маленькое. Все, что можно было, я узнал. Выводы тебе делать.  
— Спасибо за работу, — Отабек серьезно кивнул, и Крис отошел. Бек покосился на Виктора, изучающего карту, потом на суетящихся парней и прогулочным шагом направился в сторону японца. Остановился в паре шагов, подождал, пока тот вскинет на него оказавшиеся на удивление теплыми карие глаза, и выразительно качнул головой в сторону.  
— Обычно так зовут на очень конфиденциальный разговор, — Кацуки обозначил улыбку, но что-то не давало на сто процентов этой улыбке поверить. Лейтенант был напряжен и совершенно точно чего-то ждал. И явно не выхода. — Что-то случилось? — он бросил беглый взгляд на деловито собирающихся парней, чуть дольше задержался на Крисе, Викторе, Георгии и снова вернул все свое внимание собеседнику.  
— А это он и есть, — Отабек отошел, даже не сомневаясь, что Кацуки последует за ним. — Я просто хотел спросить, знаете ли вы или кто-нибудь из ваших парней о Викторе. Крис говорит, что в армейской базе его нет, и я склонен ему верить. Крис — хакер от бога. И если он чего-то не может найти, обычно это означает, что-либо этого в принципе нет, либо находится там, где нет подключения к сети.  
Юри изумленно вскинул бровь.  
— Нет. Ничего. Когда мы летели на базу, Фельцман только и сказал, что у нас будет консультант и что у него единственного есть информация и монстрах и о городе. Понимаете… есть у меня одна мысль. Добровольно в город класса Альфа не полезет никто. О личных счетах мы уже слышали. Но что если настоящая причина, по которой Виктор лезет в пекло, на самом деле находится в городе? Если он не просто бывал в этом городе раньше? Что если он жил тут? В этом случае мы можем получить в лице консультанта человека, который ведет собственную… как же это слово… ками-сама… вендетту.  
Отабек кивнул, принимая его слова.  
— Здесь есть человек, который знает чуть больше, чем мы. Крис поговорил с ним. Я уверен, что у Виктора действительно свои счеты с монстрами, но, как я понял, в принципе, с монстрами. Ему нельзя доверять. Нельзя полагаться в бою. Он не всадит нож в спину, он просто оставит ее без прикрытия. Мне хотелось бы ошибаться, но ваши парни и вы должны знать, — Отабек смотрел и смотрел в карие глаза, уже почти уверенный, что вот этот тонкий кружок вокруг радужки — граница линзы.  
— Попали мы с вами в историю, капитан… — усмехнулся Кацуки, потом бросил взгляд через плечо, на затягивающих лямки и фиксаторы рюкзаков парней. Джей как всегда стебет Юрку. Тот снова насупился, свел светлые брови, но как всегда скручивает волосы в жгут и скрепляет их парой недлинных стальных посеребренных спиц. Джакометти улыбается красавчику-консультанту. А тот точно отстранен. Будто бы не здесь. Или это все только иллюзия? — Если мы не выполним задание, существенно осложним жизнь Анклаву. Выполним, тогда, может быть, разгадаем загадку. Но только «может быть». Я на тысячу процентов уверен в своих ребятах. И готов собственную жизнь за них отдать. И я знаю, что каждый из них вывернется на изнанку, но сделает все, чтоб вытащить меня, вас или Криса из задницы. И Виктора тоже. Даже в самой безнадежной ситуации.  
— Я не сомневаюсь в этом, — Отабек проследил за ним взглядом, вспоминая информацию, найденную Крисом о парнях.  
Джей-Джей, на самом деле Жан-Жак, отсюда и двухэтажный позывной. Перед самой катастрофой родители за каким-то чертом приехали в Европу. Пацан спасся чудом. Его в Анклав привезли вместе с детьми и женщинами, уцелевшими в каком-то посольстве. Парнишка чуть ли не голыми руками отбивался. И таки сумел удержаться. И не мутировал. Оказался очень способным. И не брезгливым. И действительно умел убивать все из любых видов оружия.  
Танцор… действительно был танцором. Прилетел с дедом на юниорские соревнования. Так что в итоге, когда все накрылось медным тазом, остался совершенно один. Выбрался чудом. Тонкий и юркий, сумел по ободранным кабелям забраться на крышу здания, с которого вертушками эвакуировали уцелевших. Чертовски замкнутый парень. И удивительно красивый. Несколько раз его даже на медосмотр спецом отправляли, слишком женственная внешность. Впрочем, это не помешало Плисецкому ушатать того, кто попытался его изнасиловать.  
Сам Ронин приехал учиться по обмену. Даже спортивную карьеру делал. До всего. Подрабатывал в модельном агентстве. А потом довольно быстро вспомнил, что он — потомок самураев и что когда-то тренировался не только как фигурист, но и как каратист. Одно другому совершенно не мешало. К тому же, показал себя неплохим технарем и прекрасно подружился со взрывчаткой.  
Отабеку в этом плане похвастаться особо было нечем. Сколько себя помнил, хотел поступить в спортивную школу, готовился к экзаменам, проходил тесты. А потом оказался лучшим среди стрелков. Так что стать снайпером было очень логичным.  
Крис… С ним было веселее. Весельчак, балагур и прожигатель жизни на первый взгляд, пойманный с поличным хакер Джакометти должен был либо мотать срок в тюрьме, либо работать на правительство, но Прорыв все изменил. И Кристофф Джакометти, в анамнезе которого кроме хакерских талантов оказалась почти эйдетическая память, звериная интуиция и способности к перевоплощению, стал разведчиком. Почти два года его кидало из одного отряда в другой, пока он не попал «под крылышко» Отабека. Спелись они неожиданно даже для самих себя. Слишком разными они были, но, видимо, эта разница в характерах и темпераментах уравновешивала их так, как нужно, чтобы не просто сосуществовать, но и подружиться.  
Только Виктор оставался темной лошадкой. Очень и очень темной. Со своими тонкими пальцами пианиста, гибким худым, кажущимся хрупким телом, пепельными волосами и ярко-голубыми глазами. Такие, как он, должны сидеть в Анклаве. Они и сидят там, не слишком приспособленные к выживанию или бою, но Виктор был здесь и, если верить Микки, убивал монстров голыми руками. Хотя откуда Отабеку знать, на что способны такие, как Виктор. Танцор тоже худой и гибкий, но сомневаться в его возможностях не приходилось.  
Словно услышав мысли Отабека, Плисецкий поднял взгляд от карты, и посмотрел на него. Зеленые глаза под светлыми ресницами. Очень холодные зеленые глаза. Того оттенка, который был у острых бутылочных стекол.  
— Нас всех сюда привели разные пути, но мы здесь, — негромко обронил Кацуки. — Я в некотором роде фаталист. И считаю, что мы должны были оказаться здесь. Зачем-то и для чего-то.  
— Хорошая философия, мне нравится. Снимает часть ответственности за принятые решения, — Отабек с легким стоном потянулся, расправляя кости. — На самом деле нравится. Надеюсь только, что никто из нас там не останется. Ты скажешь своим парням о Викторе? Мне кажется это важным.  
— Скажу, — кивнул Кацуки, а потом протянул ему руку для пожатия. — Не знаю, во что вы верили до всего. Но пусть там помогут Боги, Духи и Будды. Нам их помощь точно лишней не будет.  
6.

6.

 

Он почти отвык ночевать в месте, находящемся выше второго-третьего этажа, и сейчас слишком открытое пространство нервировало. Немного. Для ночевки они нашли квартиру с уцелевшими стеклами и быстро очистили одну из комнат от хлама. Замок тоже уцелел, и Крис даже пошутил по этому поводу, демонстративно заперев дверь. Правда, спустя десять минут ему же пришлось ее открывать, чтобы выйти. Перед «заселением» они прошлись по нескольким этажам на предмет монстров в соседях, но Крис решил еще расставить датчики по периметру. Установка занимала время, но оно того стоило.  
Отабек скинул рюкзак в облюбованном уголке и подошел к окну. Снизу в подступающих сумерках разглядеть его было невозможно, поэтому особенно он не таился, но в небо все равно поглядывал, периодически поднимая взгляд от руин. Кое-где от домов спального района остались только остовы, где-то — зиял только кратер фундамента, а некоторые были почти целыми. Такие они, не сговариваясь, обходили стороной, впрочем, развалины их тоже не привлекали. За день они привыкли к легкому хрусту осколков стекла под ногами, к далекому реву монстров и отвратительному запаху, который периодически приносили порывы ветра. Перебираясь через обломки, целые куски вырванного из стен бетона или обходя ушедшие под землю огромные пласты асфальта, они то замирали, почти прижимаясь к земле и прислушиваясь к тяжелым шагам кого-то, идущего параллельной улицей, то рассыпались. Прятались за первым попавшимся укрытием, взглядом провожая целую стайку «зубастиков» — мелких, но очень быстрых и зубастых тварей. Столкновение с ними вряд ли бы нанесло сильный урон, но могло бы привлечь кого-нибудь покрупнее.   
Правда, без пары серьезных стычек не обошлось, но по-настоящему запомнилась только одна. С теми, кто когда-то был людьми, а теперь превратился в мутантов. Они выкатились из-под земли, и Отабек малодушно порадовался, что послушался интуиции и таки решил идти поверху. Встреча с отвратительными гибридами человека и паука на ограниченном пространстве туннеля вряд ли бы закончилась без последствий, а так — их потрепали, но целыми остались все. Но под конец дня они устали, и предложение о ночевке встретили с энтузиазмом.  
Отабек придирчиво осмотрел окрестности, наметил пару потенциальных проблемных мест, за которыми надо следить на дежурстве, прикинул дальнейший путь и отошел от окна. Напрягся, услышав шорох двери, и тут же снова расслабился, когда до него донесся голос тихо матерившегося Криса. На пороге Джакометти появился весь в паутине, со свежей царапиной на лице и взъерошенными волосами. Поймал тревожный взгляд Отабека и махнул рукой, а потом и сам устроился рядом, вывалив прямо на пол содержимое своего рюкзака. Отабек понимающе кивнул и принялся ему помогать рассортировывать и раскладывать вещи. В конце концов, у каждого свой способ снять напряжение. Ронин с Танцором, например, слушали плеер, Виктор что-то записывал в потрепанном блокноте. Кстати, о Викторе. Микки был прав. Не то, чтобы у Отабека было время следить за ним, но в той стычке с мутантами Виктор лишь раз применил пистолет, стреляя вслед единственному оставшемуся в живых мутанту. Всех остальных своих он встречал длинными парными ножами и, черт, это было даже красиво. Впрочем, профессионалами здесь были все.

…Когда-то правильный мальчик Юри слушал классику, приятную мелодичную попсу и страшно переживал, когда при нем кто-то ругался или хотя бы немного неформатно выражался. Когда-то, целую жизнь назад. Кажется, вечность прошла с того памятного дня, когда он мучительно покраснел, ведь его одноклассник сказал: "Черт!"  
Сейчас в наушнике во всю мощь легких матерился уже лет десять как покойный Оззи Озборн и это удивительным образом умиротворяло. Выражаясь словами Юрки, за душу берет, виртуозный жучара! Хоть и помер, наверное, пренеприятно.  
Юрка тоже отдыхал. Он повалился на бетонный пол, даже не удосужившись расстелить пену. На рюкзаке, наплевав на минимальное удобство. Он так же подергивал ногой в армированном тяжелом ботинке в такт музыке. Вообще, это Юркина подборка, так что, как бы сам Юри не относился к творчеству Black Sabbat, музыка от этого в плеере Плисецкого не изменится. Но, к счастью, у них на троих одинаковые музыкальные пристрастия. И это радовало. Особенно когда надо было экстренно расслабиться и хоть немного разгрузить усталое тело и мозги.  
«Параноик» закончился, и Юри вздрогнул, когда в наушниках рифам вторил скрипучий голос Мэрилина Менсона. Насколько помнил Юри, этому чуваку повезло, и он попал в один из Анклавов в бывших Штатах. И даже продолжил творчество. Забавно, но отчего-то именно эта песня, наряду со старым добрым Робом Зомби стала своего рода неофициальным гимном нового времени.  
Он бывал в увольнительных в Анклаве-21. Вообще так получалось, что в увольнительные они уходили вместе. Правда, там, в новом городе их дорожки расходились. У каждого свои маленькие слабости и страстишки. После одного из таких возвращений Джей вернулся с расквашенными кулаками и порядком перекошенной мордой. Из той же увольнительной Плисецкий вернулся с разбитыми губами, роскошным пурпурным синяком под глазом и ушибом на ребрах.  
«Неудавшаяся схватка с совестью», — откомментировал их внешний вид Джей. Юрка и вовсе промолчал. Но после следующей увольнительной внутренний мир Кацуки Юри стал богаче одной странной фантазией. Его фантазией внезапно стал сержант Плисецкий, танцующий в ночном клубе «Зона» и совершенно ни черта вокруг себя не замечающий. Его внимание точно отключилось, оставив тело двигаться, извиваться под ставшие классическими ритмы последнего десятилетия двадцатого века и самого начала двухтысячных. Там не существовало Юрки Плисецкого. То, что двигалось среди людей, было… сладкие-сладкие сны…  
Стоило выйти за защитные стены Анклава, как тот Юрка уступал место Танцору. Собранному. Холодному. Отстраненному. До предела внимательному. Тому самому Танцору, который пристрелил прямо под ногой капитана щелкающую зубастую тварь всего-то пару часов назад. Танцору, который даже не вздрогнул, когда за его спиной разорвался один из патронов Юри, отправленный в пасть какой-то мерзкой твари, которая раньше была человеком. Это было спустя пару часов после того, как они прорвались через Периметр. После того, как парни Поповича отвалились и уволокли раненного корейца с позывным Снегирь почти на руках. После того, как одна из осыпей, бывшая ранее домом-муравейником в спальном районе, просела, выпуская мутантов в количестве… Джей сказал, что этот пиздец будет сниться ему до конца дней, сколько бы этих дней в его жизни не осталось, потому как голову на классических паучьих ножках развидеть хотелось немедленно. Как и половину корпуса, передвигающуюся на руках, в груди которого есть фасеточные глаза, есть рот, из которого вырывается истошный детский визг…  
Неудивительно, что Юрка врубил Мэнсона. Неудивительно, что дальше в плейлисте неумолимый шаффл выдает «Никто».  
Юри не заметил, что начал повторять припев, беззвучно артикулируя слова. Лишних звуков лучше не издавать. Это может привлекать ненужное внимание, так что тихо.  
Кто-то пнул его носком ботинка в ногу. Не больно, так, чтоб привлечь внимание. Джей. Уже без рюкзака, но все еще увешанный оружием. Все верно, с минимальным набором лучше не расставаться. Никогда не знаешь из-за какого угла выберется тварь. Так что пусть так. Юри вытащил наушники. Голос Мэнсона теперь едва слышно сипел в вакуумных капельках.  
— Надо пожрать и выставлять дежурных, — негромко обронил он. — Юрка еще в отключке, так что его брикет можно достать чуть позже.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Кацуки, глядя на капитана и Джакометти. Хорошо действуют. Слаженно. Очень четко. Видно, что спаянная пара. Особенно в том видно, как грамотно страхуют друг друга в движении. Сегодня в паре с Виктором шел Джей. И судя по выражению физиономии капрала, никаких отклонений и никакой херни за консультантом замечено не было. Пока что. Вроде бы.  
Юри рывком сел. Ослабил зажимы, расстегнул карабин и снял наконец рюкзак. Даже поднялся на ноги и вполне бодро дотопал до Алтына.  
— Если возможно, я хотел попросить, капитан… поставить Танцора в последнюю вахту. Если ты не против.  
Отабек, с хмурым видом изучавший карту, поднял голову и кивнул.  
— Без проблем. Здесь светает поздно, бродить в сумерках опасно, можно ноги переломать, так что разделимся, каждый возьмет полуторачасовую вахту в то время, какое сам захочет. Сейчас организуем ужин и обсудим.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Кацуки, бросив взгляд в сторону все так же валяющегося прямо на полу Юрки. Тот дислокации не сменил. Собственно, даже поза не поменялась. Он привык к маленькому чудачеству Танцора. Все они не без собственных девиаций. — Я и дальше попрошу ставить его именно в последнюю вахту. После сна он эффективнее. И м-м-м… как бы это сказать… у него почти кошачье зрение в период сразу после пробуждения. Так что он заметит даже стрекозу в сумерках.  
— Учту, — в темных глазах Отабека засияли смешинки. — Он всегда такой… сердитый? Или только по утрам? Настроение прилагается к кошачьему зрению?  
— Он иногда мне напоминает дикого лесного кота. Трудно ужиться. Сложно приручить. Но если он начинает кого-то считать «своим» человеком, появляется его собственный вариант преданности. Он просто такой как есть. Но нет. Он умеет шутить и смеяться. Правда, делает это очень редко, — улыбнулся Кацуки. — Ты вот тоже не слишком улыбчивый.  
— Когда есть повод, я улыбаюсь, — вопреки словам Кацуки, Отабек улыбнулся. Может, и не так широко, как мог, но эта улыбка все равно изменила его лицо. Сделала чуть моложе, наивней. И да, глаза посветлели. — Или когда мне по-настоящему хорошо.  
— Хорошо? Для меня «хорошо» и «безопасность» давно стали… синонимами.  
А глаза у капитана Алтына красивые. Темные, глубокие. О таких говорят — «омуты», в которых черти под тонким слоем воды штабелями уложены до самого дна.  
— Улыбайся чаще, капитан. Тебе идет.  
— Я уже говорил, что мне нравится твоя философия? — Отабек улыбаться не перестал. — Повторю, мне действительно нравится. Я рад, что вы с нами, парни. А ты? Какую вахту поставить тебе?  
— Можно и первую, и в середине. Вопрос абсолютно не принципиален. Я универсальный солдат. И да, взаимно, капитан. Я тоже рад, — Юри бросил короткий взгляд в сторону консультанта и негромко добавил. — Джей не жаловался. Но сегодня и стычки были не слишком серьезные.  
— Я видел мельком, — Отабек тоже повернулся в ту же сторону, поймал неожиданно тяжелый и понимающий взгляд и отвернулся. — Он действительно бьется ближним боем, хотя с оружием обращаться умеет точно. А остальные? Джею тоже все равно, в какую вахту стоять?  
— Главное, чтоб спать не мешали, — фыркнул Юри. — Иначе он становится таким же хмурым котиком, как Танцор.  
— Котиком? — Отабек не удержался и фыркнул. — Юра действительно похож на котика, но Джей? И я учту.  
— Я старше Плисецкого на восемь лет. Джея на пять. Так что на правах старшего и командира зову, как хочу. У меня есть два хмурых котика. А я их человек. Почти трогательные семейные отношения. Юру сейчас трогать не стоит. Он уже спит. Где-то через час он проснется. Так что все нормально. Джей хороший малый на самом деле. Жаль, что его так жизнь потрепала. Он, по сути, голыми руками пару монстров порвал прежде, чем в посольство подмога пришла… такие травмы не проходят совсем.  
— Мы все, — Отабек отвел взгляд, стиснув кулаки, — не из детского сада. Но мы все справляемся, раз здесь. Тогда сделаем так… Сначала Виктор, потом ты, я, Крис, Джей и Юра. Нормально?  
— Вполне, — кивнул Юри. — Не боишься что он пойдет гулять по окрестностям? — вообще глупый вопрос. Не пойдет. Задание есть задание.  
— Виктор? Не думаю. Он сказал, что в его интересах, чтобы мы выполнили миссию, и я ему верю. В одиночку он не поднимет серебро из хранилища, — Отабек подался вперед и взял наушник. — Отличный выбор. Но я бы выбрал что-нибудь… менее осмысленное. Инструменталку, например.  
— Не вставляет, — пожал плечами Юри. — И не доставляет. К тому же, на раздаче музыки у нас Юрка.  
— Мальчики, если вы уже наворковались, то я бы чего-нибудь пожрал, — Крис появился рядом, как черт из табакерки. Вытирая руки влажной салфеткой, он лукаво улыбался и смотрел многозначительно. Отабек отпрянул, отпуская наушник.  
— Крис…  
— А я ничего, я есть хочу, — тот пожал плечами и повернулся к остальным. — Жаль, костерок развести нельзя. Ночью прохладно будет.  
— Мешок тебе на что? — Отабек немного виновато посмотрел на Юри и отошел. — На крайний случай, вповалку спать будем.  
— Чего ты от него хотел? — негромко спросил Джей, скользнувший ближе к Юри. Он проводил взглядом Криса и нашарил взглядом собственный мешок, приточенный к рюкзаку.  
— Просто перекинуться парой слов и распределить дежурства. Ты будешь будить Юрку. Так что давай ужинай и спать, — Юри устало потер ладонями лицо, отключил гарнитуру и сунул вакуумные капельки в карман.  
— Как скажешь, лейтенант, — хмыкнул Джей.  
7.

7.

 

Ночь выдалась беспокойной. Пару раз давали о себе знать датчики Криса, и Отабек подрывался каждый раз вместе с очередным постовым. Ошалело моргал, тряс головой, прислушивался к сопению спящих и звукам дома; два раза, уже в свое дежурство, выходил за пределы квартиры, но атак не было. Когда «смену караула» принял Крис, он уснул крепко и не просыпался, уверенный в напарнике, как в себе. Но к утру сон все равно стал чутким. Он слышал сквозь дрему, как Крис будит Джея, как тот мерит шагами соседнюю комнату, которую они не тронули и как Леруа, в свою очередь, на удивление ласково, почти нежно будит Юру-Танцора, а сам устраивается рядом. Нет, «вповалку» они не легли, но спали все равно так, чтобы почувствовать резкое движение соседа в случае чего. А потом, под самое утро, сон сморил так, что бороться с ним стало вдруг невозможно. Он только и успел заметить, как ворочается Виктор и садится в своем спальнике, потирая ладонью лицо.  
…Юрка видел промелькнувшую за окном тень, но датчики молчали. Ни единый из них не сработал. Но тень была. Четкая. Стремительная. Четырехкрылая тень. И это его совершенно не обрадовало.  
Юрка неслышно поднялся на ноги, отлипнув от ставшей почти дружелюбной стены. Сон уже давно схлынул, оставив после себя лишь легкую расслабленность в теле. Но не в разуме.  
Промелькнувшая тень — гребаный летун, конечно. Тот самый, который крыльями на бризоль кого угодно разделать может. Лучше бы проверить. Лучше бы не одному, но будить ради проверки кого бы то ни было — глупость. Хотя, зачем будить? Есть же Виктор. Его дыхание сбилось, он совершенно точно проснулся. Это чувствуется.  
Юра шагнул ближе к спящим, и коротко улыбнулся, когда Виктор сел в своем коконе, ладонью потирая лицо. Вот и отлично. Вот и круто.  
— Готов прогуляться? — едва слышно выдохнул Танцор, присев рядом с ним на корточки.  
Виктор вскинул на него глаза, в сумерках подступающего рассвета кажущиеся темно-синими. Пригреб пальцами рассыпавшиеся волосы и бесшумно выбрался из спальника. Быстро, скупо привел себя в порядок и подошел к окну, выглядывая осторожно и аккуратно. Смотрел он почему-то в небо, и поневоле закралась мысль: откуда он знает, что за монстр встревожил так его, Юрку? Совпадение? Или тоже видел?  
Но Виктор уже отвернулся, почти слившись со стеной. Проверил, как вытаскиваются ножи из-за голенища, обойму и, кивнув Юре, направился к выходу.  
Юрка покрепче перехватил оружие, проверил не бряцают ли карабины и скользнул к нему. Тихо клацнул замок, приоткрылась дверь, и они вышли на площадку перед квартирой.  
— Ты видел? — артикулировал Юрка.  
— Что? — Виктор недоуменно посмотрел на него, а потом снова вернул свое внимание лестнице, застыв в нерешительности. — Куда ты хочешь прогуляться? Вверх или вниз?  
— Тень за окном. Датчики не сработали, но я ее видел. Крылатая тварь. Так что давай, консультант, скажи мне, куда нам следует топать, чтоб понять, угрожает нам что-то или нет, — Плисецкий не язвил. В шепоте не слышалось ни единой нотки «наезда». Но этот оттенок ядовитости просто чувствовался в нем.  
— Датчики и не могли сработать, они стоят внизу, по периметру и на входе, — в голосе Виктора не было ни капли раздражения. Только веселье. — Но если крылатая, то наверх. Драгонлиски не гнездятся, как птицы, но часто летают, как разведчики. И если он на крыше, то незамеченными мы не остались. Еще этажей шесть можно идти нормально, а вот потом — очень и очень тихо.  
— Стоит ли мне разбудить кого-то еще? Если нас заметят, то не только мы покойники, но и парни тоже, — одними губами вытолкнул Юрка.  
— Монстров, способных подняться по лестницам, немного, — Виктор задумчиво покачал головой. — Атака возможна либо с воздуха, и тогда нам будет достаточно убраться подальше от окон и открытых пространств. Сойдет даже лестничная клетка. Либо припрется чудовище типа руталиска, который просто снесет этот дом нахрен, но я глубоко сомневаюсь, что ради нас этот монстр проснется. А вот долгую осаду с периодическими попытками напасть или отряд мутантов-зомби вполне можно ожидать. Но до того и другого у нас будет время предупредить парней. Пусть спят. Хотя… могут сработать датчики. Или понадеемся, что проснется блондинчик Крис?  
— Пусть спят, — решительно заявил Юрка.  
Двигался он мягко, вкрадчиво. Теми аккуратными, словно танцующими шагами, за которые он и получил позывной. Танцор. Неслышно даже в тяжелых армированных ботинках. Они «пролистывали» площадку за площадкой, пока не прошли те самые шесть этажей. Нервишки не шалят? О нет. Но даже в предрассветной темноте ему не требовался тепловизор.  
— Что искать? — и снова беззвучно, на выдохе.  
Виктор мотнул головой, словно отметая его вопрос, и двинулся дальше. Забавно, но двигался он ничуть не хуже, даже несмотря на свой высокий рост. Как шарик ртути, он перетекал с одной ступеньки на другую, сливался со стенами, выглядывал из-за угла. Годы тренировок? Врожденные способности?  
У площадки на очередном этаже Виктор вдруг остановился, склонил голову к плечу и закрыл глаза, к чему-то прислушиваясь. На несколько томительных секунд он словно застыл, а потом ступил на площадку и, решительно подойдя к лифтовой шахте, попробовал раздвинуть дверцы. Кинул на Юру короткий взгляд и попросил:  
— Помоги. Только тихо. Нам надо приоткрыть хоть немного.  
Юрка вскинул бровь. Не самая здравая идея — забрасывать винтовку за спину. Не факт, что кто-то из них успеет вскинуть оружие в случае внезапной атаки. Но… окошко очень маленькое, по лестницам монстры не шарахаются. Есть шанс?  
Перебросив оружие через плечо, он ухватился за створку с одной стороны и поднял взгляд на Виктора. Должно быть, это природный цвет у его шевелюры. Ресницы тоже пепельные. И это, пожалуй, даже красиво, как и едва заметные лучики морщинок в уголках глаз и губ. Мимические. Он, скорее всего, часто улыбается. У самого Юрки кожа идеально гладкая. Фарфоровая. Ему, конечно, всего восемнадцать, но кое-кто и в восемнадцать умудряется выглядеть потасканным.  
Вот только самому Виктору его мысли были неведомы. Сосредоточившись, он напрягся, мускулы взбугрились под светлой кожей, и дверцы наконец поддались. Звук был громким, но в каменном мешке площадки затих быстро. А вот…  
— Слышишь? — Виктор не стал заглядывать в шахту. И светить фонариком тоже не стал. Только придвинулся ближе и досадливо закусил губу. — Скрежет. Мы забыли про лифты, а у этих домов почти у всех есть подземные парковки. Черт… Черт!  
Скрежет. Это действительно был скрежет. Пока еще далекий, но в тишине мертвого дома отлично различимый. Словно когти царапают бетон. Отвратительный звук. Еще дальше, глубже были слышны шорохи, непонятный стрекот и писк.  
Будь Юрка слабее, на голове точно зашевелились бы волосы. Но Юрий Плисецкий с пятнадцати участвует в вылазках. А монстров начал давить и вовсе в восемь. Так что он только зубами скрипнул.  
— Закрывай дверь и валим. У нас там парни спят, а нам надо выбираться отсюда до того, как уроды свалятся нам на головы. Я смогу нас спустить по веревкам, но схуле, если мы можем условно спокойно сдернуть по лестнице?  
Но вместо ответа Виктор вдруг присел на корточки перед провалом шахты и снова закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь. В эту минуту он сам напоминал одного из тех монстров, за которыми охотился. Напряженный, с заострившимся чертами лица и поджатыми губами.  
— Если они пришли за нами, то у выхода нас могут ждать. Надеюсь, у твоего лейтенанта найдется парочка зарядов на то, чтобы подкинуть нашим малышам подарочек в шахту, — он гибко поднялся, и они снова закрыли дверцы. — Только не бегом. Не стоит монстрам знать раньше времени, что они обнаружены.  
Юрка кивнул. Все его движения, выверенные и отточенные, буквально вопили о том, что он готов сорваться и не то что бежать, лететь вниз. И только чудовищный самоконтроль и собственная воля удерживали его от подобной выходки.  
Винтовку в руки и задом к стене. Он спускался за Виктором, страхуя спину. Нет ничего херовее, чем привести на хвосте к временному лагерю какую-то тварь. А твари будут. И будут в количестве. Это было понятно хотя бы по тому, как подобрался «консультант». Некогда думать о том, кто он такой. Или точнее сказать что он такое? Не бывает у людей настолько сверхъестественного слуха. С другой стороны, кошачьего зрения тоже. Частичная мутация? Вернее сказать, «полезная» мутация. Та, что не боится серебра и не превращает человека в монстра. Такие ведь тоже случались. Да. И в ходе истории были названы эволюцией…  
— Заряды найдутся… главное, чтоб нам было куда валить, дом к ебеням завалится…  
— На то он и подрывник, чтобы сказать нам, куда сваливать, разве нет? — Виктор обернулся на секунду, открывая хмельной взгляд словно пьяных глаз. Адреналиновый наркоман? — Я бы спустился вниз, чтобы заложить заряды там, но слишком опасно, да и смысла нет, только привлечем внимание.  
— Он-то скажет, но не факт, что в той стороне нас не будут ждать монстры, — как маленькому пояснил Юрка. Пять этажей… площадка… четыре этажа… еще одна.  
— От них есть шанс убежать. От обломков — вряд ли, — Виктор вдруг замер прямо посередине лестницы, напрягся и снова расслабился. — Нас встречают. Кто-то из наших. Они не спят, — он обернулся к Юрке и сорвался по ступенькам вниз.  
Тот только чертыхнулся про себя. Почти бежать вниз, постоянно оборачиваясь назад, все равно страхуя и себя, и этого придурка с отсутствующим инстинктом самосохранения, было до черта сложно. Но он все равно справился. Справился, несмотря на отчаянное желание въебать ушлепку прикладом. Сдержался. Судорожно выдохнул, только оказавшись на площадке перед занятой группой квартирой.  
В квартире было слишком тихо. Настолько, что Юри, поднявшемуся по зову природы, стало как-то не по себе. Особо если учесть, что мешок Виктора был пуст, а сам Виктор отсутствовал в помещении. Ко всему прочему, отсутствовал и Юрка, вместе со своей винтовкой, поясом со снаряжением, и даже пистолетом.  
Сигнальные датчики молчали.  
Юрка не мог просто покинуть пост. Да еще и не один. Что-то проверяет? Но что?  
— Джей… — он накрыл губы капрала ладонью, и тот мгновенно сел на своем мешке, хватаясь за лежащую рядом винтовку. — Юрки и Виктора нет.  
— Вряд ли трахаются… — выдохнул Леруа. — Вышли что-то проверить?  
— Может, — медленно кивнул Юри, бросив беглый взгляд за окно. Небо, точно нехотя, серело. Совсем скоро рассвет. Так и так можно устраивать подъем.  
— Капитан, — негромко позвал Кацуки. — Просыпайся…  
Но первым проснулся Крис, лежащий рядом. Открыл глаза, потратил несколько секунд на нахождение себя в пространстве и коснулся плеча спящего Отабека. Так, что ни у кого сомнений не возникло, что между ними что-то есть. Или было. Так к капитану, да даже к напарнику, не прикасаются. С неосознанной, почти нежной осторожностью.  
— Бек…  
Отабек вскакивать не стал. Также спокойно открыл глаза, взглядом нашел Юри и, нахмурившись, сел вслед за Крисом.  
— Что случилось? — спросил, оглянулся и нахмурился еще больше. — Где Виктор и Юра?  
— Полагаю, что вышли, — негромко ответил Кацуки. — Но Танцор никогда не оставлял пост. Если только не было очень веской причины. Два варианта: либо он ушел проверять что-то, что заметил, либо что-то не так с нашим консультантом. В обоих случаях нам лучше сворачиваться и быстро. Потому что, если нечего проверять и ложная тревога, он бы уж вернулся.  
— Малыш видит лучше чем мы, так что склонен считать так же, — Джей выбрался из кокона и принялся споро собираться, не удосужившись даже сходить отлить.  
— Крис, — Отабек скользнул взглядом по сложенным еще с вечера вещам Джакометти. — Проверь снаружи. И датчики. Всю ночь выносили мозг, может, и сейчас что-то будет.  
Крис быстро свернулся свой мешок, сунул Отабеку, чтобы тот приторочил его к рюкзаку, и бесшумно выскользнул из квартиры, подхватив с собой монитор от датчиков.  
— Мы все равно их дождемся, — Отабек сложил свои вещи и, поджав губы, подошел к окну. Сумерки и стелющийся туман понемногу заливали город, делая его призрачным, но в таком освещении любое движение скрадывалось. Отвратительное время суток. — Хотя на улицу я бы сейчас соваться на стал.  
— Боюсь, что у нас может не оказаться выбора, — поджал губы Юри. Он так же собрал вещи, поймал брошенный Джеем пищевой брикет и, чтоб не терять времени, принялся за завтрак. Чутье подсказывало, что здесь им задерживаться нельзя. И ноги уносить придется оооочень оперативно.  
Отабек отошел от окна, услышал шум за дверью, подхватился и расслабился, увидев заходящего Криса и следом за ним Виктора и Юру. Целые, только взъерошенные.  
— Что случилось? — Отабек шагнул вперед.  
— Надо уходить, — Виктор подошел к окну, выглянул и тут же отошел. — Лифтовые шахты…  
— Я не ставил датчики в подземке, — Крис потемнел лицом.  
— Уже не важно, — Отабек тоже все понял сразу. — Вы ушли поэтому?  
— Я заметил тень за окном. Мне показалось, что это один из тех мудил, о которых говорил Виктор, — тихо и как-то отстраненно принялся докладывать Танцор. — Он проснулся, и мы вместе пошли проверять, что за херня творится. В итоге он услышал что-то… и когда мы приоткрыли створки дверей лифта на двенадцатом, услышали звуки. Там точно что-то ползет. Так что валить отсюда надо и как можно скорей.  
— Не так быстро, — Крис, стиснув зубы, трещал клавишами своего очередного гаджета. — На улице сумерки и туман, выходить туда сейчас опасней, чем ждать здесь.  
Виктор повернулся к Юри:  
— Мы можем подорвать лифтовую шахту?  
— Мы можем подорвать что-то. Без плана здания, без указания несущих конструкций я могу просто сбить тех, кто ломится наверх, но не перекрыть шахту. Играет роль масса моментов. К примеру, где находится кабина. Если наверху, то перебитые тросы обрушат ее вниз, и сама кабина порядком обрушит шахту.  
— Сумерки и туман там против монстров тут, тот еще выбор, да? — усмехнулся Джей.  
— Далеко не беспроигрышная ситуация, — Отабек подошел к Крису и заглянул через его плечо. — Солнце поднимается быстро, сумерки закончатся.  
— Лифтовая шахта ограничена. Можно спуститься пониже. Ниже того уровня, где монстры сейчас. В таком пространстве они будут мешать сами себе. И на лестницах им не развернуться особо. Можно посмотреть, где находится кабина. И если нам повезет, она будет находиться наверху. По крайней мере, ее обломки могут задержать гадов. Хотя бы пока не рассеется туман. И… может быть так, что охотятся не на нас? — Крис повернулся к Виктору, и тот покачал головой.  
— Юра видел драгонлиска. И те, что в шахте, не просто тусовались где-то на парковке — они поднимались вверх. Да, мы можем переместиться так, чтобы оказаться ниже того уровня, где они сейчас, заварить дверцы и обрушить кабину. Если она внизу, то перекроет путь тем, кто еще только поднимается. Если наверху, из обломков действительно им выбраться будет труднее. Проблема только одна — я не знаю, кто там. С по-настоящему подземными монстрами я почти не встречался.  
— И суток не прошло, а меня эти жополизки уже затрахали, — буркнул Танцор. — Ненавижу, бля…  
Вещи были собраны, все следы присутствия людей сводились к почти чистым следам на полу там, где они ходили или где лежали спальники. Завтрак проходил так же, оперативно, почти импровизировано. Юрка догрыз кусочек шоколада и спрятал остатки, тщательно обернув в кусочек фольги.  
— Мне нужно знать где находится кабина, — выдохнул Кацуки. — От этого будет зависеть заряд и его расположение.  
Отабек оглянулся, собрался что-то сказать, но его опередил Виктор.  
— Мы можем выйти на нашу площадку. Вдвоем открыть дверцы мы сможем. Правда, сначала надо убедиться, что до нашего этажа они еще не добрались.  
— И как ты это предлагаешь сделать? — полюбопытствовал Джей, подпиравший все это время стену.  
— Их слышно, — Виктор улыбнулся очаровательно, с легким вызовом. — Хочешь пойти с нами?  
— Не горю желанием, но без вариантов, особенно, если придется быстро съебываться, — фыркнул Леруа. — Да и должен же кто-то прикрывать ваши задницы, пока вы будете в дворецких играть.  
— Так и скажи, что тебе просто свечку подержать охота, — проворчал Крис. — Вдвоем с Танцором они отлично справились. Или ты просто присоединиться не знаешь как?  
— Крис! — вскинулся Отабек.  
— Двадцать шесть лет уже Крис, — поднял голову тот. — Шучу, Бек, шу-чу. Расслабься.  
Виктор только фыркнул и развернулся к двери:  
— Не ревнуй, сладкий, я вам график составлю.  
Танцор выразительно осклабился и продемонстрировал Джакометти и Виктору интернациональный «фак».  
— Детский сад, — закатил глаза Юри. Отвернувшись к своим скруткам, он достал пару зарядов — плоские круглые болванки и детонаторы к ним. Много времени на то, чтоб их установить и подорвать — не надо. Надо знать куда устанавливать.  
— Но-но, лейтенант! Меня в лучших чувствах тут… гм… оскорбили.  
— А я думал, комплимент сделал, — ухмыльнулся Крис и зашипел, получив от Отабека легкий подзатыльник. — Кэп!  
— Детский сад, — повторил тот за Юри. — Мы не знаем, что стало с фундаментом. Дом может обвалиться полностью. Нам бы сначала пути отхода.  
— Ну блядь же… Нельзя тогда подрывать, — вскинулся Крис. — Если дом схлопнется, нам всем придет конец.  
— Они все равно на дистанционке, — Виктор поджал губы и кивнул Юри. — Пойдем?  
— Идем, — кивнул тот. Заряды в разгрузку, детонаторы туда же. Пистолет в кобуру и можно двигаться.  
— Не завидуй, старик, — дернул плечом Юрка, глядя на Криса. — И не пялься так, глаза сломаешь.  
— М-м-м… кому не завидовать? — тот лукаво улыбнулся и снова уткнулся в монитор. — Самопровозглашенные звезды не в моем вкусе.  
— Это кого ты тут звездой назвал? — нахмурился Плисецкий.  
— Звезда у вас одна, — Крис изобразил улыбку. Отабек покачал головой и выступил вперед, закрывая его.  
— Брейк, мальчики. У вас весовая категория разная. Крис, что на датчиках?  
— Тишина, — тот мгновенно стал серьезным. — И мне это не нравится. Может, наяву никого и нет, но… Пойти проверить?  
— Хочешь выйти?  
— Разведка боем — чем не способ? — Крис пожал плечами и собрал свои гаджеты. — Нам все равно надо выходить. Только не выключайте связь.  
— Сам пойдешь? — недоверчиво вскинул бровь Плисецкий. Вопрос не в том, что самому как-то стремно. Вопрос в том, что если что-то случится, рация нихера не прояснит. А вот присутствие напарника вполне может спасти чью-то задницу.  
— Планируешь пойти погулять, Юра?  
— Свидание у меня, — огрызнулся Танцор.  
— С тем летающим? — усмехнулся Крис, проверил оружие, выразительно кивнул Отабеку на свой рюкзак и вздохнул. — Думаешь, ты ему понравишься? По мне, так худой слишком, одна кожа да кости. Невкусный.  
— Подавится. Не нравлюсь — не смотри, — Юркино лицо потемнело. Он будто снова закрылся.  
Джей поджал губы и нахмурился. Такое тоже бывало, когда Юрка по-своему пытался предложить помощь. И его либо не понимали, либо помощь не принимали. Ну, проблемы у человека с общением… А у кого этих самых проблем сейчас нет? Разве что у Ронина. Тот в принципе по причине статуса вынужден разговаривать со всеми. И уметь донести мысль в любой форме.  
— Эй, расслабься. Хочешь — иди. Я твои манатки возьму.  
— Сам могу, — Танцор подхватил рюкзак, подтянул лямки, закрепил карабины, попрыгал, прислушался, не бряцает ли чего, подхватил винтовку и направился к выходу.  
— Ты можешь понадобится здесь, — Отабек шагнул наперерез, но прикоснуться не попытался.  
— Разве что если самоубийца полезет в шахту лифта к монстрам, — Плисецкий поднял на него взгляд и посмотрел прямо в глаза. — Или, может, тебе захочется залезть в шахту? Спуститься по стене?  
Отабек сузил глаза.  
— Так ты третьим собрался? — он кивнул в сторону двери, за которой скрылись Юри и Виктор. — Или с Крисом, его прикрывать?  
Юрка мучительно покраснел.  
— Лучше чем сидеть тут и ждать непонятно чего.  
— Ты слышал? Слышал сам те звуки, о которых Виктор говорил? — неожиданно спросил Отабек. — Вы ведь так и не дошли до крыши?  
— Слышал. Не дошли. И что? Нужно? Дойду, — так же, не отводя взгляда, сказал Плисецкий. На очень светлой коже пятна лихорадочного румянца выглядели, как искусственные, нарисованные. Выглядели чем-то совершенно чужеродным. — А ты своего напарника всегда самого отправляешь погулять?  
— Нет, — Отабек смотрел на него, не отпуская взгляда. — Но он параноик и если у кого и есть шанс выжить, то только у него. Я знаю его и верю в него. И не верю Виктору. Но если ты слышал сам, то у меня причин не доверять ему больше нет. Я не хочу, чтобы мы распылялись еще больше. Говорят, у тебя острое зрение. Возьми бинокль и прикинь наш дальнейший маршрут на предмет ловушек. И посмотри, что там внизу, может, что увидишь. Мне не нравится молчание датчиков Криса. Хотя я тоже параноик и могу ошибаться насчет того, что внизу нас кто-то ждет.  
— Как скажешь… кэп, — Юрка пожал плечами и, осторожно обойдя его, вышел в коридор. Спустя несколько секунд за ним едва слышно закрылась дверь.  
— Могу поработать переводчиком. Мы к его… эм… поведению привыкли. Он просто хотел помочь, и он ненавидит сидеть и просто чего-то ждать, — негромко заметил Джей.  
— В бою времени на перевод не будет, — странно жестко произнес Отабек. — И иногда все, что нам остается, — это сидеть и ждать. Если ему это не по силам, то лучше бы ему было остаться за Периметром.  
— Зря вы так, капитан, — вздохнул Джей. — Разрешите его подстраховать? Думаю, выше пятнадцатого этажа он не поднимется. Сверху обзор лучше чем отсюда.  
Отабек облил его тяжелым взглядом и, бросив короткое: «У вас на разведку пятнадцать минут», — активировал связь.  
— Ронин, жду отчета. На каком вы этаже? Джакс, что с датчиками?  
Первым отозвался Крис.  
— Стрелец, это Джакс. Я на втором. Тут пока все тихо, возня в лифте слышна отчетливо.  
— У тебя десять минут на разведку. Если все в порядке, останешься там, мы сами к тебе спустимся. Ронин?  
— Установил закладку. Кабиной собьет всех кто будет ниже. Нас не снесет, но лучше поторопиться, — отозвался Кацуки. — Здесь серьезно шуршат и скребутся, Стрелец.  
— У нас есть хорошие варианты для отступления, — голос Танцора был ровным. Спокойный негромкий отчет, будто он домашнее задание отвечает.  
— Нам нужно успеть отойти, чтобы не задело взрывом, если дом вдруг рухнет, — Отабек позволил себе немного расслабиться. Оказаться в квартире одному… было немного нервно, а голоса в наушнике успокаивали. Спокойный — Юри, журчащий и смеющийся — Криса. И даже прохладный голос Юры успокаивал. — Для отхода придется выбрать не самые очевидные пути, громкий звук скорее всего привлечет парней покрупнее. Джакс?  
— Я не дошел до выхода, но и отсюда вижу, что некоторые датчики разбиты, — голос того был напряженным и злым. — Но тепловизор ничего не фиксирует. И простым зрением не заметно движения. Хочешь мнение моей интуиции, Стрелец? Я бы не стал соваться сюда. Надо поискать другой выход.  
— Предлагаешь прогуляться до парковки? — забавно, но в наушнике голос Виктора звучал совсем по-другому.  
— С тобой хоть на край света, милый, — фыркнул Крис.  
— Сразу за домом площадь и проспект, который отходит от нее, — добавил Танцор. — Парковка, скорее всего, под площадью. Мы находимся в жилом комплексе. В стороне — типа магазины или торговый центр, что-то такое. Я вижу выход в метро. Метров восемьсот по проспекту.  
— Нам обязательно соваться под землю? — как-то очень жалобно спросил Джей, явно не горевший желанием лезть в подземку.  
— Сначала нам нужно выбраться из дома. Джакс, поднимись повыше, я не хочу, чтобы ты болтался там. Ронин, как скоро вы закончите?  
— Только меня беспокоит тот факт, что нас нашли слишком быстро и почти целенаправленно? — ответил тот.  
— С этим разбираться будем потом. И нет, Джей, под землю мы не пойдем. Оглядитесь, где-нибудь видите схему пожарных выходов? Танцор, как близко от нас соседний дом? С нашим он никак не связан? — Отабек снова подошел к окну. Сумерки уступили место белому дню, но туман не рассеялся. Прорываться сквозь него — вариант не самый лучший. И искать обход — не трусость, а рационализм. Полагаться на удачу в их миссии — последнее дело. Даже если его назовет кто-то трусом.  
— Нет, но с этого ракурса я не могу увидеть другую сторону здания, Стрелец. Я ж не на крыше. Но с нашей стороны Тарзана точно не вариант изображать.  
— Подтверждаю, капитан, — промурлыкал Джей. — Мы вообще не с той стороны, чтобы видеть всю картинку.  
— Подрывать шахту в надежде, что дом уцелеет мы не будем, слишком рискованно. Что там с запасными выходами?  
— Есть, — отозвался Ронин. — На другой стороне дома, в противоположном крыле. Дом вроде как целый, без обрушений.  
— Чтобы вы делали без дядюшки Криса, — судя по голосу, Джакометти куда-то полз и пыхтел очень выразительно. — Я вижу перед собой крышу пристройки, скорей всего, магазина. До земли три этажа. Можно пройти до ее конца, обойдя дом, и сойти на землю там.  
— Теперь я знаю, как звучит «дядюшка Крис» в процессе пламенного секса, — протянул откуда-то Джей.  
— О, так ты представлял, как это будет — секс со мной? Как это мило, — Крис фыркнул не менее выразительно. — Боюсь тебя разочаровать, прелесть, но я всего лишь пытался понять, пролезем ли мы через это ну очень узкое окошко, потому что других выходов на крышу нет.  
— Спасибо, Крис, — с чувством выдохнул Отабек.  
— Откуда уверенность, что нас не будут там ждать? — снова Виктор. Снова эти раскатывающиеся бархатистые нотки в голосе.  
— Уверен, ты уже успел оценить мою великолепную задницу. Так вот… Кроме ее прямого назначения, она еще работает локатором на предмет улавливания пиздеца разной степени тяжести. И сейчас я знаю, что это — самый безопасный выход.  
— Крис… — Отабек еле удержался от смешка. — Нас могут ждать везде. Но вряд ли они взяли в кольцо весь дом. Это было бы заметно. Джакс, оставайся там, встретишь нас на площадке. Ронин? Танцор? Пора возвращаться.  
— Давайте обсуждение филейной части твоего партнера, Стрелец, оставим на потом. Заодно проверим качество прогнозирования с помощью этого девайса, — сдерживая смех, попросил Кацуки. — Хорошо, идем к тебе.  
— Мы с Джеем спускаемся, — и все, ни грамма эмоций. Будто отключили. Маленький холодный мальчик с позывным Танцор просто двигался куда-то.  
— Мы набросали схему нашего сектора. На всякий случай, — «перевел» Леруа.  
— Он не мой партнер. Уже. Увы и ах, — сожаление в голосе Криса было почти натуральным. Отабек только вздохнул и, прислушиваясь к звукам в наушниках, начал собираться к выходу. Еще раз проверить оружие и обстановку из окна. Надеть рюкзак и забрать вещи Криса. Открыть дверь в квартиру и занять позицию, прислушиваясь к возне в шахте. Скрежет, вой, царапанье, неопознаваемое уханье и еще множество сливающихся в какофонию звуков, различить которые было сложно сквозь металл дверей лифта. Но близко, уже очень близко.  
«Мы с Джеем спускаемся» ко всему прочему означало еще и недосказанное: к тебе. Именно так, потому что еще одной странной чертой сержанта Плисецкого было то самое — своих не бросают. Вот они с Джеем и спустились на этаж. Встали в цепочку. Пошли, прикрывая друг друга. Хорошо пошли, по классике, перекрывая сектора, не выпуская друг друга из виду. Шли так, будто уже работали вместе и знают друг друга, как самих себя. Странное ощущение. Почти пугающее, но и в то же время отличное. Когда достаточно короткого жеста, чтоб застыть на месте. Когда другой обращает внимание на какую-то показавшуюся странной мелочь…  
Ронина и Виктора они встретили на одной из площадок и до Криса дошли уже все вместе. Юри казался взведенной пружиной, несмотря на свое видимое спокойствие. Все настолько херово? Судя по всему, даже херовей, чем они предполагали. И сделать с этим нельзя ничего. Кроме как завалить вместе с собой здание в качестве альтернативы.  
Крис страховал, пока они один за другим сначала проталкивали в окошко рюкзаки, дополнительный вес, а потом уже выбирались сами. По счастью, самым высоким был Виктор. Хоть и не самым плотным. Самым широким в плечах оказался Отабек. Плисецкий окрестил собственного лейтенанта «кацудоном» после того, как тому пришлось снять разгрузку, чтоб выбраться на крышу.  
«Разожрался…» — фыркнул Танцор, без проблем просочившийся через окошко. Последним выбирался Джей. Без приключений, что не могло не радовать.  
— Подорвешь? — поинтересовался он, едва группа отошла от дома по крыше торгового центра.  
Солнце, к сожалению, разгонять туман не спешило.  
— Еще нет, — покачал головой Кацуки. — Еще рано. Пока нельзя. Надо хотя бы спуститься на землю. А в идеале оказаться метрах в ста от здания. Иначе накроет…  
— Если мы выбрались, может, не стоит тогда вообще что-то трогать? — Крис озирался, нервно облизывая губы. — Чтобы не привлекать внимание.  
— Для начала было бы неплохо просто спуститься, — в отличие от него, Виктор смотрел вверх, но крылатых фигур было не видно. Хотя, судя по его напряженным плечам, этот факт его ничуть не успокаивал.  
— Здесь, между домами, должна быть аэродинамическая труба, — заметил Отабек.  
— Намекаешь на то, что тумана там может и не быть? — Крис очень осторожно подошел к краю крыши, заглянул вниз и поморщился. Ни черта не видно.  
— Не должно быть, — кивнул Отабек. — Поэтому пока просто идем. И смотрим в оба. Виктор… Они могли охотиться целенаправленно на нас?  
— Я ничего не исключаю, — мгновенно отозвался тот. — Я не знаю, кто был в шахте, возможно, у них отменный нюх сам по себе, и они нас просто учуяли, а тот драгонлиск, которого видел Юра, просто проллетал мимо.  
— Но ты в это слабо веришь, да?  
— Я параноик. И я верю в зачатки разума у некоторых из них. У всех их действий есть своя логика.  
— И все-таки тебя что-то смущает.  
— Я не чувствовал вчера, чтобы за нами следили, — немного поколебавшись, ответил Виктор. — Поэтому сейчас просто не знаю, что думать, но отказываться от версии о целенаправленной ловушке я бы не стал.  
— Если мы подорвем закладку, отвлечет ли это от нас внимание достаточно для того, чтоб мы съебались отсюда? — ни на кого в общем не глядя, спросил Танцор.  
— Может выгореть, — задумчиво протянул Юри. — Грохот будет очень основательный. Так что если мы пойдем в сторону от направления движения звука… да, я помню про трубу и все такое. В общем, может получиться.  
— Мне нравится эта идея про отвлечение внимания, — Отабек задумчиво следил то за перемещением Криса, то за тем, как осматривается Виктор. — Юра, от намеченного маршрута мы сильно отклонились сейчас?  
— Есть немного, — кивнул Плисецкий, подняв на него взгляд. Забавно, но визуальный контакт с капитаном ему давался проще, чем с остальными. — Нам придется идти по диагонали через площадь. Но, в целом, мы имеем шансы несколько сократить путь. И мы пройдем мимо одного из арсеналов.  
— Вторая хорошая новость за сегодняшнее утро, — проворчал Крис. — А теперь о насущном, пока мы крадемся. Пожрать кто-нибудь успел?  
— Все, кроме тебя? — хмыкнул Джей. — Бедный, несчастный, голодный Крис. Тебя пожалеть и утешить?  
— Лучше дай ему брикет, — закусил губу Танцор.  
— Я тоже не успел, тебя это утешит? — Отабек остановился вслед за замершим Виктором.  
— Еще как… — вздохнул Крис. — Что там?  
— Не знаю, — подернул плечам тот и понизил голос, перейдя на еле различимый шепот. — Но нам лучше идти потише и заткнуться.  
— Когда это все закончится, я еще спрошу у тебя, каким местом ты чувствуешь возможные неприятности, — вздохнул Крис и прижался спиной к стене дома. Виктор поймал взгляд Отабека и встал впереди отряда. Оглянулся, словно проверяя, все ли в порядке, и стремительно, но очень тихо пошел дальше. Отабек покрепче перехватил винтовку и пристроился в конце замыкающим. Они почти миновали площадку с выглядывающим из-за края куском вывески, когда внизу заухало, зарычало, а потом пронзительно завизжало, практически перейдя в ультразвук. Виктор замер, вскинув кулак, и они остановились. Потом пальцы разжались, ладонь плавно опустилась вниз, и Отабека словно пригнуло к бетонной поверхности крыши. «Концерт» продолжался почти пять минут прежде, чем все затихло, превратившись в далекое эхо. Кто бы ни был внизу, сейчас он ушел, и Виктор выпрямился, заметно расслабляясь.  
— Ну и кто это был? — еле слышно спросил Крис, вставая с корточек следом.  
— Лягушонок, — также тихо ответил Виктор. — Сама по себе тварь не особо опасная, но очень громкая, и поодиночке никогда не ходит. Таких лучше обходить стороной, чтобы не привлечь внимание кого-нибудь покрупней.  
— Ты таких нам не показывал, — почти с обидой выдал Крис.  
— Он на то и Лягушонок, что ты его сразу узнаешь, если увидишь, — усмехнулся Виктор, обернувшись на секунду.  
— Как в сказке, — тихо выдохнул Юрка. — «Это моя Лягушонка в коробчонке едет»…  
— В сказке? — тихонько переспросил Ронин.  
— Я тебе потом почитаю, — ответил Танцор.  
— А если серьезно, спускаемся? — Джей обернулся к замыкающему их маленькую цепочку капитану. — Простите, кэп, но земля она как-то роднее.  
— Рано, — Виктор покачал головой. — Нужно добраться до места, где нет тумана, иначе можно ноги переломать.  
— Согласен, — Отабек встретился взглядом с Виктором, и тот молча направился дальше.   
Иногда он замирал, прислушиваясь, практически не сводил глаз с неба и, наконец, остановился, вывернув за угол. Собственно, крыша магазина здесь заканчивалась, так что идти им в любом случае было некуда. Но тумана здесь действительно не было, и Отабек, знаком велев всем оставаться на месте, рискнул подойти к краю и выглянуть. Бетон площадки, которая когда-то была парковкой, был весь испещрен трещинами, кое-где торчали целые куски, но монстров видно не было. Поймав движение сбоку, он только выматерил про себя подошедшего со своими датчиками Криса. Тот, словно угадав его намерения, очень выразительно постучал себя по голове, показывая, какого мнения он об умственных способностях своего капитана, без подстраховки рискнувшего высунуться. Отабек повел плечом, вскинул бровь, и Крис, так же выразительно вздохнув, развел руками. Значит, чисто. И можно даже немного расслабиться. Совсем чуть-чуть. Но прыгать с высоты третьего этажа все же не стоит.  
— Юра? — Отабек повернулся к Танцору.  
Тот кивнул, сбросил с плеч рюкзак, отстегнул закрепленные сбоку веревки, бросил одну из бухт капитану.  
— Делай, как я, — ослабил конец, отмотал длинный хвост, высунулся, прикидывая высоту, отпустил еще пару метров, пропустил конец за спиной, захлестнул широкой петлей обе руки и, отойдя подальше от края, утвердился, расставив пошире ноги. — Ронин…  
Юри подхватил край веревки, встал на край и принялся спускаться, мягко отталкиваясь от стены. Юрка вздрагивал всякий раз, когда вес Юри обрушивался на него при толчке, но страховал.  
— Джей.  
Леруа дважды повторять не пришлось, и тот без проволочек спустил лейтенанту рюкзак, а дальше так же ловко спустил собственный и соскользнул сам.  
— Я пойду последним. Могу спуститься и без веревки, так что сначала вы, - Юра повернулся к оставшимся.  
— Нас здесь за малышей держат, кэп, а? Думают, мы погулять вышли, — проворчал Крис, поймал суровый взгляд Отабека и изобразил щенячьи глазки. Но Виктора пропустил вперед. Тот повернулся к Юре лицом, встав спиной к краю, взял веревку и вдруг вскинул на него взгляд. Странно понимающий. Неожиданно мягкий и даже теплый. И шагнул назад. Крис фыркнул и, дождавшись его приземления, тоже встал на край.  
— Бек, а с этого ракурса у малыша ничего так глаза. Советую обратить внимание! — подмигнул Юре и тоже исчез из поля зрения. Отабек негромко выругался и подошел, чувствуя себя почему-то очень смущенным.  
— Не обращай внимание. Он всегда такой. С одной стороны, цирк и детский сад, но на него можно положиться. И не задерживайся. Если что, мы тебя поймаем.  
— Не стоит. Падение грозит смертью или увечьем и мне, и тому, кто будет пытаться ловить. Так что, если что-то случится, меня нужно пристрелить. Ронин знает, — и снова сосредоточенное холодное спокойствие в глазах. — Но все равно спасибо, — точно вспомнив о вежливости, обронил Юра.  
Отабек кивнул и направился к краю крыши.  
— Вы неплохо поладили с Виктором, — заметил он, берясь за веревку и становясь спиной к «пропасти».  
— Просто он такой же как я, — пожал плечами Юрка, пятками упираясь в покрытие крыши. Тяжело, но к такой нагрузке он привык. И пожалуй, привычные действия были даже в радость. — С тобой так же легко, как с Ронином.  
— Мы не похожи, — покачал головой Отабек и скользнул вниз.  
Юрка проводил взглядом исчезнувшего капитана, дождался пока не ослабнет напряжение веревки, и ловко собрал ее обратно в бухту. Закрепил, сбросил вниз и, достав из разгрузки втулки, ловко, даже элегантно и непринужденно принялся спускаться вниз по стене, закрепляясь в щелях между кирпичами и плитами. Человек-паук.  
Он расслабленно спрыгнул на бетонное покрытие, когда икры коснулась чья-то рука. Юри? Джей? Не важно. Главное, что низ рядом и можно спрыгнуть.  
— Все в норме, держи, — Ронин помог ему загрузиться и хлопнул ладонью по плечу.  
На сбор и короткий обмен репликами о дальнейших планах ушло целых три минуты. Время утекало, Виктор все сильнее темнел лицом, не участвуя в обсуждении, и все чаще поглядывал не только в небо, но и в сторону угла дома. Сквозняк трепал волосы, играл с полами одежды и завязками, кажется, здесь даже дышалось легче, а потом уже привычную странно-тяжелую тишину нарушил вой, идущий откуда-то сверху. Они вскинули головы одновременно, и Крис выдохнул:  
— Они выбрались…  
— Бегом! — Отабек сорвался с места первым, уверенный, что остальные побегут за ним. Они неслись через парковку и площадь, стараясь не оглядываться, чтобы не запнуться и не потерять время, и остановились только, добравшись до автобусной остановки, чудом уцелевшей. До дома было метров триста, и Отабек, поймав взгляд Юри, коротко кивнул:  
— Взрывай.  
Ронин коротко усмехнулся и плавно нажал кнопку на крохотном датчике на браслете. Почти беззвучно ухнуло. Под ногами ощутимо дрогнуло. Где-то загудело, завизжало, завыло.  
— А теперь — снова бегом. Быстро! — на этот раз Отабек пропустил всех вперед и пристроился в хвост, уверенный, что Ронин проведет их, а Танцор не даст заблудиться. Немного отстал, оглянулся и невольно содрогнулся, глядя на то, как складывается дом словно внутрь себя, как поднимается туча пыли и вместе с обломками разлетаются разорванные части тел монстров. Много, слишком много. Они бы не выстояли. Черт…  
— Бегом!  
Некогда глазеть, надо уходить, просто уходить.  
8.

8.

 

На шаг они перешли спустя пятнадцать минут быстрого бега. Остановились передохнуть еще через полчаса. И дальше шли, на удивление, без приключений. Один раз пришлось обойти по широкой дуге площадь с окопавшимся там Червем. Потом снова пришлось убегать. Удирать от стайки монстров, с легкой руки Виктора прозванных «лягушатами», было почти стыдно. Но этим стыдом только Отабек и маялся, и то до первого привала. Обед прошел во взаимных подколах, в которых Отабек не участвовал, но которые считал необходимыми для хорошей притирки, и потому мешать не собирался. По крайней мере, смотреть, как у ехидства Криса было аж целых два соперника в лице Джея и Юры, было даже забавно. Забавно, потому как зубоскалящие стороны, расходящиеся во мнениях по каждому поднятому вопросу, в результате расстались довольные друг другом. Напряжение утра спало, и они продолжили путь. Правда, к хранилищу они подошли, когда солнце уже покатилось на покой, и на город начали наползать сумерки. Они все устали, а надо было еще найти ночлег, и Отабек скомандовал стоянку.  
Скорее всего, до прорыва это был ресторанчик. Кое-где остались еще не покореженные печи, некогда сверкающие хромом, и стерильной чистотой столы. Самым главным было то, что стены были целы, роллеты опущены, а датчики показывали полное отсутствие внутри чего бы то ни было двигающегося, условно живого или сколько-нибудь опасного.  
— Вот дом, который построил ЖЭК, — пробормотал себе под нос Танцор, сунувшись внутрь зала следом за дулом. Чисто. Никого и ничего. И даже целые диванчики вдоль стен, хоть и изрядно потрепанные жизнью, безвременьем и пылью. — Чисто…  
— Это ты явно польстил, — вошедший следом Крис провел пальцем по спинке, стирая пыль.  
— Можешь уборку устроить, — Виктор отодвинул его в сторону, добрался до окна, даже заглянул на кухню.  
— Ага, и пожрать приготовить, — осклабился Крис. — Тебе стейк средней прожарки или прямо с кровью?  
— Я бы жареной картошки поел, — вздохнул Отабек почти натурально. — Закрывайте двери. Сколько до хранилища?  
— Предлагаешь разведку? — оживился тут же Крис.  
— Это занятие для настоящих мужчин, а ты, милый, будешь на кухне в передничке жарить нам стейки и картошку, — с самым серьезным видом выдал Виктор.  
Отабек поднял руку, останавливая вскинувшегося Криса.  
— Здесь нужно навести порядок хоть немного. И кто-то должен прогуляться до хранилища на предмет оценки предстоящей работы. Если там завален вход или придется перелезать трехметровый забор, мы должны об этом знать заранее.  
— Я пойду. Мне предстоит оценить необходимость подрыва для проникновения в хранилище. Ну и заодно посмотреть, как оперативно мы можем спрятаться в случае необходимости, — подал голос Кацуки. Наплевав на пыль, он уселся на один из диванчиков и блаженно вытянул ноги, расслабляясь.  
— Один не пойдешь, — тут же отрезал Отабек, смахивая с угла стола слой пыли. — Виктор? Составишь компанию Ронину? От тебя там будет больше пользы. А Крис тебе пока стейк приготовит.  
— Ну и гад же ты, Бек, — Крис демонстративно отвернулся, а Виктор рассмеялся.  
— Ну, если по возвращении меня будет ждать стейк… то я хоть сейчас.  
— Только возвращайтесь до темноты. И будьте на связи. Доклад через каждые десять минут. Я должен знать, что с вами все в порядке.  
— Не уверен, что это будет именно стейк, — Танцор порылся в отделении с пайками и выудил пакет, которым и бросил в Джакометти. — Есть шанс, что здесь бефстроганов с курицей и овощами. Так написано на упаковке.  
— Опять курица? — вскинул бровь Джей. — В прошлый раз она была похожа на грибы шиитаки с запахом старых носков.  
— Фу, Джей… — смешно наморщил нос Юрка.  
— Отставить, — фыркнул Кацуки, рассовывая по карманам разгрузки самое необходимое. — Я тоже готов к выходу.  
— Нет, такой стейк не пойдет. Вокруг столько мяса бегает, — Виктор улыбнулся, окинул Юри внимательным взглядом и направился к двери. Он стал чаще улыбаться. И стал чуть более расслабленным. Тоже начал притираться к ним всем?  
Крис показал фак закрывшейся за ними двери и, оглядевшись, вздохнул:  
— Ну что, наведем здесь порядок?  
— Ты планируешь здесь жить? — Танцор не слишком охотно сунулся на кухню, такую же пропыленную и захламленную, как и остальные помещения. В одном из навесных шкафов обнаружил пятилитровую кастрюлю. Покрутил краны. Где-то раздалось гудение, и, на удивление, полилась вода. Пусть мутная, пусть воняющая ржавчиной, но вода.  
— Ну, пиздец, — с чувством выразился Джей. — Теперь Джакс над душой стоять будет, пока диваны не отмоем…  
Идти было немного непривычно. Не в смысле, что он никогда не бывал в городе, нет. Конечно же, дело вовсе не в этом. Просто непривычно было отсутствие рядом кого-то из «своих». Рядом не было Жана. Рядом не было Юрки. Даже более-менее понятного капитана не было. Был насквозь непонятный консультант. Виктор. Ни-ки-фо-ров. Кажется, именно так звучала его фамилия. Человек с никому не понятными мотивами. Вроде как свой, но совершенно чужой. И эта двойственность неимоверно раздражала.  
Виктор реально знал, о чем говорил. Но откуда взялись его знания? Он чуял монстров. Но опять-таки, откуда? Даже бывалые следопыты не всегда могли определить по звуку или шуму, по вообще какой-нибудь тени, какая тварь их поджидает. Виктор… внезапно мог, и это почти пугало.  
Почти. Наверное, еще потому что кое-какими странностями обладали и Джей, и Юрка. И он сам.  
Леруа, к примеру, обладал удивительной энергией. Сколько бы он ни шел, сколько бы ни бежал, ни активничал вообще, казалось, ему достаточно часа-полутора сна, и он продолжит. С той же скоростью, интенсивностью и шуточками.  
Юрка — ночной зверек с кошачьим зрением.  
И он сам с совершенно запредельной выносливостью.  
Фельцман в свое время назвал эти их особенности полезными мутациями. Вот только почему тот же термин в голове возникает, стоит только взглянуть на Виктора? Может, потому что тот безошибочно угадывал, куда НЕ стоит шагать, где лучше обойти, а где замереть и затаить дыхание?  
Таких, как Никифоров, в Анклавах держат для селекции и продолжения человеческого рода. Слишком красивый. Наверное, встреться они при других обстоятельствах, и Виктор переместился бы в категорию «Наверное, интересный получился бы секс». Или «Потанцуй со мной».  
Вдруг вспомнился Юрка. На него велись так же. Слишком красивый. А ведь он все еще растет…  
— Если аккуратно — выходим на точку через десять минут. Не далеко от лагеря. Удобные подходы.  
— Нам надо поторопиться, — Виктор остановился перед углом стены здания, за которым начиналась площадь. Присел сам и, не тратя время на разговоры, потянул Юри вниз, схватив за запястье. — Солнце скоро зайдет совсем. В сумерках монстры видят плохо, но и мы тоже. Дальше этого не пойдем, лучше забраться чуть повыше и осмотреться уже оттуда.  
Он оглянулся и кивнул в сторону уцелевшего козырька над входом, заваленным автоматами по продаже товаров. Не самое странное зрелище на самом деле: когда случился прорыв, каждый пытался выжить, как мог. Забаррикадировавшись от внешнего мира там, где их застало. В квартире, в офисах, магазинах. Здесь, похоже, когда-то был офис. Небольшая парковка была полна ржавых автомобилей, и, если напрячься, можно даже прочесть вывеску на стене по другую сторону от входа.  
— Высоковато, но если использовать как ступеньку вон ту бочку…  
— Я бы сказал, что это не самая прочная опора. Не бочка, а козырек, — Юри поджал губы, но потом со вздохом кивнул, принимая аргумент. Действительно, им предстоит вернуться, а на это нужно время.  
— Мы с тобой почти одного роста, но я легче, — Виктор оценивающим взглядом прошелся по фигуре Юри, а вслед за ним по телу поползли мурашки. — Я могу забраться наверх, а ты будешь на подстраховке. Только связь не отключай. И отчитайся капитану, а то он нервничать начнет.  
В его глазах промелькнули смешинки и снова растаяли в прохладной голубизне.  
— Скажи лучше, что ты с первого момента просто-таки мечтал сесть мне на шею, — фыркнул Кацуки и невольно поежился. Уж очень откровенным был этот взгляд. Таким, словно его самого осматривают на предмет более интимного применения.  
— О, я уверен, что твоя шея достойна лучшего, — Виктор улыбнулся одними уголками губ и встал, скользнув пальцами по запястью. — Воспользуюсь бочкой. Разрешаю меня придержать, чтобы я не навернулся.  
— Ты справишься, я в тебя верю, — нашелся Юри, выразительно перехватывая поудобнее автомат и сигналом привлекая внимание капитана. — Мы не успеваем подойти к зданию. Произведем визуальный осмотр с расстояния. Как слышишь меня, Стрелец?  
Виктор состроил обиженную мордочку, но разговаривать больше не стал, закинул свое оружие за спину и взялся за бочку.  
— Вас слышу, Ронин, — голос Отабека был спокойным, но на заднем фоне были слышны ленивые ругательства, смех, звон явно столовых приборов. — Не задерживайтесь, мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вы заблудились или сломали ноги. Добрались нормально?  
— Без приключений, — улыбнулся фоновому веселью Юри. — Виктор выражает надежду, что Джакс не сожрал все стейки, которые вы приготовили на ужин.  
— Наглая ложь, — тут же встрял в разговор по связи Виктор. Забравшись на бочку, он критически осмотрел козырек, а потом взялся за край и подтянулся. Замер, но уже через секунду медленно поднялся, ступил на карниз и кошкой проскользнул к окну. — Я уверен, что Крис хоть кусочек, да оставит великолепному мне.  
— Твой стейк еще бегает, — фыркнул Отабек. — Парни не могут поделить тряпку.  
— Тряпку? — Юри с легким прищуром оглядывался по сторонам, чутко вслушиваясь не только в тихий треск эфира в гарнитуре, но и в напряженные шелесты вокруг. Ветер, обрывки полиэтилена, старые объявления и афиши, газеты…  
— Уборка у нас, Ронин, — пояснил далекий Танцор. — А Джакс не желает жертвовать штанами, чтоб мы имели возможность вымыть полы в «спальне».  
— То есть за ужин еще даже никто не брался? — голос Виктора был почти не наигранно возмущенным. Кажется, его обладатель действительно начал раскрываться. Все меньше было равнодушия и холодности, все больше проглядывал совсем другой характер. Правда, расслабиться рядом с ним все равно не получалось, словно его окружала невидимая стена.  
— М-м-м… Мальчики внезапно почувствовали вкус к уборке, — а вот голос Отабека словно улыбался. — Как только закончат «перестилать постель», отправлю их на кухню.  
Фырканье Криса было очень выразительным и узнаваемым. Только в наушниках щелкнуло, и Виктор напряженно бросил:  
— Юри, найди укрытие, в твою сторону направляется гидралиск. Продержись хоть немного, я иду.  
Юри судорожно выдохнул и, резко развернувшись, сделал пару шагов назад, влипая спиной в стену. Вскинул автомат, снял его с предохранителя. Сердце на мгновение замерло в груди, совершило какой-то совершенно безумный кульбит. В груди запекло, а жесткая стоечка воротничка врезалась в горло.  
Укрытие? Какое укрытие? Разве что спрятаться вот за эту дверь. Прямо за дверь. Только гребаный пластик вряд ли сдержит тварь. Он не способен даже спрятать тепловое излучение его тела… И все-таки срабатывает то самое несознательное: если я не вижу, меня тоже не видят.  
Он затаился, прикрыл дверь, на выдохе принялся молиться, едва заметно шевеля губами. Пожалуй что и страшно. Особенно когда в наушнике тихонечко принялся что-то говорить Юрка. Забавно, но Юри не мог расслышать ни единого слова из того, что нашептывал ему Танцор.  
Зато он слышал шаги. Цокот когтей, почти осторожный. Словно тот, кто шел, тоже таился и не желал быть услышанным раньше времени.  
Совсем некстати всплыли слова об умных тварях и «мамочке Чужого». Сейчас это было ни черта не смешно.  
Контроль дыхания. Контроль собственной паники. Паниковать нельзя ни в коем случае. Паника — это выброс адреналина в кровь. Адреналин — то, что твари чуют так же хорошо, как свежую кровь. Тот самый запах страха. Молчать, Юри… молчать…  
— Тише, — голос Виктора в наушнике он услышал. Может, потому что тот не журчал и не пытался успокоить, а был жестким и ледяным. Таким, что от него по позвоночнику словно заструился холодный поток. — Ты дышишь часто и поверхностно, даже я тебя слышу. Дыши со мной, Юри. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох… Выдох, — все медленнее и медленнее. Виктор словно загонял его в транс. А вместе с дыханием замедлялось и сердце. — Не слушай его, слушай меня.  
Кажется, где-то там, по другую сторону связи, в найденной кафешке также дышали те, кто слышал их сейчас. — Минуту, Юри. Продержись всего минуту. А потом я отвлеку его, и ты сможешь выйти.  
Он был рядом. Совсем рядом. Тот, кто крался, прислушивался и, наверное, принюхивался. Останавливался, и тогда было слышно, как с еле различимым стуком перекатываются камни. Хвост? Тот самый с шипами вдоль всей длины. Собственное дыхание казалось слишком громким, но в наушнике якорем звенел голос Виктора. Дыши. Ды-ши.  
И Юри дышал, прикрыв глаза, максимально, насколько это вообще в этот момент было возможным — расслабил собственное тело. В какой-то момент он поймал себя на том, что даже палец на триггере не дрожал. Просто лежал, согревая теплом металл.  
Юри медленно облизнул пересохшие губы. Зачем Виктор будет высовываться? Это же гребаный риск. Если что-то пойдет не так, тот просто погибнет, и прощай, прекрасный консультант. Нет. Не надо, Никифоров. Не надо. Есть шанс, что этот монстр пройдет мимо. Всегда есть шанс. Как и шанс на то, что тварь промахнется, а человек ружьем, забитым разрывными патронами со смещенным центром нет.  
— Умница, — мантру «дыхания» сменил вдруг ласковый выдох Виктора, подействовавший, как прохладный душ в очень жаркий день. Заставил собраться, напрячься, затаить дыхание. — Он нашел тебя, Юри. Я вижу, как он смотрит на дверь со сломанной ручкой. Он знает, что ты там. Не шевелись, еще рано.  
Было слышно по дыханию, что Виктор отнюдь не стоит, а двигается. На долгую секунду там, на той стороне, словно тоже перестали дышать. Поэтому приказ показался окриком:  
— Выходи на счет три и откатывайся в сторону. Не сейчас, и еще не сейчас, — а потом там, за дверью раздался хлопок и вой, в котором чуть не потерялся крик: — Три!  
На эти самые «три» случилось сразу несколько событий. Слишком быстро. Мозг фиксировал, но только не был способен разобрать на детали и осознать все происходящее из-за скорости. Рывок. Дверь с грохотом ударилась о стену, а сам Ронин метнулся в сторону, уходя с вероятной траектории огня или атаки монстра. Еще рывок. Колонна, поддерживающая козырек, позволила на мгновение спрятаться. Дальнейшее отчего-то виделось как ряд последовательных статичных почти картинок: монстр и Виктор. Виктор в крови. Красной. И красного на Викторе достаточно много. Металлический запах. Шипастый хвост всего в трех метрах. Раздолбанные этим хвостом плитки, облицовывавшие соседнюю стену. Почему гидралиск медлит? Он уже мог бы раздавить, добить человека. Но отчего-то продолжает буравить взглядом, точно… собирая данные?  
Дальше время замедлилось еще сильнее. Монстр обернулся, зарычал, понимая, что есть еще один человек, еще одна жертва, и думать как-то резко стало некогда. Или ты, или тебя. И Юри выбрал первое, почти не целясь, вскинул автомат и выпустил в распахнутую пасть гранату из подствольника. Как подкошенный, рухнул на колени, сжимаясь в комок, попутно рявкнув в гарнитуру:  
— Ложись!..  
А в следующий момент рвануло…  
Пыль осела только через минуту. В ушах перестало звенеть приблизительно тогда же. От ошметков разорванного монстра спас кусок фанеры, оторванный взрывом от козырька, который все-таки обрушился. В наушниках трещало, но было слышно, как капитан с нескрываемым беспокойством пытается до них докричаться. Но как-то глухо, словно через слой ваты.  
— Юри? — плечи сжали, потянули вверх до тех пор, пока в поле зрения не появились потемневшие голубые глаза. Сейчас такие открытые и почти испуганные. Собственно, это единственное, что можно было разглядеть на перемазанном грязью и кровью лице. — Юри. Посмотри на меня.  
— Chikush… — Кацуки «навел резкость», усилием заставляя себя держаться на ногах, снова стиснуть пальцами приклад, щекой потереться о собственное плечо, правда, вышло что о руку Виктора. Контузия? Нет, просто выстрел был почти что в упор. Вот и приложило. Ерунда. — Я в норме… все хорошо, — он попробовал, было, кивнуть, но отказался от этой мысли.  
— Идти можешь? — Виктор, кажется, ему не поверил и принялся ощупывать сам. Запустил в волосы пальцы, прошелся по плечам, груди, зачем-то заставил поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза. — Нам нужно убираться, он может быть здесь не один.  
В наушниках все еще трещало, но в доносящихся голосах тревоги было уже меньше.  
— У меня есть варианты? — Юри растянул губы в улыбке. — Вариантов нет. Так что идем.  
«А так даже неплохо получается, — отстраненно мелькнула мысль. — Ронин Кацуки умеет шутить».  
— Сам или помочь?  
— Помоги ему, — Отабек успел отдать приказ раньше, и Виктор вскинул бровь. Поймал немного расфокусированный взгляд Юри, улыбнулся и, забрав оружие, приобнял за талию.  
— Отлично. Не бегом, но споро. Если не сможешь, так и скажи, что-нибудь придумаем. И даже не вздумай героя строить, еще успеешь.  
— Я и так герой… и этот факт не обсуждается… я не контужен, тебе прилетело сильнее, — возразил Юри, но противиться отчего-то желания не возникло. Впервые за долгое время ему по какой-то неизвестной причине было даже приятно принимать чью-либо помощь.  
— Разумеется, герой, — фыркнул Виктор, ведя его действительно быстро, но аккуратно, не позволяя споткнуться или упасть. Оглядывался поминутно, держа автомат свободной рукой на изготовку. — Кэп, нам бы аптечку по приходу.  
— Будем ждать, — Отабек отвечал прохладно, но спокойно. — Повреждения?  
— Трудно сказать, — Виктор покосился на Юри. — На месте разберемся.  
— Не притащите за собой никого лишнего, — встрял Крис.  
— Если ты еще не поймал мой стейк, то я бы на твоем месте мечтал о том, чтобы мы кого-нибудь привели с собой.  
— Я цел, — выдохнул Юри. — Виктора посекло порядком. А я цел. За колонной удержался.  
— Ронин, когда ты придешь, я тебе добавлю. Ты… гм… добрый человек, оставил свою аптечку на рюкзаке! — возмутился Джей.  
— Забыл, да, — покаянно промычал Кацуки.  
— Мы будем через десять минут, не раньше, — закончил разговор Виктор и отключился. Чуть стиснул пальцы на талии Юри, привлекая его внимание. — Когда придем, не смей даже сопротивляться первой помощи. Мне не нравится твой взгляд. Слишком расфокусированный. Я скажу Беку, чтобы не ставил тебя на вахту сегодня.  
— Это естественно, — пропыхтел Юри. — Если учесть, что граната разорвалась в этом твоем гидралиске почти в упор. Но что случилось с тобой? Я видел, как он… он не нападал на тебя.  
— Скорее примеривался, как лучше меня сожрать. Я прыгнул ему фактически на спину, успел пропороть бок, но он задел меня хвостом. Дальше ты знаешь.  
— И по-другому его внимание никак привлечь было нельзя? — Юри бы вскинул бровь, но мимические мышцы тоже как-то не очень слушались. — Не то чтоб я был неблагодарной свиньей, но Виктор… у тебя вообще есть инстинкт самосохранения?  
— Я знаю его слабые места, а то, что меня задело, — это моя вина: слишком медленно двигался. Я знаю, как все это смотрится со стороны. Но я не самоубийца. Правда.  
Какое-то время еще они шли молча, но за пару минут ходьбы до кафе он снова включил связь. — Парни, нас бы кто-нибудь встретил и проследил за тем, чтобы не было хвоста.  
Из кафешки едва заметной тенью выскользнул Джей, по всей видимости, либо с тепловизором, либо с еще какой ерундой, потому что видел он превосходно. Буквально спустя пару вздохов почти бегом и почти бесшумно преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и, подхватив Юри с другой стороны, потянул обоих ко входу.  
— Юрка на втором, страхует. Кэп с Джаксом уже подготовили… эм… операционную. Так что все хорошо. Хвоста за вами нет.  
— Надеюсь, про операционную ты сейчас пошутил, — Виктор нахмурился. — Юри она точно не понадобится, а я справлюсь сам.  
— А это, милый, не тебе решать, — Крис стоял на пороге и посторонился, как только они появились.  
За их отсутствие кафе явно преобразилось. И тряпку парни поделили, потому что на потертых диванчиках в зале пыли уже не было, а на одном столе был разложен паек, и выглядело это даже вполне прилично.  
— Юри, — Отабек бросил в микрофон короткое «они на месте», и подошел, помогая Кацуки. — Хреново выглядите, парни.  
— Пахнем мы еще лучше, — Виктор поморщился, снял с себя все оружие и потянулся к рюкзаку за антисептической салфеткой. — Осмотрите самурая. Кажется, его осколком приложило, хоть он и говорит, что все в порядке.  
— Главное, что вы живы, — спокойно и как-то отстраненно бросил Танцор, спускаясь по боковой лестнице со второго этажа. — Здесь в кухне есть вода, она пахнет немногим лучше вас, но поможет смыть кровь. Идем, помогу.  
— Только потом обязательно продезинфицируйте, — Крис вошел последним и запер за собой дверь. — Это твоя кровь?  
— Частично, — Виктор поморщился, поводя плечом. Вытащил целую пачку, подхватил аптечку и направился вслед за Юрой. — Юри осмотрите.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — «на бис» повторил Юри, но позволил стащить с себя разгрузку, куртку, тщательно осмотреть и ощупать все, что покрыто кровью.  
Виктор кивнул, проследив за манипуляциями над ним, и вышел на кухню. С уборкой до сюда явно не добрались, но смахнуть пыль кое-где успели. Виктор положил аптечку на очищенный край кухонного стола, с явным усилием снял куртку, открыв тонкий джемпер с разрезом, явно от когтя. На черном следов крови видно не было, но то, что в прорехе должно было светить белым, было красным. Виктор кинул на Юру мимолетный взгляд и негромко попросил:  
— Помоги снять.  
Просить дважды не пришлось. Юрка сам аккуратно потянул ткань, обнажая тело. Сетка шрамов — белых на белом. Тонкие и толстые, грубые и жесткие, разные. Откуда столько? Хотя… Если о нем говорят — с ножами против монстров выходит — вполне себе понятно.  
Юра ополоснул руки под тонкой струйкой воды, что печально лилась в раковину и, набрызгав на ладони антисептиком, принялся обрабатывать рану. Деликатно, но очень уверено.  
Глубокий порез. Придется шить. Обычной повязкой обойтись никак. Ладно хоть почти ровный, не рваный.  
— Тварь ядовитая? В смысле, та, что это отмочила? — особо не заморачиваясь, Юра достал флакончик с серебристо-ртутной жидкостью, шприц, и, ловко наполнив его сывороткой, обколол рану. — Мне б не хотелось откачивать тебя посреди монстрятника.  
Виктор, сидящий с закинутой головой и закрытыми глазами, только выдохнул:  
— Да. Но когти в этом плане безопасны. А цапнуть она меня не успела, — он пошевелился, меняя положение для большего удобства, и перед глазами Юры промелькнули обнаженный торс и бок. Здесь шрамов было меньше, но… Собственно, они были продолжением того, что на шее. Четыре ровные полосы, как от скальпеля, проходили через грудь, бок и исчезали под ремнем штанов. И один бог знал, где они заканчивались. — Хотя меня приложило хвостом, иначе порезов было бы больше. Нам не повезло нарваться на самую умную и живучую тварь. Под гранату Юри она подставилась только потому, что тот был слишком близко, увернуться она не успела.  
— Вы живы, и это главное, — шил Юрка тоже довольно ловко. Не как профессиональный хирург, но на пару порядков лучше, чем многие. Опыт работы с веревками и узлами? — Не шевелись, пожалуйста. Еще два шва и отпущу. Ты за него испугался.  
— Кем бы вы меня не считали — я не монстр, — после недолгого молчания, заполненного едва различимым скрипом иглы и шорохом продеваемой нити, выдал Виктор. Подождал, пока Юра закончит с повязкой и слез со стола. Дотянулся до куртки и надел прямо на повязку. — Спасибо.  
Оказывается, он тоже умел закрываться. Хотя в его варианте это означало всего лишь вернуться к себе вчерашнему.  
— Я монстр, — пожал плечами Юрка, споласкивая руки под водой и снова обрабатываясь антисептиком. — Так что меня ты не удивишь. Скорее всего.  
— Ты тоже не монстр, — взгляд Виктора был усталым. — Ты просто другой. Не так, как я. Или твой друг Джей или Юри. Но это не делает тебя монстром.  
— Тогда что не так с тобой? Я чувствую тебя не так, как остальных. С Кацуки — спокойно. Кэп тоже так чувствуется. Спокойно и хорошо. А рядом с тобой — больно. Почти так же, как тогда, когда я возвращаюсь в Анклав и остаюсь один. Я не понимаю этого, — Плисецкий поднял на него взгляд от мокрого дна раковины.  
Виктор улыбнулся одним уголком губ. Получилось криво. Странно. Холодно и печально.  
— Потому что я один всегда. Даже когда вокруг люди, я один. Так… получилось. Ты просто это чувствуешь. Ты и остальные, — он перевел взгляд на свою ладонь, на которой тоже виднелась тонкая сетка шрамов. — У каждого из нас свои причины находиться здесь. Мои причины — это мое одиночество.  
Какое-то время Юрка смотрел на него, потом покачал головой.  
— Не понимаю, — он вздохнул, собрал аптечку и вышел, бросив на пороге: — Идем ужинать. Юри, скорее всего, тоже уже подлатали. Нужно поесть и отдохнуть.  
— Иди, — Виктор отвернулся, сгреб свой испорченный джемпер, стараясь двигаться помедленней. — Я сейчас. Нужно убрать за собой.  
— Виктор, — Танцор вернулся и заглянул внутрь. — Ты же знаешь, что это бессмысленное занятие. Или боишься, что след возьмут?  
Виктор поднял на него спокойные, очень прозрачные сейчас глаза.  
— Можешь считать меня сумасшедшим параноиком, мне все равно. Я не хочу оставлять следы своей слабости.  
— Я подумаю над твоими словами, — Танцор кивнул, и скрылся за дверью.  
На ужин были все те же пищевые концентраты, разнообразия ради хорошенько размоченные в очищенной воде и даже сдобренные универсальными вкусовыми добавками. И по вкусу это было лучше, чем целлюлоза. После ужина надо было определиться с вахтами, обсудить, что же их ожидает возле хранилища, и понять, как действовать дальше.  
Плисецкий сидел рядом с лейтенантом, завернувшись в свой спальник-кокон, с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми. Кацуки спиной опирался о него, и это казалось, пожалуй, даже естественно и очень правильно.  
— Что там было? — наконец спросил он, глядя на Виктора. — Что ты увидел?  
Отабек, решивший в этот вечер побыть не капитаном, а просто рядовым бойцом, молча вытащил из кармана рюкзака планшет с загруженным еще на базе планом хранилища, включил голограмму. Крис понятливо выключил потайной фонарь, при свете которого они ели. И теперь пространство кафе освещал лишь бледно-голубой свет проекции.  
— Мы подошли не очень близко, — в голосе Виктора почти звучала вина. — Хранилище стоит прямо на площади, слишком открытое пространство, мы не рискнули идти туда в сумерках. Вход не завален, но на крыльце музея Слизь. Сама по себе она безопасна, просто противна и идти по ней тяжело, но нам придется ее выжечь на тот случай, если на занятой ею территории стоит Гнездо. В этом случае, стоит нам ее коснуться, как монстры, связанные с этим Гнездом, узнают о нашем присутствии мгновенно.  
— Но разве они не узнают, если мы попытаемся ее сжечь?  
— Нет, если это будет «Иерихон». Он парализует. Правда, если монстр будет большой и достаточно близко… тут может не повезти.  
— У нас его не так много, — хмуро заметил Отабек. «Иерихоном» называли адскую смесь серебряной пыли и порошка, воспламеняющегося при соприкосновении с воздухом. Легкая, но очень опасная и не только для монстров — она требовала особых условий переноски, и на вылазки брать ее не любили.  
— У нас нет выхода. Это единственный открытый вход, — Виктор развел руками.  
— Может, поискать черный?  
— Не надо его искать, он тут, — Крис ткнул в проекцию там, где виднелся прямоугольник в стене.  
— Он может быть завален, и мы только зря потратим время, — Отабек покачал головой. — Судя по гидралиску Юри, это место у монстров пользуется популярностью.  
— В любом случае, нам понадобиться кто-то вот тут, когда начнем подготовку к транспортировке, — Виктор уменьшил изображение и указал на соседнее здание. — Чтобы следил за обстановкой и прикрывал нам задницы.  
— Для тебя работа, кэп, — Крис хлопнул Отабека по плечу. — Все равно в деле взлома ты полный лузер.  
— Одного меня мало. Нужен кто-то еще.  
— Если хранилище не глубже третьего уровня, я вам буду там не нужен, — подал голос почти дремлющий Юрка. — А вот на крыше или где-то наверху в качестве подстраховки могу помочь.  
— Ты можешь оставить мне моток веревки, — предложил Юри.  
— Бухту, — поморщился Танцор.  
— Окей, бухту, — покладисто согласился Кацуки.  
— Надеюсь, ты стреляешь так же хорошо, как видишь или лазаешь, — произнес Отабек, задумчиво глядя на Юрку. Почти оценивающе. — Но сначала нам придется найти генератор, чтобы отключить питание самого хранилища. На карте место его расположения не указано, так что придется искать самим.  
— Просто прикинем, где он может быть.  
— Можно проследить кабели. Электричество по воздуху передавать, сколько я помню, еще не научились. Мы знаем, где сам сейф. Так будет проще.  
— Капитан… завтра берешь Танцора? Он вырубится сейчас, так что просто дай ему указания. Он запомнит и завтра будет идти по линейке приказа, — негромко сказал Джей. — Еще немного, и он уйдет в режим энергосбережения.  
— Он не ты, Жан, — коротко улыбнулся Юри. — Но да, это хорошая мысль. Юра, ты завтра поступаешь в распоряжение капитана. Будешь прикрывать.  
— Ок, — отозвался Юрка, закрывая глаза.  
— Он всегда так сильно устает на миссиях? — Виктор смотрел на задремавшего Юру со странным выражением лица.  
— Нет, — осторожно покачал головой Юри. — Обычно нет. Но у нас сейчас не рядовой рейд. Он функционирует на двести процентов своих возможностей.  
— Он всего лишь маленький мальчик, у которого отобрали детство, — Виктор покачал головой и отключил голограмму, погрузив кафе в темноту. — Нам лучше лечь спать. Капитан, Юри на вахту лучше не ставить.  
— Тебя тоже, — тут же отозвался откуда-то из мрака голос Отабека, а спустя секунду вспыхнул крохотный фонарь. — Юра на утро, остальные разбирайте вахты, как вам будет лучше. Я заберу предпоследнюю. И нет, Виктор, твое мнение по этому поводу меня не интересует.  
Тот в ответ только фыркнул, но отозвался Крис.  
— Я первый. Все равно собирался еще план хранилища посмотреть. И остальные данные.  
— Тогда разбуди меня, — подал голос Джей. — Только нежно и ласково. За дурацкую побудку засвечу промеж глаз!  
— Понятия нежности и ласки у нас с тобой могут кардинально различаться, — зевнул Крис, забирая планшет у Отабека и устраиваясь прямо за столом. — Уточни, пожалуйста.  
— Разрешаю погладить себя по голове, — Джей поерзал, удобнее умащиваясь в коконе. — Это достаточно конкретно?  
— Угу. Более чем, — Крис кивнул и словно исчез из этой реальности, полностью погрузившись в мир переходов и лабиринтов помещений. Отабек выдохнул.  
— Тогда предлагаю всем по местам. До кустиков только не забудьте сходить.  
— Да, мамочка, — Виктор закатил глаза и исчез из круга света. Из темноты только голос его донесся. — Если что, будите сразу.  
— Детский сад, — проворчал Отабек, тоже поднимаясь. — Иди спать, Юри. Тебе надо выспаться.  
— Да, — кивнул Кацуки. — Надо. Надеюсь, что спокойной нам ночи, капитан.  
Он осторожно вытянулся рядом с Юркой. Легкое дыхание Плисецкого невесомо шевелило волосы у виска, и это было чертовски приятно. Было бы здорово, если б ночью ничего не происходило. Но отчего-то веры в это было мало.  
9.

9.

 

Спокойной ночь не получилась. Первый раз Юри проснулся, когда что-то большое с противным шорохом потерлось боком о стену здания. Впечатление было таким, будто шкура или чешуя твари счесала со стены штукатурку и облицовку под ноль.  
Стоны, всхлипы, даже плачь, редкие вопли — все эти звуки заставляли содрогаться всем телом, замирать, боясь даже дышать. Юри слышал, как менялся ритм дыхания Юрки. Слышал напряженную звенящую тишину, что воцарялась всякий раз, когда мимо, всего-то за такой тонкой стеной, проходил очередной ночной бродяга.  
Он слышал, как Крис разбудил Жана. Слышал, как Жан будил Отабека. Он то проваливался в мутное забытье, то снова выныривал, когда дрему разрушал новый монстр. И еще один. И еще. Променад у них здесь? Аналог Бродвея? Или все дело в том, что твари чуют их запах, так и не истаявший до конца? Потому и шарахаются туда-сюда.  
Оцарапанное осколком плечо ныло и тоже не давало нормально спать. Жаль, что в вылазках нельзя использовать снотворное. А ведь обычно такое вот состояние его нагоняло в Анклаве. Вроде и спокойно, а расслабиться и отдохнуть — никак…  
Мутные сны. Будто в грязной, непрозрачной воде что-то есть. И это что-то ведет охоту, притом не только на одного из них. Стоило только Юри ненадолго забыться сном, как рядом снова вскинулся Юрка. Напрягся всем телом, будто пытаясь выломиться из мучившего кошмара, задрожал каждым напряженным до звона мускулом, задыхаясь, даже во сне кусая губы, забился, пока с них не сорвался мучительный, полный боли стон.  
Юри резко сел, лихорадочно оглянулся, потянулся, но Виктор оказался быстрее. Стремительной тенью метнулся откуда-то из своего угла, сгребая кажущегося совсем мелким Юрку, прижал спиной к себе и накрыл ладонью его губы.  
— Тш-ш-ш, малыш… — зашипел в ухо под спутанными волосами и напряженно уставился куда-то в стену. Сквозь планки роллет лунный свет еле пробивался, но даже его такого хватило, чтобы разглядеть напряжение во всей фигуре и настороженный взгляд Виктора. Несколько секунд он просто прислушивался, а потом вдруг начал раскачиваться, словно баюкая Юру. Пальцы прикрывающей рот руки чуть расслабились, но отпускать пока явно не собирались. Что он там услышал? Цокот. Подобный звук Юри уже слышал, стоя за дверью рядом с хранилищем всего-то несколько часов назад.  
— Гидралиск? — Юри не шептал. Не дышал даже. Артикулировал одними губами, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в эфемерно-бледное лицо Виктора.  
Из-под спутанных волос светились кошачьи зеленые глаза Танцора. Он был напряжен почти до звона, и обеими руками сжимал запястье Виктора. И не понять: то ли просто держался, то ли готовился сломать.  
Только Виктор в сторону Юри не смотрел, и вопроса его не услышал. За окном появилась тень, похожая на порождение чьего-то кошмара. Удлиненная голова, увенчанная шипами, словно короной, плавные четкие линии настоящей машины убийства и мощный хвост, который на миг завис в воздухе, а потом вдруг с силой ударил в стену совсем рядом с окном. Стекла задребезжали, но выдержали, и Виктор вскинулся, словно вспомнив, что он здесь не один. Поспешно разжал пальцы, давая Юре глотнуть немного воздуха, вместо этого устроив руку на плече. Поймал взгляд Юри, покачал головой, призывая к молчанию, и с беспокойством оглядел остальных. Отабек, чья вахта как раз подходила к концу, не спал. Замерев на своем месте, он переводил взгляд с Виктора на окно, на Юри и обратно. Остальные не шевелились тоже, хотя в такой темноте разобрать, спят ли они или нет было невозможно.  
Наверное, они все ждали, но второго удара не последовало. Цокот возобновился и через несколько показавшихся вечностью минут удалился, пока не затих совсем.  
— Оно вернется? — раздался в темноте едва слышный напряженный выдох Джея, в кои-то веки без шуточек.  
В руках Виктора поежился Юрка, вздохнув уже куда ровнее и спокойнее. Расслабился, точно кот, согревшийся в коконе пледа.  
— Он ушел, ведь так? Но скорее всего вернется утром…  
— Этому плевать на время суток, — шепнул ему куда-то в плечо Виктор. — Больше никаких ночевок ниже третьего этажа.  
— Мы можем подняться на второй этаж, — Отабек бесшумно переместился поближе.  
— Нет смысла, — подал голос Крис. — До утра осталось не так много времени. Мы больше шума поднимем.  
— Просто отойдите подальше от окон. И утром раньше меня на улицу выходить даже не думайте.  
Забавно, но только сейчас у Виктора прорезались по-настоящему командные нотки. Впрочем, спорить с ним сейчас смысла не было: он действительно знал больше, чем они все вместе взятые.  
— Еще есть время поспать. Как минимум пара часов, — он потянулся, откинулся на край сидения дивана так, что Юрка оказался почти лежащим на его груди.  
— Неплохо смотритесь, парни, — фыркнул Крис, снова зарываясь в свой кокон.  
— Как только ты начнешь верить в свою силу, ты проиграешь, — ответил ему Виктор.  
— Кассандра нашлась, — проворчал Крис и затих.  
— Как твоя рана? — Отабек подобрался еще ближе и теперь смотрел прямо в лицо Виктора. Требовательно и почти строго.  
— Нет у меня никакой раны, — усмехнулся тот. — Отдыхай, кэп.  
— Есть, — тихо возразил Плисецкий. — И я сам ее зашивал. Выглядела не очень, но была в общем и целом поверхностной. Неделя на регенерацию… Сейчас моя вахта. Иди спать, капитан. Тебе нужно отдохнуть и не стоит обсуждать эту тему.  
— Юра, — негромко одернул его Кацуки. — Субординацию никто не отменял.  
— Я… знаю, лейтенант. Но сейчас не до мелочей. Спите. А я как раз проснусь. И разомнусь немного.  
— Никакого движения до утра, — Виктор разжал руки, отпуская. Он выглядел, да и ощущался уставшим. Очень уставшим. Хотя если он чувствовал тварей, то эта ночь для него явно была нелегкой. И когда Юре приснился кошмар, среагировал слишком быстро для спящего. Значит, не спал. — Мы не знаем, кто здесь еще ошивается. И… нет у меня раны, Юра. Можешь сам посмотреть.  
— Покажи, — требовательно приказал тот. От звука его шепота вздрогнул даже Юри. — Я не понимаю, как такое может быть.  
Виктор несколько секунд смотрел на него, а потом фыркнул и повернулся спиной. Повел плечами и стянул куртку. Повязка была на месте, но ни капли крови на белом бинте.  
— Снимай. Все равно уже можно.  
Поерзав, Юрка под недоверчивым взглядом Ронина снял повязку и кончиками пальцев прочертил ровный розовый шрам. На ладонь упали тонкие шелковые нити. Тело исторгло из себя шовный материал.  
— Я не понимаю, — повторил он, хмурясь еще сильнее.  
— Губами еще попробуй. Это приятно. Правда. Но я буду ревновать, — снова подал голос из темноты Джей, широко зевнул и, кажется, повернувшись на другой бок, снова задремал.  
— Усиленная регенерация, — пожал плечами Виктор. — Но никогда не заживает полностью. Даже мельчайший порез оставляет шрам. С давностью лет некоторые просто стираются, но все равно не уходят до конца. Повышенная температура сразу после и еще куча мелких вещей, которыми я плачу за это. Если рану хорошо обработать, есть шанс, что без части них я обойдусь. Если нет — обычно хватает суток, чтобы зажило.  
Юра правда сделал это. Легонько коснулся губами кожи. Вздохнул. Отстранился.  
— Горячая.  
— Юрка! — возмутился Юри, совершенно не ожидавший такого поворота событий, хотя от Танцора можно ожидать чего угодно, в принципе. Первые полгода службы его перекидывали из отделения в отделение и из группы в группу. Никто не оказался способен понимать или хотя бы мириться с его закидонами и странностями. Но иногда какие-то Юркины выходки казались просто из ряда вон.  
— Мне правда интересно, — точно извиняясь, ответил тот. — Это правда приятно? Потому что мне, к примеру, показалось не так плохо.  
Отабек, явно этого не ожидавший, не нашел слов. Зато Крис предложил из темноты:  
— Это нужно почувствовать с другой стороны, малыш. Попроси Виктора сделать тебе так же. Будешь удивлен.  
— Приятно, — Виктор оглянулся через плечо. Кажется, он не был шокирован так же сильно, но все равно не ожидал. — Кожа там, где были шрамы, очень чувствительная первые два года. А потом чувствительность теряется почти совсем.  
— Это плохо, — снова нахмурился Юрка. — Чувствительность необходима чтоб понимать, жив ты или тебя уже доедают.  
— Это моя цена, — Виктор пожал плечами и потянулся за курткой.  
— И как давно? — подал голос Отабек.  
Виктор прожег его взглядом:  
— Прикидываешь, можно ли уже назвать меня монстром или еще нет?  
— Что-то вроде.  
— С тех пор, как получил свое первое украшение. Десять лет назад.  
— Меня тоже десять лет назад… — на мгновение горло перехватило, и Танцор фразу так и не закончил.  
— Ты не чудовище, Юрка, — Юри на секунду обнял его за плечи и отпустил. Большего Плисецкий не примет. И не позволит.  
— Так считают немногие, — возразил Танцор. — Кэп, кажется, так не считает тоже.  
Отабек потемнел лицом.  
— Я не считаю монстром Витю, — сухо произнес он. — Никого, кроме тех уродов, наподобие которых мы видели вчера. Просто… я должен знать, от кого что ждать, — закончил он и отвернулся, пряча глаза в разливающемся полумраке. За окном снова кто-то прошел в опасной близости, но кафе не заинтересовался.  
— Да вашу ж мать, — выругался Крис и сел в своем мешке. Кажется, сон откладывался на неопределенное время. — Может, просто скажешь, что не так, чтобы парни стесняться перестали?  
Отабек передернул плечом, и Крис скривился.  
— Окей, тогда я. Без красивостей только. На самом деле все просто. Года два тому назад нас отправили на поиски отряда, который перестал выходить на связь. Парней нашли там, где они и должны были быть. Обычные такие ребята, ели консервы, объясняли, что связь вышла из строя. А ночью перебили почти всех наших. Мы с Беком в дальней палатке были, только потому и проснуться успели до того, как до нас добрались. Никогда этого не забуду: человек вроде и рожа знакомая, а в глазах не пустота даже. Тварь там. Самая настоящая. Мы еле успели убраться оттуда, но одного с собой прихватили. Потом туда целый отряд зачистки отправили. А они даже не додумались место сменить. Так и были там, ждали вертолетов с напалмом.  
— Это был Кукловод, — глухо произнес Отабек. — Мы потом узнали, спустя почти полгода. Мелкая тварь, которая заражает кровь. Как личинки Чужого подсаживает. Только эта штука живет с тобой всю жизнь. Спит днем, а ночью живет.  
— Мне жаль, — выдохнул Юри. Ну что тут еще скажешь? Ситуации бывают разными. То, что произошло тогда, было страшно. То, что с ними происходит сейчас, пока что за отметку «странно» не перевалило.  
Юрка без слов выбрался из своего кокона, подошел к капитану, положил ладони тому на плечи и вдруг прижался губами к губам. Совсем как ребенок, подражающий взрослым.  
Отабек изумленно замер, а потом потянулся, взял за плечи, со странной, словно сломанной улыбкой отстранил Юру от себя.  
— Кэп, это ж пиздец, если тебя начали даже малолетки утешать, ты понимаешь, да? — выдал Крис и снова спрятался в свой спальник, ворча что-то по поводу сумасшедших идиотов, которые тратят на всякую херню столько времени вместо того, чтобы просто поспать. Но Отабек его слов, кажется, даже не услышал.  
— Юра… — он закусил губу, мучительно подбирая слова. — Я не считаю монстром никого из вас. Просто иногда прошлое становится сильнее. Полнолуние, наверное. Спасибо. Правда.  
Тот кивнул, не отводя глаз.  
— Я не малолетка, Джакс. Вполне себе взрослый для того, чтоб убивать монстров.  
— Раз уж мы все здесь не спим, и уже почти утро, почему бы нам не позавтракать? Раньше начнем, раньше освободимся? — предложил Кацуки.  
— Говори за себя, Ронин. Я б еще пару часов поспал, — отозвался Жан. — Но вы своей мм… санта-барбарой отвлекаете меня от этого дивного занятия.  
— Я уже говорил, как вы меня заебали? — тоскливо вздохнул Крис.  
— Не раз, — ответил Виктор, натянул куртку и отполз подальше в темноту, которой, кстати, становилось все меньше. Ночь подходила к концу. Странное почти-утро. Неловкое. И дрожит между капитаном и Юрой что-то… такое.  
— Тогда я спать. И упаси вас бог разбудить меня раньше, чем через два часа по иной причине, кроме атаки, — затрахаю до смерти, — Крис громко зевнул и почти демонстративно развернулся ко всем спиной.  
Отабек покачал головой и потянул Юру вниз, на пол.  
— Крис прав. Надо хоть немного отдохнуть.  
— Моя вахта, — произнес тот. — Это вам всем надо… мы это повторяем в какой-то там раз. Я не сосчитал.  
— Просто закрой глаза и спи. А я буду дежурить вместо тебя. И не спорь. Это приказ, Танцор, — шепнул Юри, ползком выбираясь из своего кокона и перемещаясь ближе к Виктору. Ночь — она такая. Слишком много страхов. Слишком много тяжелых мыслей и волнений. Слишком много всего.  
Крис уснул. Жан, судя по размеренному сопению, тоже. Капитан то дремал, то вскидывался на каждый шорох, как и Юрка, умостившийся рядом с ним. Виктор… Виктор не спал абсолютно точно. А еще по нему можно было понять, насколько близко тварь подошла к стенам кафе. Чувствовал или просто слышал, но он всегда знал, с какой стороны мимо окна пройдет очередная тень, а с какой стороны донесется чей-то голодный вой. Отличная способность для выживаемости и отвратительная — для полноценного отдыха. Может, именно поэтому, стоило только заняться рассвету, он первым поднялся на ноги с тенью усталости на лице и все тем же ровным огнем в глазах. Он никого не будил, лишь скользил по залу бесплотной тенью, а потом исчез за дверьми кухни и подсобки.  
Отабек встал следом. Укрыл спящего Юрку своей курткой и, скребя щетину, принялся собираться. В одно мгновение подошел к двери, а потом, явно вспомнив слова Виктора, отошел.  
Юри встал следующим. Аккуратно собрал спальник, вернул его в рюкзак, прошелся по залу с проверкой, чтоб ничего лишнего они после себя не оставили и, порывшись в припасах, принялся собирать «завтрак». День будет длинным. Даже слишком. Вероятнее всего им придется заночевать в хранилище. Рядом с серебром безопаснее.  
— Утром все выглядит оптимистичнее. Хоть немного.  
— Скажи это той твари, которая тебя чуть не сожрала, — Отабек подошел к Крису, присел рядом, потянул на себя край спальника. — Яви миру свое личико. Этот день ждет не дождется, когда ты проснешься.  
— Ну и садист же ты, капитан, — пробурчал тот. — Мало того, что спать не давал, так еще и издевается с утра. Кому, кстати, пришла вчера идея переночевать здесь?  
— Тебе, — Отабек взлохматил его волосы и поднялся. — Ты сказал, что на многоэтажки у тебя аллергия, а здесь хотя бы целые стекла. Если поднимешься прямо сейчас, тебе достанется награда: сможешь Джея разбудить самолично.  
— А ты, оказывается, та еще язва, капитан, — Виктор появился на пороге, вытирая руки какой-то тряпкой. Он был умыт, взъерошен, но спокоен. И это давало спокойствие другим.  
— Он всегда такой с утра и с недосыпа. В обычном его состоянии слова от него не дождешься. Ну или это его монстр какой покусал, — Крис вылез из спальника, зевая, скатал его и ловко впихнул в рюкзак. Встал, оценивающе, словно примериваясь, посмотрел на спящего Жана, а потом подошел, опустился рядом и, совсем как Отабек пару минут назад, потянул край спальника. Несколько секунд изучал спокойное красивое лицо спящего, хмыкнул и вдруг коснулся губами уголка губ. — Если он проснется, то будет Спящей Красавицей. А если не проснется, то завтраком для монстра.  
— Я знаю, что ты будешь защищать меня до последнего от любого монстра, который посмеет нарушить мой сон, милый, — Леруа сладко потянулся в своем коконе и только тогда открыл глаза, серо-голубые, как сапфир «Лондон-блю». — Ты не мог бы принести мне чашечку кофе в постель в продолжение чудесного утра, м?..  
Юри прыснул, старательно отводя взгляд в сторону. Не ржать не получалось. Это было по-настоящему смешно. Воистину, эти двое друг друга стоили.  
— Кофе в постель — исключительно в продолжение чудесной ночи и в благодарность за шикарный секс, — не менее сладко улыбнулся Крис. — Когда у нас будет первое или хотя бы второе, я тебе даже круассаны найду к кофе.  
— Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты меня когда-нибудь так будил, — Отабек говорил почти обиженно. Крис в ответ только ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты не грозился за неправильную побудку в лоб дать.  
— Главное, вовремя выдать правильные указания, — Виктор рассмеялся, на долгую секунду растеряв весь свой ореол таинственности и неприступности.  
— Вот это уже настоящее искушение, черт… — восхитился Жан, выбираясь из кокона. — Приличных круассанов я не пробовал даже в Анклаве-21. Ладно, сокровище, уговорил. Будет тебе незабываемая ночь с фееричным сексом… Не завидуй, кэп. Ты сам держал этого типа на голодном пайке, так что не завидуй!  
— Так и запишем: готов на секс ради круассанов, — пробормотал Крис, звонко чмокнул Джея в нос, взмыл с пола, проделал тоже с опешившим Отабеком и исчез за дверью.  
— Прелесть, — со смешком вздохнул Отабек. — Кажется, мы здесь лишние.  
Юри покачал головой и обернулся. В дальнем уголке, все еще укрытый курткой капитана, спал Танцор. Обычно Юрка аккуратно будил всех, но сейчас он будто вообще не слышал звуков, которые издавала группа. И это было совершенно не свойственно Плисецкому.  
— Юрка еще спит? — Джей деловито собрал собственные манатки и завис, так же, как и лейтенант, глядя в угол.  
— Сбой в настройках, — криво усмехнулся Кацуки. — Осталось выяснить в каком модусе он будет сегодня.  
— Молчаливый был бы оптимальным, — поджал губы Джей.  
— Не надо его будить. У нас есть как минимум еще полчаса до выхода, — Отабек покачал головой.  
— Ему снились кошмары ночью, — Виктор подошел к спящему Юрке, присел рядом, поправил сползшую куртку, глядя в умиротворенное лицо со странно удивленной улыбкой. — Сейчас он крепко спит. Невозможно так спать рядом с теми, кому не доверяешь.  
— Тебе верят. Почему тебя это так удивляет?  
— Потому что я к этому не привык, — Виктор выпрямился и подошел к двери. — Я должен посмотреть, что там.  
— Тебе нужна подстраховка.  
— Я не пойду дальше порога, — Виктор повел плечами и распахнул дверь. — Но все равно спасибо.  
— И все равно будет лучше, если кто-то будет стоять рядом и прикрывать тебя на случай появления какой-нибудь внезапной и резкой твари, — слова Юри запоздали, но он все равно подхватил автомат и в несколько стремительных шагов преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. — Не нужно так геройствовать, Виктор. Это лишнее.  
— Я ни разу не герой, Юри, — Виктор повернулся к нему и вдруг спросил: — Тебе уже говорили, что у тебя очень красивые глаза?  
— И еще что мне нужно остаться в Анклаве, потому что такие, как я, должны улучшать человеческий генофонд, — улыбнулся в ответ Кацуки. — А тебе говорили, что ты весь очень красивый? По-настоящему красивый. Как рисунок мороза на стекле.  
— У нас тут все красавцы как на подбор, — Виктор поморщился. Похоже, разговоры о собственной внешности не были его любимыми. Хотя если вспомнить его же слова о «замечательной заднице» и «великолепному мне»… И все-таки сарказма в этом было больше, чем можно было предположить. — Только не высовывайся.  
День только начинался. Там, откуда они пришли, над городом нависал туман, но здесь, в центре, о нем напоминала лишь легкая дымка, тающая вместе с предрассветными сумерками. Было на удивление тихо, ни рева, ни воя, ни далеких звуков, которые свидетельствовали о том, что город живет. Пусть не так, как раньше, но все равно живет. Умиротворение было таким расслабляющим. И таким опасным.  
— След нашего ночного гостя, — Виктор коснулся стены там, где в кладке осталась глубокая рваная борозда. Кажется, его рассветные красоты не привлекали ничуть. — Взрослая тварь. Очень сильная. Нам повезло, что он был не голоден, иначе мимо бы он не прошел. Но оставаться здесь нельзя. По этому следу нас могут найти другие.  
— Мы готовы выходить как только разбудим Танцора и заметем собственные следы, — Юри окинул хмурым взглядом изувеченную стену. Тварь настолько умна, чтоб оставить заметку другим о том, что пища рядом и не просто рядом, а прямо в этом доме? Очень и очень плохо. — Остался небольшой рывок до хранилища. И эвакуация вместе с грузом.  
Если все пройдет хорошо, конечно. Но слишком много может быть неожиданностей, промахов и прочих просчетов. Отчего-то было муторно. Неспокойно было, прямо скажем, даже невзирая на вполне тихое утро, как для города со статусом «Альфа».  
— Зря ты… я хочу сказать… если у тебя возникнет желание, я был бы рад после всего, если мы вернемся и все такое, вот я бы хотел, чтоб ты вошел в мою группу.  
— Из меня хреновый напарник, Юри. Поэтому всем проще, если я работаю один. Но спасибо, — Виктор светло улыбнулся, еще раз оглянулся и шагнул к двери. — Давай вернемся. Нужно составить план действий прежде, чем мы туда сунемся.  
— Не соглашусь, — Юри закрыл дверь и привалился спиной к ней. — Просто обещай подумать…  
— О чем подумать? — Крис встретил их с явно найденной на кухне чашкой, в которой, судя по запаху, плескался концентрированный кофе. Настоящая роскошь, но почему бы и нет? Крис подозрительно оглядел их обоих и хмыкнул, вскинув бровь. — Джей, милый, ты в курсе, что твой сержант вроде как повелся на голубые глазки Вити?  
— Крис, убью, — обреченно выдохнул Отабек. Встретился взглядом с Виктором и развел руками. — Там все в порядке?  
— Вполне, — Виктор кивнул и подошел к все еще спящему Юрию. — Он похож на ангела.  
— А ты видел их, ангелов? — тут же встрял Крис, потирая затылок, на который пришелся командирский подзатыльник Отабека.  
— Конкретно сейчас вижу перед собой одного, — Виктор откинул край куртки и слегка коснулся разметавшихся прядей. — Юра, вставать пора. — И кто бы мог подумать, что в его голосе может звучать такое тепло, почти на грани с нежностью?  
— «Милый Джей» в курсе всего на свете, но не в курсе почему ты до сих пор не поделился с ним кофе, — Джей подхватил запястье Криса, чуть-чуть скорректировал движение и сделал большой глоток кофе, удовлетворенно вздохнув в финале. — Божественно…  
— Он ведь тебе нравится, да? — тихо-тихо спросил Виктора подошедший ближе Юри. — Он нравится всем. Но я понятия не имею, симпатичен ли ему хоть кто-то. Я стараюсь ему помочь. Но все равно не понимаю большей части его поступков.  
Виктор пожал плечами.  
— В детстве у меня была книжка. Я не умел читать, поэтому не знаю, о чем она была. Но я помню картинку. На ней был ангел. Он стоял на краю горы, которая нависала над разрушенным городом. И плакал. Когда я смотрел на него, мне было больно. И мне больно, когда я смотрю на Юру. Мальчик без детства. Ангел со сломанными крыльями.  
Светлые ресницы дрогнули, и Юрка открыл глаза, недоуменно пару раз сморгнул, точно пытаясь понять, что происходит и почему все буквально собрались над ним.  
— Я жив, — хриплым ото сна голосом заявил он. — Не знаю на что вы смотрите… но я жив. Правда…  
— Мы смотрим на ангела со сломанными крыльями, — убийственно серьезно выдал Крис, и Виктор резко встал.  
— Придурок.  
— Именно, — вздохнул Отабек.  
— Ну да, как всегда виноват маленький бедненький Джакометти, — Крис тут же состроил обиженную мордочку. — А я, между прочим, как лучше хотел. Градус пафоса там уменьшить.  
— Доброе утро, Юра. Добро пожаловать в наш дурдом, — Отабек кивнул и принялся проверять складку свою и «бедненького Джакометти».  
— Почему меня не разбудили раньше? — взгляд Юры снизу-вверх почти ощупал сухопарую подтянутую фигуру Виктора, зацепился за лицо, вдруг ставшее каким-то непроницаемым. — Вопрос снимается. Доброго утра, капитан. Если ты улыбнешься, а потом улыбнется Виктор — утро действительно станет добрым. Вы мне снились.  
— А я? — тут же снова встрял Крис. — Ни во сне, ни улыбнуться? Черт, мое сердце разбито.  
Отабек все-таки улыбнулся. Уголками губ, но все же.  
— И что мы делали в твоем сне? — Виктор улыбнулся едва-едва, но светло и почему-то очень неловко, словно забыл, как это делается.  
— Нет! — мгновенно прервал готовый сорваться с губ Танцора ответ Юри. — Это не важно. Если он об этом говорит, значит, сон был неплохой. Этого достаточно.  
Вернувшийся из «кухни» Джей вскинул брови.  
Юрка тем временем успел подняться и теперь протягивал капитану его куртку. Немного помятый, все еще порядком заспанный, с отпечатавшимся на щеке уголком ткани. Глядя на него, можно было предположить, что нет никаких чудовищ. Что все они просто вышли в какой-нибудь поход за город или в какую-нибудь экзотическую природную зону.  
— Все нормально, лейтенант. Это был очень хороший сон. Уже после кошмара. Наверное, поэтому я так долго спал. Прошу меня извинить.  
— Ой, — поморщился Джей. — Это «вежливый модус»… Сегодня Танцор будет тошнотиком хуже Ронина.  
— Ничего так хорошо не лечит занудство и вежливость, как горячий кофе на причинное место или внутренности очередной убитой твари, висящие на твоих ушах, — философски заявил Крис, сел на диванчик, за столом которого они вчера дружно ужинали, и закинул ноги на край.  
Отабек передернулся, но смолчал, принимая куртку обратно. Иногда все, что нес Крис, здорово разряжало обстановку.  
— Ладно, времени у нас мало, так что ешьте, кто не успел, и будем составлять план.  
— Предложения, кэп? — Виктор бесцеремонно скинул ноги Криса, и над столешницей развернулась голограмма хранилища. — Нам нужно проверить здание и забаррикадировать все выходы, кроме главного. Выжжем Слизь, найдем генератор, взломаем дверь, а когда начнем подготовку к погрузке, ты, кэп, вместе с Юрой будете нас прикрывать. Лучше расположиться на крыше здания, которое напротив входа. Для снайперской винтовки это не расстояние, и любую мелочь можно легко снять. Для тех, кто покрупнее, можно заложить мины-ловушки.  
— Вполне. Но на случай массовой атаки надо предусмотреть запасной выход. Завалить его так, чтобы в случае чего его можно было легко разобрать, — Отабек согласился с планом сразу.  
— А у нас есть эти мины-ловушки? — Крис допил свой кофе и отставил чашку подальше, принимаясь за брикет из сухофруктов и орехов.  
— Есть, — кивнул Юри. — Не слишком много, конечно, потому что я не ломовая лошадь, но есть. Хватит на то, чтоб обезопасить периметр, но только на раз.  
— Кое-что еще несу я, но это, в сравнении с арсеналом Ронина, мелочи, — подал голос Джей.  
— У меня есть пара закладок, так что подходы к Гнезду я смогу перекрыть, — Танцору так же выдали брикет концентрата, чашку кофе и кусочек шоколада из запасов Кацуки. Кажется, лейтенант порядком баловал своего подчиненного. И особо этого не скрывал.  
— Я хорошо стреляю и смогу обеспечить отступление помимо лестниц и лифтов, прямо на крышу хранилища.  
— Держать весь периметр — мы заебемся, — бросил Крис.  
— Согласен, достаточно прикрыть главный вход. Мины нужны именно на подходах к нему, — Виктор задумчиво поглаживал губы. — Но сначала нужно провести разведку и очистить здание. Если там есть Слизь, значит, возможно и Гнездо. И всегда есть вероятность, что в каком-нибудь помещении будет целый рассадник тварей.  
— Я тут подумал… Серебро — металл тяжелый. Если мы будем вас прикрывать, то вчетвером вы можете не успеть, — предположил Отабек.  
— Можно попытаться включить грузовые лифты. Вряд ли в хранилище все это опускалось ручками, — Крис, прикончив свою плитку, в который раз изучал схему, на этот раз с обозначением всей проводки.  
— Ты сможешь сделать это при выключенном генераторе?  
— Я могу попробовать перенаправить электричество. Тогда генератор выключать не придется. Единственное — на это потребуется время.  
— Если у тебя получится, то это сэкономит нам позже не только время, но и силы. Нам главное, поднять серебро наверх.  
— А дальше? Вытаскивать ящики наружу или сносить на хрен крышу?  
— Первое вызовет меньше шума. Кстати, в круге серебра нам будет безопаснее. Твари отлично его чувствуют и стараются не связываться, — Виктор чуть расслабился. — Так что решаем, кэп?  
— Вопросы транспортировки будем решать по мере поступления, — ответил тот. — Сначала нужно вытащить все это добро. И найти нам убежище.  
— Мы можем остаться там. Если сегодня доберемся до хранилища, то серебро позволит нам спокойно поспать, — предложил Крис.  
— Предлагаешь ночевать в подвале? — Отабек вскинул бровь.  
— В небоскребе мы уже были, мне не понравилось.  
— В общем, план-минимум на сегодня — очистка хранилища. И попытаемся его взломать. Если до заката не справимся, будем искать другое место для ночлега. Если справимся, ночевать будем там. И дальше по плану. Выгрузка, транспортировка. А потом даем сигнал вертолетам и дружно валим домой.  
— Мне придется оцепить периметр, — возразил Юри. — Мы не сможем уделить внимание окружению, когда займемся подъемом и подготовкой к погрузке. Не факт, что мне нужно будет заняться этим прям сразу, но…  
— Ненавижу планы и планирование, — вздохнул Джей. — Но подумаю, чем смогу тебе помочь. Думаю, лучше будет, если обходом помещений в хранилище займемся мы с Джаксом. А Виктор и Ронин поупражняются в выжигании Слизи и прочей поебени из нашего ближайшего окружения на последующие пару дней.  
— Нам все равно придется остаться там на какое-то время. Постоянные перемещения сожрут слишком много времени, — кивнул Кацуки.  
— Но наше постоянное нахождение на одном месте будет как маяк тварям, вроде придите и сожрите нас, мы в самом центре города, — напряженно возразил Танцор.  
— Нет, — довольно жестко отрезал Отабек. Так, что даже Крис поморщился. — Разделяться мы не будем. Как я понял, Слизь находится у главного входа. Так что ее в любом случае сначала надо выжечь, а потом заходить. Зачистку проведем, не разделяясь. Мне не улыбается встречаться один на один с тварью, что прогуливалась сегодня ночью рядом с кафе. Сначала очистка, потом выходы, а потом каждый будет заниматься своим делом.  
— Ты перестраховываешься, — Крис был явно недоволен.  
— В этом есть смысл, когда нападение может последовать откуда угодно. Будь это городок попроще и потише, я бы сам выпнул вас на разведку. Но в альфа-городе… никакого единоличного геройства.  
— Суров ты, капитан, как я посмотрю. Шоколадки не досталось? — Виктор не улыбался. Только глаза все равно искрились.  
— Не досталось, — проворчал Отабек, снижая градус резкости. — Скажи, что я не прав.  
— В том, что миновать Слизь мы не сможем, — абсолютно точно. Значит, разбиться парами для зачистки с самого начала у нас не выйдет. Большая группа на ограниченном пространстве не развернется, но всегда есть шанс, что массовый залп убьет монстра раньше, чем он сообразит воспользоваться своим преимуществом и сожрет первого, кто будет ближе. Так что да, на зачистке лучше не разделяться.  
— Так и скажи, что тебе Бек понравился, — тут же встрял Крис.  
— Так и скажи, что хотел сходить на свидание с Джеем по лабиринтам музея, но кэп тебя обломал, — в тон ему ответил Виктор.  
— Вот кстати, да, музей! Лет двадцать в музее не был.  
— Придурок…  
— Если что, Джей не против, — встрял Леруа.  
— А в музеях настоящая «Кока-кола» еще осталась? — спросил Танцор.  
— Есть шанс налететь на настоящий торговый автомат, и, если нам повезет, монстры еще не все в нем выжрали, — проговорил Джей, кажется, по-настоящему воодушевленный этой мыслью.  
— Я бы хотел сходить в Лувр. И в Третьяковку. И еще в Дрезденскую галерею…  
— Три Альфа-города, мечтай, малыш, дальше. Нам это не по зубам, — вздохнул Джей.  
— Хватит, — отрезал Кацуки. — План: подходим все вместе, выжигаем Слизь, заходим внутрь, зачищаем здание. Потом Стрелец с Танцором уходят на точку…  
— Свидание, — снова вставил свое очень-важное-замечание Джей, за что получил тычок локтем в бок от Плисецкого.  
— Стрелец с Танцором выходят на точку и страхуют нас. Мы с Виктором перекрываем точки подхода, а Джакс и Джей идут вниз и разбираются с генератором и дверями и прочими проблемами.  
— Ты тоже суров. Тоже шоколадки не досталось? — заметил Виктор.  
— Тебя Крис покусал? — Отабек сморгнул. Как-то этот Виктор не очень сочетался с тем, что вместе с ними еще вчера утром ходил по крыше магазина.  
— У него своей дури хватает, — ответил за Виктора помянутый Крис. — А что, мне нравится. Такими темпами в стане местных бук останешься ты, кэп, да девочка-самурай. Извини, Юри, но глаза у тебя реально, как у гейши. Я такие только в той жизни в кино у них видел.  
— Не вижу связи между гейшей и самураем, — нахмурился Юрка, по-своему пытаясь вступиться за честь лейтенанта. — И вообще, Юри — Ронин, а не гейша. Но да, глаза красивые, такие, знаешь, глаза воина, одухотворенные и возвышенные…  
— Юри-о, съешь шоколадку и хватит парить пафос, — взмолился Жан.  
— Одному мне не смешно? — вскинул бровь Кацуки. — Я начинаю думать, что здесь тоже твари постарались. И это какая-нибудь токсичная дрянь, которая разжижает мозг всем, кто этой дряни… нанюхается.  
— А вот это было зря, — едва слышно произнес Крис, когда Отабек вдруг резко встал. Заострившиеся черты лица стали… жесткими, а глаза потемнели еще больше.  
— По местам, — не обратив на его слова никакого внимания, бросил он. Четко, холодно. — Пятиминутная готовность. Пошли!  
— Блядь, — вдруг очень отчетливо выругался Юрка, подрываясь с места. Он довольно ловко поймал за руку капитана, напрочь наплевав на то, как засуетились остальные. — Отабек… не обращай внимания. Капитан… все нормально. Хочешь шоколад, а?  
— Нет, — тот дернулся, вовсе закаменев лицом, и тут же рядом оказался Крис.  
— Не сейчас, Юра, — своим серьезным видом и голосом сейчас он был способен напугать любого, знающего его как балагура и шутника. Он подошел и осторожно сжал его плечи. — Отпусти его. Вот так, умница. У каждого свои кошмары и свои способы с ними сражаться. Бек становится законченным сукиным сыном, пока не отойдет. Но отходит он быстро. Вот увидишь, через час он будет прятать глаза и чувствовать себя неловко. Просто такого давно не было, я уже и забыл, о чем говорить с ним не стоит.  
— Да… наверное, так и есть. Ты прав, Джакс. А я нет, — и не понять, о чем он. Юрка взял его за руку, перевернул ладонь и вложил в нее полоску шоколада. Отпустил и отошел прочь, подхватывая свой рюкзак.  
Пора браться за работу и смехуечки отставлять в сторону. Забыть о том, что могут быть другие отношения, кроме субординации. У них есть задание, выполнить которое их обязанность. Выполнить, вызвать эвакуацию, вернуться в расположение части и быть дальше. В конечном итоге, ну кто они такие друг другу? Просто наспех собранная группа. И все. Можно сколько угодно представлять, что что-то может измениться. Что все монстры в один прекрасный момент попросту исчезнут. Провалятся в свои гребаные прорывы. Что люди снова расселятся по планете, что не будет больше городов со статусом Альфа, что Анклав-21 снова станет человеческим городом с каким-то там названием. Настоящим названием, а не просто порядковым номером. Можно представить, что у него глаза в темноте не светятся, и он снова спокойно спит по ночам, а сны, которые он видит, — просто сны, а не кошмары, которые крадутся в реальность цокотом когтей и шипов.  
И он не аутист. И не замыкается от каждой поперек сказанной фразы. И не ломает себя для того, чтоб условно-нормально разговаривать с новыми людьми. И что он умеет демонстрировать свою приязнь людям, которые ему по-настоящему нравятся.  
— Вот черт… — Джей от души выругался. — Юрка снова закрылся. Теперь мы его не выковыряем до конца задания…  
— А я-то думал, что я здесь самый псих, — вздохнул Крис, посмотрел на шоколадку у себя в руке, сунул ее в рот и мягко отер плечом от порога уже почти вышедшего за дверь Отабека. У них у каждого были свои демоны. У некоторых демонов даже были свои собственные имена. Того, с которым сражался Отабек, звали Майклом. Мишей. Светлоглазый вихрастый паренек, к которому Крис в свое время ревновал капитана люто и к которому тот испытывал, как оказалось, исключительно братские чувства. Мишка был одним их тех, кто спасся вместе с капитаном десять лет назад и о котором тот заботился, пока их не раскидало по разным отрядам. Крис хорошо помнил, как закаменел тогда Отабек, увидев пустоту в глазах находившегося среди напавших на них той ночью Миши. Как быстро и четко всадил ему пулю в лоб, когда дошло, что это не шутка и их пришли убивать. И как винил себя за то, что не понял сразу, не почувствовал, что с Мишкой что-то не так, наивно полагая, что мог бы что-то изменить. От этой веры Отабек так и не излечился. А вот от желания иметь хоть какие-то неуставные отношения — очень даже. Это тогда Крис получил отставку и чуть не написал рапорт о переводе, но передумал, когда чуть отпустило.  
— Эй, Бек, — щурясь на поднимающееся из-за крыш небоскребов солнце, Крис вытащил из-за пазухи солнечные очки и нацепил их на нос, кончиком пальца сдвинув ближе к кончику. — Что думаешь делать, когда все это закончится, м?  
— Займись делом, Крис, — почти огрызнулся тот, и Крис улыбнулся.  
— Я так и думал. Наверное, я тоже отправлюсь к морю. Осточертели эти бетонные коробки.  
10.

10.

 

…Так близко Слизь никто из них не видел. Очень густая темно-зеленая масса отвратительно пахла, а под тонкой пленкой верхнего слоя что-то перетекало, шевелилось, содрогалось, жило. Рядом с ней не хотелось находиться, двигаться, даже разговаривать, поэтому с порядком действий разобрались быстро.  
Направив парней подальше установить периметр и мины-ловушки в десяти метрах от крыльца, Отабек, как величайшую драгоценность, извлек из недр рюкзака запаянную коробочку с капсулами. «Иерихон» в близком действии видели только Юри и Виктор, и побороть чисто мальчишеское любопытство было трудно даже замкнувшемуся после утренней вспышки Отабеку. Может, именно поэтому коробку вскрывал он сам. Правда, потом все равно благоразумно убрался подальше. Смесь была очень горючей, но Виктор больше опасался возможной атаки, если они будут недостаточно быстры, и монстры, связанные со Слизью, все-таки почувствуют нападение. Возможной опасностью проникся даже Крис и молча забрался в остатки грузовика, брошенного прямо на краю площади.  
Заряды Юри устанавливал с педантичностью не то хирурга, не то ювелира. Тщательно отмерил все расстояния между капсулами с тем, чтоб при коротком подрыве находящаяся внутри адова смесь впрыснулась под защитную пленку слизи, как в кровь, и разнеслась по всему организму, выжигая все на своем пути.  
То, как он действовал, было даже красиво. Расставил капсулы, почти невесомо соединил и плавно, точно вальсируя, спустился со ступенек, разрывая расстояние. Протокол требовал несколько иной последовательности действий. Но одно дело протоколы и инструкции, и совершенно другое — работа в «поле». Всегда что-то может пойти не так. Может не разорваться детонирующая капсула, к примеру. Прецеденты бывали. Собственно, бывали и обратные случаи, когда капсулу разрывало в руках работающего с ней минера. Обошлось. Он вернулся к укрытию и только тогда нажал кнопку.  
Сначала показалось что совершенно ничего не происходит. Потом Слизь точно «вспухла» изнутри и… рвануло. Беззвучно сотрясся воздух, и все вокруг залило серебристыми отблесками странного огня. Но этот огонь не обжигал. Во всяком случае не на этом расстоянии. Он растекался по венам Слизи стремительно, и вскоре серебряным полыхала почти полноводная река. Как напалм, как горящая нефть, только без густого черного чада.  
— Получилось, — выдохнул Ронин.  
— Иди в укрытие, — голос Виктора на миг перекрыл радостный вопль Криса в наушниках. — Сначала нужно убедиться, что никто не придет. Я не знаю, кто это может быть, поэтому сидите тихо, очень тихо. Плохо, что мы разделены, но так под наблюдением будет большая территория.  
— Короче, смотрите в оба, — вздохнул Отабек. — Юри, ты слишком заметен, тебе бы спрятаться.  
Отличным укрытием оказался порядком разваленный киоск. Три его стены и просевшая крыша с узким лазом, тем не менее создавали прекрасную защиту и давали вполне приличный обзор.  
— Гореть будет еще минут восемь, — на всякий случай напомнил Юри.  
— И потом еще как минимум полчаса тут сидеть, — добавил Джей. — Интересно, как эта херня сигналит своим об опасности? У нее же даже мозгов нет.  
— Это до конца не исследовано, но больше склоняются к коллективному разуму и телепатии, — вздох Виктора в наушнике звучал странно устало. — Слизь… это основа всего, всех строений и монстров. Ее частичка есть в каждом монстре так или иначе.  
— Ладно, предположу, что это не для моего среднего ума, — подытожил Леруа, прячась где-то в своем секрете.  
Горело хорошо. Даже отлично. Серебристое пламя жадно облизывало стены, плитки и пластик, оставляя на них тонкую серую взвесь, похожую на ворсинки бархата и только. Никаких проплешин, никакой окалины. Просто серая бархатистая пыль — все, что оставалось от Слизи.  
— Виктор, что там на твоих радарах? — негромко спросил Танцор.  
— Это теперь так задница называется? — съехидничал Крис, то и дело поглядывая в небо. Почему-то из всех поименованных Виктором тварей, летающая произвела на него самое большое впечатление. — И если кому интересно, то моя говорит, что высовываться нам пока рано. Ого… это… что? — в его севшем голосе ужас смешивался почти с восхищением. А впадать в панику было отчего.  
Асфальт улицы, с которой они вышли на площадь, вдруг словно встал на дыбы. Целые куски со страшным скрежетом кто-то будто выламывал и расшвыривал. Оставшиеся от брошенных машин остовы корежило, сминая в лепешку от удара о стены. Земля под ногами содрогнулась, асфальт пошел трещинами, и до всех вдруг разом дошло, что почти на самом пути волны находится Юрка.  
— О, господи… — выдохнул Крис. — Боже…  
— Это Червь, — голос Виктора звенел от напряжения. — Он реагирует на вибрацию, поэтому все замерли, не двигаться и даже не дышать.  
— Юрка…  
— Длина шипа Червя чуть больше двух с половиной метров. Даже если Червь почувствует, то не достанет. Просто. Сиди. Тихо.  
Замереть и не дышать. Почти не жить несколько долгих томительных минут. Впитывать спертый воздух всем собой медленно и размеренно. Так медленно, что кажется, будто он у губ даже не шевелится вообще. Хочется разорвать собственное горло пальцами, лишь бы только впустить еще хотя бы глоток воздуха. Еще хотя бы глоток…  
Юра так же медленно сморгнул капли пота, натекшие на веки со лба. Где там эта тварь? Когда она наконец свалит?..  
О том, что она «не свалит» буквально кричал вспарываемый бетон площади. Треск и грохот заглушали чужие судорожные вздохи, перемежаемые резкими одиночными выдохами. Волна прошла мимо убежища Юры, почти не задев его и устремилась дальше. И вдруг все закончилось. Воцарившаяся тишина почти оглушила, но длилась всего несколько секунд, а потом пошли трещинками ступеньки крыльца и поддерживающие козырек колонны. Там, где всего несколько минут была Слизь, из-под земли со страшным воем показалась голова, увенчанная несколькими рядами коротких, но очень частых шипов. На мгновение все показавшееся наружу тело зависло в воздухе и обрушилось вниз, ломая под собой все, что не было сломано до этого.  
— Он не уйдет, — с явно различимым отчаянием просипел Крис. — Эта тварь и с места не сдвинется!  
— Нельзя дать ему вернуться под землю, — в голосе Виктора словно пел адреналин. — Оттуда его не выманишь ничем. Сейчас он уязвим, и нас не слышит. Все, что нужно, — это добраться до него.  
— Ты…  
— «Иерихон». У меня осталось две капсулы, — в наушниках послышалась возня. — Я смогу добежать.  
— Ближе до меня или до Юрки, — Отабек говорил быстро. — Хватит выстрела.  
— Это опасно…  
— Не опасней твоего спринта.  
— Я прикрою, — едва слышно прошелестел в гарнитуру Юрка. — У меня есть гранаты для подствольника, так что отвлеку.  
— Юрка, — выдохнул Джей. — Сука, если ты сдохнешь, на том свете достану!  
— У меня тоже есть капсула. Одна, — обронил Юри. — Но стрелять «Иерихоном» из подствольника — самоубийство!  
— Времени нет! — рявкнул Виктор.  
— Не смей! — вскинулся Отабек.  
— Да к черту! Дайте залп ему под брюхо, чтобы не сбежал! — на фоне огромного Червя появившаяся из будки охранника фигура Виктора казалась крошечной.  
— Я тебе глаз на задницу натяну, придурок! — рявкнул Отабек, старательно пытаясь не попасть в мечущегося Никифорова.  
Юри и Юрка появились из своих схронов одновременно. Как-то уж очень слитно, хоть в гарнитуре не проронили ни звука. Просто выбрались, просто одновременно вскинули оружие, просто дали залп, скорректировав направление выстрелов с учетом того, каким свихнувшимся зайцем скакал по искореженному бетону Виктор.  
Гранаты разорвались четко под брюхом твари. Полыхнуло. Брызнули в стороны осколки блоков и цементное крошево.  
— Сову на глобус, — обронил Танцор. — Как сову на глобус… сравнение несколько интереснее, чем глаз на жопу…  
— Сова… ни в чем не виновата, — бросил Отабек. И почти сразу следом на беснующегося монстра обрушился козырек крыльца. В наушниках дробным матом отозвался Виктор, еле успевший увернуться. А потом воздух вдруг полыхнул ярким белым пламенем, которое змейкой поползло по шкуре беснующегося монстра, и вспыхнуло, поглотив все вокруг.  
— Виктор!!! — за ревом пламени и визгом твари понять чей голос сорвался почти в ультразвук, было невозможно.  
— Стрелец, прикрывай!  
Автомат за спину, и с разных сторон к тому месту, где последний раз мелькала пепельная макушка. Два росчерка. Светлый и темный. В сером городском камуфляже.  
— Идиоты!!! Ненавижу! Слышал, Ронин?! Я вас, ушлепков, ненавижу!!! — заорал в гарнитуру Леруа.  
Виктор обнаружился условно невредимый. Жестко пахнуло горелым волосом, кое-где припорошен все тем же серым пеплом, малость обжегся, но в целом… был в порядке. И его мгновенно подхватили на руки.  
— Ходу! — зло выдохнул Танцор. — Давай, ну!..  
Червь был еще жив. Он горел, пах паленым, крутился юлой, пытаясь сбить ревущее пламя, и уворачиваться от огромной туши, утыканной шипами, было сложно. Чуть легче стало, когда охваченные огнем шипы начали ломаться, но вдохнуть получилось только, когда они оказались вне их досягаемости.  
— Подождите… — Виктор дышал тяжело, со всхлипами. Опустился на колени, кашляя и стискивая горло. — «Иерихон»… Надышался.  
— Бери его, — сквозь стиснутые зубы бросил Юрка, наклоняясь и со своей стороны подхватывая Виктора под руки. Юри не спорил, просто зеркально повторил его движения. Их руки сцепились в замок и дальше они просто потянули задыхающегося от судорожного кашля Виктора на руках, пока не влетели в условно безопасный зев раскрытых дверей покореженного автобуса на краю площади.  
Теперь задыхались уже трое. Но двое от обычного усилия.  
— Ронин… воды.  
Простейшим способом нейтрализовать «Иерихон» была обычная вода с несколькими каплями лимонного сока.  
— Сильно надышался? — Юри вытряхнул из аптечки тонкую тубу с концентратами и выпустил во флягу с водой пару таблеток.  
— Может бытьожог слизистой, может, дошло до легких. Я ж не рентген, увидеть этого не могу! — Юрка взболтал флягу и сунул в руки Виктору. — Пей.  
Смех Виктора был страшным, но он послушно отпил из фляги.  
— Отличный способ проверить, не монстр ли ты.  
— Отличный способ покончить жизнь самоубийством, — Отабек в наушниках звучал холодно и очень зло. — Герой хренов…  
— Кэп, нам бы передислоцироваться, — почти робко дал о себе знать Крис. — У нас здесь дым и чад. Боюсь, как бы остальные на поздний завтрак не пожаловали.  
— Хорошая идея, — Отабек вздохнул. — Ронин, оглядись, есть что-нибудь рядом с вами, чтобы пересидеть можно было?  
— Угу, чтоб залпом угробили всех, — тряхнул головой Кацуки, но, приподнявшись, огляделся сквозь мутные потрескавшиеся оконные стекла. — На три часа от нас здание. Первый этаж, металлические двери. Можно укрыться. Если повезет, передислоцируемся, как только отдышимся.  
— Не будет… никакого залпа, — прохрипел Виктор, но хоть кашлять перестал. — Червь, как и руталиск, соперников не любит. И, если пришел хоть кто-то из них, остальные будут держаться подальше.  
— Говоришь так, словно нам повезло, — хмыкнул Отабек, всю неловкость которого как ветром сдуло вместе с памятью об утреннем почти-срыве. И в самом деле, все здесь взрослые, у всех скелетов в шкафах понапихано. Стыдно было только за слабость, но и это пройдет. А здесь и сейчас они команда. Настоящая. И когда только успели?  
— А нам и повезло, — Виктор дышал легче, но все равно до нормы было далеко. — Одна тварь всегда лучше сотни.  
— А ты теперь красавчик? — поинтересовался Крис.  
— Ты тоже таким будешь. Тогда можно попробовать пробраться в хранилище. Но здание это на всякий случай проверь, вдруг нам придется отступать.  
— Будет сделано, кэп! — Крис из своего укрытия буквально выкатился и короткими перебежками направился в указанную сторону.  
— Джей, прикрой, — Отабек напряженно проследил за другом и рискнул выйти из укрытия, чтобы уже через несколько секунд оказаться у автобуса с остальными.  
Джей прикрыл. А вот капитану в лицо, стоило только сунуться внутрь, мгновенно было вскинуто вороненое дуло с накрученным глушителем. Вскинуто и как бы нехотя опущено. Танцор просто перестраховался и теперь исправлялся, позволяя командиру войти.  
— Ладно, мы все еще живы и почти целы. Полагаю, это милая мелочь в сравнении с тем, что нас реально могло ожидать сегодня? — спокойнее выдохнул Кацуки.  
— Нам действительно повезло. Червь очень силен, но не очень умен. С ним не так сложно справиться. Когда он под землей, опасны только его шипы. А когда он на поверхности, он гораздо более уязвим. Зато с тварью вроде гидралиска нам пришлось бы повозиться. Особенно, если бы он пришел не один, — Виктор вернул Юре фляжку, мягко улыбнувшись. — Спасибо.  
— На здоровье, — по-русски ответил Плисецкий.  
— Ждем? — Юри перевел взгляд на капитана. — Вы наверх, на зачистку сразу или сначала в хранилище? Хотелось бы перестраховаться на случай явления еще одного такого сокровища.  
— План не меняется. На зачистку музея идут все, не разделяясь, — Отабек покачал головой.  
— Для находящихся внутри помещений Червь не страшен, — Виктор откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза, стараясь дышать медленно и равномерно. — В музее могут быть только мелкие твари, но много.  
— Кэп, прием, это Джакс, — голос Криса в наушнике звучал искаженно. — Когда-то здесь было отделение банка. Охрана и все остальное на уровне, так что тут все в порядке. Я бы даже переночевать рискнул.  
— Отлично, выбирайтесь оттуда, — Отабек отключился. — Витя, идти сможешь? Или лучше оставить тебя здесь?  
— Не держи меня за слабака, — Виктор обжег его взглядом и отвернулся. — Пять минут на регенерацию, и я снова цел.  
— Хорошо. Крис, просканируй местность, попробуй к спутнику подключиться, вдруг увидишь какое-то движение в нашу сторону.  
— Будет сделано, кэп!  
— Джакс, семафорь если буду нужен. Пока присмотрю за нашими пассажирами, — послышался смешок от Джея.  
— Мы подойдем минут через десять, — быстро заговорил Юри. — Если найдешь менее убитый вход, скажи.  
— Обязательно, — мурлыкнул Джей. — У меня только один вопрос. Воняет здесь отлично, дымит тоже, и эта милая зверушка еще шевелится. Ого… Парни, у нас проблема. Нет больше входа. Завалило.  
— Отлиииично… — со вздохом протянул Отабек и выругался.  
— Я уже говорил, как меня заводит, когда ты материшься? – протянул Крис. - Кэп, не дергайся, я хорошо помню схему. Тут не только запасные, но даже потайной один есть.  
— Если они свободны.  
— Будь оптимистом.  
— В другой жизни. Где самый ближайший от нас? — Отабек проверил винтовку и щелкнул затвором.  
— От вас — на западной стороне. Входе технический, так что красной дорожки не будет.  
— Похоже, придется устроить быструю разведку, — Отабек оглянулся на Виктора, но тот только недовольно покачал головой:  
— Нельзя без прикрытия. Ты еще обещал мне глаз на задницу натянуть. А если погибнешь, я такого аттракциона лишусь.  
— Я пойду, — Юри пошуровал по карманам разгрузки, перекладывая поближе необходимые минеру в быту штучки. — Заодно аккуратно расчистим подходы.  
— А детей и убогих оставляете в пати-басе? — не упустил возможности подковырнуть Джей.  
— Сам ты… сирый, — вяло отмахнулся Танцор. — Я останусь с Виктором.  
— Так и скажи, что тебе глубоко неравнодушна его опаленная огнем «Иерихона» шкурка…  
— Завидуй молча, моя прелесть, — фыркнул Крис. — И потом, зачем тебе Виктор, когда есть я?  
— Крис, когда-нибудь тебе твой язык вместе с головой снимут, — Отабек хмуро наблюдал за приготовлениями Юри, а когда тот закончил, едва заметно кивнул головой. — По сторонам поглядывайте. И, Юра… Присмотри за Виктором пожалуйста. Ему явно хуже, чем он пытается это показать.  
— А не пошел бы ты… в музей, кэп? — огрызнулся Виктор, но без прежнего задора.  
— Я разберусь… Стрелец, — не глядя на него, ответил Плисецкий.  
— Идем, капитан. Не маленькие, сами справятся, — Кацуки подхватил рюкзак, кое-как разминулся в узком проходе с Юркой и Виктором и, обойдя Отабека, высунулся наружу.  
— В музееееей… — пропел в гарнитуру Джей-Джей. — Сто лет в музее не был. Крис, лапушка, приготовься провести для меня самую увлекательную экскурсию в моей жизни!  
Отабек, уже спустившийся на первую лестницу, обернулся, тяжело и виновато глядя на Юру, и молча вышел, провожаемый взглядом Виктора. Но даже если Никифоров и хотел что-то сказать по этому поводу, то не стал. Только отвернулся к окну, глядя на догорающую, действительно еще шевелящуюся тушу твари, на фоне которой обходящие ее по широкой дуге две фигурки казались крошечными. Им всем повезло, на самом деле, что Черви не живут колониями или парами. Иначе на его вопли обязательно бы приполз кто-нибудь такой же.  
— Спасибо, — негромко произнес Виктор после долгого тяжелого молчания, прерываемого лишь короткими отчетами ушедших на разведку, да остротами «сладкой парочки».  
— Не за что, — спустя несколько вздохов ответил Плисецкий. Он окинул внимательным взглядом их укрытие, потом снова вернул свое внимание Виктору. — Если серьезно и без… без всего. Как ты? Я должен знать. Регенерируешь ли ты. В смысле, «Иерихон» ведь рассчитан на то, чтоб после его применения не выживало ничто. Так что… лучше бы точно знать, что с тобой происходит на самом деле.  
— Он создан, чтобы не давать регенерировать тварям, — Виктор опустил взгляд на руку, сжал пальцы и снова раскрыл ладонь. — А во мне слишком много этой заразы. Серебро жжет изнутри, но я справлюсь. Просто нужно чуть больше времени. И поберечься от травм еще немного после. Обузой я не стану, не волнуйся.  
— Ты не обуза, — возразил Танцор. Он тоже провел короткую ревизию амуниции и теперь сидел в кресле, пригнувшись и посматривая по сторонам. — Ты нам тут пару раз шкуры спас, так что ты не обуза, Виктор. Как ты… как ты получил это?  
— Был слишком самонадеянным, мелким и глупым. А тварь была сыта, и ей хотелось поиграть. Погонять парочку подростков по руинам, — в голосе Виктора пела застарелая боль и злой, тоскливый сарказм. Почти насмешка над собой и прошлым. — Одного удара хватило бы, чтобы оставить меня без головы, но я еще пытался убежать, вывернуться, отвернуться. Открыл шею и… Когда очнулся, вокруг были медики и чужой город, а внутри — начавшаяся мутация. С показателем в сорок процентов доступ в регулярную армию мне был закрыт. И если бы не Фельцман, то быть бы мне сейчас опытным образцомдля ученых или постельной игрушкой в каком-нибудь Анклаве. Говорят, там мутировавшие считаются экзотикой. Я бы неплохо заработал.  
На последних словах он вскинул голову, глядя на Юру. Вызов в развернутых плечах. Беззащитность и детский страх, тлеющий на дне зрачков.  
— Мне нравится моя жизнь. Может, она и не идеальна, но она моя. И другой я не хочу.  
— А я и не упрекаю, — Юрка пожал плечами. Его русский был несколько неловким, неуверенным, но вполне понятным и вполне… русским. — Я тоже другой не представляю. Мне неуютно в Анклаве. Меня там постоянно пытаются задеть. Я солдат, так что жаловаться глупо. А что случилось со вторым?  
— Не знаю, — Виктор отвел взгляд. — Когда меня нашли, рядом не было никого, только лужа крови и всюду следы от когтей. Надеюсь, что он умер быстро. Жалею только, что не успел сказать всего, что должен был. Мы поссорились за час до этого. Подростковые смертельные обиды, а потом он пытался меня защитить. И знаешь… теперь я не боюсь правды. Если есть что-то, что я хочу сказать, я говорю. Мне нравится спокойствие кэпа, солнце Криса, смех Джея, глаза Юри. И я это говорю. Ты похож на ангела. Такой, какими бывают оставшиеся вдруг одни на празднике дети. Гордые, чтобы плакать, но отчаянно мечтающие о том, чтобы кто-нибудь подошел к ним и позвал с собой поиграть. Ты плачешь внутри. Кэп горит от вины. Кацуки живет ради вас с Жаном. Но вам вместе хорошо.  
— Плачу? — Юра посмотрел на него удивлено, непонимающе. — Я не плакал с того дня, когда правда остался один. Я читал, что люди бывают слабыми для кого-то. Для того, кому хочется быть сильным, так же для кого-то. Вот и получается пара: сильный и слабый. И они оба есть друг у друга. Мне не для кого быть слабым или сильным. Я просто есть. И мне некогда плакать. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался, - он потянулся и кончиками пальцев погладил свернувшиеся от огня пепельные пряди.  
— Мне нечего делать среди вас. Я всегда буду лишним. Так уже было и не раз. Больше не хочу. Это выматывает, когда начинаешь видеть в чужих глазах раздражение или усталость, а то и страх, — Виктор перехватил его руку, потянул вниз и мягко разжал пальцы, мимоходом погладив ладонь. — Но спасибо. Это много значит для меня. Я перестал верить в то, что мне можно доверять. И мне надоело доказывать всем, что я не чудовище.  
Легкая дрожь и движение навстречу, вперед, в безотчетной попытке продлить касание или… лбом коснуться лба. Почему? Зачем? Ребенок, которому так хочется хоть на миг стать нужным? Может быть, любимым. Хоть так.  
В следующий миг зеленые глаза распахнулись шире, Юрка рванулся вперед, пригибая Виктора к полу, вскидывая оружие. Почти беззвучная очередь разорвала душную тишину салона. Что-то влажным отвратительным ошметком рухнуло, конвульсивно царапая пол.  
— Прости… — едва слышно судорожно выдохнул Юра куда-то в шею Виктора.   
— Не то, чтобы мне не нравилось быть принцессой, которую все спасают, но сегодня явно не мой день. Спасибо? — Виктор фыркнул, шевельнулся, придержал слишком легкого Юрку. — Кстати, можешь познакомиться. Это был рехард. Не самая приятная тварь, но с полным отсутствием мозгов и инстинкта выживания.  
— Нам стоит валить отсюда? Или есть шанс, что мы можем дождаться сообщения от Ронина? — Танцор упирался ладонью в пол, но каким-то странным образом все равно почти лежал на Викторе.  
— Приказы начальства не обсуждаются, — Виктор накрыл ладонью его затылок, делясь теплом и неожиданным спокойствием. — Если мы свалим сейчас, бука Бек нам головы свернет.  
— У нас уже были все шансы остаться без головы, — Юрка приподнялся, заглянул ему в глаза и закусил губу.  
— От тварей можно отмахаться, от капитана вряд ли, — Виктор улыбнулся. Коснулся подушечкой пальца закушенной губы. — Не надо. Если поранишься здесь, можешь подхватить какую-нибудь гадость.  
— В книгах и в кино в такие моменты герои, кажется, целуются, — вдруг улыбнулся в ответ Юра. — Если бы я понимал то, что они понимают, или может чувствовал что-нибудь, что полагается чувствовать, я тоже поцеловал бы тебя. Наверное, я этого даже хочу. Просто не знаю зачем…  
— Как это зачем? Черт, Юри-о, — ворвался в эфир голос Жана. — Просто берешь и целуешь! Я тебе объяснял, как это делается: сначала трогаешь губами губы, потом языком раскрываешь рот партнера…  
Танцор глубоко вздохнул. Кажется, мысленно он даже сосчитал до десяти, прежде чем опустить голову и уткнуться лбом в плечо Виктора.  
— На хер, Джей. Можешь даже на Крисов, — выдал Виктор прежде, чем отключить связь. — Не обращай внимания, Юра. И не слушай никого. Ты делаешь это только потому, что просто хочется. Не зачем-то, а просто так. Почувствовать самому или дать почувствовать себя. Нет правил. Есть только желание.  
— Спасибо, — как-то полупридушенно тихо ответил Плисецкий прежде чем отстраниться. Больше ни звука. Только тихое-тихое дыхание. — Минутку подожди, ладно? Я осмотрюсь. Не хочу больше сюрпризов с монстрами.  
Он будто перевернул страницу, пряча тот-самый-момент, где главные герои должны были поцеловаться. А может, как все тот же ребенок, просто зажмурился, чтобы не видеть то, что ему не полагается видеть. Только и всего.  
Осторожно приподнявшись, он и впрямь огляделся поверх сидений автобуса, сквозь мутные стекла, через ошметки разорванного пулями рехарда. Вроде никого и ничего. Не может не радовать. И ведь правда, убраться бы отсюда. Нечего с кровоточащим куском мяса рядом сидеть. Но приказа выдвигаться все еще не поступало.  
— Не суетись, ладно? — Виктор снова расслабился, наблюдая за ним. Правда, микрофон пришлось включить все равно. — Крис еще не закончил. И парни молчат.  
— Не молчат, — отреагировал Отабек. — Просто тихо пока. То ли еще не проснулись, то ли мы всех распугали. Нашли служебный вход. Десятиминутная готовность. Виктор, ты как?  
— Времени хватит, — отозвался тот. — Десять минут вполне.  
— Крис, Джей, к автобусу. Через десять минут выдвигайтесь к нам. Крис, твоего сканера на музей не хватит?  
— Хватит, но он не всех монстров видит, — деловито ответил Крис, а еще через пару минут его макушка замаячила рядом с автобусом. — Слишком тихо. Не нравится мне это. Ночью тут тусовка целая была. И Юри вчера нарвался.  
— Твари поменьше могут обходить нас стороной, — Виктор хмурился. — А покрупнее могут быть у Периметра.  
Джей приплясывал с другой стороны автобуса. Отчего-то Юре до невозможного сильно хотелось на него наорать. Выматерить. Велеть не открывать хлебало, пока не попросят. Это глупо, потому что Джей по своему обыкновению схохмит. Обстебет. И все продолжится.  
— Не может быть все так хорошо, чтоб нам везло нарываться на одиночек или не слишком сильных и умных тварей, — заметил Танцор, оборачиваясь к Виктору и протягивая руку, чтоб помочь встать.  
— Только если в другом месте им сейчас не интересней, чем здесь, — тот схватился за его руку и поднялся. — Мы не знаем, что там у Периметра. Но так везти долго нам не может. Поэтому заканчивать надо быстрее.  
— Если кого-то тут интересует мое мнение, вернее, мнение моей задницы, то самый пиздец будет ночью, — вздохнул Крис.  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что круассаны и феерический секс откладываются? — возмущенно-разочарованно протянул Леруа.  
— Для тебя только самые отборные монстры, Джей, — Юри вроде еще не смеялся, но уже готов был и к шуточкам, и к подначкам. Он умел быть серьезным и, если хотел того, достаточно долго, чтоб педантичностью достать подчиненных до печенок. Но при таком напряжении и давлении, которое они все здесь испытывали, излишняя серьезность грозит нервным истощением и срывом. Ни то, ни другое жизнь им продлить явно было не способно. — Самые-самые. Все, как ты любишь.  
— Но круассаны, Ронин! Но секс!..  
— Где я тебе тут круассаны возьму? — почти натурально возмутился Крис.  
— Логично, — Виктор улыбнулся, отряхнулся, чуть морщась. Вышел из автобуса и улыбнулся солнцу. — Мне никогда не хватало времени, а сейчас я не знаю, куда деть целых десять минут.  
— Танцора поцелуй! — посоветовал подкативший поближе Джей.  
— Чтобы ты советы давал и организовал группу поддержки? Обойдешься без зрелищ, — отрезал Виктор.  
— Вуайерист несчастный, — проворчал Крис.  
Юрка мучительно покраснел.  
— Можно уже выдвигаться? Я заебался слушать этих идиотов! — бросил он в гарнитуру, молясь всем богам этого мира, лишь бы только мать-его-капитан принял мать-его-решение и приказал топать к запасному выходу. С монстрами, без монстров — не суть важно.  
— Юююуууухуууу… Юрец вернулся! — возликовал Леруа. — Ронин, Юрка снова с нами!  
— С вами, кретин ты убожеский, с вами, только ебало свое замечательное захлопни, прошу, как человека. Задрал уже!  
— Я же говорил, что ничего так не лечит хандру и занудство, как… — начал Крис, но Отабек его прервал.  
— Как друзья-идиоты. Выдвигайтесь перебежками. Разрешаю.  
— Принято, Стрелец, — довольно осклабился Джей. Это было просто-таки слышно, даже на расстоянии и в гарнитуру. — Юрочка, можно я подстрахую твою замечательную задницу?  
— Я тебя ненавижу, Леруа, — прошипел Плисецкий. — Джакс, веди нас, Джей, ты страхуешь Виктора. Я замыкаю.  
Они шли цепочкой, аккуратно обходя самые подозрительные места, очень грамотно и правильно страхуя друг друга. Быстро, спокойно и уже без шуточек. Шутить можно до определенного момента. Потом снова собраться и действовать, на пределе возможностей. И до самого предела необходимого. И дальше.  
Слишком тихо. Только хруст раздробленного асфальта и гравия под ногами. Скрежет битого стекла. Иногда шелест целлофана или обрывков бумаги. И ни одной твари. Ни единой, даже самой завалященькой. Будто это не город класса «Альфа», а предместье Анклава, зачищенного и тщательно патрулируемого.  
— Я уже говорил, что мне не нравится эта тишина? — сквозь легкие помехи в наушниках донесся голос Криса.  
— Говорил, — отозвался Виктор.  
— А то, что сам готов позвать парочку монстров? Вряд ли. Отвратительное ощущение. Словно…  
— … кто-то смотрит в спину, — закончил за него Отабек.  
— Именно, — угрюмо согласился Крис. — Эй, откуда тут человек? — он остановился, как вкопанный, поломав цепочку.  
— Где? — Виктор тут же оказался рядом, вскинув автомат. Повернулся туда, куда смотрел Крис и нахмурился. — Джакс?  
— Что там у вас? Какой человек? — взволнованный голос Отабека буквально ударил по перепонкам.  
Крис сморгнул, мотнул головой, темнея лицом.  
— Показалось. Тень, наверное.  
— Уверен?  
— Я ничего не вижу, — Виктор всматривался в проход между двумя зданиями.  
— Виктор, это может быть тварь?  
— Нет! — вскинулся Крис.  
— А мутировавший?  
— Он бы не успел скрыться. Проход хорошо просматривается, укрытий рядом нет, мы бы заметили, — Виктор повел плечом и шагнул вперед. — Но всегда можно проверить.  
— Нет, не стоит терять время, мне действительно показалось, — Крис поймал его за локоть. Виктор повернулся к нему, долгую секунду смотрел в его глаза и отступил.  
— Хорошо. Тогда пошли дальше.  
— Аллилуйя, — улыбка Криса была лишь копией его обычной, но искренней и такой же светлой. — У нас слишком много работы.  
— Надеюсь, тебе действительно показалось, Крис, — прохладный голос Отабека звучал почти угрожающе. — Поторапливайтесь парни, Юри вас встретит. И смотрите в оба.  
Оставшееся расстояние они преодолели последним рывком. Дверь была. Покореженная, как и все, что окружало хранилище, но функционировавшая. Кацуки их встретил и захлопнул лязгнувшую заслонку за спиной вошедшего последним Юрки.  
Внимательный взгляд ощупал каждого по очереди, будто Ронин реально ожидал как минимум ранений и увечий, но не заметив ничего, вздохнул спокойнее.  
Здесь тоже были следы горения. Бархатистый серый пепел. Не так много, как можно было ожидать, но все равно неприятно. Совсем рядом с серебром и вдруг столько дряни! Но внутри здания внезапно оказалось намного спокойнее. Даже учитывая тот факт, что они еще не спустились в бункер-хранилище.  
— Стрелец, парни вошли. Мы закрылись, сейчас оставлю страховку на входе.  
— Ключей у монстров нет, — попытался пошутить Крис.  
— Червю это скажи, — проворчал Виктор и, подождав, пока Юри закончит, направился следом за ним.  
— Обязательно. Как только встречу, — огрызнулся Крис. — Лучше скажи, что тебе там твой локатор говорит.  
Виктор остановился, прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе, и выдохнул через пару мгновений.  
— Чисто. Есть пара мелких тварей-прислужников у крыльца. Одного придавило, когда обрушились колонны, он еще жив, но это недолго. Это было не полноценное Гнездо, а инкубатор, новые твари вылупиться не успели, сгорели. Нам повезло.  
— Знаешь, парень, я начинаю тебя бояться, — на полном серьезе выдал Крис, и Виктор мгновенно захлопнулся, отошел, словно маску, натягивая на лицо равнодушие.  
— Твари низшего порядка чувствуются лучше, их инстинкты работают сильнее, потому что проще и выполняют только заданную программу.  
Проигнорировав сказанное Крисом, Юрка закинул автомат за спину и, подойдя к Виктору, взял его за руку, с силой сжимая пальцы. Юри бросил на него напряженный взгляд и медленно покачал головой. Понимать Плисецкого иногда крайне сложно. Но логика в действиях просматривается.  
Юрке определенно нравился Виктор. И нравился капитан. И проявлял свою симпатию Танцор так, как привык, как считал естественным: поддержкой. Пожатием руки, предложением поделиться шоколадом, попыткой по-своему успокоить зарождающееся напряжение. Разобраться бы еще, видят ли, понимают ли это Виктор и Алтын?  
— А толку бояться? — философски заметил Джей. — Он предупреждает нас, ему прилетает так же, как нам. Если бы не он, мы уже пару раз точно бы померли. Спасибо тебе, Виктор. С меня что-нибудь горячительное по твоему выбору, когда вернемся.  
— Если бы не я, вы могли бы и не нарваться, — тот покачал головой, на мгновение стиснул пальцы Юры и отпустил. Улыбка в глаза не вернулась, но напряжение из тела словно вытекло. — В Анклаве-13, в одном подвальном заведении, подают чудный коктейль «Нарко». С тебя бокальчик, Джей, и, может, я даже предупрежу тебя, если на твои круассаны Крис посыплет слабительным порошком вместе с пудрой.  
— Эй! Не раскрывай моих планов, блондинчик! — тут же вскинулся Крис. — О, привет, кэп.  
— Я рад, парни, что с вами все в порядке, — подошедший Отабек безуспешно пытался скрыть смешок. — Но время тикает. А нам нужно еще найти генератор.  
— Меня одного интересует, где тут вход в само хранилище? Пока я вижу только тряпки, чьи-то статуи и пустые ящики, — для наглядности Крис даже пнул один, подняв тучу пыли, смешанной с пеплом.  
— Меня интересует, но это у нас с тобой профессиональное. К примеру, мне интересно, если ты не совладаешь с замками, хватит ли мне взрывчатки, чтоб открыть условную дверь, которая в этом хранилище толщиной в полтора метра, — обронил Кацуки. — Конечно, у меня есть еще кое-какие милые глупости, но этого будет определенно недостаточно чтоб пробиться внутрь.  
— Прости, Ронин, тут я тебе не помощник. Разве что попробую прошибить дверь собственной башкой, — развел руками Леруа. — Но я существо мягкотелое, хоть и бронелобое, вряд ли мои усилия к чему бы то ни было приведут.  
— От меня тоже толку будет не много. Так что я пойду на обход, — подал голос Танцор. — Если никто не против.  
— Мы еще не нашли генератор, — напомнил Отабек. - И вход в хранилище. Поэтому сделаем так… Крис, на тебе генератор, заодно проверишь, можно ли задействовать лифты, Юра, твои выходы на западе, я проверю восток, Юри — юг, а Джей — север.  
— А что со мной? — Виктор снова напрягся.  
— Ты сможешь провести окончательную зачистку? Прислужники или нет, я не хочу, чтобы на одной с нами территории были даже самые маленькие твари.  
— Да, — коротко ответил тот, проверяя оружие. — Заодно поищу вход в хранилище.  
— Хорошо. Только не отключайтесь. Разрешаю даже материться, но я должен вас слышать и знать, что все в порядке.

11.

11.

 

Безумно хотелось сунуть в уши наушники-капли и врубить музыку. Но если б он так сделал, получил бы по щам от капитана. Так что вместо бодрого рока пришлось слушать переругивания и обещания с признаниями друг другу в исполнении Джакса и Джея. Оно, конечно, весело, но подзаебывает.  
Время от времени дровишек подбрасывал Ронин, обращаясь к Виктору, занятому центральными секциями. И ворковал Кацуки так нежно, что скрипеть зубами хотелось не менее интенсивно, чем в случае с Жаном и Крисом.  
Капитан мужественно молчал. Наверное, даже мужественно выдвинув челюсть. И все они мужественно перлись по коридорам, любуясь серой пылью и погромом, что учинили твари в здании. Этажи обходить было муторно. Мерить шагами лестницы, коридоры, заглядывать в кабинеты, комнаты и подсобки, пытаясь не пропустить ничего, то и дело сверяясь с датчиками, нет ли подозрительного движения, не ломится ли на тебя какая-нибудь тварь.  
Парочка была. Одного пристрелил сам Юрка, другого — Ронин. Джей с Джаксом наткнулись на издохших тварей, порядком опаленных огнем «Иерихона». Но, в целом, здание было чистым. Так что спустя всего-то три с половиной часа блужданий, установки растяжек они все, кроме Криса, вернулись к точке сбора под довольные подвывания Джакометти на тему генератора и двери в хранилище. Похотливый черт все-таки обнаружил генератор, чем был неимоверно доволен и горд.  
— Скушай шоколадку, милый, скушай, заслужил, — елейно пропел в гарнитуру Жан.  
— Так просто, прелесть, ты от меня не отделаешься, — тут же отреагировал Крис. — И вообще, мне еще с замками разбираться. Так что на вас, парни, ночлег, обед и ужин.  
Ночлег устраивали на втором этаже. В комнате с одним окном, которое изнутри было закрыто роллетами, одной дверью и одним выходом на площадку, прямиком ведущую к генераторной и шахте с хранилищем.  
Все то же: концентраты, попытка сделать комнату менее пыльной и более подходящей для тесного сосуществования шестерых мужчин на некоторое время.  
— Джакс, идем жратушки, солнышко, — ворковал в гарнитуру Джей, добавляя к рациону Джакометти пару кусочков шоколада.  
«Солнышко» огрызалось, материлось, но из хранилища не вылезало, враз потеряв свое чувство юмора. Только раз отрапортовало о возможности запустить лифты и вернулось к дешифровке. Периодически, минуя связь, кто-то спускался к нему вниз, пытаясь уговорить выйти, но в результате махнули рукой и только подкидывали что-нибудь пожрать.  
В результате, остальным делать оказалось совершенно нечего. Отабек только вздохнул и отправил команду устраивать наблюдательные посты и заодно проверить музей на наличие серебра в любом виде.  
Улов оказался не особо богатым. В качестве добычи Юрка притащил большое серебряное круглое блюдо с чеканкой, с которым Леруа долго выпендривался, изображая из себя Капитана Америку, и пофиг, что Жан-Жак на самом деле был из французской Канады.  
Определить историческую и художественную ценность никто из них оказался не в состоянии, поэтому было принято решение забрать и отдать руководству для дальнейшего использования. Больше ничего полезного не нашлось, и Крис с присущей ему экспрессией предложил всем поспать, ибо «задница его чувствует грядущий пиздец». Отабек нахмурился, но соответствующую команду отдал, припомнив, что прошлую ночь почти никто не спал.  
Юрка, по своему обыкновению, забился в дальний угол под самую стену и, завернувшись в кокон, отключился почти мгновенно.  
Джей заявил, что херовая мысль оставлять Джакса в гордом одиночестве, так что сгреб свой кокон, еще какой-то жратвы, водички и винтовку и рванул к хранилищу, где Джакометти продолжал заниматься взломом.  
Юри какое-то время еще перебирал свой оставшийся арсенал, решая, что ему может понадобиться уже утром, а что лучше приберечь до особо тяжких моментов, которые, если довериться «детектору пиздеца» Джакометти, непременно приключатся. В конечном итоге, он подгреб ближе к Виктору и Отабеку.  
— Детектор Джакса говорит всякое, а что ты думаешь?  
— Вспоминаю, что обычно он не врет, — Отабек усталым жестом взъерошил ежик волос. — У Криса всегда была отличная интуиция, иначе его бы давно в живых не было. Как и меня, впрочем. И если вспомнить, что днем оказалось спокойней, чем вчера… Виктор, монстры днем спят что ли?  
— Нет, — тот вытянул ноги, выдыхая. Равнодушия на его лице больше не было, но, наверное, лучше бы оно, чем непонимание и легкая тревога, тенью лежащая на тонких чертах. — На самом деле, мне все это тоже не нравится. Слишком странно. Мы наделали немало шума, да и я ожидал больше, чем одного Червя, пусть даже не сразу. Альфа-города опасны, но все равно стандартны. А этот… Мне это не нравится. Как затишье перед бурей.  
— Есть смысл окапываться? — Юри нахмурился. С одной стороны, хранилище-бункер — отличная штука. Хрен пробьешься. Но если монстры их обложат, наружу они уже не выйдут. Вернее, живыми не выйдут. А жить ой как хочется.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — Виктор поймал его взгляд. — Но если мы выйдем, то можем обратно и не попасть. А окопаться…  
— Главное, так, чтобы потом, если что, мы могли бы выбраться, — Отабек закусил губу. — Мины-ловушки по всей площади?  
— Разве только для настоящей мелочи и как сигнализация вместо датчиков. Монстров, вроде Червя, такие не остановят, — возразил Виктор. — Хотя обычно тварей такого размера в городах немного. Слишком большие, чтобы было где развернуться, слишком сложно охотиться, чтобы добыть себе пропитание. Так что, если хотя бы в этом здесь все, как везде, то Червей осталось от силы два-три, и то — для таких марш-бросков они слишком ленивы. Если бы не Слизь, мы бы и этого не увидели. Но гидралиски и руталиски… Этим тварям ничего не мешает. А взрослая особь любую мину может учуять и обойти.  
— В общем, если нас прижмут, мы либо отобьемся, либо нет. Как всегда вероятность есть. Хотелось бы все-таки выжить после всего, — усмехнулся Кацуки. — Черт… а я только начал к вам привыкать. И Юрка внезапно доверился. Было б грустно потерять это.  
Виктор улыбнулся ему одними глазами, оглянулся на спящего Юру и покачал головой. Но если он что-то и хотел сказать, то Отабек успел первым.  
— У нас почти не осталось «Иерихона», а он отлично действует. Юри, можно сделать что-нибудь типа огнемета с дозированной и направленной подачей этой адской смеси?  
— Здесь у меня нет технической возможности. Ну и сама смесь крайне опасна, и работать с ней в условиях, приближенных к боевым, нереально. Все, что возможно, — сохранить имеющиеся капсулы.  
— Жаль, — Отабек огорчился искренне, а Виктор выразительно прошелся ладонью по своим обгоревшим волосам.  
— Сама по себе идея мне нравится. В любом случае, вариантов, кроме как сидеть и ждать у нас нет. Крис хороший хакер? Сколько времени ему понадобится? Странно, что кодов нам не дали вместе со схемой.  
— Могли не найти хозяев или того, кто их знал, — пожал плечами Отабек. — Крис был спецом по компьютерам еще до прорыва. Разве что Джей отвлечет на «феерический секс».  
— Ну, хоть удовольствие получат, — фыркнул Виктор.  
— Да уж. Они отлично спелись, кто бы мог подумать, — Отабек тоже улыбнулся.  
— Так вам тоже никто не запрещает… — Ронин покраснел и отвел взгляд. Красивые. Они оба красивые. Только обстоятельства слегка не те. Не то время и не то место.  
Отабек хмыкнул, скользнул взглядом по спящему Юрке, смутился и отвернулся совсем. Присутствие Плисецкого дергало. Задевало. А еще хотелось смотреть в его глаза. Просто так смотреть. И это почти пугало.  
— А ты, значит, что-то типа армейского папы для своих парней? — Виктор покосился на Отабека, но комментировать ничего не стал. Зато задал неожиданный вопрос Юри. — В Анклаве тоже?  
— Нет, — медленно покачал головой Кацуки. — Там мы сами по себе. С Джеем мы уже давно знакомы, в сущности, нас обоих вывезли из посольского городка. А Танцора слишком долго пинали от группы к группе. Так что в его случае что-то вроде отца, да. За Юрку мы с Джеем кому угодно горло перегрызем.  
— Это хорошо. У ангела должен быть хранитель, — Виктор светло улыбнулся.  
— Кажется, вы с ним поладили, — то ли Отабек задал вопрос, то ли констатировал факт, осталось неясным.  
— Он чистый. Упрямый, злой, прямой и наивный. Я чувствую себя грязным рядом с ним, — Виктор, поджав губы, посмотрел на свои ладони. — Я знаю, что говорят обо мне люди: что я бешеный и что мне нельзя доверять.  
— Но он так не думает, — пожал плечами Юри. — Я теперь тоже так не думаю. Каюсь, сначала ты мне казался очень… странным и непредсказуемым. Я говорил тебе уже. Выбор останется за тобой в любом случае.  
— Я действительно странный, — Виктор сжал пальцы в кулаки. — Две первые группы, с которыми я ходил, погибли полностью. Какое-то время говорили, что я во всем виноват, что я притягиваю тварей. Потом выяснилось, что оба раза нас по ошибке направили в самый центр Гнезда, но было уже поздно. Я стал одиночкой. Только изредка, по просьбе Якова сопровождаю миссии, как консультант. Но все равно думаю, а вдруг они были правы? Те, кто говорил, что я, как маяк, для монстров? Вдруг все так и есть? Я не хочу проверять вероятности. Не хочу, чтобы с вами что-нибудь случилось. Поэтому… Нет, Юри.  
— Жаль, — тихо-тихо выдохнул Кацуки. — Ладно… ложитесь спать, я буду дежурить первым. Джей вряд ли не сумеет уложить Криса. Так что Джакс свой отдых получит. Вам тоже стоит выспаться.  
— Если у Криса получится вскрыть хранилище, нам придется заняться погрузкой, — Отабек что-то прикидывал про себя. — Это значит, что нам либо придется делать это ночью, либо днем, но после ночного бдения.  
— Если Крис прав и нас ждет атака, то лучше отразить ее, а потом думать о погрузке. Мертвыми мы ящики таскать не сможем.  
— Спасибо, — не особо довольно выдохнул Отабек. — Ты помог расставить приоритеты.  
Виктор пожал плечами и отвернулся, пряча за нетронутыми огнем прядями волос закаменевшее лицо, а потом и вовсе встал и отошел поближе к Юре. Раскатал спальник и вытянулся на нем, чтобы уже через минуту свернуться, поджав ноги.  
12.

12.

 

Сначала это было похоже на кошачий вой в начале марта. Вот только складывалось впечатление, будто воет не одна кошка, а как минимум тысяча. Целая тысяча оголтелых, тощих, голодных и злых кошек. И все воют одновременно. Сигнализация какая-то. Дурная сирена.  
Юрка рывком сел, хватаясь за автомат, бросил быстрый внимательный взгляд на так же мгновенно севшего Виктора. Юри отчаянно тер глаза. Несколько дней в одних и тех же линзах — как еще крокодильими глазами не плачет. Юри спал, Виктор тоже. Дежурил капитан? Света потайного фонаря в принципе хватало, но вот сейчас хотелось больше освещения. Видеть выражение лиц, глаз.  
Снова вой. Какие-то невнятные вопли, яростная возня, похожая на опять же кошачью драку. И скрежет, будто острые когти проехались по стеклу и металлу. Окна с первого по третий этаж забраны решетками и закрыты роллетами. Не бог весть какая защита, но без того, чтоб поднять на уши всех временных обитателей хранилища-музея, твари внутрь не заберутся.  
В гарнитуре зашипело.  
— Стрелец, у вас там тот самый пиздец, который анонсировал Джакс? Бля, так и знал, — не дожидаясь ответа, выдал Джей. — Если что, спускайтесь. Или зовите. Я жопу драгоценного взломщика прикрою…  
Юрка видел в неярком свете напряженное лицо капитана и то, какой взгляд тот бросил на… него? На них? Так ли важно? Он успел поспать. Сам Отабек вряд ли. Лихорадочно всовываясь в ботинки, Юрка уже не думал ни о чем, кроме атаки. Только о монстрах и о том, что те могут сунуться сюда. И тогда вообще ничего не останется. Только драться. В помещении стрелять нельзя. Можно ненароком попасть по своим же. Здесь можно только из пистолета валить или врукопашную, как Виктор. А, и похрен! Он с ножами тоже умеет. Если надо будет, и голыми руками будет.  
А вообще, че это он забыл? Один из любимых фильмов: «Эквилибриум». Там чувак круто стрелял. У них очень особенное боевое искусство было. Сумасшедшая смесь рукопашного боя и высокоточной стрельбы. Он тоже по приколу так учился. Получалось хорошо, он же гибкий очень. И меткий. Не такой, как Стрелец, но очень ничего себе. Даже Джей говорил…  
У центрального грохнуло. Какая-то особо беспокойная тварь подорвалась на растяжке Юри. Ронин со Стрельцом быстро переглянулись. Твари дошли до растяжек, значит, сейчас в ход пойдут самоделки. Они слишком близко, но снизу вряд ли прорвутся.  
— Крыша!  
Если в первую ночь их навестила одна крылатая тварь, где гарантии, что сегодня она не явится на вечеринку с подружками?!  
— Рано, — отрывисто бросил Виктор, поднимаясь. — Надо посмотреть, что у нас тут на земле творится. Сколько времени?  
— Почти час ночи. Вы отлично поспали, парни, — Отабек сноровисто крепил прицел на винтовку. В рассеянном свете его движения казались более плавными, чем обычно.   
— Крис с Джеем? — Виктор от его ехидства только отмахнулся.  
— Тоже подремали, если Леруа не соврал.  
— А ты?  
— Пару часов попеременно с Юри. Все, хватит, успеем еще наболтаться. Надо проверить выходы. Нам бы камеры наблюдения, но электричества нет, — Отабек активировал подсветку винтовки и остальные последовали его примеру. Сразу стало светлее. — Поднимемся под крышу и разделимся. Посмотрим, что там внизу. Связь не отключать. Под ноги смотреть. Все, пошли-пошли-пошли!  
…Они были окружены. Площадь кишела тварями разных мастей и размеров, но они все равно выдохнули облегченно, когда Виктор отрывисто бросил, что гидралисков пока нет, а это значит, что не все потеряно. Но его растерянный голос вызвал у Отабека тревогу, и он потребовал ответа. Виктор жаться не стал, рассказав, что подобная массовая атака нетипична для монстров в принципе. Они могут собраться стаей для охоты на сильного противника, но сейчас на площади собрались вместе и хищники, и их привычные жертвы, словно их что-то объединило против одного врага — вторгшихся в город людей. С учетом всего, что уже было, понимание вызывало почти ужас. Тварями действительно кто-то управлял.  
А потом резко стало не до высоких размышлений: монстры перешли в наступление. Шипящая, плюющаяся кислотой и лязгающая зубами волна накатилась вдруг на стены, обойдя участок, усыпанный пеплом от «Иерихона», и отступила, оставив после себя следы от когтей на стенах, не доставшие до окон первого уровня всего метр. К бывшему главному входу подойти никто не попытался, хотя от сгоревшего трупа Червя мало что осталось: за день и вечер мелкие падальщики успели его растащить. Перечисляя и коротко описывая характеристики каждого вида из присутствующих тварей, Виктор почти рычал, от его равнодушия и хладнокровия не осталось и следа. Казалось, на этой площади собрался весь бестиарий, но пугало даже не это, а то, что тварей «высшего порядка», как называл их Виктор, среди них не было. Отабек предположил, что перед ними сейчас «пушечное мясо», и с ним все согласились. Крис пару раз порывался подняться и присоединиться, но капитан рявкнул так, что втянуть голову в плечи захотелось даже Кацуки. После этого подобных предложений от Криса не поступало. И без того всем было ясно, что главное сейчас творится внизу, у дверей в толщину полтора метра и шестнадцатью степенями защиты, из которых Крис взломал только десять. Он устал, это понимали все, но отвлекаться ему было нельзя.  
Приказ стрелять на поражение и только по тем тварям, которые опасно близко подошли к окнам или тщательно забаррикадированным дверям, Отабек отдал вместе с третьей волной, когда те из тварей, что напирали сзади, подмяли находившихся под самыми стенами. Стреляли разрывными, в слабой надежде на законы физики и на то, что разлетающиеся части монстров не послужат дополнительной ступенькой. Но боезапас все равно надо было экономить. По пути следования неразграбленными им попались только два полицейских участка. Но в одном арсенал находился в сейфе с серьезной защитой, на взлом которого времени было решено не тратить, а в другом найденные патроны были не того калибра. Впрочем, поживиться им все же удалось, только, даже с учетом этого, боезапаса было мало. Отабек, рыча, велел на всякий случай готовить «Иерихон». Время шло. После разрывных и подствольных гранат, когда уже совсем «припекало», атаки стали реже, но самих монстров не убавилось ничуть, словно они собрались здесь все разом со всего города. Внезапно площадь накрыл крик. Слаженный крик, напоминающий скрежет металла по стеклу. Накрыл, взвился до ультразвука и затих. Монстры, как по команде, отхлынули от стен, покрытых дырами от когтей или прожженных кислотой, отступили, заволновались.  
Все загомонили, требуя ответа от Виктора, а тот молчал. Было слышно, как тяжело он дышит, как срывается дыхание.  
— Витя… — позвал его растерянный Отабек, а тот вдруг взорвался.  
— Меня зовут Виктор! — замолчал, кажется, даже застонал тихо-тихо, и выдохнул на грани слышимости. — Извини.  
— К черту извинения. Что это?  
— Драгонлиски, — голос Виктора был мертвым. — Нам нужно на крышу. Нельзя дать им спуститься до уровня окон, иначе от нашей защиты ничего не останется. И крыша не защищена. Если я правильно понял Криса, там солнечные батареи, и если их разобьют, то энергии генератора на работу лифтов не хватит.  
— Подтверждаю, — устало отозвался молчавший после отповеди капитана Крис. — Если не будет батарей, не будет и генератора. Я подключил лифты, но без электричества работать они не будут.  
— Всем на крышу нельзя, — дыхание Виктора успокоилось, но все равно оставалось громким. — За этими тварями могут прийти гидралиски. Кто-то должен остаться здесь.  
— Идем, — Танцор рассовал по карманам разгрузки запасные кассеты с гранатами и дополнительный боекомплект, порылся в рюкзаке, достал пару длинных ножей и какой-то топорик странной формы. — Я отдохнул, так что буду эффективнее, чем Юри с кэпом. И я быстрее, чем Ронин…  
— Только если ты стреляешь так же быстро и метко, как кэп, — Виктор вышел из своей ниши на общий пятачок, с которого они все расходились по своим точкам. Спустя пару секунд там же появились и остальные. Отабек действительно выглядел не особо бодрым, а у Юри глаза были красные и блестели не живым блеском. — Только не говори, что у тебя нет запасных линз.  
— Есть, и я их уже сменил. Осталась пара комплектов, но это на крайний случай, — Кацуки с силой потер ладонями лицо и принялся быстро сжимать и разжимать пальцы. Руки отекли. Ноги, впрочем, тоже.  
— Ты меня сейчас задеть пытался? Я не снайпер, Стрельца переплюну вряд ли, но я достаточно быстрый и меткий, чтобы вести прицельную стрельбу по монстрам, — бросил Плисецкий. — Но если у тебя внезапно против меня предубеждение, так и скажи.  
— Не злись, ангел, — Виктор улыбнулся, дотянулся до него, взъерошил волосы и отступил. — Ладно, пошли.  
— Связь только держите, — Отабек нахмурился и отвернулся. Эта вот фамильярность Виктора почему-то дергала. Даже сейчас. Особенно сейчас.  
Юрка кивнул, привычно скрутил волосы в тугой узел, скрепил его серебряными спицами, а потом, точно что-то решив, подошел к капитану и с силой сжал его плечо. Словно ободряя или обещая, что непременно именно так и сделает и будет держать связь.  
Тот вскинул на него удивленный взгляд, но руку не сбросил. Только кивнул, скупо, чуть смущенно улыбаясь. Напряжение ослабло, но совсем не ушло, да и продолжающаяся на улице какофония ничуть этому не способствовала.  
— Каковы наши шансы, Виктор? — Юри глубоко вздохнул и пристально посмотрел в глаза Никифорова.  
— Я не знаю, — тот пожал плечами. — Я правда не знаю. Их поведение нестандартно. В других городах… нет, не так… Раньше твари больше активны были днем. Ночных монстров было мало. Сейчас все смешалось. Раньше их атаки не были так скоординированы. А то, что они отступили, когда услышали драгонлисков… Они стали понимать иерархию. Они начали подчиняться. Поэтому я не знаю. Прости, Юри.  
— Ладно… значит, воюем здесь. А вы — там. Удачи, парни, — кивнул Кацуки, проводив взглядом выходящего за дверь Танцора.  
— Ты отпустил Юрио? Ронин, так не честно, ты знаешь? Я тоже хочу пострелять в монстров! — возмутился Леруа.  
— Ты сам вызвался защищать Криса. Вот и защищай, Жан, — отозвался Юри. — Мы надеемся на вас!  
— Кончилась любовь, завяли помидоры, — пробормотал Отабек, возвращаясь на свой пост. На площади ничего не изменилось, разве что твари теперь были чуть дальше, словно за невидимым барьером. — Виктор, дайте знать, когда будете на месте.  
— Почти уже, — отрапортовал тот и замер на миг перед дверью, ведущей на технический этаж и выше. — Ты их слышишь, Юра? Крылья. Они обычно молчат, но крылья всегда слышны.  
— Слышу, — отозвался Танцор. — И скорее всего увижу. Думаешь, на нас рванут, как только мы выйдем наружу? Можем попробовать укрываться за панелями, но тогда монстры их покорежат, и мы все равно лишимся электроэнергии.  
— У нас есть только одна возможность. Если их много, а цель одна — они сбиваются в кучу для массовой атаки. Мы можем попробовать повредить им крылья. Этого недостаточно для падения, но они становятся уязвимы, потому что не могут маневрировать и летать также быстро. Поэтому нам придется что-то придумать.  
— Насколько хорошо ты стреляешь? — Юрка сдернул с крепления на поясе бухту тонкой веревки, сделал петлю, обвязал ее вокруг собственного пояса и вручил оба конца Виктору. — Сейчас мы открываем дверь, я высовываюсь туда, осматриваюсь… я мельче, у меня улучшенное зрение и слух. Так что есть шанс, что мы успеем осмотреться до того, как нас заметят. Ты тоже смотришь в оба, и если на нас летят… я стреляю, а ты дергаешь меня обратно, в каком бы состоянии я в этот момент ни был.  
— Просто не делай резких движений. Лучше медленно, но плавно, — судя по морщинке на лбу Виктора, тому идея отпускать Юру не нравилась, но осмотреться действительно надо было. Трюк с высыпанием на место предполагаемого действия и пальбой во все стороны хорош был в кино, в реальной жизни шансов выжить в такой эскападе были минимальными. — Просто посмотри, сколько их и как они расположены. Отсюда будем действовать.  
— Глушитель и подавитель огня есть, так что по идее нас даже не сильно заметно будет, если придется шуметь, — серьезно кивнул Танцор. — Просто… — он хотел сказать что-то еще, но тряхнул головой, отметая собственные мысли. Учить ученого — последнее дело. — Я легкий. Выдернуть успеешь.  
— Успею, — одними губами выдохнул Виктор и вдруг дернул свой конец веревки на себя. Поймал впечатавшегося в него Юру, взял пальцами подбородок, вынуждая смотреть в глаза. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты сломал свои крылья, Ангел. Поэтому будь осторожней. И не играй в героя. Если тебе понадобится помощь, просто скажи.  
Тот самыми кончиками пальцев погладил его скулу, коснулся опаленных волос, улыбнулся одними уголками губ и отшагнул назад, разрывая расстояние между ними.  
— Просто держи меня…  
Дверь он открывал осторожно. Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, пока не открылся проем достаточный для того, чтоб в него просочился тонкий даже со всеми наворотами Танцор. Медленно и плавно, ступая тихо-тихо, как по тонкому ломкому льду, Юрка выскользнул на крышу и замер, спиной вжимаясь в стену позади себя. Дышать медленно, контролируя каждый вздох. Смотреть, чувствовать всем собой все, что только можно. Твари рядом, он слышал шелест крыльев, почти ощущал шевеление воздуха…  
На первый взгляд, их было немного. Их и было немного, всего пять, но и этого количества было достаточно, чтобы желание выходить на крышу исчезло напрочь. Еще пару секунд понадобилось, чтобы понять — твари расположились точно над тускло сияющими солнечными батареями. Они молча зависли над ними, словно ожидая команды.  
— Если ты прицелишься, то попадешь точно, — выдохнул Юрка, быстро облизнув губы. Даже он сам мог бы попасть, если бы сейчас держал на изготовку винтовку. Если бы он мог резко и быстро двигаться. Если бы.  
— Сколько их? — также тихо выдохнул Виктор. — Возвращайся.  
За другой конец бухты легко дернули, словно приказывая.  
Обратный путь не быстрее. Все те же медленные осторожные шаги, пока узкий зазор между дверью и металлическим блоком не сомкнулся за его спиной. Плисецкий устало привалился спиной к стене и смахнул со лба холодные бисеринки пота.  
— Пять тварей. И они находятся четко над солнечными панелями. Они ждут, что мы выйдем. Они ждут нас, Виктор.  
— Для этого не обязательно держать караул над панелями, — Виктор нахмурился. — Похоже, они собираются уничтожить батареи. И сейчас ждут команду на уничтожение. И если мы не поторопимся, то останемся без лифтов.  
— Значит, мы должны их опередить, — констатировал Юрка. — У нас нет времени, но они не знают, что мы о них знаем. Можем распахнуть дверь и начать огонь на поражение. Ты готов?  
— Я всегда готов, — Виктор улыбнулся, перевесил метательные ножи поближе и вытянул из кобуры два пистолета. Тяжелые «Глоки» легли в руку так, словно были ее продолжением. — Ну что, потанцуем?  
— Сначала не выходи. Я стреляю из упора на колено, ты стоишь. Не перекрываем друг другу зону поражения. Если не уложим никого, выходим. Но сначала я хочу минимизировать риск… Первый — прямо, угол — сорок пять. Сделай поправку на ветер… несильный, в общем. Я сниму того, что слева. И уйду влево. Второй почти на углу, мне будет проще его достать если что. И Виктор… — Плисецкий на секунду коснулся его руки, приподнялся на цыпочки и лбом прижался к его лбу, в упор глядя в глаза. — Если будет риск того, что меня инфицируют, стреляй. Не жалей. Я не должен стать монстром.  
Виктор отшатнулся, бросил отрывисто:  
— Хорошо, — отвернулся к двери, сделал шаг. — Я стреляю с двух рук, мне проще. Бей по крыльям, не дай им себя задеть даже кончиком. И… у нас есть сыворотка, Юра.  
— Три… два… раз… — Юрка плавно толкнул дверь и мягко опустился на колено, вскидывая оружие и жестко фиксируя приклад. Они были там. Они все еще были там. Висели в воздухе, едва слышно стрекоча крыльями, как ирреальные новогодние игрушки. Игрушки для вечеринки на Хэллоуин. Или еще хуже. Гротескные и слишком живые, готовые рвать и убивать в любой момент времени.  
Он выстрелил сдвоенным. Не очередью. Патронов не так уж и много, чтоб тратить их на очередь. А вот так, даб-тапом, получалось очень даже эффективно. Во всяком случае разнести пару крыльев выбранного монстра он успел прежде, чем тварь метнулась, меняя траекторию полета.  
Виктор стрелял скупо, коротко, а потом бросился в сторону, когда еще одна тварь, взлетев повыше и заложив дугу, спикировала, разевая пасть, примериваясь на самую дальнюю от них батарею. Веревка, все еще связывающая его с Юрой, натянулась, зазвенела, мешая прицелу и почти сбивая с ног. И тот рванул следом, с низкого старта. Когда не остается другого выбора, нужно выбирать меньшее из двух зол. Двигаться и стрелять сложнее, но если контролировать собственное движение, если дышать, если позволить себе довериться инстинктам, может получиться.  
Тварь все еще болталась, пусть и на одном крыле, но рванула на него, хищно оскалившись. Юрка б заорал, если бы не берег дыхание. Процедил только быстро:  
— Ронин, Стрелец… вступили в бой. Пятеро тварей. Закончим — свяжусь…  
— Понял, — прохрипел в ответ кажется Отабек. — У нас тут тоже весело.  
А Виктор не успевал. Автомат с подсветкой остался там, за дверью, света луны не хватало, а тварь, словно почувствовав, что она на прицеле, заметалась, закружила, упорно спускаясь ниже, все так же нацеливаясь на батарею.— Твою мать! — Виктор взвыл, вскинул оба пистолета, даже успел сделать выстрел, когда сверху спикировал еще один драгонлиск. Размах крыльев не давал твари спуститься ниже, но режущий край оказался вдруг у самого лица. Виктор отшатнулся, летун с криком пошел вверх, но почти тут же изменил траекторию, и Виктор только и успел предупреждающе крикнуть, когда увидел, что его новой целью стал Юрий.  
А того чиркнуло по щеке. Ожгло болью. Юрка все-таки сбил первую тварь прежде, чем его что-то дернуло, толкнуло, почти подбросило вверх, отчего перехватило дух, и потащило. Юрка рванул с пояса топорик и, замахнувшись, вонзил его в тварь. Вой, переходящий в визг, дезориентировал, его все еще куда-то тащило волоком, ударяя об углы, о крепеж батарей, обо все подряд. Странно, что не полосовали когтями и не пытались разодрать на десяток кровоточащих Танцорчиков. Но это кажется еще впереди.  
Воздух выбило из груди, когда под ногами не оказалось ничего кроме кишащих тварей внизу. А над головой торжествующе взревела тварь.  
— Юра! — Виктор дернулся следом, охнул от резкой боли, когда веревка на поясе затянулась, как показалось, смертельным узлом, выбив дух. Коротко, зло застонав, он стиснул зубы и вцепился в свой край веревки, в последнюю секунду успев упереться ногами в каменную трубу воздуховода. Несколько секунд на судорожный вдох и потянуть на себя. Еще немного и еще. До края далеко, но сейчас даже шагнуть вперед нельзя, хотя бы пока светлая макушка не появится над краем. — Держись, Юра. Держись.  
Веревка дернулась, на миг провисла, снова натянулась и… пошла легче, точно человек на том конце шел сам. Шел, упираясь ногами в стену, помогая себе руками. За край уступа зацепилось что-то острое, лежащее в покрытой кровью и еще бог весть какой дрянью руке. Усилием Юрка подтянулся и выбросил себя обратно на крышу.  
— Тебя ж, бля, сожрут! Стреляй!  
Виктор облил его бешеным взглядом, поджал губы, бросил веревку и, подхватив брошенные пистолеты, еле успел вскинуть их и сделать выстрел прежде, чем его накрыла темная тень от крыльев. Он увернулся, опрокинулся на спину, зашипев от удара головой, и выпустил целую очередь в брюхо твари. Перекатился, на ходу перезаряжая обойму, и снова вскочил на ноги, разворачиваясь к другой.  
Юрка снова бил короткими резкими сдвоенными, то попадая, то нет, уворачиваясь, прячась. Он устал. До чертиков устал. До дрожащих поджилок. Сколько прошло времени? Он несколько раз менял магазины. Один раз менял кассету подствольника. Щеку стянуло коркой запекшейся крови. На груди и плече, похоже, разливалась гематома там, где его приложило о стену при вылете. Виктор был рядом. Такой же. Грязный, как черт, и измученный. Странно другое. И эта странность задела Юру, точно крылом твари, время от времени то всплывая на поверхность сознания, то снова погружаясь в измученный первичными инстинктами мозг. Виктора пугали, но не калечили. И не пытались так же, как его, сбросить с крыши…  
13.

13.

 

…Они даже не поняли, когда все закончилось. Когда стрелять оказалось больше не в кого. Никто больше не кружил над ними, и даже не пришлось придумывать, как заставить тварей собраться в группу. Они… справились?  
— Одна батарея разбита, — Виктор зло сплюнул черную в ночном свете кровь, остервенело перезаряжая один из пистолетов. Второй валялся на крыше рядом и, судя по виду, больше не был на что-то годен.— Мы не успели, — покосился он на убитую тварь и поджал губы. Одна. Всего одна, та, которую он расстреливал почти в упор. Остальные улетели. Криво, на одном крыле и расстрелянным брюхом, но улетели. — Нужно спуститься вниз, проверить как там кэп с Юри.  
Юрка кивнул, потом подошел ближе, обнял его одной рукой за шею. Металлический привкус крови во рту. Болит все, но они живы. И у них, в общем-то, получилось.  
— Спасибо, что вытащил. И что прикрыл — спасибо.  
— Я не сделал бы ничего, что бы не сделал ты, — Виктор неловко взъерошил светлые Юркины волосы на затылке и прикрыл глаза. — Надеюсь, что потеря одной батареи не будет критичной. У тебя есть такие же датчики, как у Криса? Оставить здесь на всякий случай.  
— Есть, — Плисецкий снова кивнул. С силой погладил его затылок и шею. Он просто стоял и дышал, щекой прижавшись к щеке Виктора. — Установлю. Они не добили нас.  
— У нас почти закончился боезапас, — Виктор медленно выдохнул, расслабляясь понемногу, потихоньку. — Будем надеяться, что они не вернуться с подмогой. Юра… нам нужно вниз.  
— Да… — Юрка опустил руки. Почти уронил. Отшагнул назад, тряхнул головой, точно отметая собственные сомнения. Достал из кармана разгрузки четыре крохотных кубика детекторов движения и прошелся по крыше, расставляя и включая их. — Мы закончили, Ронин… Стрелец…  
— Не ранены? — устало спросил Юри.  
— Царапины, Ронин. Немножко приложило, но, в целом, мы в порядке. Спасибо. Как вы? Стрелец?  
— Нам очень нужна помощь, — напряженно выдохнул Отабек. — Не знаю, что там у вас, но если вам нечем вдруг заняться, то мы были бы рады, если бы вы к нам присоединились.  
— Не ехидствуй, тебе не идет, — бросил Виктор, глядя прямо на Юру. — Дай нам минуту.  
— Обязательно, — на фоне выстрела не менее ехидная реплика, чем предыдущие, почти была не слышна. — Только тварям об этом скажу.  
Виктор поджал губы, но смолчал. Отключил связь и повел плечом, идя к двери.  
— Ты как? Тебя здорово приложило.  
— Нормально. Пока что жить буду, — Юрка уступал место Танцору. Как, впрочем, почти всегда во время вылазок и миссий. — Будем надеяться, что больше летающие твари сюда не явятся.  
Снова проем двери. Пришлось ее закрыть как следует во избежание атаки еще и с этой стороны. Дальше — лестница, коридоры пройти аккуратно, чтоб не налететь на прорыв какой.  
…Внизу, как оказалось, помощь действительно была нужна. Но здесь хотя бы было тише и над головой не летали твари, норовящие отрезать голову к черту.  
— Гидралиски…  
От пронзительного крика, такого… острого, леденящего, Виктор застыл на пороге комнаты, в которой еще час назад обустроил огневую точку.  
— Твою мать…  
Это действительно были гидралиски. Их шипастые хвосты мелькали над головами более мелких тварей, лезущих на стены. Как погонщики, они безжалостно хлестали ими по спинам, гоня вперед-вперед-вперед. На стены, к окнам, живой лавиной, зубастой, когтистой, шипящей. Безмозглой волной, цель у которой только одна — добраться.  
— Мы внутри. Они пока что снаружи. Здание старое, строилось на совесть, раз его две войны не разъебали, значит, и твари не смогут, — Танцор хлопнул его по плечу и, подхватив со своего рюкзака кассету с гранатами для подствольника, дернул к окну. — Что тут?  
— Крис работает, Джей на всякий случай с ним, — Юри как-то по-птичьи передернул плечами. — Твари лезут по-прежнему. Мне вот интересно, через полчаса рассвет. Мы до него дотянем или нет?  
— Уже рассвет? — Виктор кинул на него словно ошалевший взгляд и стянул с плеча оружие. — У нас нет выбора, поэтому выстоять придется.  
— Херово, что у нас напалма нет… или хотя бы паленой водки… — Танцор приник к оптике, присматриваясь к орде тварей, прикидывая, куда лучше стрелять, что лучше выпустить, чтоб нанести максимальный урон. Остальные целились так же. Каждый у своего окна, рассматривая сереющий иззубренный зданиями горизонт.  
Алтын стрелял одиночными. Быстро. Четко. Точно. Одно слово — Стрелец. Ас своего дела. Наверное, лучший из них. Тот, кто должен думать о всех и о каждом. Тот, на кого возложена вся ответственность за миссию.  
Юри тоже стрелял. Труднее, чем Отабек. Жмурился, тер глаза, время от времени запрокидывал голову, позволяя себе секундный отдых, снова приникал к оптике, и где-то там, по ту сторону очередную тварь разрывало в лоскуты. Вот только на смену одной тут же являлась другая, и снова, и опять, и еще… Они валили и валили, подгоняемые воплями шипасто-хвостатых гидралисков.  
Паленая водка отлично бы пошла. Вылить вниз и поджечь. Чтоб пылали монстры, феерично разбрасывая вокруг себя горящие ошметки. Конечно, от спирта или обычного напалма они все равно регенерируют, но это дало бы им самое драгоценное — время. Времени им как раз и не хватало.  
Еще совсем немножечко… совсем чуточку… По телу разливалась дурная тяжесть. И еще — было больно дышать. Наверное, все-таки трещина в ребрах. Нехило приложило о стену. Сейчас бы перетянуть грудину. Только нельзя останавливаться, нельзя прекращать стрельбу. Они и без того сосредоточились только на одном секторе. Черт его знает сколько тварей обошли их со спины и сейчас точат зубы на той стороне площади. Может, они уже вломились в окна, а группа здесь ни сном ни духом?  
Давай, Юрочка… не смотри по сторонам. Не смотри на Виктора. И на кэпа не смотри. Тот, похоже, вообще в Терминатора превратился. Каменное лицо, каменные плечи. Только чуть-чуть двигается палец, плавно нажимая спусковой крючок. И ты жми. Жми, стреляй, стреляй, пусть валятся твари, падают, осыпаются… небо уже почти оранжевое. Настоящее утреннее небо.  
— Боезапас. У нас заканчиваются патроны, — Отабек выдохнул почти с отчаянием. — Юри, нам нужен «Иерихон». У меня больше ничего не осталось.  
— Одну капсулу, Отабек… всего одну, — Кацуки с величайшей осторожностью достал из рюкзака маленький противоударный бокс и извлек капсулу с ртутно перекатывающимся внутри веществом. — Если припрет, у нас должен оставаться шанс на то, чтоб… ну ты понял.  
— У нас нет выхода, — лицо обычно спокойного Отабека словно раскололось, обнажив и его истинный возраст, и напряжение, и страх. И стало вдруг понятно, что он едва ли старше Юры, что он здесь только потому, что другого выбора нет. — Давай, Юри.  
Тот передал капсулу. У него осталась всего одна. Одна у Юрки, одна у Джея — страховка на случай если катастрофа все-таки приключится. Но тогда им всем лучше будет держаться вместе.  
— Давай, Бек. Не подкачай.  
Тот принял капсулу осторожно, почти затаив дыхание. Уложил ее на место, прицелился, прикидывая куда лучше ее пустить. На долгую секунду мир снова исчез, стал лишь тенью, далеким эхом. Стук сердца — доли секунды. Раз. Два. Три. Выстрел. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом где-то там внизу словно открылись врата ада. Полыхнуло белым огнем, растеклось криком. Вопль боли заметался над площадью, пламя взметнулось языками и опало, затанцевав между мечущемуся монстрами.   
— Твою мать…  
И не понять, кто это выдохнул. На грани. На самой грани слышимости.  
— Нахрен от окон! — Юрка резко ударил рукой по блокиратору и роллеты схлопнулись, отрезая рассвет и пекло от темной комнаты, переполненной отчаянием. Он первый дернул за руки замешкавшегося Ронина и Виктора, надеясь, что Стрелец среагирует тоже, ведь могло и разнести стекла к чертовой матери…  
Стрелец среагировал. Шарахнулся назад, ударившись плечом, но, кажется, даже не заметил этого. Отшагнул еще на пару шагов, прислушиваясь к воплям и крикам, поежился.  
— Какого черта? Что это за модификация? «Иерихон» не так… Не так… — он мучительно пытался подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить клубок эмоций и мыслей. — Слишком сильно, а капсула была всего одна. С Червем было не так.  
А потом вдруг накрыло ужасом, стоило только подумать о том, что было бы с Виктором, с ними, если бы вместо тех капсул, что были у него, использовали эту.  
— Концентрация, — странно, но Виктор, похоже, понял что не так. Потому и подошел к нему, стиснул плечи, разворачивая к себе. — Просто многократно увеличенная концентрация, поэтому всего одна как последнее средство. Их почти никому не дают, только боевым группам перед очень сложными миссиями, и то не всегда.  
У Юри дрожали руки, когда он прятал маленький бокс обратно. Он не поднимал глаз ни на Виктора, ни на Отабека. Он даже на Юрку не смотрел.  
— Теперь у нас есть отсрочка. До вечера. Если мы не успеем разобраться со всем за день, боюсь, что мы просто не выберемся отсюда.  
Отабек благодарно кивнул Виктору, сжал его локти и отступил. Подойдя к Юри, присел перед ним на корточки. Деликатно коснулся плеча, привлекая к себе внимание и тихо спросил:  
— Ты ведь что-то знаешь, Юри. Что-то об «Иерихоне». Поделишься?  
Кацуки заметно вздрогнул и заставил себя выпрямиться.  
— Я знаю не так много на самом деле… просто был в первой группе, которой поручили тестировать его. В разной концентрации, в разном количестве. Вот таким вот мы выжгли французский Руан. Расход составил одну капсулу на городской массив…  
— Он хочет сказать, что одной капсулы хватило на то, чтоб зачистить спальный район города… короче, две на Медведково. И точка, — «перевел» Танцор.  
— Это потом концентрацию начали уменьшать. Нам ведь нужны были города, а не руины типа Хиросимы или Нагасаки, — медленно кивнул Ронин.  
— Не говоря уже о том, что для такого серебра нужно в разы больше, а его нет, — Виктор покачал головой, напряженно косясь в сторону окон.  
— Просто скажи, что это все-таки не тот вариант и что неорганику оно не трогает, — почти попросил Отабек, — и что мы не сгорим здесь к черту, если здание вдруг займется.  
— Это не тот вариант, — послушно повторил Кацуки. — Тот вариант закончился где-то на Сан-Франциско… Так что нам не угрожает ничего… почти… Все равно температура горения свое дает, так что стекла могут полопаться, ну и роллеты погореть. Но больше не должно вроде ничего…  
— Проблема в том, что мы органика, капитан. И если оно не прогорит до конца к тому моменту, когда мы высунемся, то мы рискуем, и сильно, — сказал Юра.  
— Пока мы все это выгрузим, должно прогореть, — Отабек покачал головой, поймал напряженный взгляд Виктора и вдруг вскинул винтовку на дверь, почти швыряя Юри себе за спину.  
— Эй-эй-эй, легче, кэп, я небритая обезьяна, конечно, но не монстр, — появившийся на пороге Крис действительно выглядел откровенно отвратительно, и даже улыбка не спасала, так как была лишь тенью его обычной. Небритый, с осунувшимся лицом и кругами под глазами, обметанными губами и усталостью во всей фигуре, он вызывал желание не улыбаться в ответ, а уложить спать и встать на страже, чтобы ни один комар не мешал. — Спешу сообщить, что задание выполнено.  
— Почему по рации не сообщил? — возмутился Отабек и встал, убирая винтовку за спину.  
— Я открыл первую дверь. А за ней еще спуск. Само хранилище на глубине где-то десяти-пятнадцати метров и там ни черта не ловит, я пытался. Зато лифты есть, — Крис поскреб щетину на щеке и зевнул. — Только воздуха там нет.  
— В общем, все, как ты любишь, Юри-о! — Вошедший следом Жан бросил на пол винтовку и устало сполз по стене. — Представишь, что поднимаешься на Сьерро-Торре какую-нибудь или Анапурну и поймаешь кармический оргазм.  
— Ты специально названия учил, да? — поднял на него взгляд Юрка. — Я смогу спуститься и спустить вас даже если бы лифты не работали. Но воздух — это реальная проблема. Хотя, если все-таки подкачать его вниз, все будет нормально.  
— Чем? Мы просто оставили все двери открытыми, — Крис повел носом, подошел к окну, выглянул, присвистнул и отошел. — Весело тут у вас.  
— Драгонлиски разбили одну солнечную батарею, — угрюмо произнес Виктор. Похоже, он до сих пор чувствовал вину за то, что не уберег.  
Крис нервно передернул плечом, беспокойно прошелся по комнате и успокоился, устроившись рядом с Джеем.  
— Все равно попробуем запустить все лифты. Если на какой-то один не хватит энергии… Ну, придется поднапрячься. Я посмотрел схему, из хранилища до первой площадки идет один лифт, там груз надо перегружать в другой, который доставит его уже на первый этаж. Нам надо продумать логистику, как и что делать и заодно как организовать транспортировку к вертолетам.  
— Расчистить площадь, вытащить туда ящики, обвязать и сказать, чтобы помощь прислали. Команда из десяти-пятнадцати человек, пока мы на стреме, справиться с этим быстро, — предложил Отабек.  
— На крышу вряд ли сядет тяжелый транспортный вертолет, да и группа поддержки будет занимать достаточно много места и будет лишним грузом. К тому же, они будут забирать и нас, так что вряд ли на транспортнике будет народу больше, чем надо. Ставлю на пулеметчика у турели, пилот, второй пилот. Ок, может, еще одного прихватят, — высказался Плисецкий.  
— Я тоже так думаю, — кивнул Юри. — Рискованно высылать слишком много людей. Это привлечет к нам еще больше внимания, и, если что-то пойдет не так, это лишние потери, которых можно было бы избежать.  
— Не будет никакой посадки, — Отабек покачал головой. — Это займет слишком много времени. Не будет погрузки в вертолеты, поэтому помощь мы должны попросить.  
— Я бы на вашем месте с Беком по этому поводу не спорил, он у нас фанат вертолетов и всего, что с ними связано, — хмыкнул Крис, приваливаясь к Джею и закрывая глаза. — Все проще на самом деле: вертолет зависает над площадкой, скидывает трос, который мы привязываем к уже готовому грузу, вертолет поднимается и улетает вместе с ним на буксире за пределы города. Там его разгружают, и он летит за второй партией. Это быстрее, но требует сноровки, которой у нас нет. Поэтому помощь действительно могут прислать. Нам надо будет только составить ящики. Простая веревка веса серебра не выдержит, а сеток у нас нет. Так что придется делать это на месте, в момент погрузки. И опять-таки — на это нужна сноровка. Но даже если и придется все делать самим, это все равно будет быстрее, чем вручную ящики таскать до вертолета.  
— Ящики, Джакс, это прошлый век. Спорю, что там все упаковано в поддоны как минимум, и погрузчики есть. Но я понимаю, о чем ты, — Танцор вернулся к окну, снова приподнял роллету и выглянул. Почти светло. Живых тварей в пределах видимости нет, а на площади — серый, даже бархатный на вид пепел.  
— Решать тебе, Отабек. Но больше людей — не вариант… — упрямо покачал головой Юри.  
— Маленький ты еще, Юра, чтобы со взрослыми дядями спорить. Поддоны — это только для продуктов в гипермаркетах хорошо, — хмыкнул Крис. — Да и немного там добра этого. Золота — да, целая комната, с серебром и здесь не густо, — он потемнел лицом, а потом сполз пониже, устраивая голову на коленях Джея и громко зевая. — Я подремлю немного.  
— Нам тоже отдых не помешал бы, хоть чуть-чуть, — Отабек кивнул, подошел к Юре, выглядывая на улицу через его плечо. Несколько секунд напряженно всматривался, а потом еле слышно спросил, так, чтобы слышал его только Плисецкий. — Когда Виктор спрашивал Юри о линзах, тот ему соврал, что поменял их?  
— Да… у него всего один запасной комплект остался, — выдохнул тот. — А в очках шарахаться не очень удобно. Он их носит только в Анклавах.  
— Шу-шу-шу… — проворковал Джей. — Кэп, осторожно с котенком. Он может и обшипеть, и поцарапать, и даже укусить.  
— Подушки обычно молчат, Джей, — огрызнулся Отабек и снова повернулся к Юре, едва-едва касаясь его плеча. — Ты неловко двигаешься. Ранен?  
— Кэп меня обииидел… — протянул Леруа, но замолчал. Усталым жестом погладил спутанные волосы Криса и прикрыл глаза.  
— Приложило малость… Все равно без рентгена хрен разберешь, что там, — Юрка пожал плечами, но поморщился от прострелившей тело боли и в конце концов отошел от окна, оставив роллету не закрытой. Солнечный свет пропорол темноту, освещая комнату и людей в ней.  
— Рентген? Сломал что-то? — в голосе Отабека запела настоящая тревога.  
— Ударился о стену. Ему бы ребра перетянуть, — «сдал» Юру Виктор и набросил куртку на заснувшего прямо на полу Криса.  
— Ты тоже двигаешься странно, — Отабек проследил за его действиями. — Юри, твои линзы…  
— Переживу, — Кацуки зевнул, но все-таки достал из кармана крохотную плоскую баночку, осторожно вытер руки последней влажной салфеткой из упаковки и аккуратно снял линзы, поместив их в раствор. Глаза покраснели и слезились, так что и впрямь стоило малость отдохнуть.  
Отабек вздохнул и повернулся к Юре:  
— В погрузке не участвуешь. Будешь прикрывать. Пойдем, если у тебя сломано ребро, перетянуть действительно надо.  
— Скорости мне это точно не прибавит, — Плисецкий бросил хмурый взгляд на Виктора и отвернулся. — Хорошо, перематывай. Только, мм… не надо пугаться и потом слишком меня защищать и опекать, — отойдя к своему рюкзаку, он аккуратно присел и принялся доставать свою походную аптечку. Рулон эластичного бинта у него совершенно точно был. Обнаружив искомое, он просто протянул его капитану. Поднялся, осторожно и медленно снял разгрузку, портупею, пояс, стянул форменную куртку и только тогда стащил футболку, обнажая светлое, совершенно не загорелое тело. Лилово-синяя гематома расползлась по груди, с яркими вкраплениями на боку.  
— Если хочешь, тебе поможет Виктор, — негромко произнес Отабек, глядя неожиданно тяжело, но спокойно, странно-понимающе. — А я прослежу за тем, чтобы Юри поспал.  
— Все в порядке, — покачал головой Юра. — Правда. — Помедлив, он протянул капитану еще и небольшой тюбик. — Сначала это, потом… потом перетянешь.  
Больше Отабек ничего спрашивать и предлагать не стал. Взяв тюбик, он выдавил немного геля на пальцы, подождал, пока чуть согреется и коснулся гематомы.  
Его пальцы оказались чем-то совершенно… невероятным. Очень чуткими, осторожными, почти нежными. Понимание пришло чуть позже, когда в памяти всплыло услышанное когда-то сравнение снайпера с хирургом или минером. Разве прикосновение к синяку должны быть такими… чувственным? Как вполне ощущаемая сила может быть такой ласковой и нетяжелой? Никакой боли, правильное давление, абсолютно точное знание, где прикосновение можно усилить, а где не стоит.  
— Это был сильный удар, — голос капитана сейчас был под стать его рукам. Не раздражающий, не дергающий нервы, чуть более глубокий, раскатывающийся по позвоночнику. — Что там у вас случилось?  
— Твари зависли четко над панелями батарей. Они будто ждали команды. Я вышел на разведку. Для страховки связал веревкой себя и Виктора. Когда вернулся, мы обсудили план атаки. Когда мы вышли, все, естественно, пошло не так, и одна из раненных тварей сбросила меня со стены. Я успел рвануть ее ледорубом… но в общем, если бы не Виктор, меня бы сожрали, а так он вытянул меня, но я сильно ударился о стену с разгона. Как маятник, — Юрка прикрыл глаза, почти наслаждаясь прикосновениями. —Одну тварь мы завалили. Одна точно не регенерирует. Остальные ушли, что называется, на одном крыле.  
— У вас определенно было веселее, — хмыкнул Отабек, принимаясь за перетяжку.  
Он работал быстро, сноровисто, обматывая бинт вокруг торса Юры, почти обнимал его, каждый раз шепотом извиняясь. И кажется, даже выдохнул с облегчением, когда закончил:  
— Все, отдыхай. Впереди еще много работы, силы нам понадобятся, а вас здорово потрепало. Виктор, тебя это тоже касается.  
— Как и тебя, — тут же отреагировал тот. — Мы хотя бы поспали днем.  
— Только если скажешь, что атак нам ждать пока не стоит.  
— Чтобы собрать еще одну такую армию, понадобится время. Но я уверен, что гидралискам удалось удрать, а они вполне могут эту армию заменить, — Виктор зевнул, дотянулся до мешка и раскатал его прямо там, где стоял. — Так что гарантию, как понимаешь, я дать не могу. И нужно, чтобы кто-то последил за датчиками на крыше. На случай, если вернутся драгонлиски. Солнечные батареи — наше слабое место. И мне хотелось бы знать, откуда твари знают о них, и о том, зачем они нужны и как важны.  
— Это означает, что, как минимум, один из нас троих не будет отдыхать, — Танцор одевался намного медленней, и несколько более неуклюже, чем обычно. — Поскольку капитан только что отстранил меня от работ по погрузке, я не буду возиться с тяжестями и энергии мне потребуется меньше, чем вам. Так что вы ложитесь отдыхать, а я пару часов подежурю. Выслушивать споры не собираюсь.  
— Только колыбельную нам не пой, — немного неуклюже пошутил Виктор, вытягиваясь на мешке.  
— И сразу буди, если будут проблемы. И часа через полтора, если ничего не случится, но сами мы не проснемся, — судя по тому, что Отабек даже не попытался поспорить, в отдыхе он нуждался больше, чем хотел показать.  
Все уснули быстро. Точно их просто отключили от сети. Раз и все. Еще пару мгновений назад Виктор ерзал, устраиваясь на коконе, а сейчас глубокое ровное дыхание его не нарушалось больше ни единым звуком. И капитан так же. Забавно. Он только кажется твердокаменным и непрошибаемым. А на деле — такая же маска, как Джеева веселость и распиздяйство.  
Жан реально спит почти в обнимку с Крисом. Оказывается, очень мало времени иногда нужно на то, чтоб добраться до такого уровня близости.  
Он сам очень трудно сходился с людьми. Не всем нравится, когда у члена группы внезапно в темноте глаза светятся, или когда этот самый член группы слышит все, включая сбившееся дыхание и сеанс самоудовлетворения под одеялом. И еще кошмары… те самые, которые сбываются, стоит о них проговорить вслух.  
Юри вздохнул и перевернулся на бок. Когда-то Юре казалось, что они с Юри сойдутся. Какое-то время он даже этого хотел. Как и Жана. Эти двое стали средоточием его жизни. Самыми близкими людьми. Теми, с кем он был по-настоящему близок и кому смог довериться. Но последний шаг не случился. И даже не потому, что они этого не хотели. Просто… это другой уровень близости. Другое волнение. Другие стремления. И убивать, думая о том, что человек, с которым ты ночью проводил время, остывает выпотрошенным в стороне — не те мысли, которые позволяют долго жить после.  
Они так решили. По умолчанию. Они никогда не поднимали этой темы. Иногда проскакивали остроты и подколы. Но не более.  
Юрка отчетливо помнил тот день, когда в Двадцать первом его попытались зажать в ночном клубе. Он подрался. Жестоко. До ссадин на кулаках и разбитых губ. Жан тоже был там. И Юри. Они не вмешивались, но никому не позволили подойти и близко, пока он не свалил обидчика. Так было нужно. Так было необходимо. Уехали они вместе. И перед командиром потом стояли вместе. И за тот вечер, за те события он любил своих парней еще больше. Хоть и вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет об этом сказать.  
Виктор.  
Что-то внутри дрогнуло, свернулось в тугой узел. Виктор назвал его Ангелом. Жуткая штука. Ангелы далеко не чистые и не невинные. Ангелы — Гнев Господень, его инструменты в стремлении сделать человечество если не лучше, то боязливее и осторожнее в своих поступках и желаниях. Ангелы умеют наказывать. Ангелы умеют причинять боль. Ангелы умеют убивать. И сколь бы они ни были прекрасны, они еще худшие монстры, чем Твари.   
Но этот страх в глазах Виктора, это прикосновение губ — до сих пор вызывает дрожь во всем теле и вполне отчетливую тесноту в штанах. Даже сейчас, глядя в красивое спокойное лицо, обрамленное серебристо-пепельными прядями, пусть и изрядно попорченными огнем «Иерихона», он не мог не признать, что ему нравится Виктор.  
Правда, закрывать глаза на то, что у него встал на капитана — нельзя. Хорошо хоть, Стрелец не заметил. Мягкие деликатные прикосновения, вина на самом дне, надо отметить, очень красивых глаз. Можно попытаться списать его быстрые взгляды, волнение, да и вообще внимание на то, что слишком серьезную миссию им поручили, но не получается. Снова не получается. Стрелец… чтоб ему, Амур хренов. Он тоже прячется. От всех прячется за собственной броней. У каждого броня особенная. А Отабекова еще и демонов хранит. Отлично, что уж? Ангелы и демоны — одного поля ягоды.  
Угольно-черные ресницы, коротко стриженные волосы, жесткие волевые черты породистого лица. Монгол? Нет, разрез глаз не монгольский. Не китаец, и не кореец. И не японец, как Ронин. Бурят какой-нибудь или корел? Не… не то. Все не то. Чукчей еще запиши. Не армянин, не грузин и не чечен. Кто ж ты? Эта информация точно была в досье. Точно… досье… казах. Вот ведь занесло тебя, а? И его занесло. И Юри. И Виктора того же с Крисом. А Джея вообще зашвырнуло черт знает куда.  
Юрка тихо-тихо выдохнул, осторожно потянулся всем телом, поерзал, накрыл ладонью пах и c силой сжал. Едва не заскрипел зубами. Дурные мысли, но ему понравилось чувствовать губами губы капитана.  
Датчики молчали. Все датчики. И расставленные Крисом, и установленные Юри, и те, что он выставил на крыше. И это хорошо. У парней есть время отдохнуть. Пока еще есть время.  
14.

Находиться в хранилище было тяжело. Слишком неуютно, слишком темно и слишком сильно не хватало кислорода. Аварийная лестница, по которой сюда спустился Крис в первый раз, была крутой и для переноски грузов явно не предназначалась, поэтому им пришлось потратить целый час на то, чтобы запустить лифты и разработать принцип погрузки. Самыми сильными и выносливыми были Отабек и Юри, поэтому сомнительная честь вытаскивать ящики непосредственно из хранилища выпала именно им. Для облегчения работы оба сняли с себя максимум возможного, но где-то на третьем ящике Отабек малодушно порадовался тому, что этих самых ящиков было не так много, чтобы впадать в панику. Но нетерпение и легкий страх все равно разливались по телу, стоило только краем взгляда зацепить часы.  
От предложенного обеда, как и от отдыха, отказались единодушно. На текущий пот уже не обращали внимание, войдя в ритм, заучено подчинив тело простому счету. Раз — наклониться, два — взяться за ручки, три — плавно выпрямиться, четыре, пять, шесть… тридцать — дойти до лифта, тридцать один — опустить ящик, разжать пальцы, выпрямиться. Вернуться обратно и снова: раз — наклониться… Руки подрагивали от напряжения, плечи сводило, спина начала ныть, но все это было где-то на краю сознания. Время утекало, и оба чувствовали это слишком хорошо. И те, кто остался наверху, тоже. Связь работала с перебоями. Больше не было острот и подколов, только скупые и сухие отчеты о состоянии дела и обстановке вокруг музея.  
Когда ящики закончились, и последняя партия отправилась наверх, Отабек обессиленно опустился на пол свободного лифта, стараясь не упустить контроль над дыханием. Почти лишенное кислорода тело, казалось, вот-вот забьется в агонии, но чем выше они поднимались, тем легче дышалось. Но из лифта их все равно вытаскивали почти волоком. Вытягивали, укладывали прямо на пол, массировали плечи, спину, ноги, спасая от судорог. Отабек почти рычал о потере времени, пока Крис один хорошим ударом не заставил его умолкнуть. Виктор коротко рассказал, что они успели очистить площадку перед музеем от пепла и обломков, и что часть груза уже там. Эта новость стала сродни холодному душу, и Отабек расслабился на миг. Убедившись, что сопротивляться он больше не будет, ему сунули в одну руку паек, в другую — флягу с крепким сладким чаем и оставили в покое, вернувшись к дальнейшей разгрузке. Надо признать, что они нашли выход изящней, меняясь через раз. Ну да, их же было трое, а Юра прикрывал их и заодно занимался очисткой площади и расстановкой ящиков с помощью такой-то матери и чьих-нибудь, свободных на тот момент рук.  
Совсем хорошо Отабеку стало, когда Крис присел рядом, критически оглядел уже немного отошедшего капитана и признал его годным к самой лучшей новости за этот день. Подготовка закончена, вертолеты можно вызывать. Отабек встряхнулся, снова взял себя в руки и даже вышел посмотреть. Подготовка действительно была закончена. Тридцать ящиков в пяти кучках стояли и ждали своего часа. Правда, окружающая обстановка больше напоминала какой-нибудь Сайлент-Хилл еще из прошлой жизни, но так ему даже больше нравилось: почти соответствовало обстановке. Оставалось надеяться, что в этом пепле вертолеты увидят их площадку. Убедившись, что все в порядке, он дал отмашку Крису на связь с базой и разогнал остальных по их постам. Как только прилетят вертолеты, счет пойдет на минуты, а гарантировать, что на шум и вибрацию не приползет еще один Червь, не мог даже Виктор.  
Вертолеты было слышны издалека. Равномерный гул разрывал тишину города, но вместо ощущения дома, он нес только ощущение тревоги. Сколько вертолетов? Сколько человек прислали им в помощь? Но все эти вопросы тоже были где-то на грани сознания. Потому что слишком хорошо они помнили бой, что был ночью. И слишком сильно лицо Виктора было похоже на маску. Со своего места Отабек хорошо видел его. Напряженная фигура, склоненная к плечу голова, закрытые глаза и судорожно стискивающие автомат пальцы. Спрашивать его, что он слышит или чувствует, было страшно, поэтому Отабек молчал. Не спрашивали и остальные, хотя Крис с Юрием матерились так, словно устроили соревнование, а Юри просто смотрел вперед.  
… Их было пять. Пять уже знакомых «птичек» сделали почетный круг над площадью, разогнав пепел, и рассредоточились, чтобы друг другу не мешать. Из того вертолета, что остался над ящиком, по тросу муравьями спустилась целая бригада. Обменявшись короткими репликами с Крисом и самим Отабеком, прилетевшие на помощь сноровисто принялись упаковывать ящики, как и говорил Джакометти, в погрузочные сети. Первый вертолет с грузом улетел почти сразу, второй чуть задержался, когда не выдержала сетка еще при подъеме с земли, третий улетел без проблем, и Отабек даже чуть расслабился. Четвертый скрылся с горизонта, когда на горизонте снова появился вертолет. Как поняли они из переговоров — за ними и командой погрузчиков. Проследив, как натягивается стальной трос с оставшимся грузом, Отабек скомандовал общий сбор и подготовку к погрузке.  
Стрекот вертолетных лопастей звучал, как музыка. Обещание, что еще чуть — и они будут дома. Дома. Совсем немножко. Несколько ящиков, прыжок на борт, стремительный перелет и совместная попойка с парнями Поповича.  
— Бек…  
Чувство тревоги Юры нарастало тем сильнее, чем выше поднимался трос. И еще сильнее, и еще. Внутренняя система оповещения взвыла, взвиваясь до истошного крещендо, стоило только обернуться.  
— Стрелец!!! Тварь!  
Тварь, подобной которой не было ни слышно, ни видно все это время, с самого момента апокалипсиса, тварь, которой здесь вообще не должно было быть. Та самая, появления которой так боялся Виктор. И билось, билось в голове — это нечестно! Только не сейчас!  
Юри обернулся на его крик и опешил. Да и кто бы не опешил, увидев вживую то, что, как они все надеялись, останется лишь стереокартинкой в проекторе Виктора. Тварь, название которой стерлось из памяти сразу, сейчас была здесь, была вживую. Она не поднималась, как Червь, из-под земли, но под ногами все равно задрожало. Воздух зазвенел от рева, такого яростного, такого леденящего, что кровь поневоле застыла в жилах. И совсем некстати всплыло понимание, почему в когда-то-мегаполисе их не может быть больше трех-четырех. Она была еще далеко, это без труда угадывалось по небоскребам, что белели на фоне бронированной шкуры, но спрятаться хотелось уже сейчас.  
— Руталиск… — выдох Виктора был похож на хрип. — Мы его разбудили.  
Отабек ожил, когда под напором многотонной туши и нескольких взмахов чудовищных бивней-резаков с грохотом рухнуло здание. В облаке поднявшейся пыли монстр на мгновение исчез, но почти тут же появился снова.  
— К вертолету!!! Быстрей-быстрей-быстрей!!! — он сам бежал на пределе сил. Короткое в сущности расстояние показалось вдруг марафонской дистанцией. Где-то на краю зрения промелькнула пепельная шевелюра Виктора, совсем рядом матерился Крис, Юри бежал молча, но среди какофонии звуков было четко слышно его дыхание в наушниках.  
Присланные для погрузки солдаты на миг растерялись, но грохот обрушившегося здания вывел из ступора и их. Побросав свои приспособления, они муравьями облепили сетку с ящиками, повисли на тросе, и взмыли вверх вместе с уносящимся стремительно вверх и прочь из города вертолетом. Отабек выматерился про себя, но винить парней за то, что не стали дожидаться другого вертолета, который был уже совсем на подходе, не мог. Вот только…  
— Нет… — он остановился на миг, не веря своим глазам. — Нет!!! Вернись!!!  
Тот, что должен был забрать их, развернулся и, то пропадая, то исчезая в клубах пыли, стремительно удалялся прочь.  
Крис орал, хрипел что-то в рацию, пытаясь дозваться до пилота, базы, командования, кого-нибудь, но кроме треска помех не было слышно ничего.  
А потом грохнуло что-то за спиной. И сбоку. Скрежет, вой, земля под ногами тряслась и словно расходилась трещинами. И даже не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы увидеть еще двух тварей, спешащих к ним.  
— Надо бежать! — Виктор налетел, подхватил, приложил ладонью по щеке, выбивая из прострации. — Бегом!  
Куда?! Вот куда бежать? Где вообще можно укрыться? Любое здание, которое хоть краешком цепляют бронированные туши, складывается. Схлопывается, как карточный домик, словно и не рассчитано было простоять пару сотен лет со всеми усиливающими конструкциями, балансами и фундаментом.  
— Суки… — пропыхтел Джей. — Бросили… блядь… тупо бросили…  
У самого Юрки в голове крутилось старое, как-то очень давно слышанное: люди гибнут за металл. Сейчас их тоже разменяли. На вертушку и несколько ящиков серебра. По одному на брата. Или на тело? Или на кровавую кляксу на бетоне.  
Плисецкий на короткий миг обернулся. Удрать не получится. Обогнать — тем более. Они сейчас, как ребеллы из старой трилогии «Звездных войн». В далекой-далекой галактике валят от шагоходов АТ-АТ. И пиздец не успевают.  
Твари нагоняли. А они все просто и тупо выдохлись. Дышать было уже больно, несмотря на перевязку, сделанную Беком. Жан хромал, у Юри от пепла снова покраснели глаза. Слезятся так, что он не всегда видит куда ставит ногу. Куда?!.. Куда провалиться, чтоб избежать этих?  
Вход в метро оказался правее и впереди. И даже улица, по которой они неслись, была чистой, без тварей, без проломов, без искореженных остовов машин. Достаточно лихо перепрыгнуть чудом уцелевший гранитный кант, и вниз по лестнице.  
— Бек… спуск в метро!..  
Метро рассчитывалось и строилось так, чтоб служить бомбоубежищем в случае чего. Если уж попадание бомб выдерживало, этих тварей точно выдержит. Ведь так?..  
— Нет! — Отабек остановился резко, сразу, словно врезался в стену. Почерневшие глаза стали огромными, а заплескавшийся в них ужас был почти первобытным. — Нет, не в метро!  
Виктор, как ни странно, остановился тоже. Тяжело дыша, ежесекундно сглатывая, он смотрел на вход, как кролик смотрит на удава, а рука, словно без участия своего хозяина, потянулась к шее, туда, где за тонким воротом под изуродованной кожей билась венка.  
Зато Крис не испытывал никаких сомнений. И церемониться со своим капитаном явно не собирался. Хорошенько приложил его спиной о стену, вжимая собой, всем телом, всей массой, держа за ворот и крича прямо в лицо:  
— У нас нет выбора, Бек! Нет, понимаешь! Мы тебя тут одного не бросим, из-за тебя мы все погибнем, слышишь?! Все! Пересидим немного, пока не уляжется и выберемся из этого проклятого города нахрен! Только возьми себя в руки, Бек! Ну! — он тряхнул его так, что клацнули зубы, и отступил, когда Отабек с силой оттолкнул его. В посветлевших глазах появилось осмысленное выражение, страх снова заполз куда-то глубже, а на щеки наполз румянец. Стыдно? Нашел время!  
— Быстро! — Крис подтолкнул его вперед. Еще немного — и придаст ускорение хорошим пинком. Но Отабек пошел сам, только раз споткнулся, поймав взгляд Виктора. Заледеневшего, побледневшего, как мел, Виктора. Но Никифоров промолчал, и Бек тоже ничего не сказал. Где-то за спиной снова раздался рев, слишком близко, очень близко, и сомнений ни у кого не осталось. Один за другим, не особо заморачиваясь на страховку, они скатились по ступенькам, в свете подсветки ружей перемахнули через турникеты и остановились перед чернеющим зевом подземелья.  
— Мы могли спрятаться, — еле слышно выдохнул Бек. — Ты говорил, что если он тебя еще не увидел, то можно просто спрятаться.  
— Мы не в обычном городе, если ты не понял, — яростно, зло бросил вместо Виктора Крис. — Их всех кто-то ведет, они подчиняются кому-то до хрена умному, и проверять его возможности ни у кого нет желания! Прекрати истерить, Бек! Мы всего лишь…  
Они все-таки не удержались на ногах, и попадали, как кегли, когда земля заходила ходуном. Рев над головой не приглушала даже земля, такой разочарованный, разгневанный вопль, что от ужаса кровь стыла в жилах. И стало вдруг понятно, что так просто им не выбраться. На них охотились. Их хотели уничтожить. Треск перекрытий, грохот падающих колонн, звон полопавшего стекла и…  
— Нас закрыли, — странно спокойно произнес Бек. — Просто завалили.  
Его смех был страшным. Не менее страшным оказался звонкий хлесткий звук. Пощечина? Очень по-бабски. Только от настолько тяжелой пощечины Бека шатнуло.  
— Прости. Прекрати это, — Плисецкий поморщился. Резкое движение, наложившееся на боль при беге, отозвалось болью в груди. — Мы живы, это еще не конец. У нас есть вода, есть еда, у нас все еще есть боекомплект и, если мы пойдем по рельсам, сумеем выбраться на другой станции. Да, здесь могут водиться чудовища… — он вдруг улыбнулся, очень некстати вспомнив книгу с таким же названием. — Но мы живы и боеспособны.  
— Мы можем выйти еще и к полицейскому участку, и тогда пополним боекомплект и наши шансы выбраться увеличатся, — кивнул Джей. Он малость отдышался и теперь тупо сидел на полу, среди бетонно-гранитного крошева, но выглядел вполне себе нормально.  
— Он прав, — согласился Ронин. — Нет ничего непоправимого, пока мы живы.  
— Мне было шесть лет, когда я потерялся в метро, — глухим, каким-то пустым голосом произнес Отабек. — Отпустил мамину руку, толпой затащило обратно в электричку. Я был первый раз в Москве. Второй раз в метро. Я ездил и ездил по веткам, ища маму, не плакал, потому что отец учил, что мужчины не плачут. А потом уснул. И проснулся, когда электричка уже стояла в депо. Я… ненавижу метро.  
Танцор вздохнул. На ощупь достал из кармана разгрузки карабин, закрепил его на поясе капитана, потом жестом фокусника извлек из бокового кармана рюкзака тонкую веревку и соединил себя со Стрельцом так, чтоб идти и вообще двигаться было свободно, но вот оборвать соединяющую их «пуповину» просто так было невозможно.  
— Я потерялся тоже. Но мне повезло, полицейские на конечной были оповещены и меня напоили чаем с конфетами, пока не приехал дедушка. Так что я метро не боюсь. Отабек, — он, наверное, впервые назвал капитана по имени вслух, — не время для детских страхов. Нам нужно идти.  
— И чем скорее, тем лучше для нас, — заметил Леруа. — Скоро начнет темнеть, тут конечно и так как в жопе у нег… в общем, в жопе, но о тутошних тварях мы ничего не знаем и будет лучше если не потребуется узнавать.  
— Не стоит, — Отабек подергал свой край веревки. — Я… буду в порядке. Правда.  
— Стоит, — Крис выступил из темноты, обнял капитана за плечи. — Первые пару десятков метров, пока ты не освоишься. А потом нашему кусачему котенку надоест тянуть тебя на буксире, и он сам тебя отвяжет к черту. Потому что стыдно быть таким большим мальчиком и так трусить перед темнотой.  
Отабек фыркнул, оттолкнул его, но плечи чуть расслабились. Словно это вот кольцо вокруг талии действительно прогоняло детские страхи, о которых он благополучно забыл до этой проклятой миссии.  
— Ничего не боятся только роботы, Крис. А я всего лишь человек. Но вы правы, нужно идти. И смотрите по дороге по стенам, нам нужно где-то раздобыть схему и узнать, на какой мы станции хотя бы.  
— Вот это Бек, которого я знаю и которому с удовольствием надеру задницу и начищу мордочку, когда вернемся домой, — Крис улыбнулся, поскреб щетину на щеке и пристроился рядом с Джеем.  
15.

15.

 

…Виктор шел молча. Он вообще не проронил ни слова с той самой минуты, как они все оказались под землей. Просто шел вместе со всеми, даже не смотрел по сторонам, только под ноги. И прислушивался к каждому странному шороху, к каждому шелесту. А звуками туннели были полны. Эхом, от которого в памяти всплывали вдруг все самые страшные рассказы и от которого волоски на загривке вставали дыбом, далекими криками, похожими на человеческие, на детский смех, бормотание… и что-то еще, почти не различимое и не идентифицируемое. Сначала они останавливались каждый раз, услышав подобное. Потом только вздрагивали, а еще через километр почти перестали замечать, отмечая лишь дальность и направление. Все, кроме Виктора.  
Когда он вдруг остановился, как вкопанный, невольно замерли и остальные. За упавшими прядями лицо разглядеть было невозможно, но спина и плечи были напряжены почти до звона, и от одного этого перехватывало дыхание от страха. А потом они услышали это. Тихий цокот. Шелест. Шуршание, словно тысячи маленьких семенящих ножек совсем близко, и равномерный, монотонный скрежет по металлу.  
— Виктор? — Юри остановился, а потом все-таки подошел ближе к Никифорову, осторожно тронул плечо рукой, привлекая внимание.  
— Я тоже слышу… что-то дышит… далеко еще. Живое… — просевшим враз голосом выдал Танцор.  
— Это Джакс, — попытался пошутить Жан. — Пыхтит от недостатка любви и нежности.  
— Не смешно, Джей, — шикнул на него Юри. — Виктор, что там?  
— Не далеко. Близко. Совсем близко, — Виктор вскинул голову, развернулся назад, туда, откуда они только пришли, вглядываясь в темноту. Свет фонарей с трудом разгонял мрак, и уже через несколько десятков метров разглядеть что-либо было невозможно. Но Виктор что-то видел. Видел и бледнел все больше. И это пугало до усрачки.  
— Световая граната. Сигнальная ракета. Что-нибудь, — Отабек говорил отрывисто, резко. — Юри?  
Кацуки достал из кассеты патрон и сунул в подствольник.  
— Обычный. Можно не церемониться, — только и прокомментировал он. Минус один. Увы. И что ожидается дальше — одним только богам и буддам известно. Яркая светлая полоса трассером протянулась за крохотным снарядом, вспарывая темноту.  
Первую секунду это просто напомнило волну. Накатывающуюся, приближающуюся волну. А потом взгляд выхватил глаза на белом детском лице. Голодные злые светящиеся глаза. Ожившие куклы. Они едва ли достигали пятидесяти сантиметров в высоту, ломано двигались на косолапых босых ножках. Но стоило свету коснуться их, как гротескные лица словно скривились в злобной гримасе. Первые ряды опустились вдруг на четвереньки и, как большие пауки, засеменили к ним, споро перебирая ножками-лапками. Шепот вдруг слился в один монотонный гул, в котором даже можно было различить слова: «Холодно. Согрейнас. Холодно. Холодно».  
Кто из них попятился первым — неизвестно. Кто первым вскинул оружие — тоже.  
Сейчас бы напалма или хотя бы рядочек автопокрышек, и залить это добро огнем, чтоб ни одна тварь огненного барьера не пересекла, чтоб… Черт, куда стрелять? Во что стрелять? Что из пушки по воробьям. Бесполезное занятие. Остается только пятиться назад, назад, лихорадочно оглядываясь в поисках выхода, которого все нет.  
— Bordel de merde*… — сплюнулДжей.   
— Я бы не был так уверен, Джей, — едва слышно бросил Танцор. — Будем оптимистами. Наш полный пиздец нас ждет впереди…  
— Бегом, — еле выдохнул Виктор. — Просто бегом до ближайшей станции. Ну!  
И они побежали. Быстро, не оглядываясь назад, спотыкаясь, но не падая лишь чудом, слыша за спиной яростный вопль. Вперед, вперед, вперед. Лучи от фонариков плясали по стенам, рельсам, выхватывая то тут, то там обглоданные кости, а то и целые скелеты. Но все это проходило мимо сознания, не оставляя следов.  
Станция появилась внезапно. Чей-то фонарик ушел вбок и утонул во мраке. На платформу запрыгивали, почти мешаясь друг другу. Отабек запутался в веревке, дернул, но отвязывать не стал. Они так и повалились все вместе на холодный мрамор пола, тяжело дыша и все еще прислушиваясь.  
— Оторвались? — задыхаясь, спросил Крис, обещая себе, что бросит курить совсем, если выберется отсюда.  
— Хотелось бы… — начал Отабек, но повернулся к Виктору и грязно выругался. Тот с закаменевшим лицом смотрел куда-то в темноту ступенек, ведущих вверх, на выход.  
— Что опять? — отрывисто бросил Крис, но Виктор только покачал головой.  
— Туда нам нельзя. Не выберемся.  
— Кажется, я уже начал скучать по старым добрым гидралискам и прочим лягушатам, — скривился Отабек. — И что, снова в туннели?  
— Схема, — Юрка встал, сначала опираясь ладонями и коленями о пол, потом подполз к стене, благо, длина веревки позволяла. Поднялся, щурясь, глядя на посеревшую от пыли и времени табличку. — На этой станции два выхода. Этот закрыт, но на том конце другой.  
— Виктор? — Юри ладонью смахнул пот с лица, оставив жирный грязный след на коже. — Там тоже не выйдем?  
Виктор ответить не успел. Визгливый, какой-то подвывающий смех откуда-то из темноты прокатился по станции, словно облизнул позвоночник и забился у ног. Разошелся эхом так, что и не понять, где его источник, а от последовавшего за ним воя их всех будто смело с платформы.  
— Нет, не туда! — Виктор рванулся обратно, вскочил на платформу и кинулся на другой путь.  
— Куда?! — Отабек метнулся следом, Крис вылетел пробкой от шампанского. Выматерился, глядя на то, как Виктор прыгает вниз.  
— Опять, блядь, по шпалам?! — Танцор болтался позади: несмотря на всю боязнь метро, Отабек несся вперед со скоростью, о которой Плисецкому в данный момент оставалось только мечтать.  
— Беги, Юра, беги! — тяжело пропыхтел Леруа. — Этим сукам было достаточно бросить нам парочку тросов и взлететь…  
— Дыхание не сбивай, — процедил Кацуки, соскользнувший с мраморной площадки последним.  
И снова изматывающий, изнурительный бег в темноте, заполненной странными звуками. Странными, пугающими, местами просто мерзкими. Влажные, чавкающие, будто позади кого-то жрут, шелестящие, точно сотни, тысячи хитиновых панцирей трутся о бетонные стены шахты. Отвратительная химическая вонь, отсутствие кондиционирования, грязь и пыль со всех сторон и еще — мутноватое свечение где-то впереди, там, где тоннель слегка поднимался, выходя на следующую станцию.  
— Впереди… — отрывисто бросил Танцор.  
Впереди. Наверное, они все-таки попытались бы свернуть. Куда-нибудь. Куда угодно. Но свет впереди манил вопреки интуиции, логике и здравому смыслу. А когда они вышли из темноты, сдавать назад было уже поздно, хотя Крис все-таки повернул. Попытался. Но, как оказалось, выбора у них не было с самого начала их бега. Потому что там, из зева туннеля, клацая когтями, вышли два гидралиска. Меньше своих наземных собратьев, но вряд ли безобиднее. И они точно были не одни. А впереди, туда, как казалось, еще можно было убежать, минуя станцию, уже светились желтым десятки нечеловеческих глаз. Все метро, казалось, было наполнено звуками. Ревом, писком, скрежетом, плачем и чем-то еще, что человеческий мозг идентифицировать не мог. Спереди, сзади, даже сверху — какофония лилась словно из самих стен и потолка. Странно и, наверное, даже забавно, но нападать на них не торопились. Просто сжимали тиски, вынуждая подняться на платформу. Туда, где светилось нечто, похожее на Слизь из музея. Она покрывала пол, стены, колонны, даже лестницы и уходила сияющей дорожкой вверх, по лестницам. Странные сооружения явно органического происхождения, разных форм, цветов и размеров то торчали пиками, то были прилеплены к колоннам, а то и свисали с потолков. В них кипела жизнь, они сами жили, наверное, чем-то питались и даже дышали. Вокруг суетились Прислужники, не обращая на людей никакого внимания, но другие твари, глядя на поднимающихся на платформы мужчин, волновались. Они шипели и рычали, били хвостами или лязгали клыками, однако не пытались подойти или напасть. Под этими взглядами движения поневоле становились медленными и плавными, спина прижималась к спине.  
— Какого черта они ждут? — первым не выдержал Крис, шипя почти как ближайший к нему монстр, в котором угадывался родственник гидралиска.  
— Им запрещено вас трогать! — звонкий, почти мальчишеский голос здесь и сейчас был настолько неуместным, что никто сначала не поверил своим ушам. А потом твари отхлынули назад, склоняя головы, а Крис вдруг выматерился так грязно, как никогда до этого. Отабек развернулся мгновенно, Юри, Юра, Джей…   
— Какого…  
На Виктора смотреть было страшно. Белый, с мгновенно запавшими глазами, он смотрел и смотрел на стоящего на самом верху лестницы своего близнеца. Тот же пепел волос, тот же голубой цвет глаз. Только он был словно… кривое зеркало. Длинные пряди были неровно обкромсаны, слишком бледная кожа словно давно не видела солнца. Высокий, очень худой, одетый в короткие для него джинсы, растянутый свитер глубокого черного цвета — он выглядел несуразно и даже немного смешно, только смеяться, глядя на него такого, ничуть не хотелось. Может, потому, что от скулы до виска у него был узор, напоминающий татуировку, а может потому, что рядом с ним, словно преданные собаки, смирно стояли уменьшенные копии гидралиска. Или потому, что выражение его глаз было странным до дикости. Почти детская радость перетекала во взрослую ярость, затем в удивление, любопытство и снова радость.  
— Витя… — голос Виктора был глухим. Надломленным, с поющими в нем болью и виной. — Витька… — он разжал пальцы, и автомат с глухим стуком упал на пол.  
Шаг вперед. И еще один. И еще. А потом он сорвался с места и побежал, наплевав на взвывших за спиной монстров, на вставшего на дыбы гидралиска, на растерянный оклик Отабека. А когда с лестницы сорвался вниз такой же пепельный вихрь, мир словно встал с ног на голову. Пол, потолок и стены — все, что было покрыто Слизью, вдруг замерцало, запульсировало светом. Эта чудовищная иллюминация словно сломала лица, исказила движения. Только тех двоих, встретившихся у самого подножия лестницы, почему-то не тронула. Виктор обнимал своего близнеца с силой, стискивал, сжимал плечи, спину, волосы, шептал в шею что-то заполошно, горячо, целовал лоб, глаза, и плакал так откровенно, что смотреть на это было больно.  
— Вот почему он рычал на «Витю», — глухо произнес вдруг Крис, отводя глаза. — А еще в базе данных нет Виктора Никифорова. Зато в списке погибших есть Виталий Никифоров. Блядь… — он сел на пол прямо там, где стоял. На все еще полыхающую светом субстанцию, устало закрывая глаза и сжимая винтовку коленями. — Блядь.  
Джей пришел в себя, наверное, самым первым. Резко вздернул на ноги Джакса, покрыв его попутно тонной отборнейших ругательств на трех языках, кажется, даже испанский где-то промелькнул.  
— Не садись… не лезь в эту дрянь, — прошипел он, встряхивая Джакометти. — Под ноги смотрите, придурки, блядь, трогательной семейной встречи не видели? Сука, ну, не виделись браты-акробаты, один внезапно стал укротителем тварей, ну, ебвашумать!  
— Вот значит кто тот… другой… — севшим голосом проговорил Плисецкий. То ли страх, то ли боль, то ли острое горькое разочарование… и еще — напряжение. Безумное, выносящее мозг напряжение. Он стоял совсем близко к капитану и в какой-то момент тупо прижался к нему плечом. Твари. Слишком много тварей. Отсюда просто так живым не выбраться. Да отсюда вообще живым не выйти! Никак. Только самому пополнить этот бестиарий. А это последнее на что пойдет Юрка. Никогда. У него все еще оставалась капсула «Иерихона» того самого, концентрированного. Так что продать собственную жизнь подороже он сумеет всегда, равно как и заставить тварей выпустить парней.  
Вот только они все равно топтались на месте, настороженно поглядывая на тварей, по сторонам, только не туда, где так и стояли, обнявшись двое. Собственная неуместность вкупе со странной ситуацией давила на мозги, заставляя переминаться с ноги на ногу, вполголоса ругаться и чувствовать, как утекает по капле напряжение. Здесь и сейчас нападать на них не собирались, адреналин уходил, и наваливалась усталость. Крис привалился к Джею, Отабек хмуро кусал губы, придерживая Юру, и только Юри, как истинный самурай, стоял прямо. Но и в его покрасневших глазах больше не было прежнего огня.  
— Виктор… черт… — попытался позвать забывшегося Никифорова Отабек и осекся. Витя — это ведь от Виктора, так? От Виктора, а не от Виталия. Ну, так было принято считать. Тогда кто он, Виктор? Как его зовут на самом деле и как теперь называть человека, который столько раз вытаскивал их задницы из настоящего дерьма, но оказался совсем не тем, кем они думали?  
— Виктор, — глухим, севшим голосом произнес Виктор. Отпустив брата, он развернулся к остальным. Припухшее лицо, дорожки от слез на щеках и шальная, абсолютно безумная и счастливая улыбка в глазах. Такая чистая, чуть наивная, спокойная и светлая, словно груз, который пригибал его к земле и не давал спокойно дышать, исчез. Впрочем, судя по всему, так оно и было. — Я Виктор. А это Виталий, мой брат. Близнец. Мой Витя.  
— Ты помнишь? — стоявший рядом вскинул на него чистый удивленный взгляд.  
— Я не хотел забывать. Мне говорили, чтобы я перестал искать тебя, что это бесполезно. Говорили, чтобы я забыл. А я не хотел. Не хотел забывать, как в детстве мы менялись именами и как тебе нравилось мое.  
— Мы можем поговорить об этом в другом месте? — устало прервал их Крис. — Пожалуйста?  
— Витя? — Виктор, да, Виктор, а не Витя, Виталий или еще кто-нибудь! — повернулся к брату, и тот кивнул, с любопытством осматривая весь отряд.  
— Пойдемте со мной, — он говорил странно, без акцента, но так, словно давно не разговаривал в принципе и забыл, как произносятся некоторые слова. Щелкнув по вытянутой башке мелкого гидралиска, он натянул рукава свитера почти до кончиков пальцев, обхватил ладонью запястье Виктора и повел за собой. Поднявшись на пару лестниц, он обернулся, улыбаясь все также по-детски наивно. — Не бойтесь, они вас не тронут.  
— Кое-кому здесь придется ответить на вопросы. На очень много вопросов, — проворчал Крис и первым двинулся следом, настороженно оглядываясь. Но твари, похоже, действительно были дрессированные, потому что ни одна из них с места так и не сдвинулась. Только та, что семенила следом за братьями, явно угрожающе помахивала хвостом, словно прицеливаясь как лучше приложить человека, так похожего на ее хозяина.  
Отабек, все еще связанный веревкой с Юрой, пропустил вперед Джея, Юри, но Плисецкого чуть придержал.  
— Я слышал, ты говорил о ком-то «другом». Кто этот «другой»? О чем рассказал тебе Виктор?  
— Мы говорили о… монстрах. Я ведь тоже с мутацией. Полезной, как говорит Фельцман. Двадцать три процента. Почти предельно допустимая. Виктор рассказал, что потерял близкого человека. На них напала тварь. И что его спасли, а другого — не нашли. Вот я и предположил, что этот другой… вот здесь другой… — Юрка смотрел вперед. Строго вперед. На то, как тяжело двигается Крис, как пошатывается Джей, как старается гордо и спокойно нести себя Юри. На Виктора. На него… на них сложно не смотреть сейчас. — Я тоже тварь, Отабек. Наверное, потому меня к себе подобным тянет, да?.. Тебе бы от меня подальше держаться тоже.  
— Не говори ерунды, — Отабек поморщился, кинув тяжелый взгляд вслед уходящим вперед. — До сих пор нас не сожрали только потому, что у… Хозяина среди нас оказался брат. Но насколько он человек? Он управляет тварями, они его слушаются. Подозреваю, что и защищают те, что у Периметра, именно его. И мы не знаем, что сделает Виктор. Мы больше не можем ему доверять.  
— Но и отталкивать его нельзя. В противном случае, чем мы лучше тварей, Бек? — Юрка тряхнул головой, качнулся, на мгновение вцепившись в его руку. — Прости. Он спас мне жизнь. Немногие, с кем мне пришлось столкнуться за все это время, вообще рискнули бы ради меня своей шкурой. Мы правда не знаем какой выбор он сделает. Но я знаю, что как минимум попытаюсь спасти любого из группы. Потому что иначе я действительно тварь. А то и хуже.  
— Я… понимаю, — Отабек придержал его и дальше повел почти за руку, в первый раз за все это время оглядевшись. Вестибюль метро. Турникеты, кассы, пост охраны. Только во флуоресцентном свете Слизи смотрелось это почти нереально. Целое мгновение Отабек думал, что они выйдут на улицу, но лестницы продолжились, и только когда на глаза попался указатель с потрескавшийся краской, стало ясно. Этот выход вел в торговый центр.  
…После полумрака метро вечерний свет громадного холла центра, в котором они, в конце концов, оказались, показался слишком ярким и почти слепящим. Слизи здесь почти не было, но следы пребывания тварей были везде. Сами твари и сейчас были здесь. Уменьшенные копии гидралисков провожали настороженными взглядами, явно готовые броситься по первому щелчку их… хозяина, который сейчас, с непосредственностью и почти детской гордостью демонстрировал свой «дворец». Казалось, он разговаривает только с Виктором, но взгляд его таких похожих и в то же время непохожих глаз временами скользил по мужчинам, ощущаясь почти физически. Любопытный, требовательный, настороженный. И весь… Витя был таким. Взрослым странным ребенком. Ребенком, который сам себе обрезал волосы, не знал как подобрать одежду по размеру, но знал, как выстроить линию атаки и как раскладывать палатку. Последнее Витя продемонстрировал, заведя их в явно облюбованное им помещение когда-то магазина спортивно-туристического снаряжения. Здесь в углу грудой лежала одежда, рядом с раскрытой палаткой стояла целая стопка книг, лежали охотничий нож и обертка от батончика из сухофруктов. Здесь жили и сюда, судя по всему, вход тварям был закрыт. Телохранитель Вити потоптался на пороге, и устроился по другую сторону. Шипастый хвост ходуном заходил по изрядно покоцанному полу, но враждебностью больше от твари не веяло. Скорее, настороженностью и любопытством, так похожего на любопытство Вити.  
— Это место ближе к выходу, но живу я здесь не всегда, — хозяин «апартаментов» развел руками и смущенно натянул рукава на пальцы. — Простите, гости у меня не бывают.  
Растерянный, покусывающий губы, сейчас и здесь он не казался ни монстром, ни тем, кто управлял другими монстрами. Просто забытый ребенок, который перестал мечтать о том, что о нем вспомнят.  
— Витя… — Виктор качнулся вперед и вдруг осел на колени перед братом. Вскинул голову, глядя на него снизу-вверх, а потом обнял за бедра, вжимаясь лицом в живот. — Прости, — его выдох был больше похож на стон. — Прости!  
Витя несколько мгновений просто смотрел на его склоненную макушку, и погладил по торчащим обгоревшим вихрам.  
— Тебе всегда нравились длинные волосы, — он улыбался. Странно, так непривычно. Его лицо, лицо Виктора, было совсем другим. Без тени напряжения, без следов страданий, боев и недоверия. — Мы с тобой спорили, что я научусь косичку тебе плести. Я научился. Хочешь, покажу?  
Виктор замер. Плечи, спина словно закаменели. И тут же вскинулась тварь на пороге, словно почувствовала. Но Виктор уже расслабился, поднял голову, улыбаясь солнечно, как, видимо, улыбался когда-то.  
— Конечно, Витя.  
Только руки у него все равно подрагивали.  
— Обязательно. Попозже, ладно? Только отдохнем немного и приведем тебя в порядок.  
— Ладно, — Витя кивнул, улыбаясь, и вихрем унесся в другой конец комнаты, зашуршал там чем-то, а Виктор вдруг согнулся пополам, дыша тяжело и часто, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
Юри осторожно присел рядом, стараясь не смотреть в сторону где-то там оставшихся тварей. Такое близкое соседство с монстрами, которых они все привыкли убивать не раздумывая, нервировало и страшило, но здесь и сейчас не они были хозяевами положения. И если он что за свою не слишком долгую жизнь и усвоил, так это то, что нельзя вот так просто взять и начать стрелять по тварям в самом сердце их логова. И еще, если у кого-то из твоих людей случился раздрай, не стой в стороне. Это может быть опасно для жизни не только твоего человека, но и всей группы. Почти до икоты пугало то, с какой легкостью Виктор стал «своим». Так уж вышло, что Виктор спас ему жизнь. Спас жизнь Танцору. Прикрыл задницу Джею. И оставлять его наедине с его собственными демонами неправильно.  
— Виктор… — не шепот даже, выдох на самой грани слышимости, почти на ухо, вместе с сильным пожатием руки. — Ды-ши… дыши вместе со мной… давай же… ну… — пальцы впились в плечо, даже через одежду причиняя боль.  
Призраки прошлого. Для кого-то они оставались эфемерными, неясными и нечеткими, кошмарами, которые развеиваются, едва тает сон, чтоб вернуться снова глухой ночью, когда стоны и сорванный шепот-крик может услышать разве что сосед по казарменной постели. А для кого-то призраки оживают и с размаху погружают в боль. И справиться с этим просто адски тяжело. Но можно. Жизненно необходимо. Для всех.  
Юрка бросил беспомощный взгляд на капитана. Медленно, точно нехотя, отстегнул карабин, освобождая Стрельца от связки. Он словно действительно расставался с собственной страховкой, с иллюзией безопасности. Но в следующий момент губы сложились в упрямую тонкую линию, а между бровями залегла строгая вертикальная складочка. Он принял решение. Какое-то. И судя по всему не самое легкое.  
— Виктор… — в шепоте было все. И несказанное «держись, не раскисай». И неозвученное «мы рядом». И даже совершенно безумное «я здесь». И легкая тень паники, потому что монстров вокруг никто не отменял, и они по-прежнему в самом центре враждебной территории. Потому что им все еще нужно уцелеть, выжить и вернуться домой. Где бы этот дом сейчас ни был.  
— Я не успел, — Виктора затрясло под прикосновением Юри. — Это я притащил его в то место тогда. Я первым начал ссору. А он спас меня, — он почти кричал шепотом, захлебываясь словами. — Он все это время был здесь, понимаешь? — ужас просачивался в надорванный голос. — С ними рядом. Все это время.  
— Но кем он теперь стал… — эхом произнес Крис, и Виктор взвился.  
— Он мой брат!  
— Вик? — Витя появился из подсобки с целой коробкой, доверху набитой шоколадками, батончиками и прочими сладостями и снэками, которые только можно найти в автоматах, и остановился с растерянным видом. Опустил взгляд на руку Юри, сдвинул брови, и Виктор поспешно накрыл чужие пальцы, лежащие на его плече.  
— Все в порядке, Витя, — он снова улыбался. — Никто здесь не причинит вреда ни тебе, ни мне. Я больше не позволю.  
Витя передернул плечами и опустил коробку на пол. Виктор встал, подошел к нему и взял его руки в свои, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Ты позволишь нам остаться здесь, чтобы передохнуть немного? Парни поспят, а мы приведем тебя в порядок. И ты расскажешь, как жил здесь все это время.  
— Только пусть не трогают моих друзей, — Витя по-детски упрямо сжал губы, глядя исподлобья то на Виктора, то на остальных.  
— Друзей? — Виктор на мгновение растерялся, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Друзей. Точно. Нет, они никого не тронут, если те не будут им угрожать.  
Витя дернулся назад, зашипел и немного неловкий странный парень исчез. Узор на щеке полыхнул пронзительно белым, зрачки сузились в ниточку, и все здание торгового центра сотряслось от злобного воя. Гидралиск у порога вскочил, ощерившись, пригнул голову, явно готовый к атаке.  
— Вы убили много моих друзей! — Витя смотрел на них с яростью, обидой и странной болью, словно он чувствовал смерть каждого из тех, кого они уничтожили. — Ваш огонь жжется, а мои драконы больше не могут летать!  
Отабек вскинул винтовку мгновенно. Не раздумывая, направил ее на Витю, словно совсем рядом и не было разозленной твари, готовой рвать за своего хозяина.  
— Нет! — Виктор развернулся, раскинул руки, закрывая собой брата. — Не смей!  
Юрка тоже среагировал мгновенно. Развернулся, бросился вперед, буквально повиснув на капитане.  
— Нет-нет-нет-нет, — зачастил он тихо, почти вжимаясь губами в его скулу рядом с ухом. — Не надо, Бек! Иначе нас тут разорвут на хомячки!  
— Тихо, парни, успокойтесь, — на мгновение дрогнувший голос Жана выдал его настоящие эмоции. Он и сам был бы рад запаниковать. Только прекрасно понимал цену панике прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. — Драконы вылечатся. Точно вылечатся. Дракон чуть Юрку не сбросил с крыши… А Юрка хороший. Он умница, он умеет, как альпинист, по горам лазить!  
— Он и так нас разорвет за своих драконов, — прошипел Отабек. — Так какая разница?  
Под давлением Юры руку повело, ствол винтовки ушел в сторону, и Виктор тут же снова повернулся к брату. Шагнул вперед, обнимая с силой, зашептал, закружил словами:  
— Не надо, Витя. Мы не знали. Никто не знал, что это твои друзья. Витя, а это мои друзья, понимаешь? И мне без них тоже будет плохо. Витька… малышей своих успокой, они волнуются. У тебя много друзей появилось, а у меня только они, представляешь? Помнишь, в детстве ты в секцию ходил? Родители тогда тебя поздно привели, и другие в твоей группе уже на коньках кататься умели, а ты падал. Над тобой смеялись, а я говорил, что ты все равно лучший. А потом соревнование было, и ты выиграл, помнишь? Мне даже немного завидно было, потому что я так не умел. А парень вон тот, Юрка, которого твой дракон с крыши скинул, он танцевать умеет. По-настоящему, как ты. Думаю, он даже покажет, если настроение будет и отдохнет.  
— Танцевать? — Витю словно выключили. Перевели рубильник, и погас узор на лице, и зрачки стали прежними. Ушла ярость, словно ее и не было никогда. Зато заискрились удивление, чистая радость и предвкушение, смешанное с любопытством. Вывернувшись из рук Виктора, Витя подошел к Юре и, словно вовсе не было рядом Отабека с его винтовкой, натянул свитер на кончики пальцев и коснулся плеча Плисецкого, его волос. — Ты правда умеешь танцевать?  
— На коньках, — негромко ответил Плисецкий, очень медленно отпуская Стрельца. Развернулся, глядя на обоих братьев. Снизу-вверх. И все-таки он был немного ниже. Аккуратно извлек из волос спицы, спрятал в карман разгрузки, позволяя тугому жгуту расплестись, высвобождая золотистые пряди длинных волос.  
Витя восхищенно вздохнул и потянулся вперед. Рукава свитера поднялись, обнажая ладони с неровными тонкими шрамами, но он этого, казалось, даже не заметил. Запустил руки в волосы, погладил, пропустил сквозь пальцы.  
— Красиво. Мне нравится. А мои так не светятся. И тут есть каток. Ты покажешь мне, как танцуешь? А то одному кататься скучно.  
Юри приглушенно застонал. Почему из них всех комплекс героя-спасителя проявился именно в Юрке? Это было очень нечестно по отношению к Плисецкому, потому что его самого спасать надо было. От него же.  
— Я очень давно не катался… — Юра понятия не имел как разговаривать с этим… ребенком. Потому что этот Виктор? Виталий? Витя? и был ребенком. Одиноким и недолюбленным, как он сам. — Но буду рад, если получится у нас с тобой.  
Лицо Вити осветила счастливая улыбка. Он качнулся ближе, словно собираясь его обнять, и вдруг замер. Отшатнулся, поспешно натягивая рукава на пальцы, глядя испуганно, непонимающе.  
— Мне не больно. Я коснулся тебя и мне не больно. Люди всегда приносят мне боль. А ты нет. Почему? — прямой и бесхитростный вопрос поставил в тупик.  
— Витя? — Виктор посмотрел на свои руки, словно вспоминая, как сам касался голой кожи брата. — Почему больно?  
— Ты мой брат, — Витя скользнул по нему взглядом и отвернулся.  
— Раньше здесь тоже были люди? — осторожно спросил Крис, шагнув вперед и ненавязчиво вынуждая Отабека опустить ствол винтовки.  
— Когда-то было много, — Витя поскучнел. — А теперь почти нет. Иногда приходят охотники. Они охотятся за драконами или ищут аптеки.  
— И тебе больно? — Виктор подошел поближе. — Ты их касался?  
— Когда был маленьким, я хотел с ними поиграть. Только они не хотели. И делали мне больно. А с Юрой не больно.  
Плисецкий стащил с руки перчатку и протянул ладонь странному мужчине-мальчику.  
— Попробуй… мне тоже иногда больно когда меня касаются. Когда меня хотят. Или хотят убить.  
Джей стоял рядом с Крисом, готовый в случае чего если не убивать, то страховать Криса с капитаном от необдуманных поступков. Он великолепно помнил реакцию Юрки на «подкат» в ночном клубе. И тем более странным казалось поведение Танцора в отношении капитана. И Виктора тоже.  
Витя опустил взгляд на протянутую руку. Несколько долгих мгновений, под смолкающий вой тварей, как зачарованный смотрел на чуть подрагивающие пальцы, а потом просто накрыл их ладонью. Глаза широко распахнулись в удивлении, словно не веря, он провел пальцами по запястью, погладил подушечки.  
— Не больно… — выдохнул он, счастливо улыбаясь. — Совсем не больно. Приятно, — вскинул голову, не отпуская руку, встретился взглядом с Отабеком и нахмурился. — А от тебя будет больно.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — тот пожал плечами с видимым безразличием и отвернулся. Закусил губу и вовсе отошел, настороженно осматриваясь.  
— Я его обидел? — Витя озадаченно сморщил нос и чуть сильнее сжал руку Юры.  
— Он просто очень сильно переживает, — медленно проговорил Юри. — Он волнуется за нас. Он наш главный. Как… как тренер. Он волнуется за Виктора. За Юру. За Жана и Криса. И за меня тоже волнуется. Это правильно. Должен, всегда должен быть тот, кто переживает о тебе, и о ком волнуешься ты.  
Плисецкий обернулся, глядя прямо в глаза капитану.  
— Бек… все будет хорошо, не волнуйся. Не бойся и не сердись. Пожалуйста. Я хочу оставаться твоим другом. И хочу подружиться с… Витей…  
— Просто ты нормальный, Бек, — Виктор с болезненной тоской смотрел на брата, даже не скрывая почти отчаяния в глазах. — В тебе нет мутаций. Поэтому Вите больно.  
Но Отабек только покачал головой.  
— Я понял. Выбора у нас все равно нет.  
— Нет, — Виктор подошел к Вите, осторожно коснулся плеча. — Витя, нам нужно передохнуть и поесть. Юра не сможет покататься с тобой, пока не поспит. И, знаешь… мы можем сделать так, что твои волосы тоже будут так блестеть. И будут аккуратными. И, может, переоденемся, чтобы ты был красивым на льду. А ты пока расскажешь, как ты тут жил без меня.  
— Ты разговариваешь со мной, как с ребенком, — Витя развернулся молнией. И теперь на Виктора снова смотрел кто-то совсем другой. Не ребенок, но и не тот почти-монстр, что был всего лишь несколько минут назад, а взрослый молодой мужчина с заострившимися чертами лица, тяжелым взглядом и жестким голосом.  
— Я не ребенок, Виктор, — он вскинул голову, глядя с вызовом и почти такой же болезненной тоской. — Мои… зверюшки не трогают детей со сдвинутыми мозгами. Или думаешь, я не понимаю, кто я?  
— Витя… — выдохнул Виктор, глядя на него расширившимися глазами, в которых начало тлеть понимание.  
— Меня зовут Виталий. Витя у нас ты, — по губам Виталия скользнула злая, взрослая улыбка, так странно изменив черты его лица, что захотелось вдруг потрясти головой. В такого Виталия верилось. В книги у палатки. В продуманные атаки и приказы монстрам. Верилось.  
Виктор на миг прикрыл глаза. Всего на миг, но ласковая, почти нежная улыбка, которой он улыбался мальчишке, мечтающему прокатиться с гостем на коньках, исчезла.  
— Тогда где живет Витя, Виталя? Это, — он развел руками по помещению, — твоя жизнь. А где Витя?  
— Витя? — Виталий сморгнул, и его лицо словно потекло, снова становясь мягким. — Я живу везде. Тут мне тоже нравится. Спокойно. Но там, выше, есть целый магазин с кроватями. Я сплю там. Там мягко и тепло. Но иногда я прихожу сюда.  
— То есть тебе неинтересно, — Юрка устало кивнул, снова скрутил волосы в тугой узел и скрепил их спицами. — Сейчас попрешь нахрен или как Баба-Яга из сказки накормишь-напоишь, уложишь спать, а потом на сухпай для своих драконов пустишь?  
Юри закатил глаза и чуть не застонал. Что он творит вообще?! Чего пытается добиться? На кой-черт провоцирует спятившего в одиночестве человека? Да и человека ли?  
— Эм… Танцор, лапонька, ты что творишь? — едва слышно прошипел Леруа, но Юрка только дернул плечом, продолжая смотреть на Виталия.  
Тот отшатнулся. Губы дрогнули, он как-то неловко повел плечом, опустил голову, пряча лицо за волосами.  
— Извини. Если я сделал что-то не так, извини.  
— Блядь, — коротко, но емко выдал Крис, и Витя вздрогнул, сжался:  
— Не ругайся только, пожалуйста. Я буду хорошим.  
— Какого… — кажется, пробрало даже Отабека. — Монстры не ругаются матом.  
— Зато ругаются люди, — Крис с силой закусил губу. — Прости, малыш, я не хотел тебя… пугать.  
Юрка закусил губу, а потом шагнул вперед и осторожно обнял Виталия? Витю? Какая уже разница.  
— Проводишь нас? Нам очень надо отдохнуть. Мы правда устали. Если захочешь, я буду рядом с тобой. И Виктор будет.  
— Туда, где много кроватей? — Витя приник к нему, неловко и боязливо обнимая в ответ. Странно, но сейчас высокий, в общем-то, парень казался ниже Юрки.  
— Куда пожелаешь. Это ведь твой дом, — Плисецкий осторожно погладил его по волосам. Ребенок-чудовище-хитрец. Кто появится в следующий момент?  
Юри неслышно шагнул в сторону, обошел пятачок с палаткой и разложенными вокруг нее вещами. Книги. Очень много книг. Целые стопки рассортированных в каком-то уникальном порядке томов. Биографии, монографии, анатомия и медицина, психология, история, фантастика… наверное все, что только возможно было отыскать за годы в книжных магазинах торгового центра, все было здесь. И все это прочитано хозяином? Тогда не удивительно, что этот парень не забыл язык и сумел стать Повелителем чудовищ. Или просто спятил, живя в придуманном мире драконов и брошенных замков-домов.  
— Пойдем, — Витя отстранился, робко улыбаясь, дотянулся до руки Виктора, схватил Юру за рукав, оглянулся на остальных и кивнул. — Нам нужно туда. Скоро здесь будет совсем темно.  
Он остановился у порога, замер на миг перед тварью, глядя ей в глаза, и та отстранилась, пропустила. Пошла рядом, цокая когтями. Идеальный сторож. Или убийца? Что случается, когда уходит ребенок и появляется взрослый? Ответы на эти вопросы почему-то не хотелось знать.

*(буквально «сраный бардак», по смыслу «полный пиздец»)  
16.

16.

 

…Торговый центр оказался действительно громадным. Одним из тех, которых еще в прошлой жизни называли моллами. Бутики, кафе, рестораны, целый развлекательный комплекс. Настоящий лабиринт торговых улиц, в которых Витя находил дорогу безошибочно. Они шли и шли, Витя то рассказывал, что и где находится, то как разыскивал пропавшего детеныша, удравшего от Прислужника. Его голос раскатывался по центру, странным образом гармонируя с треском, скрежетом, шорохом обитающих там же тварей. Не такие большие, как те, которые они видели снаружи, они жили какой-то своей жизнью, ютились стаями, грызлись, обгладывали чью-то кость, дремали или провожали их настороженными взглядами. Некоторые, завидев Витю, подходили ближе, и тогда он, отпустив руку Юры или Виктора, гладил вытянутую или плоскую морду, что-то бормотал, заглядывал в млеющие от ласки глаза монстров, которые походили на домашних собак, встречающих хозяина. Страшных, уродливых собак, готовых перегрызть горло по щелчку. Но видеть в таких врагов было все сложнее. Может, поэтому, когда Витя остановился перед стеклянной витриной мебельного магазина, все вздохнули с облегчением. Сопровождающая их тварь, на удивление, останавливаться у порога не стала, а прошла дальше, расположившись рядом с одним из диванов, стоявших поближе к выходу.  
И здесь все было не так, как внизу, в спортивном магазине. Здесь жил ребенок, подросток, и это чувствовалось во всем. В стопке комиксов, в раздолбанном плеере, разобранном сотовом телефоне, яркой одежде, большую часть которой составляли джинсы, горки фантиков от конфет и пустые бутылки из-под газировки. Несколько кроватей были сломаны прямо посередине, словно на них долго и усердно прыгали, какие-то казались совсем нетронутыми, но на трех в самой глубине было даже переворошенное постельное белье. Кресла и стулья были сдвинуты и свалены неаккуратной кучей у одной из стен, столы составлены друг на друга у другой. Диваны не тронули, как и шкафы, только составили поближе друг к другу, чтобы освободить пространство.  
Переступив порог помещения, Витя вдруг отпустил обоих «взрослых», разбежался и прыгнул на одну из не застеленных кроватей. Она жалобно заскрипела, и стала понятна судьба ее сломанных сестер. Виктор покачал головой и рассмеялся, бормоча что-то про ничуть не изменившихся мальчишек.  
— Проходите, — Витя тем временем с явным удовольствием потянулся и, зевая, скатился с кровати. — Правда, вся еда внизу осталась. А каток на первом этаже.  
— У нас есть еда, — Виктор рискнул первым пройти дальше, осматриваясь. — А на каток мы обязательно сходим, как только отдохнем и немного поспим.  
Следующим вошел Юрка, подошел к незанятой кровати, устало присел на край, на секунду прикрывая глаза. Ушиб, судя по всему, был намного серьезней, чем он сам предполагал, и постоянно отзывался болью.  
— У тебя очень уютно, — он кончиками пальцев погладил пружинистый блок ортопедического матраса, борясь с желанием тупо опрокинуться, вытягиваясь на постели так, будто у него напрочь отключился инстинкт самосохранения.  
Джей недоверчиво покачал головой, рассматривая второе «лицо» характера хозяина. Янус двуликий. Слишком четкой была аналогия. Слишком правильной.  
— Юри, надеюсь, ты хоть спать не рухнешь? Вон как Юрку раскатало…  
— Плохо, — кивнул Кацуки. Юрку правда плющило. Его бы сейчас в кокон и уложить куда-нибудь в уголок, подальше от тварей, подальше от «Вити» и Виктора.  
Крис вошел, лишь покосившись на развалившуюся тварь и то — только с целью не наступить ненароком на шипастый хвост. Обошел зал и сел на другую незанятую кровать. Поймал выразительный взгляд медлящего Отабека, вскинул бровь и похлопал по матрасу рядом с собой.  
— Не жмись, кэп. Надеюсь, ты доверяешь моей… моему детектору. А он уверяет, что все окей. И вообще… ночь скоро, и жрать охота.  
Отабек поджал губы, оглянулся на Виктора, с рассеянным видом изучающего обстановку, и прошел дальше, не отпуская винтовку из рук.  
— У нас нет выбора, Бек, — вполголоса произнес Виктор, заметив его передвижения. — Сейчас мы ни на что не способны, но у нас есть реальный шанс отдохнуть. Не параной хотя бы сейчас.  
— Даже ты не дашь гарантию, что ночью твой… — Отабек скользнув взглядом по открыто смотрящему на него Вите, осекся. — В общем, что все будет хорошо.  
— Мы здесь, и мы живы, — Виктор упрямо сдвинул брови.- А могли быть давно мертвы. Нас бросили. Кинули, Бек. И вряд ли вернуться. Теперь мы сами по себе. Поэтому просто прекрати. Если тебе будет спокойней, то я останусь дежурить хоть на всю ночь.  
— Ты не… — начал было Отабек, но замолчал, когда Витя, явно потерявший интерес к их разговору, встал с кровати, подошел к молчащему Юре и присел рядом с ним на корточки, заглядывая в лицо снизу.  
— Тебе больно, — констатировал он.  
— Я просто сильно ударился. Это ничего. Не страшно. Я привык быть терпеливым, — улыбнулся Юрка. — Мне Виктор помог. И Бек… он меня перевязывал.  
Этот Витя до оторопи был похож на Виктора. До дрожи. Так похож, что в какой-то момент захотелось, как тогда, погладить его лицо и пусть мимолетно, но коснуться губами губ.  
— Хорошо, что напомнил, — кивнул Юри, снимая со спины рюкзак. Он сильно надеялся, что не потерял нигде притороченную сверху аптечку. В суете погрузки и дальнейшего побега он благополучно… проебал, как говорит Танцор, свой подствольный фонарик. — Тебя надо перевязать. Боюсь, что твоей трещине стало хуже.  
— Покажи? — Витя склонил голову к плечу и сморгнул, когда пепельные волоски полезли в глаза и зацепились за ресницы.  
— Витя, ты слишком любопытный, — тут же влез Виктор, до раздражения сейчас напоминающий мамочку, читающую нравоучения. — Так нельзя.  
Плисецкий вздохнул и принялся аккуратно избавляться от амуниции. Рюкзак, разгрузка, куртка, футболка… Эластичный бинт охватывал грудь, но и он не мог полностью скрыть под собой безобразную синюшную кляксу на очень светлой коже.  
— Ну, блядь, пиздец, — без малейшего акцента выдохнул Джей, но потом, спохватившись, добавил. — Че, могло быть хуже… мог же и в лепешку…  
Витя потянулся вперед, коснулся кончиками пальцев выглядывающего края гематомы.  
— Ты не можешь лечиться, — пробормотал он и закрыл глаза, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. Совсем как Виктор, «сканирующий» монстров. — Ты не сможешь кататься. Но я тебе помогу, — улыбнулся он и без замаха чиркнул ногтем по коже над самым краем повязки, выпуская какую-то вязкую, почти черную кровь.  
Отабек вскинулся, Виктор подался вперед, коротко охнув, но Витя этого даже не заметил. Придвинулся, обнимая за талию, и приник губами к открытой ране, по-звериному зализывая ее языком.  
Несколько капель крови все-таки впитались в верхнюю кромку бинта. Опешивший Юрка не успел даже шарахнуться, изумленно застыл, огромными глазами глядя на серебристую макушку. К нему никогда так не притрагивались. Его никогда так не обнимали (и помощь Отабека не в счет). И, уж конечно, так его губами никогда не касались.  
Он судорожно выдохнул, обеими руками вцепился в ткань сбившегося покрывала и тяжело сглотнул. Поднял совершенно потерянный взгляд на Виктора, перевел на Юри и зацепился за совершенно черный непроницаемый взгляд Отабека. Капитан смотрел странно, болезненно, с каким-то шалым выражением в глазах.  
А потом Витя отстранился, облизывая губы. И по всей гематоме словно разошелся огонь, выжигая ее изнутри, сращивая ребра. Юрка зашипел, сгибаясь пополам, обнимая себя руками в глупой попытке хоть на секундочку уменьшить странную жгучую боль. Он все-таки упал спиной на постель, жмурясь, кусая губы, тяжело дыша, а потом, точно испугавшись, что парни наделают глупостей, усилием вытолкнул:  
— Все в норме… Ронин… в норме… Бек, все хорошо!..  
— Ваще прекрасно, — с присвистом выцедил Джей, почти падая рядом и с силой обнимая Юрку за плечи. Того все еще колбасило не по-детски, но он дышал ровнее. И, кажется, умирать не собирался.  
Отабек словно не поверил. Рванулся вперед и, если бы не вовремя подоспевший Виктор, отшвырнул бы Витю в сторону, как щенка. Вытянул нож, просунул под повязку и распорол бинты. Гематома словно полыхала разными цветами. Лиловый перетекал в черный, обратно в лиловый. Бледнел, выцветал до желтого и в один момент исчез совсем, оставив только чистую ровную кожу.  
— Твою мать… — обессилено выдохнул Отабек и опустился на кровать рядом.  
— Я сделал что-то не так? — Витя, смотрящий на них огромными глазами, затеребил рукав обнимающего его Виктора. — Я же помог. Теперь у него ничего не болит.  
Тот смешался, не зная, что сказать. Зажмурился, прижимая Витю к себе, вжимаясь губами в затылок.  
— Все хорошо, Витя, все уже хорошо. С Юрой все будет в порядке. Но тебе надо поспать, уже ночь на дворе. И нам тоже. Пойдем, Витя, я отведу. А завтра сходим на каток, и ты покажешь, как умеешь кататься. Заплетем тебе волосы, чтобы не мешали. Пойдем, — он говорил спокойно, мягко, укачивая уже успокоившегося и поблескивающего на Юру глазами брата, но встать даже не пытался. Словно сил у него не осталось совсем. Только глаза жили на лице. Яркие, сияющие виной, болью и решимостью глаза.  
Слабость Юры утекала, оставляя после себя только легкое головокружение. Неполные пять минут и все, как новенький. Даже парочка старых шрамов сошла, будто и не было их. Юрка все смотрел и смотрел на Виктора, на Витю, на совсем бледного Юри, на охреневшего от поворота событий Криса. Осторожно, будто испытывая на прочность собственное тело, потянулся, беря за руку капитана. Нет, не больно. Значит пока что не тварь. Еще не тварь, нет.  
— Очень долгий день, — бледными от нервов губами шепнул Кацуки. — Ты не будешь против, если мы останемся здесь? Нам очень нужно отдохнуть.  
— Ты с ума сошел? — артикулировал Джей, сделав ему страшные глаза. — Какое отдохнуть?!  
— Отдохнуть, — настойчиво повторил Юри. — А утром… решим, что будем делать дальше.  
Витя, терпеливо дождавшийся конца разговора, зашевелился, выбираясь из рук брата.  
— Я сплю на той кровати, — махнул он куда-то в сторону. — Здесь нет белья, но можно спуститься в магазин на втором этаже.  
— Нет, думаю, мы поспим так, — Виктор опустил руки, тяжело распрямляя плечи. — Спасибо, Витя.  
Тот кивнул, смущенно опуская взгляд.  
— Только… вы же шуметь не будете? Ну… как обычно взрослые на кровати шумят?  
— О господи… — почти простонал Крис, глядя на растерявшегося Виктора. — Откуда ты знаешь, как шумят на кровати, малыш?  
— В самом начале, когда меня нашли… — Витя нахмурился. Было заметно, что воспоминания ему не доставляют удовольствия, но вопрос был задан, и он искренне хотел на него ответить. — Там были двое. Они шумели по ночам. Нужно было спать или лежать тихо, чтобы им не мешать, а я не мог, и они ругали меня потом очень сильно.  
Виктор побледнел.  
— За что еще они тебя ругали?  
«И что еще они с тобой делали?» — этого он не спросил, но о чем он думает, было понятно без слов. Мальчишка со странностями, найденный рядом с окровавленным братом и тварью — легкая добыча для… всего. Мародеры. В то время, после первых прорывов, когда города еще не кишели тварями, а о настоящих монстрах типа Червя еще и не слышали, улицы оккупировали мародеры. Никто не думал, что конец света так затянется. Что чем дальше — тем больше будет прорывов, тем сильнее, умнее и злее будут появляться твари. Что собранное золото будет дешевле бумаги. Найденыша можно было потом вернуть родителям за вознаграждение, продать, да использовать самим, как душа пожелает.  
— Витя…  
Тот передернул плечами:  
— Если я капризничал или просил есть. Или говорил, что натер ногу или не хочу идти с ними. Иногда я ругался, а они смеялись, потому что я говорил что-то неправильно.  
Виктор медленно выдохнул, закрывая глаза. Закаменевшее лицо чуть смягчилось, и на губах появилась улыбка.  
— Никто тебя больше не тронет, Витя. Никто больше. Никогда, — в стремительно подступающих сумерках выражение его лица разглядеть было сложно, но даже так оно… почти пугало. — А теперь ужин и спать?  
— Я не хочу есть, — Витя помотал головой, зевнул и направился в сторону кровати. — Так что я посплю, хочу, чтобы быстрее наступило завтра. Туалет в конце прохода, за магазином с женским бельем.  
— Ты пойдешь с ним? — тихо-тихо спросил Кацуки. Это было, в общем-то, логично, если Виктор пойдет следом за братом. После всего что произошло, он вряд ли захочет оставить… Витю? Судя по всему, настоящий Виталий появляется в стрессовой ситуации. И это, наверное, хорошо. Мальчик-Витя был, в общем и целом, понятнее своего взрослого эквивалента.  
Плисецкий все еще недоверчиво относился к собственному восстановленному телу. Будто боялся, что на самом деле трещины все еще там. На месте. Никуда не делись. Впрочем, было еще кое-что, что он попросту боялся озвучивать.  
Что если прямо сейчас в его теле началась новая мутация? Незаметная. Тихая. Не такая, какая случается, если укусит настоящая тварь? Что если в этот момент процент мутации уже перевалил отметку в двадцать пять пунктов? А ведь проверить это невозможно. Не здесь и не в боевых условиях.  
— Я, если честно, тоже как-то не очень хочу есть. Наверное… я послежу? Подежурю в смысле. Я почти не устал.  
— Я пойду, но попозже, — Виктор усталым жестом потер лоб, покосился на задремавшую тварь и, вытянув из-за пояса флягу, приложился к горлышку. Несколько долгих секунд молчал, глядя на гладкую металлическую поверхность, а потом сел прямо на пол, наплевав на диван совсем рядом.  
— Он всегда был таким, — глухо начал он, глядя куда-то прямо перед собой. Кажется, ему было даже наплевать на то, слушают его или нет. Ему надо было рассказать, выплеснуть, пусть даже в воздух. — Только в детстве это было не очень заметно. Просто чуть медленней соображал, не всегда понимал, что его обижают, и мог часами смотреть фигурное катание по телевизору. А я был другим. Мне всюду всегда нужно было успеть, все увидеть, все попробовать. И еще я не понимал, почему родители так относятся к нему. Мне всегда казалось, что его любят больше чем меня. А когда мы стали постарше, я думал, что он «впадает в детство», только чтобы привлечь внимание. Я никогда не верил в его болезнь. Наверное, я ему завидовал. И в тот день… Прошла всего неделя после первого прорыва. Здесь, в городе, оцепили только один район, и мы, два оболтуса, решили поиграть в героев. Пробрались тайком и… поссорились, когда от волнения Виталька вдруг стал Витей. Я орал на него, чтобы он прекратил придуриваться. Что родителей нет, а я ему не верю. Мы привлекли тварь, и с этого все и началось. Я… — он выпустил флягу и посмотрел на свои ладони. — Все, чем я жил все это время, — это желанием его найти. Мы близнецы, я знал, что он жив, хотя мне говорили, что этого быть не может. Но я чувствовал. И ничего так больше не хотел, как все вернуть назад или найти его хотя бы сейчас. И в том, что с ним случилось… виноват только я. Я не оставлю его. Не сейчас, когда я его только нашел. Мне плевать, если вы решите уходить без меня. Плевать. Я… не брошу его снова.  
— Раздвоение… вот как, — задумчиво протянул Юрка. Он окончательно втянул собственное тело на кровать, свернулся, накрывшись курткой, и теперь разглядывал стоящего рядом Криса из-под полуопущенных ресниц. — Говорят, такое случается из-за пережитой в детстве травмы.  
— Я читал о таком, когда к вступительным экзаменам готовился. Вот, сдать оказалось не судьба, — так же медленно проговорил Кацуки. — Почему ты решил, что все это случилосьиз-за тебя?  
— Нам по четырнадцать было. Подростки. Взрооослые. Фигурное катание хорошо Витальке помогло, он в свой «детский» модус только иногда выпадал. Когда волновался очень сильно. Или боялся. Я же и другим его помню. Сильным, упрямым, горящим. А сейчас… А сейчас ему словно и десяти нет. На это посмотри, — он обвел помещение рукой. — Комиксы эти, шоколадки с лимонадом. Он ребенок здесь. Но не ребенок читает психологию в палатке спортивного магазина. Виталька говорил, что монстры не обижают детей со сдвинутыми мозгами. И знаешь, что это значит? Что Витька — это его единственный шанс на выживание. Он просто не может позволить себе быть здесь другим, взрослым. Потому и тварь его дальше порога не проходит. Это я виноват. Если бы я верил, если бы не поссорились, если бы я не потащил его в тот район… Не было бы этого ничего. И мой Виталька был бы сейчас со мной. Виталий, а не ребенок, который обижается, что его «друзей» обижают.  
— Подожди… — Отабек огляделся и устало опустился на край сохранившегося кресла. — Я правильно понимаю: Виталий и раньше был… со странностями, но с возрастом это проявлялось все меньше, а теперь это усилилось и добавилось что-то еще?  
Виктор только кивнул.  
— В детстве Виталька хотел быть Витей. И родители его так называли. А когда мы подросли, когда он… почти выздоровел, то запретил нам так его называть. Только когда он снова впадал в детство, истерил и говорил, что он Витя и только Витя. Иногда только так и можно было определить, в каком он модусе.  
— Вряд ли это Витя командовал своим легионом там, на площади, — хмуро отозвался Отабек, и Крис тут же встрял.  
— Хватит паранойи на сегодня, Бек. Мы все для этого слишком устали. Я хочу спать так, что даже не хочу жрать. Но к дежурству буду готов. Часиков через пять, не раньше. Джей, прелесть, тащи свой зад сюда. Шуметь не будем, но кровать здесь широкая, и вдвоем теплее.  
Отабек скривился, но промолчал.  
— Хорошо. Только дежурить будешь последним, а Юра — первым. Я перед Джеем, остальные разбирайте, как хотите.  
— Я буду рядом с Витей, — Виктор поднял флягу и встал. — Если получится, до самого утра.  
17.

17.

 

…они вырубались один за другим. Выравнивалось дыхание, прекращались шорохи, и, наконец, огромный мебельный магазин погрузился в сонную тишину, нарушаемую только едва различимым цокотом, редким хитиновым клацаньем, царапающими звуками, которые, впрочем, тоже довольно быстро прекратились.  
Дикое чувство ирреальности всего происходящего, чудовищное по своей силе. Вот он, Юрий Плисецкий, позывной Танцор, сержант, сидит, упираясь спиной в мягкое изголовье кровати, читает обнаруженные рядом Марвелловские и ДиСишные комиксы только чтоб не уснуть прежде, чем придет время чьей-то еще смены. В этой миссии все не так. Он не может войти в свой ритм, не может уснуть сразу на привале, не может взять утреннее дежурство, не может понять, что ему делать с той путаницей, что творится в голове. Виктор. Виталий. Страхи Юри. Опасения Джея. Темный взгляд капитана. Подсознательное ощущение какого-то грядущего пиздеца, если он, именно он, не будет достаточно внимателен. Если не сумеет защитить Отабека от Отабека. Если не сможет уберечь Виктора от Виктора. А как быть с Виталием? В смысле Витей и Витом?  
Разные люди. И эта разность не похожа на его собственную. Он даже в боевом модусе более адекватен, в том смысле, что не выглядит настолько полоумным. Или, может, Юри и Жан чего-то ему не рассказывают? В общем, даже для странного на всю голову Плисецкого, Виталий-Витя был странным в квадрате. Или же его странность в сравнении с самим Юркой росла в геометрической прогрессии, если не в астрономической.  
Вынужденная мера защиты от враждебной окружающей среды. Твари не трогают спятивших детей. Они их в тварей превращают. Или нет?  
Он пролистал пару комиксов, где Железный Человек был девкой. Не зашло. Старк должен быть мужиком и точка. Потом еще один, где бабой был Капитан Америка. Потом откровенно пялился на Леди Локи. Потом откуда-то со стороны послышались шорохи. Юрка отложил «графические романы», медленно поднялся на ноги, подхватывая заодно пистолет, и плавно пошел вперед. Видно так же хорошо, как если бы он передвигался при ярком дневном освещении. Херово. Мутация усилилась. Раньше было не так четко.  
Мелькнула впереди человеческая фигура. Не твари. Не Виктор. На том стандартная армейская форма — городской камуфляж. Выходит, Вит-Витя. И вроде даже никакой агрессии. Хотя, кто его знает, как он отреагирует, если увидит, что Юрка не спит, и не перегрызут ли его зверушки всем им горло?  
— Не спится? — решился нарушить молчание он, показывая, что не спит. Пистолет сунул за пояс. Не размахивать же им перед носом то у мальчишки, то у неведомой… и, наверное, самой опасной твари из всех, что здесь обитают. Но и самой красивой, надо отдать должное. Он даже красивее брата. Эта узорная вязь, почти татуха, придает ему некий шарм. Красивее Бека. Хотя черные глаза капитана способны были прожечь его насквозь. Наверное, это тоже проблема.  
Судя по тому, что Витя или Виталий даже не вздрогнул, видел он в темноте ничуть не хуже Юрия. И шел он по-другому, не порывисто, не так, словно в нем кипит кровь, как у подростка, а мягко, бесшумно, плавно. И он снова был выше Юрки. Значит, все-таки Виталий.  
Он не дошел до Юрки всего пару шагов. Остановился, глядя с неожиданной улыбкой, изменившей его лицо, сделавшей его абсолютно не похожим ни на Виктора, ни на Витю.  
— Ты понравился Витьке. Но пользоваться этим не стоит, — он не угрожал, но его слова звучали как предупреждение. Виталий оглянулся на поднявшую голову тварь, которая не сменила место дислокации с вечера, узор на скуле на мгновение полыхнул, и голова снова опустилась на когтистые лапы. Виталий дернул щекой и снова повернулся к Юре. — Вас бросили здесь.  
— Есть такое, — медленно кивнул Плисецкий. — Обидно, ведь достаточно было сбросить два троса. Нами просто воспользовались, и решили, что добыча важнее людей, пусть даже один из них наверняка на сто процентов чист от мутаций. Витя хороший мальчик. Я тоже таким был. Так что ни пользоваться им, ни обижать его я не собираюсь». Ему досталось, как и тебе. И это не жалость, если что.  
— Я видел, — Виталий собрал волосы и безжалостно скрутил их в жгут. — Они просто струсили.  
Он покосился на Юру и неторопливо направился вглубь помещения, даже не оглянувшись. Так уверен, что за ним последуют?  
— Я знаю, что тебе страшно. Боишься стать таким, как я. Не станешь.  
Юрка обернулся. Нужно кого-то разбудить, иначе это нарушение устава. Ну, и просто херня. Потянувшись, он аккуратно тронул за ногу Криса, умостившегося на самом краю, прижал палец к губам, призывая к тишине и скользнул следом за хозяином.  
— Меня эта мысль беспокоила, — не стал отпираться он. — Меня взяли только потому, что моя мутация не внешняя и является полезной. И по настоянию генерала. Так что да, я боялся того, что… но она все равно усилилась. Моя мутация. Не хочу стать ненужным… не хочу отправиться в какой-нибудь паноптикум.  
Смех Виталия был… неожиданным. Его силуэт на мгновение исчез среди нагромождения столов, и снова появился рядом с Юрой.  
— Хочешь, расскажу, как я стал таким? Почему монстры не трогают меня? Почему слушаются, и почему Витьку они по-настоящему любят, а меня просто слушаются? Тебе такое не грозит, ангел, — он подался вперед, погладил Юру по скуле и отступил, глядя с искренним любопытством. Не детским, а взрослым, тяжелым любопытством ученого, изучающего новый вид бабочки.  
Виктор тоже зовет его ангелом, но, наверное, не стоит об этом упоминать сейчас. Он даже не вздрогнул в ответ на прикосновение. Витя боится касаться людей. Боится боли. Виталий — нет?  
— А расскажи. Я на эту тему думаю всю вахту, так что… — Юрка не боялся, смотрел прямо, глаза в глаза. Совсем не боялся, скорее просто никак не мог понять. Если бы не мимолетность касания, он попытался бы его продлить. Слишком жесткой была ломка. Слишком скучал он по тактильным ощущениям.  
— Я помню все, что делает или говорит Витя. Я знаю, что он рассказывал Виктору о той банде, которая нас… спасла. Вот только он не помнит, как жил в ней. Только что взрослые шумели и ругали его. Обычно его использовали как приманку. Живца. Почти все монстры — телепаты, и плач потерявшегося ребенка, которого оставляли взрослые в какой-нибудь трущобе был для них, как маяк. Они приходили, охотники их убивали. Все просто. Пока один раз не пришли те, с кем они справиться не смогли. Когда от взрослых ничего не осталось, Витя побежал. Он не помнит, но я помню, как оказался в метро, как поскользнулся на лестнице и упал в Улей. Целое озеро изначальной материи. Той самой, из которой потом появляются все твари. Я помню тысячи голосов, которые заговорили вдруг в моей голове. Я увидел город их глазами, услышал все то, что слышали они. Чувствовал то же, что и они. Они видели во мне ребенка. Маленького Витю, которого надо было защищать, о котором надо было заботиться. Они позволили мне-взрослому объяснить им, как это сделать. Разрешили управлять ими ради блага одного обиженного ребенка. А я позволил им сделать себя их частью. Тебе еще не страшно?  
Его улыбка была почти злой. Почти сумасшедшей. Усталой, роскошной и обреченной.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Юрка, чуть подавшись вперед. — Может, хотя бы ты дашь ответ, почему случился Прорыв? Зачем твари пришли в наш мир? Зачем происходит то, что происходит?  
— Я не чувствую других тварей. Я не видел другой мир, я не знаю, что за границей Периметра, — Виталий запрокинул голову, закрывая глаза и открывая взгляду шею с тонкой сеткой шрамов. Почему они остались? Шрамы были получены до? — Я могу ошибаться, я знаю только то, что знают сами твари. А они забывают. Прошлого у них почти нет, только память о мутации и инстинктах. Я учился по книгам и журналам. Я не помню, целовался ли я когда-нибудь и точно не знаю, как это делать. Я не умею правильно одеваться, иногда забываю слова. Не задавай мне вопросов, ответы на которые я тебе не дам.  
Наверное, это уже входит в привычку — выражать свою поддержку таким вот образом. Юрка ладонями обнял его лицо и, чуть приподнявшись на носках, коснулся губами его губ. Не больно, но и совершенно не так, как касаться губами губ Виктора. Или Бека.  
— Теперь запомнишь.  
Совсем не так. Жар тела Виталия был осязаем даже через слои одежды, далеко не бархатистая кожа под ладонями, но без намека на щетину. Стальные мышцы, усиленные черт знает каким коктейлем из гормонов и веществ. Он не пах ничем — ни потом, ни пылью, ничем звериным. От него веяло только опасностью, напряжением и чем-то еще таким… Наверное, так чувствует себя мотылек, летящий на пламя.  
Запястья, словно тисками сжали. Но не оттолкнули, не отбросили прочь, просто отстранили, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Ангел, я кусаюсь, — Виталий улыбнулся… но улыбка эта была странно понимающая. И почему-то все такая же усталая. — Я не человек.  
— Виктор тоже зовет меня ангелом, — тихо заметил Юрка. — Ты еще, наверное, не в курсе, но ангелы — те еще монстры на самом деле. Так что мы все друг друга стоим.  
— Ну надо же… У нас с ним больше общего, чем я думал, — Виталий отпустил его и отошел совсем. — Вы зря сюда пришли. Не надо было трогать хранилище.  
— Это было нашим заданием. Серебро — наша защита и способ не стать такими, как… как ты, как я, как твои ручные драконы и прочие жители периметра и зон, — Плисецкий вздохнул, на секунду прикрыл глаза. — Катаешься ты или Витя? Не знаю насколько адекватен я буду с утра, у меня режим сбился, так что пока еще я способен на подвиг, предлагаю пойти покататься. Если хочешь.  
Виталий резко развернулся, так, что волосы разлетелись из жгута веером. Искреннее удивление смягчило его лицо, сделав его похожим на Витю.  
— Покататься? Сейчас? — растерянность заплескалась в глазах, а черты лица словно поплыли. Витя. Виталий. Снова Витя. Смена модусов смотрелась почти страшно. И остановилась. Лицо осветилось радостной детской улыбкой. Засияло, заискрило в глазах. — Конечно, хочу. Сейчас, подожди…  
Он рванулся было в сторону, остановился, снова рванулся.  
— Коньки… — выдохнул почти беспомощно. — Тебе нужны коньки.   
Танцор обернулся, убеждаясь, что Джакометти не спит, и кивнул Вите, протягивая ему руку.  
— Коньки и специальные носки, иначе я просто сотру ноги. И ты тоже. Мы же с тобой никуда не спешим, правда? Или ты устал и хочешь спать?  
Витя закусил губу, неуверенно глядя куда-то в темноту.  
— Я хочу кататься. Очень хочу. Но Виктор ругаться будет, что я не сплю.  
— На меня тоже будут ругаться, — улыбнулся ему Юрка. — Юри и Отабек. И Виктор, наверное, тоже. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Потому что на то, чтоб покататься, нам точно нужно не меньше чем два часа.  
— Если нас двоих, тогда не страшно, — Витя тряхнул головой, схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. Мимо не спящего, а просто валяющегося Криса они пронеслись вихрем, а вот перед тварью Витя остановился. Присел перед зверем, погладил по морде, на миг прижавшись лбом, и отстранился. Странно, но тварь за ними не пошла. Зато у лестницы их ждала другая, почти точная копия оставшейся. Юра ничего не спросил, но Витя объяснил сам:  
— Пока мы будем внизу, он будет охранять нас. Виктора и твоих друзей тоже будут охранять, не бойся.

…Первый этаж был погружен во мрак. Пробираться через сломанные скамейки, брошенные тележки и прочий мусор был бы сложно, но Витя был отличным проводником. Надо было только послушно следовать за ним. Разбитые витрины казались уже привычными, уханье, рев и скрежет — тоже. А вот то, что каток хорошо освещен, было неожиданностью. Впрочем, светильниками служили сгустки Слизи почти такой же, как на платформе в метро. Они крепились на стены, кое-где на бортиках, даже на скамьях. Только лед был свободен. Как он продержался столько времени в почти первозданном состоянии, почему-то было не очень интересно. Может, под ним еще какая-нибудь тварь по типу Саб-Зиро из когда-то бессмертной «Смертельной Битвы».  
— Вот. Коньки там, — Витя указал на стойку и нырнул куда-то в сторону. — А я пока батарейки поищу… С музыкой же веселей, правда?  
В спортивном отделе по дороге Юрка взял две пары носков. Тех самых, которые с усиленными мысками, эластичной поддержкой свода стопы, смягченной пяткой, которые так любят спортсмены, что ходят в походы, и группы оперативного реагирования.   
С размером он тоже разобрался быстро. Странно, но от предвкушения даже потряхивало. На лед — именно этого хотелось. Отчаянно. А может, просто в его памяти жило то самое детское желание снова парить, лететь, танцевать, как когда-то, очень-очень давно.  
Протекторы глухо стукнули об пол, когда он поднялся на ноги. Вот было бы здорово, если б он не забыл всех этих элементов. Прыжки, дорожки, вращения… когда-то он даже гордился, что умеет делать совершенно дикий для парней элемент — бильман. Сумеет ли теперь?  
Он заставлял себя ничему не удивляться и ничего не бояться. Страшно было снаружи. Страшно было умереть или стать монстром. Но бояться мальчика-мужчину как-то не получалось.   
Юрка подошел к бортику там, где не было слизи и можно было спокойно выйти на лед. Огляделся. Не слишком большая арена. Не Ледовый Дворец, конечно, но вполне пристойно. Можно попытаться хорошенечко разогнаться. Скорее всего у него даже получится.  
Сколько было Вите-Виталию, когда он остался один? Тринадцать-четырнадцать? У него должен был быть плеер как минимум. И телефон. Сколько сейчас тому Вите, который привел его? Десять? Семь? Виталий помнил все, что делал Витя. И, похоже, исподволь руководил какими-то его действиями, потому что музыка все-таки заиграла. Не загремела, а заиграла из старенькой допотопной переносной магнитолы. Где Витя нашел этот раритет — оставалось только догадываться, но музыка действительно была. Что-то очень отдаленно знакомое. Не особо энергичное, скорее, лиричное. Так редко слышимый женский голос с хрипотцой пел на когда-то знакомом языке.  
— Так лучше, правда? — Витя сиял, ставя магнитолу на бортик. Он переобулся прямо там, идеально держа равновесие. Заплел волосы в неаккуратную косу, которая тут же начала распадаться, и встал рядом с Юркой. — Пойдем? Я покажу, что умею. И ты покажешь. Только я почти не помню. Ты ведь смеяться не будешь?  
Голубые глаза сквозь пряди заблестели подозрением.  
— Если надо мной не будешь смеяться ты, — снова улыбнулся Юрка. Да, с Витей ему было намного легче. Проще. Не потому что бесхитростный мальчик «велся», а потому что на мальчика велся он сам. Он снял протекторы и осторожно ступил на лед. Поймал руку Вити, помогая выйти и ему. Развернул к себе спиной, аккуратно поправил косу, стянул ее запасной резинкой из кармана. И только тогда толкнулся, набирая скорость, привыкая к ощущению баланса и прохладному воздуху, обвевавшему тело.  
Витя помедлил, наблюдая за ним, а потом двинулся сам. Прикрыв глаза, заскользил по льду, словно прислушиваясь к себе, собственному телу. Несмелые движения обретали все больше уверенности, твердости. Уходил, утекал мальчик Витя, по капле уступая место Виталию. Снова другому Виталию с шалой, счастливой улыбкой, сияющим лицом и появившейся вдруг легкости в каждом движении. Окунувшись в себя, он словно забыл, что рядом кто-то еще. Разогнался. Взлетел. Приземлился не совсем чисто, но удержался на ногах. Сделал еще круг и остановился у бортика, глядя на Юру с легким вызовом и азартом.  
— Ты слишком осторожный. Боишься упасть?  
— Мне не досталась, как Виктору, способность самоисцеляться, — пожал плечами тот, но в следующий момент заложил красивый «кораблик», набрал скорость и присел, подняв руку вверх, завертевшись в стремительной «юле». Плеснули в воздухе золотистые пряди, выбившиеся из узла. Подниматься было сложнее, но все равно получилось, как и выгнуться в красивой «ласточке».  
— Наверное да, немного боюсь.  
На секунду он поднял лицо к далекому потолку, точно молитвенно сложив руки, а потом раскинул их в стороны и снова оттолкнулся от льда, разгоняясь, набирая скорость, ощущая собственное тело все легче и легче, пока не прыгнул. Что это было? Что за прыжок? Юрка Плисецкий не очень хорошо помнил названия. Помнил, как исполнять, вот только теперь все эти красивости особым спросом не пользовались. Прыжок в два с половиной оборота. Раньше больше двух не выходило. Да, раньше вообще все по-другому было.  
— А может и нет!  
— Ты сможешь, — Виталий сорвался с места, закружил вокруг Юрки, то ли путая, то ли просто дразня. А потом вдруг остановился, и с точностью повторил все движения Юры. Улыбнулся, рассмеялся, волчком закрутившись на месте. — Мне нравится. Мне нравится!  
Ребенок? Молодой мужчина? Витя или Виталий? И черт его разберет, кто сейчас кружился в веере ледяных брызг. Он отъехал, разогнался, не прыгнул даже, а взлетел. Три с половиной оборота и почти чистое приземление.  
— Покажи еще, я хочу еще!  
И Юрка показывал еще. Дорожку шагов, скольжения почти на коленях, прыжок в шпагат, тот самый «бильман», и да, тройное-что-то-там, и обратное скольжение, он даже пробежался на носочках по льду, выписывая какие-то совершенно неимоверные выкрутасы руками. Наверное, это казалось неуклюжим со стороны и даже нелепым. Плисецкий давным-давно привык только бегать, прыгать и ползать. И да, падать. Но никак не плавно и грациозно скользить на льду, подражая иконам фигурного катания не такого уж далекого прошлого.  
Он завернул почти грациозную петлю, подхватил за руку Виталия, вытягиваясь вперед, снова повторяя ласточку.  
— Ты очень красиво двигаешься.  
— Я всего лишь катаюсь, — Виталий вывернулся, отъехал, остановился, словно ожидая, когда заиграет музыка. Трек действительно сменился, и Виталий развернулся. Заторопился, заскользил, словно выполняя когда-то заученную программу. Впрочем, возможно, так оно и было, и тело сейчас вспоминало то, что когда-то было вбито на мышечном уровне. Здесь раскинуть руки, здесь прокатиться на колене. Ирреальность происходящего почти сводила с ума. На катке пустого торгового центра посреди разрушенного и полного монстров города, катался парень в коротких джинсах и растянутом свитере под музыку старенького магнитофона, забывшись, став вдруг единственной реальностью Юрки. Его тело помнило, глаза горели, и даже узор на щеке сейчас полыхал не воинственным светом, а каким-то волшебным. Почти детская программа, без особых сложных элементов, чем-то неуловимо знакомая.  
Юрка засмеялся, а потом принялся повторять за ним, шаг в шаг, движение в движение.  
— Я помню ее!.. У тебя был потрясающий костюм, серебристые с синим чешуйки, и венок из роз… голубых… я видел твою программу, я был тогда на соревнованиях! Это было так красиво! Просто потрясающе! Я только смотрел, мне рано было соревноваться, я был совсем маленьким тогда… А ты был бесподобным. Просто сказочным.  
— Я выиграл тогда, — Виталий сделал «кораблик» вокруг Юры, и остановился напротив. Он даже не запыхался! Но сияющее еще минуту назад лицо гасло, и глаза стремительно тускнели. — В другой жизни.  
Он вдруг подался вперед, подкатившись почти вплотную. Коснулся щеки, пропустил между пальцев прядку волос.  
— Тебе нужно уходить отсюда, ангел.  
— Я не оставлю парней. И Виктора не могу бросить. А Виктор не оставит тебя, — Юра прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прикосновением. В какой-то момент поймал себя на том, что пытается потереться щекой о его ладонь. — Ты ведь не захочешь уйти, так?  
— Ты еще не понял? — улыбка Виталия была пустой. — Меня нет. Есть только мальчик Витя, которого я должен защищать. Только поэтому я все еще жив, и живы вы. И…  
Не договорив, он вдруг вскинулся. Резко поднял голову вверх, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, а тварь за границей катка вскочила и зарычала, снося ударами хвоста остатки скамейки. Один вздох, и под исказившимися, снова заострившимися чертами лица исчез Виталий. Зрачки сузились, голубой цвет радужки потемнел, а узор на щеке полыхнул почти нестерпимо. С тонких губ сорвалось почти рычание, и… Виталий? Витя? как звали того, кто был сейчас здесь? метнулся к бортику, перемахнул через него, даже не попытавшись добраться до выхода, одним резким движением сорвал с ног коньки и замер в стойке. Он не смотрел на Юру, казалось, он вообще про него забыл, но стоило только шевельнуться, как последовал отрывистый, резкий почти приказ:  
— Возвращайся к своим. Тебя проводят, — а через секунду растворился в темноте, под аккомпанемент поднимающегося воя.  
Переобулся Юрка мгновенно. Рванул вперед, затормозил, когда зубасто-шипастая копия какой-то там «лизки» зашипела на него и проворно метнулась вперед, то и дело оглядываясь, бежит ли за ней человек.  
Человек бежал. Проклинал себя мысленно на чем свет стоит, что не взял гарнитуру, что тупо расслабился, позволив себе побыть ребенком, таким же мелким, как и Витя, что засмотрелся на Виталия, развесил уши, как законченный дебил. И это не лечится, Плисецкий, от слова совсем. А главное, он не успел спросить, что произошло.  
Танцор несся за тварью, старательно пытаясь дышать ровнее. Загонишь себя раньше времени — пиши пропало. Им нужно продержаться до утра, как всегда. Утром можно будет выбраться на крышу или уйти туда, откуда можно будет запросить эвакуацию без риска спровоцировать возвращение «ходячих танков». Они внутри периметра третью ночь, а значит пара дней на связь со спутником у них есть.  
Неработающие лифты, искореженный эскалатор, ступеньки… тварь чуть ли не взлетела по ступенькам, а Юрка неотступно следовал за ней, пока шипасто-хвостатый проводник не зашипел в морду охраннику мебельного магазина.  
Какое-то время Юра тупо держался за спинку ближайшего королевского ложа и дышал, со свистом выпуская воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, глядя на напряженного до звона Криса. Тряхнул головой, показал пальцы, сведенные в колечко, типа, все в норме. Ну… почти.  
— Он убежал, будто получил какой-то сигнал. Убей не знаю, что происходит.  
— Мы слышим, — Отабек появился за плечом Криса, увидел тварь, сопровождавшую Юру, и вскинул бровь. — Хороший эскорт. И где же ты был, Юра?  
— Остынь, — Виктор, бледный и собранный, словно выплыл из темноты. — Они катались.  
— Ночью?  
— Он разбудил меня прежде, чем уйти, — насупился Крис. — Бек, твоя паранойя не раз спасала тебе жизнь, но это не тот случай. Мы живы, понимаешь? А Юрке даже охрану дали, чтобы не заблудился. Но что-то определенно случилось, — он внимательно прислушивался к какофонии звуков. Словно кто-то разворошил и хорошенько разозлил спящий улей. И твари, которые все еще были рядом, явно беспокоились. — Интересно, если мы попытаемся выйти, нас пропустят?  
— Я бы не стал проверять, — Виктор покусывал губы, глядя на Юру с любопытством. — Даже если вы их убьете, здесь есть кому их заменить.  
— Вы? — Отабек резко развернулся к нему. — Значит, ты себя уже из команды исключил?  
— Вите очень не нравится, когда убивают его друзей, — пожал плечами тот. — А мне вовсе не хочется проверять, насколько хорошо Виталька контролирует порывы своего мелкого модуса.  
— Не говоря уже о том, что это просто бессмысленно. Мы живы. Это лучшее доказательство того, что торопиться с решением не стоит. Нам просто нужно продумать план отхода. Неделя еще не прошла, мы еще можем связаться с базой. Но я уже сейчас скажу, что нам посоветуют добраться хотя бы до Периметра, — Крис с силой потер лицо ладонями. — А вы с этим твоим Виталькой не очень ладили, да, Виктор?  
— Он злится на меня. Имеет право. Я был дураком, я знаю, — плечи Виктора опустились. — Но я его здесь не оставлю.  
— Ты уверен, что он захочет уйти с тобой? — Бек вскинул бровь.  
— Если о нем узнают, то заберут, — угрюмо добавил Крис. — Он умеет контролировать тварей. Умникам в Анклавах захочется узнать, как он это делает.  
— Нет! — Виктор вскинулся, побледнел. — Мы… Я найду выход. О нем никто не узнает, если вы не скажете.  
Он смотрел на застывших парней требовательно, с тщательно скрываемым страхом.  
— Если он сможет помочь уничтожить… — начал Отабек, и Виктор шагнул к нему.  
— Нет, — отрезал четко и жестко. — От него и так почти ничего не осталось, а они вскроют ему голову, чтобы полюбоваться как устроен мозг!  
— Он не злится на меня. Я ему даже понравился. Им обоим, — отдышавшись, обронил Танцор. — Я вспомнил его. Вас, то есть. Я был на соревнованиях, когда он катался в венке из голубых роз. Я тогда совсем ребенком был. Впечатлений оказалось даже слишком много… Я тут подумал…  
— Да, иногда ты даже это умеешь, — фыркнул Жан, но тут же стушевался под пристальным тяжелым взглядом Юри.  
— Продолжай, — попросил Кацуки, когда Джей отвел взгляд.  
— Вне Анклавов есть фермы. Как правило там живут и работают те, кого мутация задела сильнее, чем меня. Иногда сильнее, чем Виктора. Фермы находятся под юрисдикцией Анклавов, так что военный блок их защищает в случае угрозы. Чем не место для жизни? И там совершенно не обязательно говорить, кто ты и откуда. Просто живи и работай. Если вопрос только в том, чтоб не отдавать Виталия мозголомам… и не открывать некоторых его способностей…  
— Ты понимаешь на что ты сейчас толкаешь группу? — в прищуренных усталых глазах Юри таилось нечто непонятное. Нечто, чего раньше во взгляде Ронина не видели ни Юрка ни даже Джей. — Ты хочешь, чтобы в своих рапортах «Как я провел несколько суток в Альфа-городе» мы не сообщили о такой дивной мелочи, как парень, который контролирует тварей?  
— Он ими не управляет, Юри… он провалился в Улей.  
— Он провалился в Улей, — задумчиво проговорил Кацуки. — И выжил после гипермутации. Тем более.  
— Я хочу попробовать стабилизировать Виталия.  
— Чувак, ты, может, психолог? Психиатр? Мозгоправ, короче, со специализацией в посттравматике? — Леруа аж на ноги подорвался. Покосился в сторону твари, свалившей хвостом тяжеленный деревянный стул, и тряхнул головой. — Мы не знаем уровень его мутации. Если порог выше пятидесяти процентов, его тупо не возьмут. А если все шестьдесят, пристрелят, как только получат результаты!  
— У него сужаются зрачки. Его… татуировка на щеке тоже явно след воздействия. Он регенерирует, он способен разогнать регенерацию другого. Процент мутации тут явно больше восьмидесяти, — Отабек смотрел на них теперь так же, как примолкнувший Крис. — И если для Виктора ферма вполне реальна, то для его брата — нет. Если мы утаим Виталия и его способности, это приравняют к измене. Дальше трибунал и расстрел.  
Виктор резко отвернулся.  
— К черту. Идите к Периметру, установите связь и эвакуируетесь. Даже если меня признают дезертиром, мне плевать. Все равно в Анклавах мне делать нечего, меня там никто не ждет.  
— Я жду, — очень тихо, но очень четко выдохнул Плисецкий, глядя себе под ноги.  
— Повтори? — перевел на него взгляд Юри, точно не доверяя собственным ушам.  
— Я жду, — чуть громче сказал Танцор. — В это так сложно поверить, Юри? Меня достало то, как на меня реагируют в Анклавах. Я подам рапорт Фельцману, уволюсь и уйду. Почему бы и не сюда.  
— Потому что никто в трезвом рассудке и твердой памяти добровольно сюда не пойдет? — Крис переводил растерянный взгляд с Юри на Юрия. — Даже если… даже если ты захочешь уйти, тебя с радостью примут на любой ферме.  
— Почему сюда, Юра? — Отабек смотрел на Плисецкого с болезненным вниманием и зарождающейся на дне зрачков злостью. — Я могу понять, когда… когда тебе нигде не рады, но это не так. У тебя есть команда, которая тебя любит. Или… потому что здесь есть каток и мальчишка, который напоминает тебе тебя?  
— Хватит! — Виктор шагнул вперед. — Каждый сам принимает свое решение. И…  
— И нас отсюда еще никто не отпустил, — встрял Крис. — Так, напоминаю. Медведь еще не убит, а вы шкуру делите.  
— Какая разница, Отабек? — поднял на него глаза Юрка. — Иногда нереально забыть то, что ты увидел и узнал. Я не смогу. И эффективным на миссиях быть перестану. А в Анклавах мне не нравится. Не люблю чувствовать, как меня взглядами облизывают или же…  
— Действительно, хватит, — отрезал Юри. — Сейчас ночь. И что-то происходит. Вокруг нас твари, которые по приказу Виталия нас защищают. Значит, пока что мы в относительной безопасности и можем отдохнуть. И решить, как быть дальше.  
— О, я слышу голос разума, — Крис театрально закатил глаза. — Не знаю как вы, а я лично просто хочу спать. И моя вахта еще не подошла. Поэтому я с чистой совестью посылаю вас в сон и сваливаю. А если кто еще попытается меня разбудить…  
Что будет с тем человеком, никто уже не разобрал, потому что слова уходящего в глубь зала Криса превратились в невнятное бормотание.  
— Он прав. Хотя, наверное, я попытаюсь найти Витальку, — неуверенно произнес Виктор.  
— Он ушел, поскольку что-то случилось, — угрюмо, ни на кого не глядя, бросил Отабек. — Могу поспорить, что это либо вернулись за нами, либо что-то случилось у Периметра. Просто логически. Вряд ли он ускакал для того, чтобы разнять двух дерущихся за кость тварей.  
— Если это руталиски, то я бы тоже поскакал, — как-то невесело пошутил Виктор. — Мы ничего пока не знаем. И сделать не можем. Так что…  
— Да блядь, вы угомонитесь уже?! — судя по грозному окрику, разговоры Криса действительно достали. — Спать валите, придурки, пока возможность есть, потом наговоритесь!  
— Ложитесь спать, — Юри тряхнул головой. — Я на вахте. Юра, никаких глупостей. Виктор, тебя это касается еще основательнее. Я не хочу разыскивать тебя, или чтоб тебя прибило где-нибудь. Бек… капитан… ложись спать. И пожалуйста, давай решим все утром. Ночью решать такие вещи никак нельзя. Не самая здравая мысль.  
Плисецкий подошел к капитану, осторожно тронул его за руку, точно боялся, что обожжется. В общем-то, так и вышло. Эмоции Отабека действительно обжигали.  
— Ты убьешь их только через мой труп. Но и тебя я буду защищать, пока буду жив.  
— Кто говорит об убийстве? — Отабек нахмурился, но не отодвинулся. — Я не доверяю парню, которому достаточно сказать «фас» и который обижается, если его зверюшек убивают. Для его же безопасности ему лучше остаться здесь. К тому же мы не знаем, что будет, когда он перейдет периметр. Его «друзья» могут решить к нему присоединиться.  
Виктор обреченно закрыл глаза. Казалось, что еще немного, и он просто сломается.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Юрка, отшагивая назад. И снова глаза в глаза, точно он что-то решал про себя отчаянно, болезненно. Остановился он только когда спиной коснулся груди Виктора. Вздрогнул, на секунду зажмурился, вздохнул. — Он тоже назвал меня Ангелом. Наверное, пора сменить позывной.  
— Потому что ты ангел, — Виктор придержал его, даже приобнял. — А Виталька всегда был умнее на самом деле. Всех видел насквозь.  
— Нам действительно нужно поспать, все на нервах, — Отабек отвел взгляд, потер с силой лицо ладонями и, тяжело согнувшись, направился вглубь зала.  
— Бек… все будет нормально, — Юрка сгорбился, сжался в руках Виктора и закусил губу. Останавливаться он не умел. И с этим что-то нужно будет делать.  
— Идите, — Юри кивнул, а сам пошел к выходу и устроился на диване у выхода из магазина. Хорошая позиция. И всех видно, и выход рядом, и если что, паникующие твари как на ладони.  
— Я не умею говорить с людьми… — шепнул Плисецкий.  
— Умеешь. Просто не все тебя слышат, — Виктор обнял его двумя руками, наплевав, как это смотрится со стороны и кто что подумает. — Вы правда катались?  
— Да, — кивнул Юрка. — Катались. И это было замечательно. Знаешь, на самом деле он может быть Виталием. Я знаю, что может. Просто он отчего-то уверен, что есть только Витя, а его не существует.  
— Монстры защищают Витю. Они телепаты, обмануть их невозможно. Виталия нет только потому, что без Вити его убьют. Он это понимает. Поэтому его комната — это палатка, а для Вити — мягкая кровать и комиксы. Его нужно вывести отсюда. Тогда Виталий вернется.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что его нельзя везти в Анклав. Отабек прав. Его или уничтожат, или примутся изучать. Ему не позволят просто жить… особенно если учесть, что он знает о тварях и о том, что они на самом деле представляют собой, — Юрка развернулся в его руках и теперь глядел в лицо из-под встрепанной челки.  
— Я не знаю, что делать, — Виктор убрал в сторону мешающиеся прядки. — И я не могу вывезти его насильно. Никогда не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным. Юрка… не стоит ломать свою жизнь. Ты не монстр. Ты - не монстр.  
— Я Ангел. А ангелы — те еще твари, — усмехнулся Юрка, а потом тихо попросил: — Поцелуй меня пожалуйста. Только по-настоящему.  
— Ты читал явно не ту литературу. Ангелы, как и люди, бывают разными, — Виктор улыбнулся, взял в ладони его лицо, подушечками пальцев погладил скулы, едва коснулся губ. А потом закрыл глаза и накрыл приоткрывшийся рот поцелуем. Таким, о каком просил Юра. Настоящим, вынимающим душу, исступленным и иссушающим. Ласкал языком, раздвигал губы, захватывал и отступал.  
Юрка судорожно выдохнул. Тело тяжелело, становилось каким-то неповоротливым, ватным, дрожал каждый мускул, каждая связка, и справиться с этим он попросту не мог. Первый поцелуй? Да вроде как не первый, но эти странные импульсы тепла, что растекаются по венам, эти алые круги под зажмуренными веками…  
— Спасибо… Виктор… — на секунду он уткнулся лицом в его грудь, а потом осторожно отстранился, точно был совершенно не уверен, что удержится на ногах.  
— Надеюсь, это был твой не первый, — тот провел ладонями по его рукам, на мгновение сжал локти и отпустил. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. А я дождусь Витальку.  
— Как скажешь, — Плисецкий кивнул и, развернувшись, поплелся к условно-застеленной кровати, на которой, на удивление, была даже подушка и стендовое покрывало. Почти настоящая постель. Правда на ней свернулась какая-то мелкая гадина, но и она смылась, стоило ему только упасть и завернуться в спальный силикон.  
И все-таки первый. Сложно назвать поцелуем неловкое целомудренное касание. Просто касание. И ничего больше.  
— Он правда тебе нравится? Я имею в виду, нравится не на одну ночь? Потому что если так, то не лезь к нему. Я не смогу снова собрать его по кусочкам. Это будет нечестно, — Юри говорил негромко и даже не смотрел в его сторону. Он чутко вслушивался в звуки ночи и, кажется, до рези в глазах всматривался в заполненный тенями торговый центр. Зеленоватые блики на его лице, отсветы материнской слизи, выхватывали заострившиеся черты осунувшегося, но все еще красивого лица.  
— Я не знаю, как можно нравиться только на одну ночь, — голос Виктора был спокойным, но вся его фигура в рассеянном свете выдавала напряжение. Плечи, спина, даже то, как были стиснуты кулаки. — Он маленький запутавшийся ангел. Я вижу, как он смотрит на Бека, как ведется на Витальку. Но он просто отвечает. А ему нужно понять, что чувствует он сам.  
— А ты сам? Ты понимаешь, что чувствуешь ты? — Кацуки обернулся, он щурился, это было видно, ему трудно было смотреть, но он смотрел. — Что нужно тебе? Юрка действительно сущий ребенок, и все равно, что он солдат и способен эффективно убивать. Я тоже вижу, как он смотрит на капитана.   
— Сказать тебе честно? — Виктор повернулся к нему. — Я чувствую пустоту сейчас. Всю свою жизнь я жил только ради одной цели — найти брата. И сейчас, когда я его нашел, — он растерянно посмотрел на свои ладони, — я больше не знаю ради чего жить. Я знаю, чего хочу. Хочу помочь Витьке, хочу не быть один. И да, хочу, чтобы у Юры все было хорошо. Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Я не мастер разбираться в эмоциях, моя специализация — это монстры.  
— Тогда оставь его живым, Виктор, и вернись, когда оживешь сам, — негромко выдохнул Ронин.  
Виктор смотрел на него долго, а потом вдруг слабо и почему-то болезненно улыбнулся:  
— Ты его так любишь, Юри?  
— Да, — Кацуки взгляда не отвел. — Но решать и выбирать все равно ему. Я просто рядом, я привычен, и он не воспринимает меня иначе как брата-командира. Так что пусть.  
— Может, просто стоило сказать ему об этом? — Виктор снова повернулся к выходу, сгорбившись.  
— Быть влюбленным — совсем как быть избранным, — Юри пожал плечами. — Никто тебе не скажет, что ты избран или что ты влюблен. До всего доходишь сам. Я буду рад, если он будет не один. Если будет кто-то, кто будет любить его. Любить сильнее меня. И если этого «кого-то» так же сильно будет любить он. Но пока что нам нужно просто выжить.  
— Актуально, — Виктор вздохнул, закусив губу. — Куда там Витька делся?

…Момент возвращения Виталия пропустить было сложно. Притихший торговый центр наполнился вдруг звуками, топотом, воем, скрежетом. Усталыми и почти ликующими. Твари, ночевавшие в магазине, вскинулись, разом протрусили на выход. Виктор рванулся вперед, Отабек, сбрасывая сон, слетел с кровати. Даже Крис проснулся, хотя, казалось, в этот раз разбудить его будет невозможно.  
От идущего к ним Виталия волной катилась ярость. Опасность сигнализировала полыхающим узором на его щеке и светящимися глазами. Все, что хотелось при взгляде на него такого, — это взять винтовку и стрелять на упреждение.  
— Что случилось? — Виктор выступил вперед, когда Виталий оказался у порога. Тот остановился и бросил к его ногам чей-то потертый и окровавленный рюкзак. Незакрытый клапан упал на пол и из рюкзака выкатились частично запаянные в металл капсулы с мутной белой жидкостью.  
— Что это? — севшим голосом спросил Крис, проталкиваясь вперед и присаживаясь на корточки перед рассыпавшимися капсулами. Взял одну, поболтал, наблюдая, как кружится внутри осадок. — Это же сырец арфита, да?  
— Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, — холодно бросил Виталий, понемногу становясь самим собой. Узор тускнел, зрачки снова становились нормальными, только злость не уходила. Правда, была она безадресной, но не менее тяжелой. — Я знаю только, что иногда через Периметр прорываются банды. Ловят зверей, убивают, а потом вскрывают им череп и выкачивают мозговую жидкость.  
— Подожди… — Крис встал. — Я имел дело с арфитом через год после первого Прорыва. Один друган плотно подсел на эту гадость. Говорят, что он не вызывает физического привыкания, только я же помню. Физического может и не вызывает, но, по его словам, после дозы появляются радуга, фейерверк и голые телки, и вообще так хорошо, что возвращаться не хочется. Он и меня пытался подсадить, только я не дурак. Но я эти капсулы хорошо помню.  
— Так, получается, его из тварей получают? — голос Отабека был странным. Неверящим.  
— Блядь, — коротко резюмировал Крис, пнул рюкзак и отошел, сшибая по пути углы столов и расшвыривая стулья.  
— Я сделал что-то не так? — когда Виталий снова стал Витей, никто не понял. Но стоящий перед ними парень больше не горел яростью, а смотрел почти испуганно.  
— Нет, Витя, все хорошо. Все хорошо, малыш, — Виктор шагнул вперед, сгребая его в охапку и прижимая к себе. — Все хорошо.  
— Как всегда… — сплюнул Джей. — Всегда есть какой-нибудь особый интерес, который будет усложнять до предела и без того херовую ситуацию. Я тоже слышал об этой дури.  
— Я знаю, что арфит одно время тестировали в качестве м-м-м… вместо… фенобарбитуратов, — Ронин наклонился, аккуратно, двумя пальцами взял одну из капсул и, прищурившись, посмотрел сквозь нее. — Оказалось не эффективно, так что исследования закрыли, но выходит, что кому-то эти исследования показались весьма перспективными.  
— Но это ведь так по-человечески, — задумчиво протянул Юрка. — Сдирать шкуры, чтоб шить одежду, вытягивать подкожный жир для косметики и использовать кости для украшений. Кровь для гемоглобина, а мозги для наркоты. Потрясающе.  
— Какая бесконечная ночь, — вздохнул вдруг Виктор, ласково ероша волосы брата. — Сколько осталось до утра?  
— Дожить до утра — мечта всех других не хуже, — нараспев проговорил Юрка, будто по памяти читал стихи. — Думаю, пара часов и рассвет.  
Виктор отстранил брата и устало потер лицо ладонями:  
— Думаю, нет смысла ложиться снова. А вот поесть хоть немного и обсудить, что делать дальше, надо.  
— Мы больше не будем кататься? — Витя смотрел то на Виктора, то на Юру. — Мне очень понравилось. И Юра меня помнит, представляешь?  
— Тебя сложно забыть, — Виктор пригладил его встрепанные прядки. — Но мы еще не привели тебя в порядок. Пойдем, пока остальные до туалета и воды, переоденемся, — он выразительно посмотрел на Юри и Отабека и, взяв Витю за руку, повел за собой к выходу из магазина.  
Отабек проводил их хмурым взглядом:  
— Надеюсь, он просто дал нам возможность поговорить, а не пытается сбежать вместе с братом от нас.  
— Бек… — Крис появился из глубины зала. — Какого черта с тобой происходит? Да даже если так?  
— Ты забыл, что нам пришлось использовать «Иерихон», чтобы выбраться? — Отабек мгновенно развернулся к нему. — Ты забыл, как нас загоняли в тоннелях? Это делали не твари, это делал, мать его, Виталий, которому я даже котенка не доверю! А теперь представь возможности Виктора, который знает внешний мир, который умнее и имеет опыт в команде, с его братцем. Я не могу оставить его у себя за спиной! За спиной парней Поповича. Потому что ничего их тогда удержать не сможет!  
Крис присвистнул и потемнел лицом:  
— Не могу сказать, что не понимаю, но, Бек, ты же не собираешься его хладнокровно пристрелить, только бы здесь не оставлять?  
Бек стиснул зубы, на лице заходили желваки.  
— Если понадобится… Пусть уж лучше тащит своего брата за Периметр, там он хоть умникам может пригодиться.  
— Блядь… Думаешь, его ручные монстрики его отсюда выпустят?  
— Витю может и нет. А Виталия — вполне могут.  
— Блядь, — повторил Крис и уселся прямо на пол, сжав голову ладонями.  
Юрка отмер, но его лицо будто окаменело. Залегла меж бровей глубокая складочка, упрямая тонкая линия губ сжалась, кажется, еще сильнее и побелела от напряжения.  
— Юра, нет. Молчи, пожалуйста! — кинулся к нему Джей, обеими руками сграбастав за плечи. Несложно, в общем, скрутить тонкого легкого Плисецкого. — Боец, твою мать, за справедливость!.. Не смей, придурок…  
Широкая Джеева ладонь накрыла Юркин рот, не позволяя ему ничего сказать ни в нападение, ни в оправдание.  
— Не нужно так, Отабек, — поджал губы Юри. — Риск есть всегда, но боюсь, стрелять тебе сначала придется в Виктора, а потом и в Юрку.  
Отабек скользнул по Юре взглядом, зацепился за ладонь Джея, закрывающую чужой рот, и отвернулся.  
— Я знаю, что твари могут сделать с человеком. Я… не могу допустить этого. Если Виктор хочет увезти отсюда брата — пусть. Но я его здесь не оставлю. И мне плевать, какой сволочью вы меня сейчас считаете. С Витей добраться до Периметра для нас больше не проблема. Мы можем быть дома уже вечером.  
Юрка всем телом повис на руках Жана, силясь вырваться из захвата. Рванулся, глухо завыл, но замер, стоило Юри подойти и обнять его, прижимая к плечу его голову с растрепанными мокрыми волосами.  
— Это цинично, Бек. Я понимаю почему, понимаю причину, но… лучше бы ты этого не говорил.  
— Я не прошу помощи, — Отабек отвернулся, глядя на сидящую на пороге тварь. Тварь, которая не нападала. Тварь, которую монстром называли по привычке. — Самый опасный враг тот, который нам нравится. Это мой выбор. И отвечать за него буду я сам. Даже если до Периметра мне придется идти одному.  
— Ты должен великолепно понимать, что пойдем мы всей группой. У меня одна просьба. Мы не знаем удастся ли нам выйти. Мы не знаем в какой сектор будем прорываться. Давай сориентируемся у Периметра и тогда отсигналим, что готовы выходить. Так у нас будет время. И понимание того, дойдем ли мы живыми, — предложил Ронин. Он все еще держал тяжело дышащего Танцора, как и Жан. Но кажется, Плисецкий самую малость успокоился.  
— Юри… — Крис выступил вперед. — У нас нет уверенности в том, что нас отпустят. Что Витя захочет нас отпускать, даже если не захочет уходить с нами. И, кстати, сам Витя может и не догадываться, что ждет его за Периметром. Но насчет Виталия я бы так уверен не был. Этот тип меня пугает и вовсе не своей иллюминацией.  
— Он хочет уйти, я в этом уверен, — негромко, но твердо произнес Отабек. — Он не зря говорил, что живет здесь только потому, что твари сделали из него «сына полка». Он живет рядом с ними, как на пороховой бочке, думаю, это он понимает тоже. И если не Витя, то Виталий поможет нам выбраться.  
— А дальше что? — Крис упрямо насупился. — Как только он покажется за Периметром — его либо сразу грохнут, либо возьмут в оборот. Уж лучше здесь со зверушками наркоманов гонять.  
Юрка снова напрягся в руках Жана, и тот уже вполне привычно усилил хватку.  
— Если он покинет Периметр — город через какое-то время потеряет статус «Альфа» … и его смогут нормально зачистить, если будет дана такая команда, — предположил Леруа.  
— Если. Все то же чудесное слово «если». Если Виталий уйдет с нами. Если он проскользнет через Периметр и его не заметят. Если у него нет планов выводить тварей и уничтожать окрестности. Мне вот, если честно, сейчас очень жестко аналогия идет. С христианским Священным Писанием, — Юри поглаживал Юрку по плечам и говорил все, что приходило в голову. — Помните, Всадники Апокалипсиса? На тему них еще кучу фильмов и книг писали. Не знаю, кого мне Виталий напоминает… наверное, если тварей воспринимать как его полчища, то завоевателя.  
— По логике Джея получается, что в сердце каждого Альфа-города маленький обиженный ребенок «со сдвинутыми мозгами», — Отабек пожал плечами чуть удивленно.  
— А я вот уже ничему не удивлюсь. Даже этому, — Крис вздохнул. — Но и вероятность такая есть. По крайней мере, что касается этого конкретного города. Виктор сам говорил, что он не такой, как остальные. И что твари ведут себя здесь по-другому. Теперь мы знаем почему. Но если убрать отсюда «мозг», то этот город станет таким же, как и остальные. А тварей и за Периметром достаточно. Не в такой концентрации, но достаточно. А если еще и теорию Юри прицепить, то еще троечку таких детишек, как этот Витя-Виталий, и будет полный набор Всадников. И каждый со своим войском. И это полный пиздец, дамочки.  
— Может, тогда о чем-то попроще поговорим? — раздраженно поинтересовался Отабек. — Нам нужно выйти за Периметр. Это главная цель и план.  
— Для этого мы должны понять, поможет ли нам Виталий или нам придется прорываться, — Крис наградил его сердитым взглядом. — И, знаешь, что я тебе скажу, Бек… Может, он не гений стратегии и тактики, но если он решит здесь нас оставить, я лучше соглашусь для видимости. Потому что выйти без его разрешения мы не сможем. У него повсюду глаза и уши, он здесь каждый метр контролирует.  
— Я думаю, что об этом нам надо просто спросить его самого, — сказал Юри. — Мы разом снимем по меньшей мере несколько собственных предположений и поймем, как нам действовать дальше. А пока что мы только разговоры разговариваем.  
— Спросить, — кивнул Леруа. — Я тоже за то, чтоб спросить. Думаю, и Юрец тоже.  
Плисецкий обмяк в удерживающих его руках и тяжело вздохнул. Взмокший, взъерошенный, он уже ничем не напоминал того собранного и малость задиристого солдата, с которым Отабеку и Крису пришлось столкнуться всего-то четверо суток назад. — Только спрашивать надо у обоих. И у Вити, и у Виталия. Иначе хрен поймем кто «за», а кто «против».  
— А что вы сделаете, если окажется, что Виталий «за», а Витя — «против»? — Крис ехидно улыбнулся.  
— Хоррроший вопрос, — почти восторженно протянул Жан. — Наверное, проверим каким образом можно удерживать Витю в модусе Виталия? Ну или придется водить за нос ребенка.  
Плисецкий снова завозился в его руках, вертя головой, пытаясь сбросить его руку со своего рта. Орать он, вроде как, не собирался, так что Джей осторожно позволил ему говорить.  
— Виталий знает все, что говорил и делает Витя, — пропыхтел Юрка.  
— Знать — одно. Удерживать контроль над личностью — другое, — заметил Отабек. — У Вити есть небольшое такое преимущество. Пару тысяч тварей, которые порвут нам глотки, если мы их малыша обидим. А Виталий, как я помню все его атаки, появляется в основном ночью. И за него монстры так горой стоять не будут.  
— Ну, это дает нам нехилый шанс на самом деле, — Крис задумчиво поглаживал губы. — Идти ночью. Если Виталий, разумеется, будет «за». И уходить за Периметр — тоже. Шансы на то, что нас выпустят и не пойдут следом при этом, очень высоки. Главное, чтобы сам Виталий был на это согласен.  
— Этого мало. Нужно, чтобы эту часть планов Виталий удержал в тайне от своего мелкого модуса. А тут могут быть проблемы.  
— Значит нужно действовать условно-спонтанно, — убежденно проговорил Кацуки. — Вот только как удержать Витю в модусе Виталия? Есть предположения?  
— Я тоже понятия не имею, — Отабек покачал головой. — Я его не настолько хорошо знаю. У нас только Виктор и Юра общались с обоими достаточно, чтобы что-то думать.  
— Его можно удержать, — Танцор закусил губу и глухо обронил. — Жан, отпусти.  
Леруа поколебался недолго и все-таки выполнил его просьбу. Отпускал осторожно, легонько оттолкнув Юри и отшагнув назад, давая Танцору простор.  
— Витя ребенок. Ему не интересно… он не понимает взрослых отношений. Хоть ему и любопытно иногда. Но Виталя другой. У него особого опыта не было, но он может… он вероятно захочет…  
— Блядь, вот не говори, что ты тут решил агнца изобразить на заклании, — неожиданно резко бросил Жан. — Потому что такая жертва лично мне нахер нужна!  
— Думаешь, Виктору это понравится? — Крис смотрел на Юру с понимающей улыбкой. — Не говоря уже о том, что на это нужно время. Или ты просто его соблазнить решил?  
— Звучит отвратительно, особенно в твоем случае, — Юрка отвел взгляд и закусил губу. А потом вообще отошел и уселся на кровать, явно не собираясь продолжать тему. По всей видимости, зацепило. И больно.  
— О, да, конечно, — Крис повел плечами, отворачиваясь. — Только не могу понять, ты меня в главные шлюхи записал или в полностью противоположное. Да и к черту.  
Он поправил винтовку, подхватил свой рюкзак и исчез в глубине зала за баррикадой стульев, по пути шуганув какую-то мелкую тварюшку, одну из тех, что пролезли ночью. Судя по тому, как та покорно смелась с сиденья, особой опасностью не обладала и при Вите была скорее хомячком.  
Отабек поджал губы, но упорно смотрел куда-то себе под ноги.  
— Нам все равно надо понять, как удержать Виталия. Потому что это наш единственный шанс. И для него тоже.  
— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — произнес Юри. Лицо его точно окаменело, враз утратив всю свою эмоциональность. Он совершенно точно был не в восторге от предположения Юрки, но, похоже, предполагал, что это может сработать. И, судя по всему, именно эта мысль его и угнетала.  
— И ты туда же? — возмущенно вскинулся Жан. Он обвел всех каким-то потерянным взглядом, чертыхнулся и направился следом за Крисом.  
Конец разговорам положил звук шагов и звонкий знакомый смех. Витя говорил что-то быстро, почти восторженно, явно захлебываясь словами. А когда они появились в поле зрения, стало ясно почему. Виктор его переодел и заставил зайти в парикмахерский магазин. Короткие вытертые джинсы сменились новыми и по размеру, мягко облегающими длинные ноги, свитер тоже остался где-то в недрах торгового центра, а вместо него торс обтягивал тонкий джемпер с высоким горлом. Витя шел мимо витрин и в стеклах уцелевших ловил свое отражение, иногда останавливался, даже подходил поближе, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Виктор чуть укоротил и подравнял ему волосы, и теперь они лежали просто волной. Часть из них Виктор собрал в хвост на затылке и даже попытался заплести косичку. Вите нравилось, он был доволен, хотя было заметно, что новый облик ему непривычен. Возможно потому, что в таком вот виде он ничуть ребенка не напоминал.  
— Что случилось? — Виктор переступил порог зала первым, пока Витя задержался по ту сторону у ластящейся к нему твари. Обвел коротким взглядом товарищей по команде и напрягся. — Что-то решили?  
— Скорее да, чем нет, — выдохнул Юри, глядя на него. — Решение не идеально, но если есть вероятность того, что у нас может получиться, попробовать стоит.  
Он и так был бледен последнее время, а сейчас, казалось, кровь совсем отлила от его лица.  
— Вопрос в том, чтоб удержать Вита в модусе Виталия.  
Виктор оглянулся назад на веселящегося брата. Тот, кажется, уже даже забыл и о новой прическе, и о новой одежде, и сейчас катался по полу, откровенно хохоча, шутливо сражаясь с монстром. Как делал бы с собакой, если бы она у него была.  
— Он заставляет их не только подчиняться, — внезапная мысль заставила Отабека напрячься. — Он заставляет материю или как там ее, выполнять свои желания. Создать для него монстра, который будет охранять его и играть с ним. Помните тех… кукол в туннеле? Похоже на попытку создать ему друзей, — от воспоминаний он невольно содрогнулся, но вместе с этим пришла уверенность, что он прав.  
Виктор побледнел.  
— Виталий был почти всю ночь. А вечером только один раз. Я даже не знаю, что может вызвать его вне «графика».  
— Мы не говорим вне графика, Виктор. Мы, скорее всего, уходить будем ночью. Когда Витя спит. Но когда бодрствует Виталий. И весь вопрос в том, как сделать так, чтобы Виталию хотелось остаться. Чтобы Витя, маленький Витя, наконец перестал быть его альтер-эго, если хочешь… — Юри оглянулся на замершего в одной позе Танцора и продолжил. — Юра предположил, что взрослые отношения могут вернуть и удержать Виталия. Что Вите… не интересен будет, к примеру, секс.  
Виктор непонимающе сморгнул. Перевел взгляд с Юри на Юру и обратно. Оглянулся на Отабека, но тот только развел руками.  
— Если коротко, то мы считаем, что Виталий сам не против отсюда убраться. Но его время — ночь. Значит, нам просто нужно уйти ночью, и сделать так, чтобы его зверушки отпустили его и не пошли следом. Чтобы Витя не проснулся. Потому что даже если малыш и захочет уйти, он явно пойдет не один. А этого допустить нельзя. Этого может и не случиться, но мы должны быть готовы удержать Виталия. Все, что мы смогли придумать, — это взрослые отношения.  
Виктор кивнул, давая знать, что понял.  
— В принципе логично, но взрослые отношения? Как?  
— Вы… Говорили с ним на эту тему? — Отабек смутился, но смотрел прямо и требовательно.  
— Нет, — Виктор наградил его сердитым взглядом. — Все это время я общался с Витей.  
— Было бы неплохо выяснить, как он… в общем, как он относится к Танцору.  
Черт его знает, как выглядит смущение в формате Кацуки, но тому явно было не по себе вообще говорить на эту тему.   
— Просто Юра это предложил и, насколько я понял, Юре нравишься ты. И, наверное, Виталий. Я понимаю, что это со стороны может выглядеть несколько… неприятно. Но мы не хотим бросать тебя. И его.  
— А я не хочу отдавать его ни ученым, ни под расстрел, — Виктор прошелся тяжелым взглядом по Отабеку, но тот только упрямо сдвинул брови. — Только уходить надо так или иначе. И я не знаю, как он относится к Юре, — а вот на Плисецкого Виктор старательно не смотрел. — Я вообще почти ничего не знаю о том, каким Виталька стал. Но я не хотел бы… не хотел бы, чтобы это было так. Нужно просто найти другой способ. К тому же мы не знаем, возможно, у Витальки у самого хватит воли контролировать Витьку.  
Плисецкий ссутулился на облюбованном месте. Притянул к груди колени, накрепко замыкаясь в себе.  
— Для того, чтоб это выяснить, нам нужен Виталий. Вот только ждать ночи, чтоб с ним встретиться и поговорить, нам никак нельзя. Просто потому, что время, отведенное на выход, у нас заканчивается и спутник скоро перестанет отслеживать этот сектор, — вздохнул Кацуки. И сделал он это с каким-то неимоверным облегчением.  
— Нам будет неважно, где спутник, если мы сами выберемся за Периметр. Там-то обычная связь работает нормально, — заметил Отабек. — Можно связаться уже на месте. Все дело в Виталии.  
— Да, все дело в Виталии, — Виктор слабо улыбнулся.  
— Может, будем уже решать проблемы по их поступлению? — Отабек устало повел плечами, похлопал по карманам и вытянул помятую плитку сухофруктов. — Для начала поесть хотя бы.  
— До Периметра путь очень неблизкий, если пешком, — Виктор отвел от него взгляд. — Если мы хотим подойти к нему ночью, уходить надо уже сейчас.  
— Но захочет ли Витя уходить? — задал самый главный вопрос Юри. — И если нет, то пойдешь ли с нами ты.  
— Витя не уйдет без своих друзей, — хмуро ответил Виктор. — Поэтому ему такой вопрос задавать нельзя.  
Он повернулся к запыхавшемуся, покрасневшему от возни брату, наконец-то переступившему порог зала.  
— Вить, ну что за вид, а?  
— Ой, — тот оглядел себя, очень мило покраснел и судорожно принялся приводить себя в порядок. Отряхивать джинсы, поправлять задравшийся джемпер, приглаживать волосы. — Прости.  
Он улыбался, но что-то в нем было не так. Незаметное, плохо определяемое, понятное разве что на каком-то инстинктивном уровне. Может, как-то изменились вдруг его движения? Или блеск глаз?   
— Привет, — поздоровался он с остальными, дернулся, словно снова хотел покрасоваться, как у витрины, но удержался на месте. От этого его движения Виктор нахмурился, но смолчал, только взгляд стал еще тяжелее.  
— Привет, — Отабек выразительно покосился на Виктора и вытянул еще одну плитку. — Будешь? И нам бы еще чаю попить.  
— Спасибо, — Витя принял подарок и зашуршал оберткой, косясь то на молчавшего Юру, то на Юри. — Можно спуститься вниз. Там, — он махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, — есть бутылки с водой. Много. А внизу ее можно согреть.  
— Эм… — Отабек представил себе, где и как можно «погреть воду», и отказался от идеи нормального чая. Вместо этого он вытащил из рюкзака банку с саморазогревающимся кофе. Виктор хмыкнул и положил руку на плечо Вити, вынуждая его повернуться к себе.  
— Малыш, как насчет того, чтобы прогуляться? Ночью тут кто-то убил одного твоего друга. Они прошли через Периметр, и нам нужно убедиться, что этого не повторится. Покажешь, где это было? Заодно и свой город.  
Витя поджал губы, и на короткую долю секунду в его глазах проглянул Виталий, и тут же скрылся.  
— Зачем? Они больше не вернуться. Мы убили их всех.  
— Я знаю. Но они могли быть не одни. У них тоже могли быть друзья, и они могут прийти следом.  
— Прийти? — вскинулся Витя.  
— Да, — Виктор кивнул. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы это снова случилось? Мы можем устроить на них засаду. Чтобы твоих друзей больше никто не тронул.  
— Засаду? А это весело? — Витя смотрел с предвкушением, любопытством и несвойственным ему взрослым сомнением. — Веселее, чем кататься? — он обернулся к Юре.  
— Весело, — выдохнул тот после затянувшейся паузы. — Мы с Юри и Жаном часто так делали. Сначала ты идешь, ищешь место, где можно спрятаться. Прячешься, ждешь, пока кто-то не пройдет мимо, а потом пугаешь. И это очень весело.  
Юри постарался улыбнуться. Получилось не очень.  
— Мы так ловили тех, кто отбирал еду у людей с ферм. Больше всех эта игра нравилась Жану, но Юра тоже отлично в нее играет, — добавил Кацуки.  
— Ты сейчас очень красивый, — неожиданно сказал Юрка, поднимаясь со своего места и подходя ближе. — Очень, — повторил он, осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев щеки Вити.  
Тот замер под его касанием, то ли испугано, то ли удивленно. Но не отдернулся, не попытался уйти от прикосновения.  
— Красивый? Я? — он непонимающе оглянулся на брата, но Виктор, стиснув зубы, только качнул головой. Витя чуть покраснел, но все-таки улыбнулся. — Такой, как ты тогда, там, на катке?  
— Красивее, — мотнул головой Юрка и отступил. — Ты как будто из сказки. И я очень рад, что ты нас нашел.  
— Юра, — Кацуки предупреждающе коснулся его плеча. Ему не то что мысль, ему вся ситуация не нравилась от слова совсем. И то, что делал Юрка, в особенности. Слишком хорошо он изучил Плисецкого. Но в то же самое время слишком плохо он его знал. И сомневаться в том, что Юрка себя поедом есть будет после всего, если они выживут и выйдут, не приходилось. — Не надо.  
— Я сам решаю, лейтенант, — только и бросил Танцор.  
— Что решаешь? — глаза Вити потемнели. Он перевел взгляд на Юри и отступил.  
— Ничего, — Виктор подошел ближе, обнял его за плечи. — Ты помнишь, о чем мы говорили? Ты покажешь нам то место?  
— Чтобы мы поиграли в засаду? — Витя повернулся к нему, и странность его… ощущения стала еще сильнее.  
— И чтобы твоих друзей никто не обижал.  
Витя отвернулся, нашел взглядом так и валяющийся на полу рюкзак с капсулами, который его альтер-эго принес ночью, и потемнел лицом.  
— Хорошо, покажу, — он вывернулся из-под руки брата, поежился, словно ему было холодно или неудобно, и шагнул к выходу.  
— Ты куда? — дернулся следом Виктор.  
— Утро. Нужно проверить, как дела внизу. И посмотреть малышей. Я вернусь, и мы пойдем, я помню, Виктор.  
Остановить его никто не успел, и уже через мгновение его силуэт растворился в сумерках занимающегося рассвета. А еще через долгое мгновение торговый центр наполнили звуки просыпающегося мира. Скрежет, рев, шелест, цокот. Над стеклянным куполом крыши пролетела куда-то целая шеренга драгонлисков.  
— Что не так? — задал вопрос Отабек словно сам себе. — Что с ним не так? Или мне кажется?  
— Мне кажется, что он слышал. Или понял. Или что все понял Виталий, — Юри поджал губы и наконец опустился на краешек стула. — Не делай так больше, Юра. Ты просто ухудшаешь ситуацию для себя. Перегнешь палку, и он перестанет тебе верить.  
— А тебе не приходит в голову мысль, что он мне нравится, лейтенант? Он хоть не такой как все, но по крайней мере у него нет такого двойного дна, как в людях Анклавов! — взвился Плисецкий. — Он просто другой, вот и все. И он мне нравится. Он не… он не отталкивает меня и не держит на расстоянии, как остальные. Даже вы. Даже ты. И ты, Виктор, тоже.  
Он сунул за пояс пистолет, подорвался с места и довольно резко вышел. То ли перестал бояться тварей, то ли поверил Вите-Виту. Но через выход прошел беспрепятственно и вскоре звук его шагов потерялся в утренних шорохах.  
Виктор проводил его растерянным взглядом, а потом с силой потер лицо ладонями и отвернулся. Поймал тяжелый понимающий взгляд Отабека, сжал кулаки и принялся за уборку, словно простая физическая работа помогала ему успокоить нервы. Поднять рюкзак, собрать капсулы с арфитом, убрать бумажки и фантики, сгрести бутылки и комиксы, разложить разгрузку…  
— Я в туалет, — бросил Отабек после недолгого наблюдения за ним и, выйдя из зала, направился в сторону противоположную той, в которую ушел Юра. Под ногами хрустели осколки стекол витрин, обломки. У подножия неработающего эскалатора грызла кость тварь среднего размера. При его приближении подняла голову с удивительно умными глазами, но с места не сдвинулась, хотя ее взгляд Отабек чувствовал спиной до тех пор, пока не свернул за угол за магазином нижнего белья.


	2. Chapter 2

18.

 

Непривычно было просто вот так вот шататься одному. Очень непривычно. Людей вокруг на много километров — ни одного живого, кроме членов их группы и Вита, вестимо. Но отчего-то этот факт ничуть не пугал. И даже напротив, успокаивал. Твари на него все равно не так реагировали, как люди в Анклавах. Фиолетовый шеврон на куртке — знак высокого уровня мутации — многих людей отпугивал. Но многих напротив, привлекал. И это болезненное любопытство, граничившее с одержимостью у некоторых, порядком портили ему жизнь. Там. В Анклавах.  
Было, впрочем, кое-что еще. Он не умел читать мысли, но очень часто чувствовал отношение окружающих к себе. И в этом крылся некий диссонанс. Он редко добивался откровенности, и вообще мало кто говорил с ним об истинных чувствах и переживаниях.  
Он знал о том, что Джей по-своему его любит. Как младшего брата и сестру, которых потерял в бесконечно далекой теперь Канаде. Жан никогда об этом не говорил, но ему подтверждений в общем-то и не требовалось.  
Юри… Юри испытывал к нему какие-то чувства, но молчал. Не проявлял даже намеков. Хотя, какими эти намеки вообще могут быть, Юрка просто не знал. Не рассказали. Некому было рассказывать, разве что деду. Но где теперь деда и вообще жив ли: или стал одной из тварей или помер — как знать.  
Это тяжело. Не понимать многого, не знать у кого спросить, маяться этим вот «двойным дном» и доверять людям, которые боятся сказать нечто очень важное даже самим себе.  
Твари честнее. Даже мальчик с поехавшей крышей Витя-Вит — и тот по-своему честен. Друзья-твари и попытка выжить. Вот и все.  
Он бродил «аллеями» торгового центра, сопровождаемый взглядами маленьких тварей, средних тварей, тварей побольше… Он заходил в магазины, не до конца разграбленные мародерами. Он добрался даже до книжного. Походил между пропыленными стеллажами, полистал книги по психологии и взаимоотношениям. Плюнул мысленно и обосновался у раскладки с фантастикой. Вот только не читалось. Просто отчаянно хотелось понять: что не так. И что с этим делать дальше.  
Витя пронесся мимо витрины живым ураганом. Только мелькнули пепельные кончики, да дробный цокот когтей целого «детского сада» из маленьких, явно еще детенышей-тварей. Они катились, бежали, повизгивали и, кажется, были абсолютно счастливы. Ну да, в самом деле, обычная жизнь обычного торгового центра в обычном Альфа-городе. Кто-то из «малышей» не рассчитал инерции, с маху врезался в стальной низ двери магазина и шлепнулся на пятую точку, тоненько заскулив. Непонятное существо с вытянутой мордой, двумя рядами только-только прорезавшихся зубов, бесхвостое и, разнообразия ради, не усеянное шипами, выглядело странно, устрашающе и… мило?  
Юрка поднялся на ноги, подошел к двери, аккуратно подхватил мелкую тварюшку ладонью под шершаво-чешуйчатое пузико и поставил на все конечности. И даже в процессе манипуляций не было покусан. Мелочь, а приятно. Умные темные глаза с вертикальными зрачками посмотрели на него с удивлением, а потом ладони коснулся теплый язык. Пробуя на вкус или благодаря?  
— Почему ты не можешь остаться здесь? — На пол перед ним упала тень, а в знакомом голосе почему-то звучала тоска. — Ты им нравишься. И мне нравишься. А они… они не злые, если их не злить.  
Витя? Если да, то все такой же странный и непонятный, как и полчаса назад.  
Юра вздрогнул.  
— Я потерял близких, когда случился Прорыв. Я не знаю, что случилось с последним моим родственником, дедом. Мы вместе приехали на соревнования, когда все случилось. А потом я его потерял. Я не очень люблю людей. Но все равно те, кто меня окружает, мне очень дороги. И Юри. И Жан. И даже Крис. И Бек. И Виктор тоже. Если я останусь, я не увижусь больше ни с кем из них. А ты не хотел бы уйти? С Виктором, например?  
— А если Виктор останется? Ты останешься тоже? Я видел, как он тебя целовал, тебе нравилось, — Витя присел перед ним на корточки, заглядывая в глаза. А у самого в зрачках творилось непонятно что. Они пульсировали, то расширяясь, то снова пытаясь вытянуться в нитку. И твари вокруг вдруг начали волноваться. Чувствуют тоже, что и он?  
— Он очень долго искал тебя. И без тебя точно не уйдет. Но другие… других нельзя заставлять, понимаешь? Нельзя принуждать остаться. Это очень плохо. Мы все привыкли жить среди людей. Ты читал книгу «Маугли»? Она должна была остаться здесь… там говорится о мальчике, который жил в волчьей стае и считал себя волком.  
Юрка кончиком пальца погладил крохотную зубастую головенку и опустил тварюшку на пол. Вполне вероятно, что довольно скоро эта мелочь вымахает во взрослую тварь и однажды сожрет человека. Но не теперь.  
— Мне действительно понравилось. Но Виктор бы не научился этому, если бы остался здесь.  
— У тебя есть друзья, которых ты не хочешь бросать. Думаешь, я не понимаю, почему Виктор хочет, чтобы я отвел вас к Периметру? Вы уйдете. Виктор хочет, чтобы и я ушел тоже, — Витя-или-кем-он-сейчас-был смотрел куда-то за плечо Юры, но вряд ли видел там книжные стеллажи. — А я не могу бросить своих друзей. Они пропадут без меня.  
Он протянул руку, и парочка ближайших маленьких монстриков тут же подлезли под нее, подставляясь под ласку.  
— Я знаю, что нельзя держать тех, кто хочет уйти. А еще я читал «Маленького принца». Мне не понравилось. Я не хочу снова остаться один. Но не хочу, чтобы Виктору было плохо. Он здесь не сможет. Он их так никогда не полюбит, а они все понимают.  
— Вот и получается такая штука, как «дилемма», когда ты не можешь решить, как быть или что делать дальше, — усмехнулся Юрка. — Мне тоже не понравился «Маленький принц". Он на самом деле для взрослых. Чтобы взрослые становились еще взрослее и серьезнее. Я ведь тоже не знаю, что мне делать. Ты мне нравишься. И Виктор мне нравится. И еще мне нравится Бек. Но с тобой и Виктором мне не больно. А Бек делает мне больно. Но я все равно не могу заставить себя не… не думать о нем.  
Витя улыбнулся и вдруг сел на пол там же, где был. Парочка тварюшек, на этот раз мохнатых, тут же вскарабкалась к нему на колени, но Витя даже не обратил на них внимания. Потянулся, погладил Юру по щеке кончиками пальцев.  
— Почему он делает тебе больно? Он смотрит на меня странно, и я даже чуть-чуть его боюсь. Но почему тебе больно?  
— Он очень правильный. И еще — он чистый человек. А я, как говорят в Анклаве, «меченный». Я мутировал. И сейчас, после того, как ты вылечил меня, наверное, еще сильнее, потому что мне становится больно, если он касается меня. Даже так, как ты. А я хочу, чтобы меня касались. И не только так. Я хочу, чтобы меня целовали.  
— Я не умею целоваться, — Витя, кажется, расстроился по-настоящему. — Мне тоже больно, когда я касаюсь, но, наверное, это можно вылечить там, в другом городе. А Виктор, наверное, хорошо целуется.  
— Наверное, не знаю, — пожал плечами Юрка. — Мне не с чем в общем-то сравнивать. Ты… правда хочешь остаться здесь?  
Сквозь ресницы блеснул голубой лед. Слишком знакомо. Слишком остро. Виталий? Но Витя уже опустил взгляд на копошащуюся на его коленях мелкотню.  
— Уходить туда, где все делают тебе больно? В место, которое ты не знаешь? Думаешь, если я… Маугли, то ничего не понимаю? Я буду там чужим. И моих друзей там сразу убьют. И меня, наверное, тоже.  
— Прости. Я не должен был, — Юрка мотнул головой. И все-таки становилось страшно. Вит останется здесь. Останется один. Хотя может и нет, если Виктор все-таки упрется. — Извини. Я хотел бы обладать такой силой, которая могла бы защитить тебя. Хотел бы сделать так, чтобы тебе там не причинили зла. Но меня не послушают.  
Витя ссадил с колен тварей и придвинулся ближе.  
— Но ты можешь защитить Виктора. Защити его. Пожалуйста, — заглянул в глаза, почти робко дотронулся до уголка губ. — Научишь? Меня. Я уже немаленький. Правда.  
Юра вскинул на него изумленный взгляд, но не отстранился. Неуверенно коснулся ладонью щеки, и вдруг приоткрыл губы, неловко поймал нижнюю в плен своих губ, кончиком языка погладил ее, вздохнул и отпустил, дыша через раз, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся в груди сердце.  
— Я тебе не нравлюсь, — Витя несколько мгновений сидел тихо, а потом отстранился, касаясь своих губ с задумчивым видом. — Или не так нравлюсь, — он тряхнул головой и вскинул прямой взгляд. — Наверное, тебе нужно идти к своим. Я обещал Виктору, что доведу до Периметра.  
— Он не захочет отпускать тебя, — тихо-тихо сказал Юрка. — Я буду защищать его. Даю слово. И ты мне нравишься. Просто, наверное, я чувствую тебя маленьким. Или я все-таки ничему не научился.  
— Я знаю, что не захочет. Забери его. Ты сможешь, у тебя получится. Забери ты, потому что другие сделают ему больно. Я тебе верю, Юра, — Витя сам потянулся вперед. Сам неловко ткнулся губами в уголок губ и встал. — Можешь сказать остальным, что им никто не помешает. И Виктору скажи тоже. Я вам не нужен больше.  
Не Витя. Даже если взгляд по-детски наивный и беззащитный, и черты лица тонкие, почти нежные. Не Витя. Не может Витя так рассуждать, не умеет. Или может и умеет на самом деле, а Виталий — нечто совсем другое? Или сейчас перед ним что-то среднее между ними, истинный Виталий Никифоров, кривое отражение Виктора? Черт его знает.  
— Подожди… — Юрка подхватился на ноги, бросил взгляд вниз, чтоб не наступить ненароком на какую-то пищащую живность и замер. Зачем? Зачем он это делает? Понимание происходящего и подоплеки собственного поступка как-то ускользало. Просто в какой-то момент мелькнула и погасла мысль: если он не сделает этого сейчас, потом уже будет поздно. Навсегда непоправимо поздно.  
Обеими ладонями он обнял такое юное и такое неземное лицо Вити. Подался вперед, на короткое мгновение погрузившись в его взгляд, задержал дыхание, будто и впрямь тонул в нем, и накрыл поцелуем его рот. Кончиком языка раздвинул губы, проникая внутрь, встречаясь с шелковистым языком в теплой нежной глубине, мазнул по кромке зубов, коснулся неба, с шумом вдохнул, отстраненно понимая, что колени начинают предательски дрожать. Теперь правильно. Теперь все, как надо. Именно так.  
Витя дрогнул. На мгновение напрягся, словно собираясь вырваться, оттолкнуть, а потом медленно закрыл глаза. Стиснул плечи Юры и отпустил, расслаблено провел ладонями по локтям вниз. Он не умел целоваться совершенно точно, но его вкус мутил голову, он пытался повторить за Юркой, и с каждой новой секундой отвечал все сильнее, голоднее. Под пальцами Юры тело не ребенка, тело молодого мужчины начало стремительно… просыпаться? Наливаться силой, жаром, желанием.  
— Что ты делаешь, Юра? — Виталий. Отстранился немного с почти-стоном, прижался лбом ко лбу, заглядывая шальными глазами в лицо и дыханием обжигая влажные чувствительные губы Юры. Отчаяние, тоска, страх, понимание.  
— Запоминаю тебя, — тот облизнул губы, сглотнул. Сердце обезумевшим комом колотилось в груди, силясь выломиться из клетки тела. — Запоминаю… тебя… если не сейчас, то уже никогда. А я не хочу жалеть о том, что не сделал этого. На самом деле и по-настоящему.  
— Не надо, — выдох Виталия был почти отчаянным. — Он… Я могу не отпустить тебя, Юра. Если ему понравится, если он захочет еще или решит наконец стать взрослым.  
— Ты? Он? — Юрка дрожал и не от холода. Просто дрожал, не в силах остановить реакцию тела. — Ты это он, а он это ты… вы не разные личности, вы одно целое… чего хочешь ты?..  
— Я… не знаю. Не знаю, чего можно хотеть.  
Юрка с силой обнял его, обеими руками за шею, на короткий миг всем телом вжался в него и замер так, вдыхая незнакомый терпкий запах.  
— Я буду возвращаться… если захочешь… если мы все уцелеем, я буду возвращаться иногда.  
— Я хочу уйти, — еле слышно, так, словно боялся, что его услышат, шепнул Виталий, обнимая в ответ. Так, что стало вдруг очевидным, что тело отлично знало, чего хочет. — Но я не могу. А если ты вернешься, то я тебя уже не отпущу. Мы оба не отпустим. Ты странно пахнешь, — он уткнулся носом в его шею, провел вверх и снова вниз, к ключицам, почти по-звериному, едва касаясь кожи кончиком языка. — Хорошо. Очень. Я читал книги. Разные. Журналы. Я не знаю ничего больше. Прости.  
Снова дрожь по телу и едва слышный стон-выдох. Даже если Вит не знает, не понимает, все равно это уже слишком много. И слишком хорошо.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтоб я возвращался. Ты прогоняешь меня, Вит?  
Это откровеннее самого откровенного танца. Это почти секс, вот это прикосновение щеки к щеке, вот это вот, когда кончик языка вычерчивает влажную линию на шее. Это интимнее всего, что между ними вообще могло быть здесь и сейчас.  
— Ты можешь вернуться только для того, чтобы остаться, — Виталий стиснул его, прижал к себе крепко, очень крепко. Словно хотел сказать что-то еще, передать что-то еще, чего не мог сказать словами. Именно он, Виталий. Что-то, чего не должен был знать Витя? Вязь на его щеке горела, почти обжигала, посылая по телу тысячу мурашек. Его руки казались тисками, куда там Джею или даже Юри. Виталий вряд ли знал, что такое нежность, не боялся сломать.  
— Это страшный выбор, Вит. Ты читал сказку «Аленький цветочек»? Или «Красавицу и Чудовище»? Нет, ты не чудовище, Вит, просто такой выбор, он страшен. Хотеть вернуться и хотеть уйти. И хотеть тебя.  
И еще поцелуй, куда более уверенный, сильный. И горький.  
Наверное, Виталий просто очень быстро учился. Даже слишком быстро. Или все-таки когда-то умел целоваться, а потом забыл, но вот сейчас память начала возвращаться. Память тела или память желания. Пусть еще немного неловко и неуклюже, но смелее, ярче. Он ласкал рот Юры, его губы, проникал глубже, то отдавал инициативу, то брал ее снова. И да, он был возбужден. Очень сильно возбужден, ничуть этого не скрывая. Впрочем, наверное, он даже не знал, что это нужно скрывать. Он прижимался к Юре бесстыдно, сильно.  
Это странно, совершенно безумно смотрелось со стороны. Красивый молодой мужчина в джинсах и свитере, посреди раздолбанного торгового центра в городе, занятом тварями, целует и ласкает другого, совсем, кажется, юного, не менее красивого парня в полной военной выкладке. Вокруг них — какая-то лохматая-зубастая-шипастая мелочь, эхо, скрипы, цокот, рычание и писки. И будто больше никого и ничего.  
Юрка ногой обвил его бедра, спиной влип в какую-то очень условную опору. То ли хлипкую перегородку, то ли стеллаж… но так Вит чувствовался еще острее. Почти болезненно. Он не был скован условностями, он ничего не знал о том, как надо, он просто был, просто делал то, что ему хотелось. И в черных пульсирующих зрачках все меньше было Вити.  
А Виталий был совсем другим. Он не был робким и стеснительным, он просто не понимал пока что именно хочет и как это получить. Он целовал. Перебирал пряди растрепавшейся шевелюры Юры. Ласкал ладонями шею, безотчетно терся пахом о бедра, дыша все тяжелее, загнаннее. Проснувшееся тело требовало своего.  
Колебался Юрка какую-то долю мгновения. С силой провел ногой по его бедрам, опустил, пошатнулся, точно пьяный, совершенно дурным взглядом глядя в его почти почерневшие глаза. Щелкнула пряжка пижонского пояса. Почти истерично взвизгнула молния на джинсах. Юра закусил губу и ладонью накрыл напряженный член Виталия сквозь тонкую мягкую ткань нижнего белья. В джинсах тесно и ужасно неудобно. Неловко. Он и себе-то не особо часто позволял справляться с напряжением вот так. Но прикасаться к другому — это уже за гранью фантастики.  
Стон Виталия был громким, ошеломленным, почти шокированным и самую малость испуганным. Где-то внизу в ответ взметнулся глухой вой, в котором отчетливо слышалось недоумение, и тут же словно растворился в шальных, потемневших до грозовой синевы глазах, в шумном дыхании.  
— Что… ты делаешь? — в голосе Виталия слышалась почти паника. Его тряхнуло, выгнуло, он вцепился в предплечья Юры, глядя на него почти безумными глазами. Тот замер под прикосновением. Застыл, глядя на него огромными, почти перепуганными, но все равно шалыми глазищами.  
— Ты… тебе не нравится?.. — пальцы на секунду сжались чуть сильнее, снова ослабили хватку, но все равно инстинктивно поглаживали напряженную плоть.  
— Да. Нет. Не знаю! — Виталий отчаянно замотал головой, цепляясь за плечи еще сильнее и запрокидывая голову, устремляя взгляд куда-то в потолок. Несколько секунд только рвано дышал, а потом двинулся вперед, в чужую ладонь, застонал, уткнулся лицом куда-то в шею и еле слышно, почти умоляюще прошептал: — Сделай так… еще…  
У него было обжигающе-горячее тело. Там, под бельем. А для того, чтоб взять его в ладонь, пришлось основательно извернуться. Но стоило пальцам обнять ствол, стоило чуть неловко скользнуть вверх-вниз, наградой стал судорожный тяжелый выдох, опаливший шею.  
Юрку трясло. Он потерся щекой о щеку Виталия, отчего вдоль позвоночника будто кто разряд тока пустил. Всхлипнул. Как-то совсем по-девчачьи, зубами прихватил мочку его уха и снова двинул рукой, и снова, в почти неловком рваном ритме.  
Виталий напрягся, сжался, подаваясь вперед, навстречу. Так требовательно и бесстыдно, еще не зная ни условностей, ни морали, по-звериному. Мотнул головой, захлестывая лицо Юры прядями, и провел языком по покрытой испариной коже от плеча по шее до кончика уха. Обжег дыханием, вылизал ушную раковину, несильно сжал зубами край. Его сердце колотилось где-то у Юрки в грудной клетке, рвалось, а срывающиеся с губ слова вперемешку со стонами было почти не разобрать.  
— Что… это? Что ты… делаешь… со мной…  
— У людей в Анклавах это называют сексом, — шепнул Плисецкий, понимая, что ему потребуется помощь. Самостоятельно стоять он скоро не сможет, а вот постыдно спустить себе в штаны — аж бегом.  
— Я помню… те, кто шумели по ночам… — Виталий выдохнул и вдруг стиснул его руку, не давая двигаться. — Я подглядывал, видел, — он отстранился на мгновение, заглядывая в глаза почти бешено. И вдруг плавно опустился на колени на пол. Сосредоточенно нахмурился, словно вспоминая, а потом плавно расстегнул молнию. — Он большой…  
Он подался вперед, языком пробуя на вкус мокрое пятно на ткани белья.  
— Что ты делаешь… не надо, Вит… — голос просел и скорее походил на хрип. Юрка обеими руками вцепился в плечи Виталия, понимая, что еще чуть-чуть и окончательно спятит. — Не надо…  
— Тебе нравится? — тот вскинул голову, глядя на него с удивлением, почти тут же сменившемся радостью. — Тебе нравится, - с тем же удивлением констатировал и тут же словно забыл о своем собственном возбуждении. Форменные брюки с узких бедер он сдернул почти грубо, оставив болтаться где-то в районе колен. Ладонями погладил ноги, немного поколебался, а потом вниз потянул и белье, выпустив на свободу ноющий от возбуждения член. Монструозная мелочь, что еще крутилась рядом, разбежалась, но сознание только скупо отметило этот факт.  
— Я хочу его попробовать, — Виталий облизнулся, подался вперед, касаясь губами головки. Отстранился, носом уткнулся в светлые волоски, жадно вбирая запах. Потерся носом и снова вернулся к своей «игрушке». Он не знал, как правильно, как надо. Но языком прослеживал венки, собирал вязкую жидкость.  
Высвободиться не получилось бы, даже желай Юрка этого по-настоящему. Тупо не хватало сил. Дрожали руки, подламывались колени, кружилась голова, не то от гипервентиляции, не то напротив, от нехватки кислорода. И еще Вит. Вит кружил голову. Его присутствие. Его неумелые, но такие искренние прикосновения. Так что все, на что хватало Юрку, — жаркий отчаянный шепот:  
— Нет, не надо… не надо, Вит… пожалуйста, не надо, Вит… господи… Вит… Вит… ВИТ!..  
Только Виталий не слышал. Или не слушал. Смотрел сквозь волосы, блестя глазами, ловил каждый выдох, каждое дрожание ресниц. Играл удовольствием неосознанно, словно экспериментировал. А потом вдруг словно что-то вспомнил. Отстранил, облизывая припухшие покрасневшие губы, с сомнением посмотрел на качающийся у самого лица член и снова подался вперед, почти надеваясь ртом на каменный ствол. Взял в кольцо губами, помедлил, медленно выпустил и вернулся, все также наблюдая.  
Щеки пылали, на висках и лбу выступил пот. Пряди волос прилипли к шее. Юрка задохнулся от нахлынувших ощущений, сдавленно ахнул. Быстро облизнул пересохшие потрескавшиеся губы.  
— Вит, пожалуйста!..  
— О чем ты просишь? — это можно было бы принять за игру или кокетство, но в глазах Виталия стояли голод и недоумение. Он действительно не понимал. — Тебе не нравится?  
Юрка посмотрел на него растеряно. Дрожащей ладонью коснулся щеки, погладил, смял его губы кончиком пальца. Невинно и непристойно. Этого же хотели от него самого многие в Анклавах. Да он вообще убивать был готов за подобные заявки. Но не с Витом. Не так давно он просил Виктора поцеловать его, просто потому что никогда сам этого не делал. А теперь его неумело, но с таким удовольствием ласкает Виталий.  
— Нравится, — выдохнул наконец Юрка. — Просто еще чуть, и я м-м-м… и я не смогу сдержаться и в общем… я тебя испачкаю…  
Виталий недоуменно сморгнул, а потом улыбнулся. Пожал плечами и, выдохнув: «ну и ладно, зато тебе нравится», длинно лизнул бедро. Пряди волос странной, почему-то очень острой лаской коснулись члена, вызвав новую дрожь.  
— И мне нравится, — почти мурлыкнул Виталий. — Очень нравится, — царапнул ногтями кожу и снова принял в рот напряженный ствол. Он не знал, что именно надо делать, явно повторял то, что увидел когда-то, но этим только растягивал такую сладкую агонию.  
Надолго Юрия не хватило. Он содрогнулся всем телом, глухо вскрикнул, запрокидывая голову.  
— Боже-боже-боже-боже… — он жмурился, кусал губы и мысленно ругал себя за все на свете, что было в его власти и не было. Он не сможет уйти. Просто не захочет.  
Виталий замер, но отстраниться даже не попытался. Подождал, пока Юрка освободится полностью и только потом отстранился, выпуская его и облизываясь, размазывая по губам белесые капли. Кинул на лицо Юры любопытный взгляд и снова опустил глаза, на опадающий член. Снова его погладил, словно пытаясь вернуть в прежнее состояние.  
— Он… стал маленьким. Все хорошо, Юра?  
Не ребенок. Совсем не ребенок. Глаза взрослые, умные. Только все равно дергало этой его детской непосредственностью.  
— Да, — выдохнул Юрка, все еще дрожащими руками пытаясь натянуть назад белье и надеть штаны. Получалось паршиво, с трудом, но в конечном итоге получилось. — Все хорошо.  
Он медленно опустился рядом с Виталием на колени, заключил его лицо в ладони и губами прижался к губам.   
— Спасибо.  
— За что? — в поцелуй спросил Виталий прежде, чем ответить. Уже не так неловко и неумело, но с прежней страстью.  
— Просто это было потрясающе, — шепнул ему Юрка. — Это на самом деле было замечательно, и за это тебе спасибо.  
— М-м-м… наверное… пожалуйста? — Виталий погладил его по щеке, по волосам на плечах и вдруг вскинулся. Резко повернулся и замер, напряженно вглядываясь в полумрак, до которого солнечные лучи еще не добрались. — Нас кто-то видел. Это плохо?  
— Не обязательно, — качнул головой Плисецкий. Увы, но даже его зрения не хватало на то, чтоб понять был ли кто-то там, в полумраке, и если был, то кто. Если Юри или Джей — замучают шутками и подколами. Если Отабек… что-то царапнуло. Сожаление, быть может? Если же Виктор?  
— Люди ценят уединение. И то, что называют личным пространством. И то, что мы с тобой здесь… в общем то, что было, не принято выставлять напоказ.  
— Я понял, — как-то бесцветно выдохнул Виталий, чуть рассеянно погладил его по руке и неловко поднялся. От его собственного возбуждения остался уменьшившийся бугорок на джинсах и припухшие губы. — Наверное, тебе лучше идти. Иначе тебя будут искать. И ругаться.  
Он балансировал между Виталием и Витей. Это было заметно по подрагивающим рукам, пульсирующим зрачкам и неуловимо искажавшемуся лицу, которое то словно пыталось расплыться, то снова твердело.  
Каждое изменение отчего-то отдавалось в теле болезненным уколом. Юра тоже поднялся, потом взял Вита за руку, на какой-то короткий миг сжал его пальцы. И вот что сказать? Что обычно люди говорят друг другу? Как смотрят друг другу в глаза после всего? Что думают? Почему так мучительно-то, а?  
— Я не хочу тебя терять.  
Виталий вскинул на него изумленный взгляд. Сморгнул, посмотрев на их руки, и вдруг отшатнулся. Сделал еще один шаг назад, и еще. И закричал, падая на колени и сжимая ладонями голову. Его крик эхом прокатился по торговому центру и в ответ поднялся вой. Страшный, злобный вой. Ошивающаяся неподалеку «собака» Виталия зарычала, мотнула головой, недоуменно глядя на хозяина, метнулась вперед, резко остановилась, кубарем покатившись вперед. Вскочила на лапы и зашипела, хлеща хвостом с мгновенно вставшими шипами пол. Казалось, что еще секунда, неловкое движение, и она бросится на Виталия, словно Юры рядом и нет.  
Виталий застонал, медленно отнял руки, глядя безумными глазами на оскалившегося монстра. Несколько долгих секунд в его глазах пылала настоящая ярость и чудовищная боль, а потом он обмяк, словно из него выдернули позвоночник. Осел, уронил руки на пол, дыша тяжело, со всхлипами, как после долгой истерики. Тварь перестала шипеть, шипы опали, и хвост замер. Она переступила лапами, и вдруг подошла поближе, ткнувшись башкой ему под руку. Виталий крупно вздрогнул, механически погладил лоб твари и поднял на Юру показавшиеся пустыми глаза.  
— А у тебя хвост расплелся, — он хитро улыбался, больше не Виталий. Витя, Витька. Мальчишка, от возвращения которого как по команде унялись твари.  
— Да, растрепался, — кивнул Юрка. Эта перемена причиняла боль. Настоящую боль. И внезапно прорезавшийся страх: а что, если Вит больше не вернется? Что, если он собственными руками убил Виталия, уничтожил, стер, оставив властвовать в теле взрослого мужчины разум мальчишки. — Мы задержались. Прости. Нам, наверное, нужно вернуться, да? Все будут волноваться, что мы куда-то пропали.  
— Я обещал Виктору, что покажу ему место, — Витя тряхнул волосами, улыбаясь, и протянул Юре руку. — Пошли?  
Тот обнял его ладонь своей, легонько сжал, кивнул головой, соглашаясь и в очередной раз уговаривая себя успокоиться. Может быть, Виталий вернется ночью. Сейчас утро, время Вити. Время, когда монстры просыпаются и начинают требовать к себе самого пристального внимания.  
— Идем, — Юра кивнул еще раз и глянул под ноги. Мелочь снова копошилась рядом, заглядывая своему хозяину в лицо. Не то щенки, не то котята. Гротескные. Непривычные. Монстрячьи дети. — Конечно же, идем.  
Они так и вернулись в мебельный магазин — держась за руки и в сопровождении «детского сада». Правда, за порогом мелкие монстрики раскатились-разбежались, затеяв игры между собой, но внимание на них уже никто не обращал.  
— Витя! — Виктор буквально вылетел к ним из-за батареи составленных столов. — Я уже начал волноваться.  
— Мы гуляли, — тот задорно улыбнулся и тут же состроил виноватое лицо. — Только я запачкался. Ты же не будешь сильно ругаться?  
Виктор закусил губу и покачал головой:  
— Нет, не буду. Но если хочешь, мы сможем поискать что-нибудь еще.  
— Ты хотел уйти, — Витя вскинул на него чистые глаза, и Виктор вздрогнул.  
— Я хотел, чтобы мы поиграли в засаду… — растерянно и очень неуверенно выдохнул он.  
— Неважно, — Витя отвернулся то ли пряча глаза, то ли ища кого-то. — Я могу показать, где лучше это сделать.  
Виктор побледнел, скользнул взглядом куда-то за плечо Юры и отвел взгляд.  
— Туда долго идти? — прохладный голос Отабека был спокойным и почему-то колючим. Сам Отабек стоял на пороге и смотрел на мелких тварюшек, копошащихся в стороне.  
— Нет, — Витя замотал головой. — Не очень.  
— Нам нужно выходить сейчас, — Виктор смотрел туда же, куда и капитан. Словно и одному, и другому было невыносимо смотреть на других.  
— Значит, выходим сейчас, — Юри принялся методично дособирать все, что еще не было собрано, перепроверять разгрузку, комплектацию оставшегося боеприпаса. Так же действовал и Джей. То бросал выразительные взгляды на Танцора, то на Витю-Виталия, то на лейтенанта.  
Неловко. Весь вид Плисецкого буквально вопил о чем-то непристойном. О том, что где-то в этом долбанном торговом центре двое занимались отнюдь не осмотром достопримечательностей. Особенно зацелованные губы и раздерганная форма.  
— Ну что?! — не выдержал, наконец, Юрка, обводя тяжелым, почти злым взглядом Виктора, капитана, Юри с Джеем и даже Джаксу достался хмурый и колючий взгляд исподлобья.  
Но отвечать никто не спешил. Крис вскинул бровь, изображая вежливое недоумение, Виктор пожал плечами, проверяя ножи. А Отабек словно закрылся. Ни на Юру, ни на Витю он вообще не смотрел. Он в принципе ни на кого не смотрел, только иногда косился на хронометр, стиснув зубы, и скомандовал отход, как только остальные объявили о своей готовности.  
19.

19.

 

…Идти, не опасаясь нападения тварей, было странно и даже немного дико. Витя шел впереди, весело о чем-то рассказывая хмурому Виктору, и чуть не подпрыгивал от переполнявшей его энергии. У них даже была группа сопровождения из уже привычного уменьшенного гидралиска и парочки тварей побольше, взявших их словно в «коробочку», как только они вышли из торгового центра. Но даже если такое передвижение и было безопасным, менее страшным оно отнюдь не стало. Из своих укрытий выходили, выползали монстры всех мастей, словно для того, чтобы поздороваться с хозяином. Рядом с некоторыми Витя останавливался, чтобы приласкать или «пообщаться», а на объявленном Отабеком привале и вовсе ушел, пообещав вернуться через полчаса.  
После его ухода в группе повисло напряженное усталое молчание. Впрочем, продлилось оно недолго, когда Джакс высказал общее состояние:  
— Только я странно себя чувствую в таком окружении?  
— Не только, — Отабек покосился на двух драгонлисков, появившихся над ними где-то в середине пути.  
— Но если мы с таким эскортом появимся у Периметра…  
— Нас всех расстреляют как измененных, — закончил за него Юри.  
— Ладно если расстреляют, — передернул плечами, поправляя рюкзак Жан. — Я, конечно, верю, что здесь можно жить и в общем-то неплохо, но честно, я бы предпочел жить среди людей. Это как-то привычней, что ли.  
Танцор нахмурился. Джей, заметив это, продолжил свое вдохновенное вещание, время от времени поглядывая на него, дабы удостовериться в реакции на собственные слова.  
— Люди — это люди. Ну там, Анклавы, проверки, обычные реакции, попытки найти способ избавиться от прорывов и стабилизировать наш мир… у нас есть цель. Человечество должно выжить и продолжить себя во Вселенной. А что монстры? Вот что нужно тварям, а? На кой хер они проломились в наш мир? С какого перепугу размножаются? А эти жуткие твари в подземке… брр… я чуть не обосрался, господа… С таким под боком страшно жить… Как он тут только протянул столько времени? Потому, наверное, и спятил, бедолага.  
— Заткнись, Джей, — попросил наконец Плисецкий.  
— Ну, а чего? Из мужиков одни только нарики проламываются за дозой. Баб вообще нет. Монстров, что ли, трахать?  
— Завали кабину, Леруа, — по слогам выцедил Танцор.  
— Отставить, — хмуро припечатал Кацуки. — Хватит трепаться. Джей, хочешь философские диспуты вести — записывай на бумажке, потом трактат опубликуешь. И прекрати доставать Танцора. Он может и психануть. Юра… угомонись. Здесь и сейчас не место симпатиям. Вообще.  
— Не лучшее время для выяснения отношений, да? — Крис усмехнулся. — Вот только кажется мне, что решать надо именно здесь и сейчас. Если мы не хотим словить пулю в лоб, к Периметру мы должны подойти в гордом одиночестве и без охраны. Вот только вопрос, как и до этого, один: что с Витей-Виталей? Виктор, звезда моя, если ты решил уводить его отсюда, то разделяться надо сейчас. Потому что его-то точно не пропустят. Он знает, что мы собираемся уходить, но против ничего не имеет.  
— Блядь, да не знаю я! — неожиданно взорвался всегда спокойный Виктор. И стало вдруг понятно, как сильно измучила его эта дилемма и как хреново ему сейчас. — Не знаю я, как увести мальчишку, который не хочет «оставлять друзей» и который отвык от меня за десять лет. Дойдем до Периметра, а там посмотрим. Может, и не ждет нас там никто, и никакого кордона не будет. Мы понятия не имеем, в какую стороны нас Витька ведет.  
— Я не оставлю тебя здесь с ним, — холодно отозвался Отабек, выразительно похлопав по своей винтовке. — Так что вариант «остаться» можешь сразу исключить.  
— Если ты убьешь его или, не дай бог, Витю, нам конец здесь, ты же понимаешь? — угрюмо отозвался Крис, следя то за ним, то за замершим от такого заявления Виктором. Ну да, при нем капитан свои планы и опасения не озвучивал.  
— Понимаю. Но по-другому я не могу. И ты это прекрасно знаешь. По-хорошему, Виталия здесь оставлять тоже нельзя. И мне все равно, каким способом убрать его отсюда.  
— Ну ты и… сука, кэп, — выдохнул Крис. — Я тебя понимаю, но это мое мнение не изменит.  
— Благо большинства выше блага одного, — Отабек отвел взгляд, но упрямая морщинка на лбу никуда не исчезла. — Витя не страшен нам, но не он командовал теми монстрами, что охотились на нас в хранилище. Так что вот тебе минус еще один вариант, Виктор. Ты не останешься здесь. И Виталий тоже.  
— А за Периметром его убьют, — глухо выдал Виктор. — Мы уже на сто рядов перебирали эти варианты.  
— У тебя больше нет вариантов.  
— Есть. Убить тебя, — Виктор сузил глаза. — Кажется мне, что это будет наилучшим выходом.  
Реакция Бека была предсказуемой, но очень быстрой. И уже через долю секунды дуло винтовки Отабека смотрело Виктору в лоб.  
Так же, как дуло пистолета Юрия смотрело в висок капитана.  
— Прошу тебя… Отабек… пожалуйста, не надо, — Плисецкий был почти спокоен. Только предательски поблескивали глаза. Даже губы не дрожали. Состояние выдавал только взгляд. — Хочешь пристрелить кого-то из них, сначала стреляй в меня.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я буду быстрее. И Виктор все равно умрет, — так же спокоен был Отабек. — А без него Витя никуда не пойдет, так что я в любом случае в выигрыше. Или тебе Виталия жалко?  
— Виталий не виноват в том, что у нас задание и приказ, — негромко ответил Танцор. — Виталий не виноват в том, что с ним случилась такая вот поебень. С каких пор мы тут зачищаем невиновных? По-моему, значительно проще договориться хоть с Виталием, хоть с Витей, что время от времени сюда будет наведываться отряд. Хоть в аптеки, хоть в не разграбленные мародерами склады. Никто никого не убивает, и все счастливы.  
— Это не нам решать, Юра, — медленно проговорил Кацуки. — Ты должен это понимать. Мы только выполняем приказы. Стратегию выживания человеческой расы придумывает даже не Фельцман. Все намного сложнее, чем мы вообще можем себе представить.  
— Я в курсе, Ронин, — не глядя на него, бросил Плисецкий. — Пожалуйста, не заговаривай мне зубы.  
— Не вмешивайся, Юри, — странно мягко произнес вдруг Виктор, лишь на секунду отведя взгляд от лица Отабека.  
— Ну что, так и будем стоять, как в плохом старом кино? — Крис раздраженно пожал плечами.  
— Ты сам сказал, что нам нужно принять решение, — холодно ответил Отабек. — Поэтому просто не отсвечивай. Моей выносливости хватит как минимум на пару часов.  
— Ты забываешь про Витю и его «друзей». Уверен, что если он увидит, как ты пытаешься убить его родного брата… Ты успеешь убить Виктора, но не Витю. И знаешь, я вовсе не уверен, что Виталий не высунется за пределы Периметра, пылая жаждой мести. Он хоть и не гений стратегии, но сколько парней умрет прежде, чем он успокоится? — Крис медленно подошел, стараясь не делать резких движений, опустил дуло винтовки Отабека. — Что бы ты ни сделал, Бек, жертвы будут. Ты уверен, что сможешь пережить еще и их?  
Отабек резко повернулся к нему, поджал губы. Кажется, он еле удерживается от того, чтобы не ударить Криса. Хорошо ударить, с чувством, так, чтобы кровь разлетелась по сторонам из разбитого носа.  
— Его все равно убьют, как только он выйдет за Периметр. Или до, но не люди, а монстры.  
— Поэтому все, что нам нужно, — это дойти до Периметра, посмотреть, кто нас там ждет и решать на месте. Монстры Витю не отпустят, но Виталия — вполне.  
— А потом Юри напишет рапорт обо всем, что здесь произошло. А если не напишет, то это сделаю я, — отрезал Отабек.  
— Возможно. Но у парней будет фора. И это будет честно, Бек, — Крис еще пытался его уговорить.  
— Правильность хороша до времени, капитан, — подал голос Жан.  
— Если существует шанс, что Виталий сможет стать нормальным, даже несмотря на мутацию, если он просто сможет жить вне периметра, без монстров и постоянного помешательства, ему нужно дать шанс, — твердо отчеканил Юрий. — Шанс на выживание должен быть у всех.  
— На мой взгляд, это отчасти справедливо даже для… — Кацуки едва не сказал «для твари». Но оборвал себя на полуслове. — Даже для мутировавшего.  
Отабек обжег Юру взглядом, но смолчал, хотя было заметно, что ему явно есть что сказать.  
— Я только надеюсь, что он захочет уйти, — едва слышно выдохнул Виктор, обмякая, опуская плечи. На Юру он смотрел с благодарностью.  
— Боюсь, это тот самый случай, когда мнение твоего брата спрашивать не стоит, — Крис снова улыбался. — Ну что, мы обсуждение закончили, пожрать-то хоть можно? Джей, прелесть, твой кофе в постель все ближе, но ты все еще должен его заслужить. Как насчет того, чтобы поделиться со мной шоколадкой? Я точно знаю, что у тебя осталась заначка.  
Танцор опустил пистолет и отвернулся.  
Странное ощущение. Разорваться он не сможет. Не сможет остаться с Виталием. Не будет с Виктором. А капитан, похоже, с удовольствием готов его пристрелить, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Впрочем, есть еще монстры, есть еще руководство, и скорее всего списание по профнепригодности и дальнейшее поселение на фермах. Даже не в пределах Анклавов. Что ж…  
— Джакометти, за это ты должен будешь ублажать меня всю ночь! — хмыкнул Леруа, но все-таки полез в боковой карман, доставая хорошо так подточенную плитку, старательно обернутую мятой фольгой и оберточной бумагой.  
Крис кивнул и принялся шуршать оберткой. И словно вот этот звук, обыденный и такой домашний, переключил какой-то тумблер. Схлынуло напряжение, зато навалилась усталость. Все-таки нормально эту ночь поспать никто так и не смог, переход был долгим и впереди еще столько же. Но об этом старались не думать. Просто перекидывались ехидными шуточками и остротами, в основном Крис с Джеем, но их мирной болтовни вполне хватало, чтобы почувствовать себя почти в безопасности. И крутящиеся в поле зрения монстры, хоть и напрягали по-прежнему, теперь вызывали еще и другие ощущения. За ними, их обычной жизнью хотелось наблюдать. До этой вылазки все, что интересовало любого солдата — это уязвимое место твари и как ее быстрее убить. Но сейчас все эти зубастые, шипастые и прочие монстры были почти… домашними? Нет, менее уродливыми они не стали, просто было что-то еще. Отношение к Вите, их настороженное, но не враждебное любопытство к чужакам и даже то, как некоторые из них выпрашивают у Вити ласку. А уж чего стоит его «детский сад»!  
— Наверное, я больше никогда не смогу смотреть на них по-прежнему, — тихо произнес Отабек после почти пятиминутного ленивого наблюдения за резвящимся в пыли среди осколков молодняком.  
— Я тоже. Наверное, я окончательно стал профнепригодным, — Танцор сидел в сторонке, и какая-то пузатая мелочь по-дурному скакала всего-то в метре от него. — Ты будешь прав, когда напишешь на меня рапорт, капитан.  
— Тогда уж на всех, — Крис наконец закончил с шоколадом и теперь сидел, откровенно откинувшись на Джея и вытянув ноги. Возле него какая-то мелкая тварюшка нагло завалилась спать, и он смотрел на нее почти с детским любопытством, словно решал про себя, цапнет или нет, если попытаться ее погладить. — Потому что до этого мои кошмары были стандартными, но какие кошмары теперь, после этого?  
Он кивнул в сторону еще одного совсем уж крохотного монстрика, выглядывающего из-за камня. Со своими клиновидными зубами выглядел бы он устрашающе, если бы не огромные глаза, которые сделали бы честь любому обычному «кавайному» милашке в Анклаве.  
— Почему никто никогда не говорил, что их гораздо больше?  
— Может, потому, что не все из них мечтают перегрызть нам глотку и не показываются? — предположил Отабек.  
— Витя говорил, что они не нападают, если их не злить и если они сытые, — Виктор смотрел на свои пальцы.  
— А еще некоторые боятся вас, — Витя появился бесшумно. Подхватил по дороге того самого, с большими глазами, и монстрик тут же трогательно прижался к нему, глядя действительно уж очень испугано.  
— Судя по его клыкам, бояться ему нечего, — Крис поиграл бровями.  
— Он очень маленький. А его клыки очень… — Витя наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить слово, — хрупкие. Он ими пугает тех, кто побольше и пострашнее. И охотится на мышей.  
Крис хмыкнул, но промолчал.  
— Даже не знаю, что на это сказать, — усмехнулся Ронин, потянувшись, и все-таки рискнув почесать жесткие складки кожи одного из крохотных монстриков.  
— Не знаю, как ты, лейтенант, а я понятия не имею, что теперь со всем этим делать. Вряд ли Фельцман разрешит мне такого милого крошку в качестве домашнего котенка в казарму приволочь, — фыркнул Леруа.  
— Не позволит. Он и обычных котов не позволяет, — поджал губы Плисецкий.  
— Ты пробовал, что ли? — недоверчиво посмотрел на него Жан.  
— У нас крысы завелись, а он дератизацию устроил вместо кота. А я говорил, что кот — это еще и психологическая адаптация…  
— Надо было сказать, что это психологическая разгрузка, может и повезло бы, — беззлобно улыбнулся Отабек.  
— У многих могла проявиться аллергия на шерсть. Но мутации они менее подвержены, хотя и являются переносчиками, — прояснил Виктор и встал, глядя на Витю. — Мы можем идти?  
Тот оглядел свое клыкастое «воинство» и кивнул.  
— Тогда пошли, — Отабек встал следом.  
И они пошли. Вытянувшись в цепочку, чтобы было удобнее пробираться через завалы и обходить воронки, которых с каждым шагом становилось все больше.  
— Что здесь случилось? — Виктор не выдержал первым.  
— Очень похоже на ковровую бомбардировку. На захлебнувшуюся ковровую бомбардировку, — Крис остановился на краю одной такой ямы, полной грязи и обломков. — А вот здесь прошелся кто-то очень крупный.  
— Руталиск, наверное, — Виктор покосился на Витю. Развивающаяся тема ему явно не очень нравилась. Но вопреки его опасениям, Витя смущенно почесал нос.  
— Я называл их Слонопотамами. Они были очень большими, как в кино, и с хоботами.  
Виктор резко остановился.  
— Так это ты их… придумал?  
Витя пожал плечами:  
— Нет. Они были раньше, но другие. Просто я думал, это будет весело, но потом мне не понравилось.  
— И тогда появились бивни, — проворчал Крис, откровенно шокированный. — Дам сто против одного, что они мутировали по твоему желанию.  
Отабек наградил Криса тяжелым взглядом и перевел его на Виктора. Очень выразительный взгляд, говорящий почти. Виктор в ответ только вскинулся и отвернулся.  
Дальше путь прошел почти в полном молчании. «Войско» Вити отстало, остались только самые гибкие, не особенно большие и пронырливые, ибо пробираться через завалы становилось все сложнее. Хорошо это или плохо — понять было сложно. Но город внезапно закончился, когда солнце почти село за горизонт. Вдали виднелась возведенная стена Периметра.  
— Дальше нам придется… решать, — нарушил в какой-то момент воцарившееся молчание Ронин. — И других вариантов у нас не будет.  
— Оставаться или уходить, — поджал губы Жан. — Непростой выбор, да?  
— Это не выбор, — покачал головой Танцор. — Вообще ни разу не выбор.  
Скорее уж убийство вероятностей. Когда альтернативы одна хуже другой, но меньшего зла не существует в принципе. Нет хэппи-энда. Совсем.  
— Предлагаю для начала разведку. Чтобы посмотреть, что за Периметром и не ждут ли нас там с распростертыми объятиями. Спутник все еще висит над этим квадратом, наши перемещения могли отследить, — вставил Крис свое замечание. — Потому что если там комитет по встрече, я лучше тут останусь. А если никого нет, то и выбор будет проще. Гораздо.  
— Ну… — протянул Джей, окинув взглядом всех присутствующих. — Кто пойдет?  
— Офигеть, да? — дернул уголком губ Танцор. — Идти и трястись, что кого-то тут пристрелят, или не идти?  
— Я пойду, — вздохнул Кацуки.  
— Нет, Юри, пойду я, — покачал головой Плисецкий. — Хотя бы потому, что в сумерках и в темноте вижу лучше, а у тебя линзы уже ни к черту. А вы посидите здесь и посмотрите, чтоб… все уцелели.  
— Одному нельзя, — вскинулся Виктор, но вперед выступил Витя. Шагнул навстречу, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Ты же… не вернешься? — тихо, очень тихо спросил он. — А потом кто-нибудь пойдет искать тебя и тоже не вернется. А потом еще.  
— Я пойду чтобы посмотреть, все ли в порядке на дороге, по которой мы пойдем дальше, — Танцор… нет, Юрка, перебросил за спину оружие и осторожно обнял его за плечи. — Я не могу обещать, что вернусь сразу. Я очень не хочу оставлять тебя. Не хочу потерять тебя. И я очень хочу тебя защитить.  
Витя обнял его без слов. А Виктор стиснул кулаки и отвернулся.  
— Все равно одному нельзя, но свою кандидатуру не предлагаю.  
— Что, красавчик, хреново оказаться никому не нужным, да? — съехидничал Крис, и Виктор крупно вздрогнул.  
— Крис! — одернул друга Отабек. — За языком следи!  
— Не надо, Бек. Он прав, — глухо отозвался Виктор. — Только это ничего не меняет.  
— Я пошлю за тобой Греда, — Витя, кажется, даже не слышал всего того, что уже успели сказать. Отстранившись от Юры, он повернулся к одной из тварей из своего «личного эскорта», и та подошла к ним. Ткнулась лобастой башкой в бедро, получила свою порцию ласки и, ловко обойдя Плисецкого, устроилась за его спиной. — Ему запрещено выходить за стену. Но он присмотрит за тобой и останется тебя ждать.  
— Не нужно, Витя, — покачал головой Юра. — Его могут заметить, начать по нему стрелять, ранить или убить. Он ведь твой друг и защитник. А я справлюсь. Я же сильный. Я хотел стать чемпионом. Ты ведь стал на тех соревнованиях, помнишь?  
Он обернулся к твари, названной Гредом, осторожно протянул к ней руку, еще не до конца веря, что эту самую руку ему по локоть не оттяпают.  
— Послушай Юру, Витя. Он молодец. Знаешь, какой он сильный и ловкий? Очень ловкий и отлично умеет ходить, — поддержал Плисецкого Ронин. — Он волнуется, что, если Греда ранят, не сможет помочь твоему прекрасному зверю. А сам он сумеет проскользнуть там, где лучших из нас могут заметить.  
— Мы называем его Танцор. Он умеет танцевать в тенях лучше, чем даже я, — вздернул подбородок Леруа. — Побереги своего зверя, Витя. И себя побереги.  
Улыбка Вити была так похожа на улыбку Виталия. Лукавая, насмешливая, чуть хищная. Отвечать он никому не стал, лишь посмотрел на тварь, и та вдруг подернулась дымкой и словно растворилась в воздухе. Только было слышно едва различимое клацанье когтей по бетону.  
— Они… все так умеют? — шокировано поинтересовался Отабек, оглядываясь. — И сколько вокруг нас сейчас таких?  
Витя покачал головой:  
— Только несколько. Им нравилось играть в детстве. Подкрадываться к взрослым и пугать. Иди, Юра. Он не будет тебе мешать, и его никто не увидит.  
Плисецкий медленно кивнул. Еще одно пугающее свойство жителей периметра порядком напрягало. Если бы они вообще знали о существовании невидимок, вылазки в этот альфа-город прекратились бы совершенно точно.  
Рюкзак он оставил, перевесил только аптечку, да рассовал по карманам разгрузки остатки своего боекомплекта. На всякий случай. Он остановился только один раз, возле капитана. Остановился так близко, что касался плечом его плеча и чувствовал дыхание Отабека на своей щеке.  
— Пожалуйста, не причиняй им ненужного зла, Бек.  
И взгляд, снизу, с линии упрямого подбородка, рубленых скул, на губы, хищный орлиный нос, красивые миндалевидные глаза.  
— Прошу тебя.  
— Никто не сдвинется с места, пока ты не вернешься, — тот опустил на него взгляд. Такой темный, такой жгучий. Почти ласкающий и очень тяжелый. — Только не подставляйся. Без тебя… — он отвел глаза, — Виталия не будет.  
И почему-то стало вдруг так ясно, так кристально четко понятно: он был тем, кто их видел тогда, в торговом центре.  
— Хорошо… приказ понятен, капитан, — Юрка был без перчаток, потому и тронул чужие пальцы невесомо почти и пошел вперед. Перешел на бег, очень легкий, ловко лавируя между раскиданными плитами, блоками, рытвинами в асфальте. Очень скоро группа скрылась за завалами, а впереди, в паре километров замаячила трасса и бетонная стена с воротами, перегораживающая ее. Доты и вышки где-то там. Скорее всего, даже видно уже то, как он прыжками несется вперед, а может и нет, если кто-то из вахтенных не соблюдает протокол. Или тупо уснул, или не успел пока что сменить обычный визор на прибор ночного видения.  
Последнее вообще было б отлично.  
Танцор метнулся за разодранную фуру-цистерну и замер. Чуть в стороне хрупнуло стекло. Сопровождающий-невидимка? Странно прятаться от своих же. Странно прятаться от парней Поповича. Избегать открытых мест, простреливаемых участков, прятаться по укромным местечкам, пытаясь незримо пробраться.  
Он не сразу заметил пролом, вернее, даже лаз, достаточно широкий и высокий, чтобы в него мог пройти взрослый человек в боевой выкладке. Лаз был замаскирован и, в целом, весьма неплохо, так, что, если не искать что-то подобное целенаправленно, не заметишь. Прекрасное использование теней и арматуры. Скорее всего, лаз может быть по-хитрому защищен, вероятно, даже заминирован. Ну или с навешанными файрами-пугалками, чтоб твари не поперли.  
Может, именно так за Периметр и попали охотники за «арфитом»?  
— Танцор Стрельцу… как слышишь, капитан, прием… нашел лаз. Наши вчерашние гости могли пройти здесь. Если я прав, то есть шанс, что по ту сторону лаза лагерь сталкеров. Я прошел простреливаемый сектор спокойно. Здесь все тихо.  
— Стрелец Танцору, — голос Отабека в наушнике звучал совсем по-другому. — Лагерь наркодельцов может быть там, только если ребята Поповича филонят или среди них завелась «крыса». К тому же они должны были уже уйти. Прошли почти сутки с тех пор, как первая партия проникла сюда.  
— Я проверю? — Юрка аккуратно заглянул внутрь лаза, до предела напрягая зрение. Не видно растяжек, не видно датчиков слежения или массы. Ничего не видно. Хотя, ну какие датчики могут быть у сталкеров? Какие? Профессиональные! Особенно, если учесть тактический рюкзак, который принес Виталий.  
Короткий визуальный осмотр, осмотр на предмет техники и расставленных меток. Да, есть. И судя по коду, который поступил на его персональный браслет, это как раз метка родного управления. Значит, парни из отряда быстрого реагирования теперь знают, что как минимум он сам жив и дошел до стены периметра.  
— Стрелец, здесь метки. Код родной, не ломанные. Меня засекли как минимум наши.  
— Потрясающе. То есть очень скоро кто-нибудь прибудет, чтобы проверить. Времени у нас совсем нет. Оставайся на месте и отслеживай ситуацию. Заодно проверь на тот случай, если наркоторговцы еще там.  
— Выполняю, — Юрка тряхнул головой. Времени на возвращение нет в принципе. Но что тогда будет с Витом? С Витей? Что с ними будет? — Я пойду в лаз, посмотрю, как можно выйти наружу.  
Он помедлил, взвешивая все за и против, и все-таки сказал:   
— Отабек, не убивай только. Это все, о чем я прошу.  
— Не раньше, чем мне дадут повод. Мы все идем к тебе. Ты поставил маячки, чтобы нам не пришлось тебя искать?  
Юрка снял с браслета крохотную метку-наклейку и прижал ее к арматурине аккурат над входом в лаз.  
— Активировал. Как видно?  
— Да, вполне, — в разговор вмешался Крис. — Мы тебя видим.  
— Только не подставляйся, — повторил Отабек. — И не влезай в неприятности без нас.  
— Постараюсь, Стрелец, — дернул уголком губ Юрка и отключился. Осмотрелся и осторожно шагнул в лаз, пригибаясь и присматриваясь к каждой трещине, к каждому выступу, подсознательно настраивая себя на то, что любая незамеченная мелочь может оказаться детонатором, растяжкой или еще какой дрянью.  
Шаг за шагом, всем телом резонируя с окружающей напряженной атмосферой. Страха нет, как нет беспокойства о себе. Что заденут, что достанут, что тварь какая загрызет вопреки приказу Вити. Что сталкеры пристрелят, или что расстреляют свои же. Страх был только за группу. Только за тех, кто шел следом.  
Пугало еще и то, как быстро в разряд «своих» вошли Крис, Виктор, странный мальчик-мужчина Витя и Отабек. Бек. Слишком быстро, даже запредельно быстро. И это до чертиков напрягало его.  
Пахло плесенью. Немного гарью и дерьмом. Наверное, где-то здесь пролегал коллектор, и, когда все подорвали, древние экскременты оказались на поверхности. А сталкерам что? Главное, чтоб было где просочиться мимо заставы.  
Тихо и медленно. Тише едешь — дальше будешь. Прописная истина, которая была как нельзя актуальна именно здесь и именно сейчас. Плисецкий прислушался. Голоса доносились пусть слабо, но различимо. Где-то рядом выход. И скорее всего, этот выход ведет к какому-то пятачку в руинах, не слишком удобному с точки зрения регулярных соединений для обустройства поста, но вполне отличного для сталкеров и нелегальных ходоков за периметр.  
— Танцор Стрельцу, — тихо-тихо выдохнул Юрка в гарнитуру. — У выхода пост. Повторяю, у выхода пост… скорее всего нелегальные сталкеры.  
— Попробуй узнать, кто именно. Но если это опасно, то не суйся, — прошипел наушник голосом Отабека. — Скоро совсем стемнеет. Мы уже близко.  
— Ок, — Юрка не отключил связь, оставив фоном капитану собственное дыхание. Любой звук может предупредить о ловушках и проблемах. Лучше так, чем они не узнают о какой-нибудь херне.  
— Долго… Радужных пони ловят? Какого хера вообще было отправлять этих обсосков?  
— Захлопнись, Жаба, — два голоса. Резкий и Хриплый, так Юрка и назвал их про себя, чисто ради идентификации. — Они не выходят на связь, значит возникли проблемы с тварями.  
— Что если твои источники заливали, м? — Резкий взвизгивал на концах фраз.  
— Мальчикам и шишкам тоже нужна дурь, — Хриплый отвечает нехотя, с ленцой, и потому кажется, будто он чем-то напоминает эту хищную тварь, любимчика Вити.  
— Это не значит, что они не могли перехватить наших там… — снова Резкий. А от того, что он сказал дальше, Юре на миг показалось, что волосы зашевелились на голове, невзирая на удерживающие их в жгуте спицы. — Но что если их покрошили парни из оперативной группы, которая зашла в периметр пять дней назад, м?  
— Вот когда они выйдут, тогда и спросим, — в голосе Хриплого звучала улыбка. Очень нехорошая улыбка, от которой вдоль позвоночника прошел озноб.  
Осторожно развернувшись, Юрка скользнул поглубже в лаз.  
— Бек… ты слышал?  
— Блядь, — Отабек за все время пребывания в Периметре почти не матерился. И сейчас ругательство прозвучало почти дико и странно волнующе. — Они знают про нас. И что-то они слишком вольготно там себя чувствуют. Похоже, у Поповича таки «крыса», а может, и не одна. И если они узнают, что ты совсем рядом…  
— Схоронись, Юра, — произнес Крис. Странно, почему Виктор молчит? Не на связи? Или окончательно все решил для себя? — Просто спрячься и слушай. Может, что полезного узнаешь. У тебя есть датчики движения? Можно хотя бы приблизительно их численность узнать.  
— От сырости они у меня, Джакс? — фыркнул Плисецкий. — Нету, конечно… ладно, давай так, подползу поближе, осмотрюсь. Насколько стемнело? Я в лазе, здесь в принципе темно, но если я буду высовываться, я должен знать насколько стемнело.  
— Через пару минут стемнеет совсем. Ты осторожней, датчики могут быть у них. Мне вот только интересно, наш Виктор в самом начале пел что-то про аванпосты, да и мы сюда с боем пробивались, а тут ни одной твари поблизости.  
— Можно потом спросить у Вити. Но тут завалов слишком много. Да и твари не солдаты, смен у них нет, — в голосе Отабека не было уверенности. Видимо, ее не было и во взгляде, потому что после секундной заминки в разговор вклинился Виктор.  
— Витя говорит, что убрал их. Чтобы в засаду было играть интересней, — в его голосе еще слышалась боль, тлела где-то на грани восприятия.  
— Надеюсь, они не очень далеко, — вздохнул Крис. — На тот случай, если нам придется вступить с этими… типами в бой. И знаете что, парни, между этими вот уродцами, что за стеной и монстрами, для дружбы я последних выбрал бы. Они честнее.  
— Королева в восторге, — выдохнул Плисецкий. — Мне особенно понравилась мелочь пузатая. Совсем как котята или щенки.  
— Молчи, — послышался наконец голос Кацуки. — Ты слишком близко к их секрету, так что лучше молчи и жди, мы уже близко.  
— Я бы с радостью спустил на эту мразь Витиных зубастиков, — шепнул Танцор и замолчал. Мысленно он отсчитал время до ста двадцати, потом еще раз до ста двадцати. И только потом, пригнувшись, тихонько пошел вперед, пока голоса снова не зазвучали совсем рядом. Все те же, Резкий и Хриплый. Потом к ним присоединился еще один, неприятный фальцет, заика, который говорил до странного похоже на Багза Банни, гудящий бас и еще один, очень-очень тихий и неразборчивый.  
Перед выходом из лаза была плита. Обычная бетонная плита, из-за которой удобно стрелять, или которой удобно завалить выход и все. И привет. Кончиком пальца он отстучал пять одиночных стуков в микрофон гарнитуры, сигналя о пятерых, как минимум. Высовываться рискованно, даже слишком. И все-таки Юрка осторожно шагнул вперед, всем телом вжимаясь в бетон. Его окружали густые сумерки, которые, тем не менее, его глазам были не помехой. Так и есть, рядом пятеро. Видны в стороне палатки, огня нет, люди старательно кутаются в тепло-плетку и что-то там еще безумное. Кто-то шуршит в палатке, значит есть еще минимум один человек, вероятнее — двое.  
«Крысы», значит. Среди парней Поповича, или сам Попович, или, может, кто-то выше. Да, скорее всего, выше, и еще кто-то, кто дежурит на вышках, чтоб отвернуться и не смотреть в нужный сектор. Мрази.   
— Мы на подходе, — «прорезался» Отабек. — Выбирайся оттуда, нам нужно составить план.  
— И осторожней. Это тебе Витя передал, — дополнил Виктор. — Он говорит, что Гред беспокоится. Много оружия. Много огня.  
— Это взрывчатка, наверное, — не мог не влезть Крис. — Серьезные ребята. Они что, совсем страх потеряли?  
И снова задний ход. Юрка ужом скользнул обратно в лаз, привычно на цыпочках пошел назад, уже особо не опасаясь подлянок внутри тоннеля. Стоило выйти на условно свежий воздух, как горло перехватило спазмом. Оказывается, он дышал за малым не через раз. Но теперь еще и люто слезились глаза, после миазмов потайного хода под стеной.  
— Стрелец, я вышел.  
Отвечать ему не стали. Просто где-то сбоку появились и тут же исчезли из поля зрения стремительные тени. А уже спустя долгие мгновения материализовались рядом. Почти сразу же обломки захрустели под невидимыми лапами, и рядом с Витей сбросил свою невидимость Гред. Подставился под ласкающую руку, блаженно закрыв глаза, но напряжение из его гибкого подвижного тела не уходило.  
— Сколько шансов на то, что эти мудаки там рискнут полезть следом за своими товарищами? — Крис деловито стучал по клавишам своего очередного гаджета.  
— Они пока что просто ждут, — Плисецкий оперся спиной о гладкий бетон и потер ладонями лицо. — Их точно шестеро, тех, кого я видел. Сколько еще народу трется рядом, не знаю.  
Крис закончил свои операции и тихо присвистнул.  
— Если верить тепловому датчику, там как минимум двенадцать человек. Что делать будем?  
— Можем подождать их здесь. А можем выйти к ним, — предложил Виктор.  
— Ты сказал, что мы поиграем «в засаду», — Витя нахмурился.  
— Тогда нам придется их приманить, — Отабек, в отличие от потемневшего лицом после такого заявления Виктора, явно ничего против «засады» не имел. — У тебя же есть еще «невидимки»? Ты говорил, что они любят веселиться.  
Глаза Вити загорелись.  
— Любят. Они рядом, я могу их позвать.  
— Они могут выйти в лагерь и напугать тех типов, что засели на той стороне. А если они побегут к нам, то мы их встретим.  
— Злой ты, капитан, я прям коленками дрожать при виде тебя такого начинаю, — ухмыльнулся Джей.  
— Это оправдано, — жестко отрезал Ронин. — Было бы недурно взять одного и поговорить с ним со всем вниманием.  
— Хриплый, — кивнул Юрка. — Нам нужен Хриплый. Он знает больше остальных.  
— Я даже спрашивать не буду, как ты их различать будешь, — хмыкнул Крис и повернулся к Вите. — Ну что, поиграем?  
Тот несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на Криса, потом обвел взглядом всю компанию, неуловимо меняясь. Словно… словно принцесса Фиона из «Шрека» с наступлением темноты. И, когда взгляд голубых глаз остановился на Отабеке, уже Виталий шепнул яростное:  
— Поиграем…  
Откуда-то из упавшей наконец темноты словно материализовались три фигуры, почти точные копии Греда. Закружились вокруг Виталия, не в силах устоять от нетерпения и явного предвкушения. Похоже, они все уже знали, потому что Виталию достаточно было одного касания до лобастой головы, как гибкие сильные тела словно растворились в сумраке.  
— Ну что, пойдем следом? — Отабек взвел курок.  
— Хочешь на это посмотреть? — Крис сунул гаджет в карман на рюкзаке.  
А вот Виталий спрашивать не стал и уже через секунду сорвался с места.  
Пробежка под стеной оказалась слишком стремительной. Тоннель будто промелькнул, черное на черном, и белеющий в мутной вечерней темноте бетон плиты случился совсем уж внезапно. Не было, и вдруг — есть.  
А потом в воздухе зазвенел крик.  
Надсадный, надрывный крик, такой, словно кому-то выдрали из сустава конечность, как у обыкновенной девчачьей шарнирной куклы. Вот только от куклы не пахнет кровью, мясом и дерьмом. Крик захлебнулся чавкающим вязко-мокрым звуком, и тишину ночи разодрали выстрелы.  
Палили хаотично, во все стороны, орали и палили. С треском порвалась ткань палатки, что-то взорвалось, полыхнуло, ожгло огнем, снова полыхнуло. Среди огненных вспышек то тут, то там мелькали быстрые гибкие тени, заметить которые растерянным и ошарашенным неожиданным нападением людям было попросту нереально.  
Кто-то метнулся в сторону лаза, и Юри вскинул автомат, дал короткую очередь вроде бы по ногам. Бегущий споткнулся и повалился вперед, попутно размозжив лицо о бетон с той стороны. Попал в живот и грудину, досада!  
— Пиздец, блядь! — почти восторженно проорал Жан, ударив прикладом в лицо другого беглеца. Того развернуло и свалило под ноги Юрке. Забавно, давно должен был избавился от рвотных позывов при виде измочаленной человеческой плоти, а вот ведь… не блевануть бы. У чувака в лохмотья разодрана спина, до самых ребер. Не иначе как несся в укрытие на чистом адреналине.  
Мимо бестий пронесся Виктор, вылетел из лаза, и следом за ним, как цепочкой, кинулись остальные. В лагере горели фонари, но то, что происходит за пределами кругов света, увидеть могли, наверное, только твари и Юрка со своим зрением.  
А от наркодельцов не осталось ничего. Еще метались тени между останками сгустки воздуха, но горячка боя пошла на спад. Адреналин утекал из тел медленно, нехотя, но уже пошел откат. Начали подрагивать пальцы, ночной воздух стал вдруг прохладным, хотя еще минуту назад казался обжигающим. В лагере не было слышно даже стонов, но расслабиться окончательно что-то не давало. Словно напряжение, разлитое в воздухе, не ослабевало, а наоборот — начало сгущаться. Или все дело было в Виталии, который замер вдруг в стороне от костра, глядя куда-то в темноту. Или в тварях, которые снова обрели видимость и застыли у его ног, глядя в ту же сторону, что и он. Они негромко рычали, били хвостами, но, послушные воле хозяина, не двигались с места.  
— Виталя, что… — Виктор шагнул к нему, а Виталий вдруг дернулся, выгнулся назад, вскидывая руку к плечу, повернулся лицом, глядя недоуменно, и рухнул на землю.  
Его ручные твари не успели. Воздух загудел, пять искристых молний вспороли пространство и через секунду вместо монстров по земле катались пять визжащих от боли пылающих костра.  
— Какого черта?! — Отабек дернулся самым первым, он даже успел вскинуть винтовку, но по глазам ударило красным, и на груди сошлись три красных точки. Лазер. Прицел. По лицам и фигурам остальных заплясали такие же.  
— Очень советую не дергаться, парни, — Гоша, он же Жора, он же Георгий Попович выступил из темноты. В его руках не было никакого оружия, да и на того замученного парня, что встречал и сопровождал их за Периметр сейчас он не был похож ничуть. Впрочем, появившийся за его плечом Фельцман, кажется, принял на себя всю его усталость. За неделю генерал словно постарел на десять лет и казался глубоким стариком с потухшими глазами.  
— Яков! — Виктор шагнул к нему, но Отабек успел его придержать.  
— Что здесь происходит? — Крис очень медленно, почти демонстративно положил оружие на землю. Правда, руки поднимать не стал, а засунул их в карманы.  
— Вы выполнили очень важную миссию, — Попович улыбался. Скупо, мягко, чуточку снисходительно. — И можете быть свободны. За исключением Виктора, разумеется. Командование объявляет вам благодарность. Можете начинать строить планы на увольнительную. До базы вас подкинут. И очень советую опустить оружие.  
— Какого черта? — повторил Отабек. Очень спокойно. Даже слишком. Так, что Крис невольно шагнул к нему поближе и для верности вцепился в рукав. — Вы нас бросили. Просто бросили после того, как мы выполнили задание!  
— Жаль вас разочаровывать, капитан, но вашим истинным заданием было отнюдь не серебро. Хотя за него тоже спасибо, разумеется, — ответив, Попович потерял интерес. Подойдя к лежащему на земле Виталию-Вите, он присел на корточки рядом, игнорируя едва шевелящиеся обгорелые остатки монстров, и откинул от лица пепельную прядь. Погладил щеку и встал, кивнув. Из-за его спины тут же появилось четверо и споро принялись разворачивать кокон и раскладывать носилки.  
Виктор дернулся к ним, но вперед вдруг выступил Фельцман.  
— Не надо, Виктор.  
— Он мой брат! — тот забился в стальных руках Отабека, который, забыв о собственном почти шоке, пытался удержать Виктора. — Это он был целью, да?! Он! Ты все знал! С самого начала все знал!  
— Прости, Виктор, — Фельцман смотрел на него со смертельной тоской и усталостью. — Я узнал слишком поздно.  
— Так вам на самом деле он был нужен, да? — процедил сквозь зуб Крис. — Не знали, как парнишку из города выманить? Суки.  
Юрка дернулся, но с обеих сторон на его плечи опустились две тяжелых руки. Жан и Юри. Сжали так, что плечи свело судорогой. До кривящихся от боли губ и закипевших в глазах слез. Хотя, наверное, слезы все-таки по другой причине. Потому что Витя ранен. Потому что их блистательно подставили. И кто? Человек, которому они все доверяли. Тот, кто по сути дал им троим новую жизнь.  
— Танцор, отставить, — зло выдохнул Кацуки.  
— Не надо, Юра, — так же шепнул Леруа. — Не дури, парень. Не сейчас.  
— Если я скажу, что вы, генерал, нас подставили, это прозвучит слишком пафосно. Но вам не впервой разгребать жар чужими руками, — медленно проговорил Юри, глядя в лицо Фельцману. — Удобно, убрать группу сталкеров с нашей помощью, получить груз серебра и в качестве…  
— …вишенки на торте, альфа-парня, — закончил за него Джей. — Теперь пацану мозг вытряхивать будете? Своим умникам сдадите? Бля…  
— Побольше уважения в страшим, щенки, — Попович проследил за тем, как уносят носилки, и подошел к их группе. — Генерал узнал обо всем, только когда вы уже были в городе. Но он, в отличие от вас, понимает, что иногда цена не имеет значения. Мы следили за Городом давно. Мы знали, что тварями кто-то управляет. Это было видно из их атак, из того, как построена оборона города. Мы устраивали набеги, чтобы проверить возможности, мы засылали людей, чтобы получить хоть какую-то информацию. Твари здесь были слишком умными, а я не из тех, кто верит в разумность монстров. Мы почти отчаялись, когда один из беспилотников передал изображение человека. Человека, которого не трогали монстры, которого они слушались. Но ни выманить, ни захватить его у нас не получалось, мы перепробовали все. Пока на одну из «лекций» Виктора о повадках тварей не попал один из моих людей. Близнецы. Это был наш шанс, и мы им воспользовались. Присутствие Виктора гарантировало вам жизнь. Большинству из вас. По крайней мере, мы на это надеялись. Мы наблюдали за вашими похождениями, за атаками. И вертолет не забрал вас потому, что это было частью плана. Мы предполагали, что вам, господин Никифоров, захочется уйти и забрать брата с собой. Что ж, могу сказать, что наш план сработал. Вы живы и даже почти целы, так что не стоит так сверкать на меня глазами. Думаю, отпускать вас рановато, головы буйные, адреналин кипит. Так что до базы поедете под конвоем. Забрать их.  
— Слышь… Гога… — Танцор не поднимал взгляда от земли, буквально пропитанной кровью. От Юрки Плисецкого в нем сейчас мало что осталось. Он скорее напоминал одну из тварей Виталия. В наступившей темноте его глаза светились ядовитой зеленью. Тридцать процентов? Это вряд ли. Вероятнее всего уже до сорока. Считай, тот еще лютый зверь. — По сторонам чаще смотри и под ноги не забывай… а то споткнешься еще… на арматуру напорешься…  
Он плавно повел плечами, сбрасывая руки Кацуки и Жана, неспешно подошел к повисшему на плечах Виктора Отабеку и с силой обнял капитана со спины.  
— Решишь убивать — помогу, — выдохнул он на ухо командиру. — Голыми рукам.  
Отабек зашипел, мотнул головой, глядя то на Поповича, то на приближающийся к ним отряд вооруженных солдат. По самые зубы вооруженных, явно не особо уставших солдат, которых было раза в три больше.  
— Не сейчас, Юра.  
Виктор в его руках снова забился и ему пришлось обнять его, прижав спиной к груди.  
— Это самоубийство. Время придет.

… Их окружали. Брали в кольцо, светя в глаза лазером прицелов. С ними не будут драться, их просто расстреляют, как сожгли «Иерихоном» монстров Вити. Грубый окрик подействовал не сразу, так что кто-то получил прикладом по плечу. Их провели через лагерь, редкий лес и загнали в машину. Только Виктора оттеснили. И в машину с ними его тоже не посадили. Оставалось надеяться, что он хотя бы вместе с братом.   
Разговаривать в машине было неудобно. От постоянных ухабов и ям их подкидывало, заставляя клацать зубами, какой уж тут разговор, как бы язык не откусить. Их выпустили часа через три такой дороги. Разоружили еще раньше, а сейчас заставили снять ремни и шнурки. То, куда их поместили, тюрьмой не было, скорее блоком в госпитале или медицинском центре. Все слишком стерильно, слишком светло. И пахло как в больнице. Им даже пожелали спокойной ночи, запирая дверь.   
Забрали даже спицы из волос. Начитались записей из личного дела? Очень правильно, да. Этими спицами Танцор мог положить троих, танцуя изящно и легко.   
\- Не ожидал я такого от Фельцмана, - Джей прошелся по большой комнате и остановился у самой обыкновенной кровати, впрочем, старательно привинченной к полу, во избежание непредвиденных выбрыков со стороны постояльцев.  
\- Не знаю, - поджал губы Кацуки. - Ты вообще обратил внимание на то, как Яков молчал? Он будто чувствовал себя виноватым.  
\- За дело значит виноватым, - зло дернул плечом Леруа. - Просто так никто себя виноватым чувствовать не будет.  
\- Вряд ли, - покачал головой Ронин, опускаясь на одну из кроватей. - Я скорее поставлю на то, что его самого подставили. Он ведь нам не ответил. Рычал Попович. Думаю, что через него все приказы и проходили.  
\- А есть теперь разница? – Отабек, как только они здесь очутились, встал у забранного решетками окна, и так и не двигался. Там, за стеклом, кипела ночная жизнь незнакомой базы, кто-то куда-то бежал, кто-то кричал. Только вряд ли он что-то видел. Вся фигура капитана вызывала ассоциацию с угрюмостью и недоумением.   
\- Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, кэп, - негромко, с сочувствием произнес Крис, устраиваясь на свободную кровать. – Таких, как ты, в нем единицы. А ты слишком сильно веришь людям.   
\- Если бы я знал…  
\- Что именно? Что твари и этот то ли мальчик, то ли мужчина окажутся лучше нас, людей? Сюрприз, блядь. Для всех. Ему, наверное, уже сейчас череп вскрывают, Попович разве только копытом не бил. Сука.   
\- Правильность - не порок, Крис, - Юри устало потер лицо и вздохнул. - Кажется, в литературе и истории таких людей как капитан называли Палладинами. Прямые, правильные и честные.  
\- Ты его только что тупицей назвал, Ронин, - зевнул Леруа.  
\- За тупицу получишь в хлебало, - заметил Плисецкий.  
\- Ты определись уже, кому дать больше хочешь, Юри-о. Виктору, Виталию или кэпу. А то ты прям как собака на сене. И сам не жрешь и других отгоняешь, - дернул щекой Жан. - Я тебя люблю и уважаю, ты мне как младший брат, но заебал уже, сука, метаться!  
\- Иди ты нахуй, Жан! - и снова нехорошей зеленью сверкнули глаза.   
\- Полегче, Юра, - попросил Кацуки. - И ты, Джей, тоже. Остынь. Разберется. Не сейчас, так позже. Не время вообще в данный момент такие вопросы решать.  
\- А когда время? - Джей вытянулся на кровати, закидывая ноги на спинку. - Я хочу вытащить этого м-м-м… пацана, куда бы его не запихнули. Очень хочу. А ты?  
\- Не имеет значения, чего мы сейчас хотим. Пока – только то, что можем. А можем мы сейчас ничего, - Крис избавился от оставшегося снаряжения, стянул куртку и с блаженным стоном рухнул на кровать. – Один плюс – постель нормальная.   
\- Наверное, феномен Вити-Виталия и стоило бы исследовать. Понять, как он управляет тварями, - тихо выдохнул Отабек, обнимая себя за плечи и закрывая глаза. – Но…  
\- Хреново ломаться, кэп, - Крис следил за ним сквозь ресницы. – Но рано или поздно через это все идеалисты проходят. И знаете что, парни… В большинстве своем люди не стоят того, чтобы за них убиваться. Анклавы эти… Бордели, наркота.   
\- Философия, Крис, хороша только под выпивку и закуску, - криво усмехнулся Отабек и развернулся к ним лицом.   
\- А я и без закуски знаю, отчего тебя сейчас ломает, - Крис сел, подался вперед, ловя эмоции на лице Отабека. – Тебя свои же предали. Подставили. А парень, которого ты самолично убить грозился, внезапно оказался ближе, чем все… это, - он развел руками. – И это в твою картину мира никак не вписывается. Это неправильно, Бек, но это есть.   
\- Да отъебитесь вы уже, - устало попросил Плисецкий. - Все ломаются, даже самые сильные. А капитан - пиздец сильный. Так что отъебитесь от него и дайте ему пережевать все и проглотить. А потом самому решить, что с этим делать. Да, монстры оказались лучше и честнее. Упс.  
\- Прости, солнышко, но ты кэпа не знаешь так, как я. Если дать ему возможность, он так в себя закопается, что потом и трактором не вытянешь, - усмехнулся Крис и снова вытянулся на кровати. – Но что-то я уже обратно в Город хочу. Чего-то не хватает.  
\- Воя? – Отабек пассаж Криса про себя словно и не услышал. Но напряженные плечи чуть расслабились, и на лицо начали возвращаться краски.   
\- В точку, - Крис осклабился. – Иди сюда, Бек. Надо отдохнуть. А потом думать, как парней вытянуть.   
\- Нас расстреляют, если поймают, ты же в курсе? – Бек повел плечами, но к кровати все же подошел. Сел на край и незаметно перевел дух.   
\- За измену, в курсе. Но и похер. Нас еще отсюда не выпустили, так что хоть помечтать.   
\- Феерический секс, круассаны и кофе в постель откладываются, - тяжело вздохнул Джей, поворачиваясь на бок. - Иди сюда, Юрио. Будем грустить вместе. Забей на этих людей. Как бы мы друг на друга ни злились, я все равно буду любить тебя вечно!  
Плисецкий покачал головой, прошел по комнате снова и занял последнюю свободную кровать. Расстегнул пуговицу на поясе брюк, ослабил застежки-липучки и с негромким стоном вытянулся на постели, резко пахнущей химией.   
Хотелось в город, к развороченным кроватям торгового центра, запаху пыли, забавным мелким тварюшкам и Вите-Виталию. И еще, чтоб Отабек перестал грызть себя. И чтоб еще хотя бы раз увидеть ТАКОЙ его взгляд.  
\- Давай спать, Джей. Неизвестно, когда нас отпустят и дадут ли еще отдых, - Кацуки зевнул, деликатно прикрыв ладонью рот. Ему тоже кого-то не хватало. Или может чего-то. Но он своими мыслями делиться не спешил. 

 

20.

20.

 

Ночь была… муторной. Уставшее тело молило об отдыхе, но мозг упорно сопротивлялся, раз за разом прокручивая фрагменты случившегося или варианты будущего. Ни то, ни другое спокойному сну не способствовало, поэтому как минимум половину из оставшегося до утра времени кровати едва слышно поскрипывали под ерзающими на них людьми. Сном удалось забыться только перед самым рассветом. А потом сигнал тревоги — леденящий, пронзительный, буквально сбросил их с постелей. Вот только привычных сборов не было. Руки, тянущиеся на автомате за элементами боевой выкладки, хватали пустоту, и только потом приходило понимание. Они не на своей базе. И не у себя дома.  
— Что происходит? — подорвавшийся было Крис со стоном рухнул обратно на кровать. — Блядь, умереть, наверное, и то спокойно не дадут.  
Отабек, перед сном раздевшийся до белья, как был метнулся к окну. Предрассветные сумерки мешали разглядеть подробности, но суматошное мельтешение на базе скрыть не могло ничего.  
— Что-то случилось, похоже.  
Крис хмыкнул, зевая.  
— Моя пятая точка предвещает веселуху. И я дам сто против одного, что наш «блестящий стратег» Попович, пытаясь вытащить из города Виталия, не учел одного.  
— Что твари придут за своим хозяином, — закончил за него Отабек.  
— Если они настолько придурки, что привели Виталия в сознание, не удивлюсь, если это он позвал на помощь.  
— А если твари не причем и здесь что-то другое?  
— Тогда нам в любом случае надо быть готовыми к чему угодно, — заметил Кацуки. Он уже был на ногах, и приводил себя в порядок, проверяя каждое крепление, каждую липучку. Так же лихорадочно собирался и Юрка. Джей вообще уже был готов и стоял у двери, прислушиваясь к происходящему снаружи.  
— Капитан, ты б оделся, а? — Танцор старался не слишком пялиться на Бека. Не получалось, все равно нет-нет, а взгляд скользил от пола до коротко стриженного затылка.  
— Да ты не стесняйся, — ухмыльнулся Крис Юрке. — Бек у нас красавец, знаешь сколько салаг по нему на базе сохнет? — словно бы невзначай проходя мимо Отабека, он ненавязчиво погладил подтянутый капитановский зад. В ответ Отабек коротко рыкнул и почему-то заполыхал ушами, что в сочетании с суровым выражением его лица смотрелось почти… мило.  
Но вслух заявление Криса Отабек комментировать не стал и действительно отошел от окна. Быстро оделся и пригладил волосы. Покосился в сторону неприметной двери в уборную и исчез там, чтобы появиться через минуту уже умытым.  
— Новостей нет?  
— Там все еще гребаный пиздец, — бросил Джей, который за время его отсутствия успел сменить дислокацию с двери на зарешеченное окошко. — Стреляют, орут, рычат. Мне кажется, что это все-таки Витины приятели.  
— Очень похоже на то, — кивнул Юри. — Иначе так не суетились бы. Я такое видел один раз, когда мы защищали Ферму Барановских возле Анклава-20.  
— Тогда на Ферму поперли мелкие пародии на Червей, — Танцора передернуло от отвращения.  
Ответить ему никто не успел. Бетон плаца, на который выходило окно, треснул, разошелся, а потом вздыбился там, где из-под земли вверх взметнулись длинные шипы. Здание содрогнулось, крик тех, кому не повезло оказаться надетыми «на кол», был слышен даже в их комнате.  
— Помяни черта… — потрясенно шепнул Крис. — Червь. Червь, твою мать…  
— И не один, — Отабек приник к стеклу почти с жадностью. Тогда, в Городе, оценить мощь монстров они не успели. А сейчас… Это не было слаженной и спланированной атакой, но такая, она выглядела гораздо более жутко. Драгонлиски появились из-за крыш зданий почти одновременно с тем, как где-то в стороне, вне обзора, что-то грохнуло. Пол под ногами мелко завибрировал, а раздавшийся следом рев был знакомым. Слишком знакомым.  
— Похоже, пришло время тяжелой артиллерии, — улыбка Криса была похожа на оскал.  
— Если это тот, о ком я думаю, то нас здесь раздавит к черту! — Отабек метнулся к двери и забарабанил в нее. — Эй, откройте! Откройте, мать вашу! Мы можем помочь! Откройте!!  
Шансов на то, что про них вспомнят, не было никаких. Что услышат — тоже. Однако замок все-таки щелкнул. Дверь открылась и на пороге появился Фельцман. Всклоченный, бледный, но с горящими яростью глазами. Встретившись взглядом с Отабеком, он только несильно толкнул его в грудь, вынуждая отступить, и переступил порог следом. Закрыл дверь за своей спиной и заговорил.  
— Значит так, материть меня потом будете. База атакована, удержать ее мы не сможем. Попович велел готовить транспорт и «Иерихон», много «Иерихона». Он утопит базу в огне и попытается увезти Виталия и Витю. На остальных ему наплевать. Если хотите их вытащить, это единственный ваш шанс. И не только ваш. Если ему удастся, никто не знает, куда он их отправит. А монстры не успокоятся. До сих пор у нас с ними был вооруженный нейтралитет, но если начнется настоящая война, мы проиграем.  
— Где они? — Танцор оказался рядом мгновенно. Он буквально вперился взглядом в бледное лицо генерала и, кажется, больше ничто на всем белом свете его не интересовало.  
— У нас нет оружия, — подал голос Кацуки. — И в случае, если мы атакуем парней Поповича, мы станем военными преступниками. Не то чтоб нас это очень волновало, но это ударит по всем, и по вам тоже. К тому же, всем нам окончательно будет закрыт путь в Анклавы. Нам нужен транспорт, чтоб вывести Виктора и Виталия с базы.  
— Нахуй нам транспорт, у нас тут монстров хоть жопой ешь, — фыркнул Джей. — Вит только свистнет, и у нас в распоряжении целый «слонопотам» окажется.  
Яков посерел.  
— Мне уже все равно. А вы… вы действительно не обязаны в это влезать. В таком случае просто уходите, Юри, пока есть время и возможность.  
— Генерал, — Отабек выступил вперед, — нам нужно знать, где парни. Кто и что будет делать решим позже.  
— В бункере. Пока в бункере. На другом конце базы, перед стеной есть вертолетная площадка. Там готовят «вертушку». Туда же привезут и Виктора с Витей. В самом бункере вам их не достать.  
— Двух летунов Витьки хватит, чтобы разнести вертолет к херам, — выплюнул Крис.  
— Они не станут на него нападать, потому что там будет Витя, — осадил его Отабек. — Они его чувствуют. Где можно достать оружие, генерал?  
— В этом здании, в комнате позади стойки дежурного, — по-военному четко ответил Фельцман, снова светлея лицом. — Просто не попадайтесь Георгию на глаза, он вас прикончит сразу, даже спрашивать не будет, что вы там делаете.  
— Нам придется разделиться, чтоб не слишком выделяться на фоне паники, — Ронин на секунду прикрыл глаза. — Кто-то пойдет добывать транспорт, нам как минимум надо добраться до города. Или свалить с базы как можно скорее. Быстро это реально сделать только на машине. Или на вертушке. Только я, к сожалению, не пилот, так что придется ехать. Кто-то пойдет вытаскивать парней.  
— В любом случае жертв не избежать. Никифоровых они просто так не отпустят, — почти зло сплюнул Жан.  
— Я пойду за парнями, — упрямо бросил Плисецкий.  
— Прости, Юри-о, но я в этом деле буду эффективней, — возразил Леруа. — Реакция у меня быстрее, да и убиваю я не так… как ты. Ну и блевать при виде мяса не стану. Так что ты с Юри пойдешь добывать нам тачку. А мы с Крисом и капитаном пойдем вытаскивать как ты говоришь «одинаковых с лица».  
— Мы можем взять заложника. Пилота той самой «вертушки», — предложил Крис.  
— Значит, возьмем, — решительно кивнул Ронин, кажется, окончательно готовый подтвердить свой позывной.  
— Ну вот и ладненько, — Танцор кивнул тоже, а потом перевел взгляд на Фельцмана. — А вы что же?  
— За меня не беспокойтесь, я выберусь, — Фельцман окинул их хмурым взглядом и ушел, оставив дверь приоткрытой.  
— Если мы берем заложника, то транспорт нам не нужен. Значит, можно не разделяться, — задумчиво произнес Отабек.  
Юри отвесил церемониальный почтительный поклон вслед уходящему генералу и, окинув взглядом группу, вскинул бровь.  
— Чего ждем, уважаемые?  
— Бек, кажись тут у тебя соперник объявился, — Крис подмигнул Юре и направился к двери.  
— Я больше поверю в личные мотивы, — вздохнул капитан. — Ну что, побежали?  
Спрашивать повторно было лишним. Они по одному выскользнули из комнаты и, оперативно сориентировавшись, припустили к помещениям с оружием. Далеко задвигать их личные вещи не стали. Здесь же, среди арсенала, в отдельных подписанных боксах лежали и ножи, и пистолеты, и даже Юркины спицы, которые тот тут же использовал по прямому назначению, скрутив волосы в тугой узел.  
Винтовка привычно оттягивала плечо. Разгрузка быстро отяжелела, наполнившись боезапасом. Танцор не смотрел по сторонам. Он чувствовал напряжение и остальных: совестливое у Кацуки, чуть раздраженное у Леруа, прохладное у Криса и тяжелое у капитана. Отабек сейчас ощущался очень болезненно. Так, что возникало острое желание подойти, обнять за шею, притянуть ближе и замереть, лбом касаясь лба, заглядывая в черные глаза, точно лишенные радужки и зрачка.  
— Готовы? — Ронин снова окинул всех быстрым взглядом. Попрыгал на месте, проверяя, не мешает ли что, не бряцает ли. Удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе.  
— Джей готов, — отозвался Леруа, приладив к уху гарнитуру.  
— Танцор готов, — выдохнул сквозь зубы Юрка.  
— У меня дилемма, девочки, — Крис проверил свою винтовку и улыбнулся, оглядывая творящийся бардак. — Я не хочу стрелять в монстров. Но, если они кинутся на нас, придется.  
— Думаю, вопрос разрешится, как только мы окажемся рядом с Виталием, — предположил Кацуки. — Но да, у меня есть тоже некоторые морально-этические предположения.  
— Стремно становиться изгоем в собственном виде, да? — весело осклабился Джей. — Крис, сердце мое, вот вернемся в город, и все кофемашины наши!  
— Наивная моя прелесть, — умилился Крис, почти вразвалочку спускаясь с крыльца и оглядываясь. — Если мы сейчас пойдем отбивать Витю с братом, то вход в города нам будет заказан. Разве что сменишь генетический код и сделаешь пластическую операцию. Кто-нибудь знает, где здесь вертолетная площадка?  
— Джакометти, не заставляй меня думать о тебе, как о блондинке, я говорю об Альфа-городе, — широко улыбнулся Жан. — А вертолетная площадка под стеной, Фельцман сказал.  
— Я и есть блондинка, — «обиделся» Крис. — Я помню, что генерал сказал. Только где именно эта самая стена, упомянуть он забыл. А я как-то не уверен, что тут кто-то нас туда проводит.  
— Придурки, — беззлобно бросил Отабек. — Мы слишком спокойны. И выделяемся.  
— Извини, кэп, но лезть в гущу мне не хочется. А базу мне не жалко, вот такая я сволочь, — вздохнул Крис.  
«Лезть в гущу» не хотелось никому. Слишком много всего там творилось. Словно все твари, что были в городе, оказались вдруг здесь. Мелкие, большие, разные. Земля еще подрагивала, и над крышей самого высокого здания с антенной уже виднелись работающие бивни руталиска. Люди отстреливались, кто-то пытался организовать оборону, но тут с той стороны, где, похоже, твари прорвали кордон, стаей выступили гидралиски. Не те мелкие тварюшки, к которым они привыкли рядом с Витей, а здоровые монстры, мощные, злые, с перекатывающимися под шкурой мускулами, острыми даже на вид шипами и горящими яростью глазами. Они бежали линией. А когда достигли площади — разошлись веером и бросились в бой.  
Крис матерился в голос то ли от страха, то ли от восторга. Отабек молчал, но глаза его горели.  
— Попробуем обойти здание. В той стороне, откуда пришли твари, вертолетной площадки точно нет.  
Танцор, уже скользнувший вдоль стены к углу, теперь выглядывал, пытаясь рассмотреть, что же творится там, в стороне от основных событий. На фоне светового пятна, чуть в стороне от прожектора, натужно фыркала та самая анонсированная «вертушка», как-то очень медленно, будто нехотя разгоняя огромные лопасти винтов.  
— Сюда, — позвал он, для пущего эффекта махнув рукой.  
— Ты смотри какие оперативные, а! — восхитился Джей. — Попович просто усрался от радости, когда Витьку заполучил, теперь трясется, чтоб его не припекли, если потеряет альфа-самочку?  
— Судя по тому, что я видел, он фанатик, — Отабек высунулся следом. — Яков сказал, что Поповичу на людей плевать. Охрана у вертолета серьезная. И на шум они не реагируют. Значит, отвлечение не пойдет. Пойдем напролом?  
— Если тебе не претят удары в спину, можем их просто расстрелять, — делано безразлично предложил Крис. — Ну или по ногам.  
— И сделать их легкой жертвой для тварей? — Отабек поджал губы. — Еще варианты?  
— Устроить засаду на выходе из бункера?  
— Для этого мы должны знать, где этот бункер.  
— При транспортировке?  
— И не заляжешь, раздавят к чертям, — Юрка огляделся: бункер никак не может быть под стеной. Как не может быть рядом с крытыми ангарами для техники. Две стороны уже отпадают. С третьей перли твари и тварюшки, так что оттуда тоже не появятся. — Смотри, один сектор остается, с трех сторон их можно не ждать, но вооон из-под той вышки связи — очень даже.  
— Это бросок на стометровку, — прикинул расстояние Кацуки. — Главное, чтоб парни поняли, что мы свои. И чтоб Вит…алий не натравил зверей на нас случайно.  
— Мы даже не знаем, в сознании ли он, — проворчал Отабек.  
— Бункер должен был рядом с медцентром, — Крис огляделся. — А еще можно посмотреть, куда стремятся монстры.  
— Слишком сложно, — Отабек помотал головой. — Но если мы ошибемся с сектором…  
Сзади грохнуло, что-то обрушилось. Крик боли смешался с победным ревом, а потом поднялось зарево. Слишком знакомое. «Иерихон».  
— Твою мать, — зашипел Крис. — Если атака захлебнется, то наши шансы резко уменьшаться.  
— Надеюсь, ты не решил монстрам помочь? — Отабек обернулся туда, откуда они только что вышли. Вся площадь пылала. Почти так же, как в свое время перед хранилищем в Городе. Вот только на них тогда не нападали Черви. Да и огромные руталиски спали. Сейчас обезумевшие от боли твари выли, рычали, катались по земле, те, что шли сзади, отступили, но тут сверху на огнеметчиков спикировали драгонлиски, а здание с надписью «Арсенал» вдруг поднялось в воздух, надетое на бивни руталиска.  
— Твою мать, — повторил за Крисом Отабек. — Если оно там рванет…  
— Пиздец тогда будет эпичный, — перекрикивая взрывы и вопли, сообщил Танцор. — Короче, вариантов нет, надо брать вертушку! Чуваки все равно отвлекутся, а нам главное их обезоружить и все. Пилот без груза не полетит по-любому!  
Взрыв прогремел, когда напряжение, казалось, достигло своего предела. От ударной волны полопались стекла в окнах, горящие ошметки бывшего арсенала разлетелись огненным дождем. Отабек, да и все остальные невольно втянули голову в плечи, а потом всем стало не до взрыва, когда открылась вдруг дверь будки трансформатора и оттуда россыпью в разные стороны брызнули солдаты в полной боевой выкладке, заняв позиции и взяв под контроль каждый свою точку. Четкая, слаженная работа в другое время даже восхитила бы, но сегодня…  
— Нам нужно дождаться, пока выведут парней, — скупо бросил Отабек. — Джей, пилот вертушки на тебе. А мы займемся Гошенькой… — Наверное, он никогда так не улыбался, как сейчас. Хищно, по-настоящему зло и с предвкушением.  
— Ты это, кэп… я тебя такого почти боюсь, — не упустил шанс съехидничать Крис.  
Никогда еще время не тянулось так медленно. Бесконечно медленно. Так медленно, что казалось, что все события происходят, как в замедленном видео. Падают ошметки, обломки, осколки, опускаются на колено бойцы, раскручиваются лопасти винтов, и открывается дверь.  
Они и сами двигались почти так же. Если присмотреться — грудь у Юри вздымается очень-очень медленно. Приподнимает упаковку аптечки, точно подталкивает вверх, и снова опускается. На ресницы Криса медленно падает серый пепел. Тот самый серый бархатистый пепел, остаток «Иерихона». И Отабек. Его губы шевелятся, артикулируют, но голос будто и не долетает совершенно. Неправильно.  
Течение времени восстановилось скачком. Вдруг. Просто ворвалось в реальность с первыми шагами взятого в «коробочку» Виктора и мужчин, несущих что-то вроде закрытого саркофага. Там Виталий? Скорее всего. Георгий Попович. Он же Гоша, он же Гога, он же Жора.  
Двести метров до вертушки. Двести метров до свободы.  
Виктор измучен. Бледный, с огромными кругами под глазами. Он шел прямо, кажется, даже слишком прямо. И руки не сгибались почти. Что-то уже успели сделать?  
— Дадим им подойти поближе, — шепнул Отабек через связь. — Саркофаг наверняка тяжелый. Пусть поднесут к вертушке, а пока на позиции. Марш!  
Первым растворился Крис. День уже почти вступил в свои права, сумерки не прятали ничего, но с этим успешно справлялся все более уплотняющийся дым. Еще немного, и придется применять маски. Отабек проследил за тем, как Джакометти обходит по широкой дуге площадку и оказывается у хвоста вертолета.  
— Джей, Юри, Юра. Я дам вам фору, чтобы подобраться поближе. Без моего сигнала не выходить.  
— Понял, — кивнул Кацуки, подбираясь. Вместе с ним напрягся и Джей.  
— Бек, — Плисецкий повернулся к нему, прищурился. Глаза пекло от дыма. У высокой чувствительности есть свои минусы. — Только уцелей, ладно?  
— Ты бы и правда уже определился, — фыркнул в наушниках Крис. Отабек закатил глаза и мотнул головой в ответ Юре:  
— Куда я денусь. Все, валите. Как только займете позиции — дайте знать.  
Юрка раздраженно вырубил гарнитуру, пропустил тот момент, когда Юри и Жан рванули вперед, скрываясь в ошметках дыма. Может, в каком-то смысле он и чувствовал себя предателем, но именно сейчас ему этого хотелось. Отчаянно и до боли. Обняв капитана за шею, он почти зло впился губами в его губы. Всего на миг. На какие-то три удара сердца, лихорадочно-безумные.  
«Если я этого не сделаю, жалеть буду всю оставшуюся жизнь, сколько бы ее не осталось».  
В следующий момент Юра уже несся вперед, пригибаясь и петляя, прячась в тенях и рытвинах раздолбанной бетонки. И, внезапно, молился.  
Гарнитуру он включил, когда занял выбранную позицию, и тут же услышал требовательное: «Танцор?!» от лейтенанта.  
— На позиции, — бодро отрапортовал он.  
— Джей, Ронин? — голос Отабека в наушнике был напряженным. Что, в общем-то, не особо удивляло, потому что до вертушки Поповичу оставалось совсем ничего. А потом…  
— Эй, Гоша! — крикнул Отабек и выступил из тени, на линию огня. Прицелы винтовок почти всех присутствующих солдат сошлись на капитане, который шел неторопливо и даже улыбался. Не дойдя до импровизированного «периметра» пару метров, он демонстративно и очень медленно разоружился и поднял руки. — Ты про нас-то не забыл? А то увольнительную обещал, а сам запер черт знает где.  
Попович резко развернулся на месте, досадливо поморщился, когда Виктор вдруг споткнулся, услышав Отабека, но уже через секунду ласково улыбался.  
— Планы имеют свойство нарушаться, капитан Алтын, вам ли этого не знать.  
— Ну, тогда вы не будете против взять меня с собой?  
— Какого хера он творит? — зашипел Крис. — Самоубийца чертов.  
— Бееек… — просипел-простонал в гарнитуру Юрка. — Что ты делаешь? Блядь, ну что ж ты делаешь?..  
— Тихо! — рявкнул громким шепотом Ронин. — Ни звука. Ждем команды и не паникуем. Он знает, что делает.  
— Знает, ага, — выдохнул Джей и вдруг едва слышно завозился. В густом дыме звуки скрадывались, становились тихим фоном для дурного ора вокруг, так что, когда Леруа тихонько хохотнул, Юрка чуть не подпрыгнул в своем укрытии. Совсем рядом, спиной к нему замер какой-то боец. — Минус один. Приласкал тут… кого-то.  
— Отлично, — в голосе Юри слышалась злая улыбка. — У меня тоже минус один.  
Плисецкий подобрался и, рванувшись вперед, зажал в захвате шею своего «клиента». Тот захрипел, задергался, стараясь вырваться, но с течением бесконечных секунд трепыхания становились все резче, точно парень агонизировал, пока не прекратились вообще. Не убил. Жилка под пальцами билась.  
— Минус один, — шепнул он.  
Отабек улыбнулся. И не понять — то ли на улыбку Поповича, то ли в ответ на переговоры парней.  
— Места ограничены, прости, капитан, — Попович покачал головой, отвернулся, открыл рот для приказа, но тут Виктор, пошатнувшись, кулем рухнул рядом с саркофагом. Попович досадливо поджал губы. — Поднимите его.  
Кто-то из парней наклонился вперед, дотронулся до плеча и отшатнулся, хрипя и закрывая ладонью шею, из которой фонтаном хлынула кровь. Кто-то коротко крикнул, кто-то ударил Виктора прикладом, но когда по другую сторону от саркофага один из бойцов вдруг страшно закричал и выгнулся, бешено вращая глазами, стало ясно, что Виктор не причем.  
— Это невидимка! — Попович выхватил из-за пояса пистолет. — Живо в вертолет. Бегом-бегом-бегом! И этого поднимите, — он повелительно повел дулом в сторону лежащего Виктора, и Отабек решил, что пора. Выдохнув короткое, но четкое «Три!», он упал, перекатился по земле, подхватывая винтовку и, не вставая, выстрелил в Поповича. Тот дернулся, ощерился и, без труда найдя взглядом стрелка, вскинул дуло.  
— У него бронежилет! — кто это выкрикнул в поднявшейся неразберихе определить было сложно.  
Следующий выстрел был в голову. И не был промахом. Попович кулем рухнул на землю.  
— Бек? — послышался в гарнитуре голос Плисецкого.  
— Кэп? — одновременно взвыли Юри и Леруа и так же единодушно выстрелили, каждый по своей, заранее выбранной цели. — Жив?  
— Прикройте меня, — Отабек на миг вжался всем телом в землю, хоронясь от начавшейся перестрелки, и быстро пополз в сторону так и лежащего на земле Виктора. Рядом с ним валялся брошенный саркофаг, а вокруг свихнувшимся кузнечиком прыгал немолодой мужчина в белом халате, пытаясь заставить солдат продолжить эвакуацию. Но оставшиеся без командира бойцы рассыпались по площадке, то поводя дулами в воздухе в поиске невидимки, то вскидывая их навстречу появляющимся все чаще тварям.  
— Джей, что пилот? — прохрипел Отабек, перекатился, сделал подсечку ближайшему бойцу и отправил в нокаут хорошим ударом в челюсть. — Мне понадобится здесь помощь.  
— «Стрекозка» наша, — отрапортовал Леруа. — Пилота контролирует Джакс, я прикрываю.  
— Иду, Стрелец, — сухо обронил Юрка и рванул вперед, передвигаясь короткими перебежками, пригнувшись к самой земле. С другой стороны к нему так же бежал Юри, готовый подхватить и подстраховать.  
Стрелять пришлось еще дважды, по ногам, не щадя. Это работа, конечно, но оставалось надеяться, что как только они вместе с Виталием уберутся из базы, твари уйдут за ними.  
— Что здесь? — запыхавшийся Ронин упал рядом с Виктором и принялся осматривать его на предмет ранений. Очень быстро, очень бегло. Но иногда промедление в секунды может стоить жизни.  
— Его ударили, — Отабек покосился на Виктора и принялся изучать саркофаг. — Черт… Открыть мы его не успеем. Придется нести до вертолета.  
— Вы не посмеете! — взвизгнув от возмущения, «ученый кузнечик» оказался вдруг рядом, и Отабек досадливо поджал губы. Трогать людей невоенных ему не позволяли принципы, но сегодня можно было ими поступиться и уложить ученого на травку отдыхать. — Это величайшее открытие! Прорыв в изучении реакций тварей!! Мы почти завершили опыт…  
— Уймись! — Отабек коротко ударил по его коленям, и мужчина, охнув, рухнул на землю. Застонал, хватаясь то за спину, то за голову. Занятый собой, он больше не раздражал и для Бека больше не был интересен.  
Более крепкий Юри кивнул на саркофаг, поднялся, напрягся, подхватывая его с одной стороны. С другой так же впрягся Юрка.  
— Хватай Виктора и погнали, пока целы и в памяти, — пропыхтел он. Оружие за плечами мешалось, пот заливал глаза, дым дико раздражал. Приходилось щуриться в попытке уменьшить дискомфорт. В стороне размеренно стучали лопасти вертолета, где-то ревели твари и отчаянно хотелось оказаться где угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. — Вперед, ходу, ходу!  
Коротко сматерившись, Отабек бесцеремонно вскинул Виктора себе на плечо, очень надеясь на то, что не сделал этим ему только хуже, и почти бегом направился за ними следом. Дым хорошо помогал, и в то же время здорово мешал, но сейчас Бек был готов потерпеть дискомфорт ради возможности пройти мимо оставшихся бойцов. Хотя, судя по тому, как азартно они всматривались в землю, война с невидимкой увлекала их гораздо больше. Откуда эта тварь, кстати, здесь взялась? Витя говорил, что их было немного, а там, у Периметра, Попович сжег пятерых. Витя позвал не всех изначально? В любом случае, сейчас он был этой невидимке благодарен. В том числе и за то, что не тронула до сих пор никого из них. Впрочем, как и другие твари. То ли Витя в сознании и все видит чужими глазами, то ли действует старый приказ.  
— Сюда давайте, — из вертолета высунулся Крис, напрягся, помог втянуть саркофаг и забраться его носильщикам. Стащил Виктора с плеча Отабека и бесцеремонно отдал его на попечение Юри. Отабек в кабину заскочил уже почти на лету.  
Плисецкий устало привалился к борту, нашарил в кармане разгрузки крохотульку-плеер и старые наушники-капельки. Привычным жестом сунул наушники в уши и включил музыку. Говорить невозможно, музыка с трудом прорывалась сквозь вой лопастей взлетевшего вертолета. У них получилось. Без сомнения, получилось.  
Странно, он думал, что шаффл или гремлин в гребаной технике выберет что-то драйвовое, но вместо этого, как в арт-хаусном старом кино, включилось нечто, совершенно не соответствующее моменту.  
Юри отчаянно потер руки спиртовой салфеткой из аптечки, приподнял веки Виктора и проверил пульс. Виктор без сознания, но жив, совершенно точно жив. Джей мягко поводил пулеметом в открытой части борта, проверяя, не пытаются ли их сбить. Джакс со своей обычной мягкой улыбкой следил за пилотом. И все это под старичка Стинга и его «Угнанную машину». Офигеть, какой циничной и веселой может быть жизнь.  
Пиздец как хочется прямо сейчас ударить капитана. Так, чтоб губы в кровь. Чтоб больше никогда не мочил такой хуйни. Вот только Юрий Плисецкий слишком устал для этого. Слишком устал.  
— Опачки, а у нас, парни, почетный эскорт, — Крис аж присвистнул. Отабек повернулся, придвинулся, задев плечом Юру, и коротко усмехнулся, заметив целый клин драгонлисков, летящих за ними, но не пытавшихся приблизиться.  
— Нам придется вернуться в Город, — спустя долгую минуту размышлений выдал он. — Тварей от базы надо увести. Не говоря уже о том, что этот твой конвой нам с пути свернуть не даст.  
— В город, так в город, — Юри разодрал крохотный квадратик с какой-то продирающе-вонючей дрянью и повел им под носом Виктора. — Там точно безопаснее. Хотя, нам будет грозить реальная ковровая бомбардировка, особенно если умники оклемаются.  
— Вот всеми силами плюсую, — кивнув, проорал Джей. — Но выйти мы можем и по другую сторону периметра. Ну или улететь. Вертушка-то трофейная.  
— Мы не знаем, что с Витей, — угрюмо бросил Отабек. — А чтобы открыть этот гробик на колесиках, нужно где-то приземлиться. Город сейчас самое безопасное место. Для ковровой бомбардировки нужно, чтобы Попович был там единственным таким психом, и последователей у него нет. Потому что бомбить город с Витей внутри можно, только если он больше не нужен. А судя по организации базы, Попович там не в одиночестве бога из себя строил. Так что в город. Там действительно самое безопасное место.  
— Вот и отлично, — кивнул Кацуки. — Давай же, Виктор, приходи в себя! Ну!..  
— Главное, чтоб его не сильно приласкали, — поджал губы Леруа. — Если повреждения серьезны, откачать мы его не сможем.  
— У него повышенная регенерация, должен, — упрямо тряхнул головой Юри. — Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Юра… Юра?  
Плисецкий был бледен. Глаза закрыты. На боку, там, где заканчивалась разгрузка, форменная куртка потемнела от крови.  
Ближе всех к нему оказался Отабек. Прошипев что-то не особо лицеприятное о некоторых, строящих из себя героев, он осторожно потянул Юру на себя, заставляя вытянуться. Вытащил из ножен на бедре десантный нож и безжалостно распорол куртку, щелкая застежками и карабинами разгрузки.  
Скорее всего это был осколок. И он очень нехорошо пропорол плоть, лишь по счастью не завязнув в теле. И все равно выглядела рана неприятно, как потенциальная проблема.  
— Возьми «Целокс», у меня в аптечке, — Юри выглядел не лучше. Только отталкивать Виктора он явно не собирался. — Кровь останови. Потом изолирующий пластырь. Только руки, руки вытри, ксооо…  
— Не матерись, не первый раз, — Отабек покосился на него, перевел взгляд на Виктора, на лицо которого понемногу начали возвращаться краски, и вернул свое внимание Юре.  
Он работал споро, аккуратно, где-то даже нежно. Особо большого опыта в его действиях не чувствовалось, но то, что ему приходилось иметь дело с чужими ранениями, было заметно. Лишь когда дело дошло до повязки, появилась вдруг странная неловкость. Отабек пропускал бинт под руками Юры, обматывал торс, почти обнимая, и упорно не поднимал глаза.  
— Эй, он там как? — на миг обернувшись от турели, спросил Джей.  
— Думаю, выглядит хуже, чем на самом деле есть, — осторожно предположил Кацуки, внимательно наблюдая за состоянием Виктора.  
— Вы ему там передайте, что если этот гаденыш надумает умереть, я его с того света вытащу и придушу собственноручно! Слышал, кэп?  
— Сам ему скажешь, — огрызнулся Отабек и привалился к стене, укрыв Юру остатками куртки. — Долго нам еще? Его бы на нормальную кровать. И Виктору. Про Витю вообще молчу. Надо было этого ученого с собой взять.  
— Не бесись, кэп. У всех откат, но вот ты — не бесись, — выдал Крис. — Мы выбрались. Все остальное не имеет значения.  
— Ну, кроме того, что мы теперь официально преступники, — скривился Отабек и закрыл глаза.  
— Нам выбора не оставили, Бек.  
— Ты же лжешь сейчас, — тот даже веки не поднял. — Витька был нужен. Действительно нужен всем этим ученым. Может, они бы выход нашли, чтобы все вернуть как было. Жертвы всегда есть и были. Благо большинства…  
— Ты бы застрелился, Бек, если бы этого не сделал, — зло бросил Крис. — Потому что Витька не тварь. И монстры могут не убивать, а защищать. И ты теперь это знаешь. Эта дилемма всегда стоять будет. Попович все для себя решил, для него люди — лишь биологический материал. А ты решил, что нет. Вот и все. И не смей в меланхолию впадать, а то выебу.  
— Еби… Леруа, он… не против… — Плисецкий облизнул губы. Ему казалось, что он говорит очень громко, на деле же его в лучшем случае слышал Отабек.  
— Что он сказал? — Юри заметил, как шевелились бледные Юркины губы, но сказанного все-таки не расслышал.  
— Напомнил о круассанах и кофе в постель, — Отабек склонился к Юре. — Ты как? Почему сразу не сказал, что тебя приложило?  
— Не заметил, сорян, — почти улыбнулся тот. — Ты самоубиться пытался, пафосно к Поповичу выперся, вот и не заметил.  
— Слышь, Юри-о, чего ты такой умный, а? Я-то помню, определился уже. А ты тут чуть девственником не скончался. Учти, с тебя там ангелы стебаться будут. Типа, имел все шансы, но так и не был благословлен сексом.  
— Иди ты, — выдохнул Плисецкий.  
— Крис, а ты что, до задницы этого… великолепного в хранилище так и не добрался? Как-то нездорово его на этой теме клинит, — вмешался Отабек. — От недотраха?  
— Я ж о засранце этом беспокоюсь, кэп! — вместо Джакометти ответил Жан. — Прикинь, обидно как, на него стояло у половины базы, в увольнительную нормально без мордобоя сходить не мог, а помер в девках.  
— Нахуй, Жан, — собравшись с силами, ответил Танцор.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, малыш, и рад что ты передумал истекать кровью.  
Отабек коротко фыркнул, посмотрел, как там Виктор, поймал внимательный взгляд Юри и снова закрыл глаза. Надо принять решение, понять, что делать дальше, но мыслей в голове не было совсем. Они все еще живы. Пока этого хватит.  
21.

21.

 

…Дорога заняла почти полтора часа. В полете их немного поболтало, так что вдвоем с Юри им пришлось удерживать саркофаг; где-то на горизонте они заметили целый клин вертолетов, но те пролетели, даже не пытаясь приблизиться. Крис даже изобразил что-то типа «Полета Валькирий», как в американском кино, но чем ближе был Город, тем сильнее билось сердце. Отабек даже вспомнил, как странно двигался Виктор, и вместе с Юри они обнаружили тугие повязки на обеих его руках в районе локтей. Судя по изможденному виду, у Виктора откачали немало крови. Ставили опыт о скорости регенерации при большой ее потере? От их манипуляций в себя Виктор так и не пришел, и это начинало всерьез беспокоить. Как и возможная погоня, которой пока не было видно.  
Но, когда перед ними появился Город, напряжение уменьшилось. Впрочем, как только до них дошло, что у Периметра так и стоит кордон, оно снова сковало тело. Хотя повезло в том, что их появление никого не заинтересовало, а клин из драгонлисков остался где-то позади, как только стало ясно, что их полет лежит именно в Город. Периметр они перелетели без проблем и даже очень удачно сели. Трясущийся от страха пилот, казалось, был готов к тому, что его отдадут на съедение монстрам, но Отабек решил, что смысла держать как его, так и «вертушку» нет. Так что, как только выгрузили саркофаг и отошли подальше, вертолет взлетел и спустя несколько минут превратился в точку на горизонте.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что буду скучать по этому месту, — проворчал Крис, с любопытством оглядываясь. Район был незнакомый, поэтому его стоило изучить.  
— Нам нужно найти что-нибудь. Какое-нибудь укрытие. В идеале — медцентр или еще что-то вроде, — Отабек аккуратно придерживал Юру одной рукой, а другой держал винтовку. Нахождение рядом с Витей их расслабило, на базе монстры их тоже не трогали, но кто знает, что будет сейчас.  
— Нам нужно открыть этот гребаный гроб.  
Если было б можно, Жан бы хреновину пнул. Но внутри был Виталий, значит, нельзя.  
— Рычаг, и привет, — предложил Плисецкий. От потери крови кружилась голова и немного подташнивало. От слабости приходилось цепляться за капитана, и это, с одной стороны, дико раздражало. С другой, неожиданно приятны были как забота Отабека, так и его внимание.  
— Можем рискнуть, — кивнул Кацуки, на коленях которого покоилась голова все еще бесчувственного Виктора. — Иначе мы действительно далеко уйти не сможем. Не зверей же ждать… да и без Виталия вряд ли нас примут.  
— Сначала надо найти место, — упрямо сдвинул брови Отабек. — Виктора надо уложить на что-то помягче земли. И Юре не мешало бы присесть. Так что, мальчики, прогуляйтесь по окрестностям.  
— Да, кэп. Как скажешь, кэп, — Крис отдал шутливый салют и потянул за собой Джея. — Пошли, моя радость. Мы можем это отвратительное задание превратить в свидание.  
— Крис! — одернул его Отабек, но тот только роскошно ему улыбнулся.  
— Да, да, мы поняли, шалить будем потом, — помахал рукой Жан, и они оба трусцой направились прочь, по широкой дуге огибая ближайший завал.  
Юра, покрепче ухватившись за Отабека, принялся осторожно вертеть головой. Руины, кучи мусора, до более-менее целых зданий — прилично петлять, но, в общем и целом, четыре-пять кварталов. При желании доберутся. В стороне, где-то по диагонали от перебитой дороги виднелись первые высотки. Можно доплестись с перерывами. Но по светлому идти все равно проще, так что если в той стороне есть что-то, хоть отдаленно напоминающее условную больницу, им повезет. Уже почти повезло. Зеленый аптечный крест, покосившийся, и наверное, державшийся на честном слове и ржавчине арматуры.  
— Можно вон туда, — он тронул капитана, привлекая внимание. — Если мародеры не дограбили, то минимум медикаментов и перевязки там будет. Ну и кушетка какая-никакая.  
— Кушетка в аптеке? — Отабек с сомнением посмотрел в указанную сторону. — Ну, с другой стороны, может нам и повезет. Крис, мы нашли аптеку. От прежнего на четыре часа вывеска, попробуйте туда добраться.  
— Как скажешь, кэп, — чувственно выдохнул Джакометти, Отабек только покачал головой.  
— Ну, хоть у кого-то с личной жизнью все в порядке.  
— Я сам пойду, ты Юри помоги с этим гробом, — прошелестел Юрка.  
— Юри с вами Терминатором законченным станет, — усмехнулся Кацуки. — На одной руке Виктор, в другой — гроб, у нас замечательное утро, дорогой Вьетнам!  
— Ты шутишь, это уже неплохо, — улыбнулся Плисецкий.  
— Мы дождемся парней, — покачал головой Отабек. — Какой ты у нас герой, я уже в курсе, а Юри должен помочь Виктору. Так что просто ждем.  
— Как скажешь, капитан, — сгибаться Юре было явно достаточно неприятно, несмотря на вколотые обезболивающие препараты. Все еще цепляясь за руку Отабека, Юра присел на ближайший кусок бетона, пригодный к тому, чтоб на нем сидеть.  
— Какие все покладистые, аж странно, — проворчал Отабек себе под нос. Придирчиво проверил на чем устроился Юра и повернулся к Юри, задумчиво глядя на все еще бледного Виктора. — Я помню, как он шел. Его словно накачали чем-то. И хорошо приложили прикладом. Надеюсь, с ним все будет в порядке.  
Он присел перед саркофагом с непроницаемой крышкой. На боковой панели горели индикаторы, чуть сбоку была расположена целая кнопочная панель и крохотное окошко.  
— Надеюсь, код он не потребует. А если потребует, то в программе не заложен пуск кислот, если код будет не верен. Хотя от Поповича все можно ожидать.  
— У тебя есть Джакометти и у тебя есть я, — резонно заметил Кацуки. — Крис, как ты сам говорил, гениальный хакер. А моя работа — устанавливать и обезвреживать взрывные устройства. Мы команда, Отабек.  
— И только смерть разлучит нас, — усмехнулся Юрка. — Или у тебя другие далеко идущие планы на жизнь после того, как мы все стали дезертирами?  
— У меня были планы на эту жизнь. Когда-то, — уголки губ Отабека опустились. — И дезертирство в них точно не входило. А все, что я хочу сейчас, — это чтобы с парнями было все в порядке и чтобы этот день наконец закончился. Негусто. А у вас? Что будете делать теперь? В принципе, Попович мертв. В морду лица там, на площади, видели только меня. Если бы не пилот…  
— Я не буду возвращаться в Анклавы, — Плисецкий не покачал головой только потому что снова подташнивало. — К тому же по состоянию на сегодня мой уровень мутации, благодаря Виталию, вырос.  
— Даже не знаю, — задумчиво протянул Кацуки. — На мой взгляд самым логичным сейчас является мысль перебраться на фермы. Но фермерствовать как-то немножко не мое. Наверное, я бы рискнул помотаться по другим городам, вдруг в больших периметрах живут такие же Вити-Виталии?  
— Мутация, если она полезна, не так страшна. К тому же вполне блокируется сывороткой. У Виктора уровень выше твоего, но даже ему нашлось место, — возразил Юре Отабек. — А фермер и из меня никакой. Подожди… — он вскинул на Юри немного удивленный взгляд. — Даже если ты прав… В смысле, про таких же, как Витя… то что это тебе даст? Даже Виктор говорил, что этот город отличается от остальных.  
— Так и Витя тоже не такой уж обычный и ни в какие рамки не вписывается, — пожал плечами Юри. — У него не было особого желания нападать, если не нападали на него.  
— Да, им удалось создать симбиоз и даже наладить какую-то жизнь. Хотя я не разу не видел, чтобы он ел что-то, кроме того батончика. Этот парень горазд на сюрпризы. Где гарантия, что они закончились?  
— Нет таких гарантий, — Плисецкий вздохнул и отвел взгляд в сторону. По дороге из-за завала бодро трусили Джей и Крис. — Но мы ведь можем спросить у него самого. У нас не было времени на то, чтоб просто поговорить с Виталием. Или разговорить Витю. Мы все время куда-то спешили и бежали. Теперь такое время у нас будет, и мы сможем все для себя выяснить. И принять решение.  
— Сначала его нужно вытащить из этого гроба, привести в порядок Виктора, найти место и поесть. Сухпайка у нас нынче в комплекте нет, — Отабек закрыл глаза и сжал пальцами переносицу.  
— Квест выполнен, кэп, — доложился Крис, добравшись до них. — В аптеку можно. Она была круглосуточной, так что кушетка имеется в комнате для персонала и в кабинете директора. А еще там есть шикарное кресло, даже целое.  
— Отлично, — Отабек кивнул головой и подошел к Юре, протягивая ему руку. — Встанешь?  
Юра взялся за руку, напрягся и поднялся на ноги, чуть резче, чем хотелось, отчего почти с разгона влетел в Отабека. Жан хищно осклабился и вдруг, чудовищно фальшивя, принялся петь:  
— And you don’t know why  
But you’re dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl… * (песня краба Себастьяна из диснеевской Русалочки)   
— Джей… уебу! — пообещал краснеющий Плисецкий.  
— Тише, — затылок накрыла тяжелая теплая ладонь Отабека. Второй он придерживал Юру за талию, и Джея можно было даже понять: смотрелись они вместе весьма пикантно. Вот только Отабек таких шуток не любил. И личное для него было чем-то особенным, куда встревать больше никто не должен. — Леруа, как только Витя очнется, я лично попрошу у него какую-нибудь особенную тварюшку. С тентаклями. Чтобы затрахала тебя так, что ты и думать больше не мог.  
— У-у-у, все, пиздец тебе, Джей, — Крис выступил вперед. — Бек у нас терпеливый, но если его прорвет, то… пиздец в общем.  
— Крис, саркофаг, — Отабек встревать в его монолог не стал, только выразительно кивнул в сторону.  
— Милый, давай обойдемся без тварюшек? Я люблю разнообразие, очень даже за, но я не по такому извращению как зоофилия. Верю, что тебе интересно было бы посмотреть, — ослепительно улыбнулся Жан, подходя к саркофагу. — Я готов нести с тобой бремя жизни, но от извращений уволь.  
Рюкзаков за плечами больше нет. Но разгрузки сейчас весили больше, чем все, что они тащили с собой в первый заход в город. Юра глубоко вздохнул. Запах пыли, крови, пороха, немного гари, пота, металла и масла. Запах Отабека наотмашь ударил по нервам.  
— Спасибо, — Юра сглотнул и на секунду зажмурился. Быстро облизнул пересохшие губы. Было бы отлично, если б в аптеке осталась бутилированная вода.  
— Не за что, — Отабек немного отстранил его и, продолжая придерживать, повел за собой, старательно обходя ямы и завалы. Сзади пыхтели Крис с Джеем. Юри слышно не было, хотя он в одиночку тащил бессознательного Виктора.  
Дорога показалось долгой. Еще вчера на ее преодоление ушло бы не больше десяти минут, сейчас же понадобилось почти полчаса.  
В основном зале был погром. Основательный, старательный, почти художественный. Мародеры всегда забирали самое-самое, а что не могли — уничтожали. Но это только сначала. Когда прорыв набрал обороты, когда твари хлынули в спальные районы, стало не до мародерства и уничтожения — уцелеть бы. Вот и хватали самое необходимое и бежали прочь.  
Дверь во внутренние помещения Крис уже вскрыл, когда они с Джеем заглядывали сюда по их наводке, так что войти оказалось просто. Как и опуститься в удобное «директорское» кресло.  
Виктора Юри с Джеем осторожно уложили на кушетку, а «гроб» установили на огромный рабочий стол.  
Первым делом Кацуки занялся Юркой. Стянул с него повязку, очистил рану, промыл ее и довольно ловко зашил. Заставил съесть несколько разнокалиберных таблеток, поставил укол, и было глубоко все равно, что сроки годности всех препаратов закончились еще лет пять назад. Упаковка не повреждена, внешний вид не изменился — значит, все ок.  
Вручив бутылку воды, Юри ушел колдовать над Виктором, то и дело поглядывая на Криса.  
— Ломать будете? — не открывая глаз, спросил Юрка, чутко вслушиваясь в звуки в помещении.  
— Там могут быть поганые сюрпризы, — пыхтел Крис, изучая саркофаг, чуть ли не слившись с ним. — Надо найти источник питания, а с этим проблемы. Корпус герметичный. Но батарею они же как-то меняют…  
— Значит, он не настолько герметичен, — Отабек прошелся по помещению, выглянул в зал, носком ботинка поворошил кучу мусора на входе.  
— Эм… Кислота? Нам бы сейчас очень не помешали друзья Вити. Юри, ты вроде химик, что скажешь об идее и возможности найти здесь что-нибудь подходящее?  
— Может быть, но вряд ли здесь будет возможность синтезировать что-нибудь более-менее серьезное. У меня будет возможность реанимировать Виктора, но чтоб вскрыть капсулу — вряд ли. Почему вы решили, что здесь проявится паранойя Поповича? Он бы не стал уничтожать ценный материал. Максимум, экранировать от воздействия, чтоб Витя не мог позвать своих зверей.  
— Все зависит от того, насколько секретно было все… это, — Отабек наконец успокоился и, немного повисев над душой Криса, устроился на подлокотнике кресла Юры.  
— М-м-м… ты прав. Верю, что он нас отпустил бы, если бы мы не полезли в бутылку. Значит, разглашения информации он не боялся. Да и что бы дала эта информация? Ничего. Так что, пожалуй, я рискну вскрыть этот гробик без колесиков. Бек?  
— Вскрывай, — немного подумав, разрешил капитан, и Крис понятливо кивнул. С задумчивым видом изучил содержимое ящиков столов, вышел в зал, загремел там чем-то и вернулся с разочарованным видом. Скользнул рассеянным взглядом по кабинету и вдруг шагнул вперед. Быстрым ловким движением вытянул из прически Юры спицу и вернулся к саркофагу, бросив короткое:  
— Спасибо, солнышко.  
Одна спица узел на голове держала хреново, так что Плисецкий вытащил вторую, позволяя волосам свободно рассыпаться по плечам.  
— Кушай, не обляпайся, сокровище, — улыбнулся он, чуть съехав, и прислонившись головой к боку капитана.  
— Ох, Юрка, — фыркнул Кацуки. Судя по всему, он принял какое-то решение, потому что еще раз осмотрев Виктора, вышел из помещения и направился, по всей видимости, на склад.  
— Десять минут, кэп, можешь пока расслабиться, — Крис скользнул по ним уже почти расфокусированным взглядом прежде, чем заняться саркофагом. Несколько мгновений Отабек наблюдал за ним, а потом аккуратно, почему-то очень неуверенно коснулся макушки Юры.  
— Ты как? Может, тебе лечь лучше. Куда — найдем.  
— Нормально, — Плисецкий покачал головой, потерся о его руку. — Скорее всего поднимается температура, но это просто антибиотики еще не подействовали. Но все нормально, правда. Меня тряхнуло, когда ты вышел на Поповича. Тебя могли пристрелить и все.  
— Мне надо было отвлечь его внимание на себя. Ничего другого мне на тот момент в голову не пришло, — Отабек помолчал, рассеянно поглаживая прядки. Он явно колебался, но, кинув короткий взгляд на ушедшего в себя Криса, на бессознательного Виктора, решился. — Ты меня поцеловал. Там. Зачем? Адреналин от боя?  
— Я… я подумал, что если меня грохнут, или тебя, я этого больше никогда не смогу сделать. Ты мне нравишься. И это меня… они ведь правы, знаешь? Я действительно не могу решить, — Плисецкий поджал губы, а потом поднял голову и вот так, снизу в верх, заглянул в глаза. — Это неправильно. Это не честно. Но так и есть.  
— Я вас видел, — Отабек несколько секунд смотрел в его глаза и отвернулся. — С Виталей. Вы… красиво смотрелись. И я помню, как ты его защищал. Тебе он действительно понравился. По-настоящему. А Виктор?  
— Я помню Виталия, — Юрий, наверное, покраснел бы, если б не кровопотеря. — Я маленьким совсем был. Я видел, как он катался. Да, он понравился мне. Мне… все понравилось. Виктор… он спас меня. И еще он смотрел на меня не так, как другие. Не так, как все в Анклавах. С ними, в общем, спокойно, потому что я не чувствую себя монстром.  
Ему было стыдно. Искренне и глубоко. И отчего-то именно сейчас он почувствовал себя глубоко ущербным.  
— Ты считаешь меня грязным? — эта мысль ранила, наверное, поэтому он и отстранился. Чтоб не задевать. Чтоб не пачкать собой. Он, конечно, тот еще ангел. А ангелы на самом деле те еще твари.  
— Из меня плохой психолог, Юра. И мои чувства раскладывать по полочкам лучше всего получается у Криса. Но я знаю, что я чувствую и что нет. Ты не грязный, — Отабек несильно потянул волосы Юры, вынуждая того откинуть голову назад и посмотреть в его глаза. — Ты делаешь то, что тебе нравится и говоришь, что думаешь. Тебе легко с братьями, потому что они такие же. На самом деле грязный здесь я. Потому что молчу вместо того, чтобы говорить. И потому что мне хотелось тогда быть на месте Вити.  
— Ты не говорил, — выдохнул Юрий. — Ты даже не смотрел на меня.  
Он был растерян, но эта растерянность, слова Отабека глубоко внутри него разливались горячим, болезненным, острым.  
— Я… не особый спец в отношениях, — Отабек смутился и разжал пальцы. — К тому же там было совсем не до того. И тебе все равно нравился Виталий. Зачем мне лезть?  
— О… — Юра кивнул. — Тогда конечно. Я так вообще самый главный специалист по отношениям. Я знаю, как признаваться в том, что кого-то хочу. Я точно знаю, как себя вести с людьми и, конечно же, никого не уебу, если меня попытаются зажать в уголке и поцеловать. Мне нравятся Виктор и Виталий. И мне нравишься ты. Мне казалось, я…  
Отабек убрал руку.  
— Прости. Мне стоило промолчать.  
— Тебе стоило не молчать… не молчать, Бек, — мотнул головой Юрка. Его повело, голова закружилась, и он снова откинулся на спинку, закрывая глаза.  
Послышались быстрые легкие шаги. Вернулся Кацуки. Присел на край кушетки, поставил рядом штатив с растворами и системами, закрепленными в нем мягкими подушками, ссыпал на крохотный журнальный столик рядом принесенное и принялся подключать Виктора к системе.  
— Отабек, — позвал он. — Возьми пожалуйста вторую и поставь к креслу. Юре тоже придется кое-что влить. Сроки годности закончились, но надеюсь, что все будет хорошо.  
— У нас нет других вариантов, поэтому все должно быть хорошо, — капитан соскользнул с подлокотника кресла, подхватил второй штатив, придвинул его к креслу и отошел:  
— Готово. Где Джей? Его что-то вообще не слышно.  
— Джей шуршит на складе, собирает нам еду типа диетических батончиков и прочих полезных вещей на первый случай, — отозвался Юри, проверяя, не слишком ли быстро капает раствор и переместился к Плисецкому. Ловко закатал рукав, протер спиртовой штукой руку и подключил к системе.  
— Я бы не отказался от нормальной еды, — подал голос тот. — Мы так и не позавтракали.  
— Витя как-то питался все эти десять лет. Хотя, возможно, его вариант нам не подойдет. Все-таки он совсем другой, — задумчиво выдал Отабек, подходя к Виктору. И тут напомнил о себе Крис.  
— Давай, давай. Ну! Есть! Я сделал эту суку! — Крис отстранился, с почти детским восторгом наблюдая, как гаснут один за другим индикаторы, и шипит открывающаяся крышка саркофага.  
— Отлично, — Отабек тут же подошел ближе.  
Изнутри дохнуло холодом. Поверхность стола словно покрылась инеем, и стоящий ближе всего Крис отшатнулся. Витя лежал внутри почти обнаженным. Волосы были на месте и даже не сострижены, так что самое страшное предположение о «вскрытии мозга» можно было откинуть. Но все остальное…  
— Криозаморозка? — Отабек, наоборот, подошел еще ближе.  
— М-м-м, нет. Просто медицинская кома, думаю. Ну или легкий анабиоз. Для криозаморозки температура слишком высокая. Скорее, таким образом пытались замедлить работу мозга. Странные ребята.  
— Или ставили опыты, — Отабек провел по точкам уколов вдоль внутренней стороны локтя.  
— У него царапины. И синяки. Не успел регенерировать? — Крис поджал губы и отошел, словно видеть Витю-Виталия таким было странно.  
— Ксо, — Юри подошел и склонился над «гробом». В покрасневших воспаленных глазах стояли слезы. — Я не знаю, что делать!  
На него волнами накатывала паника, и контролировать ее, похоже, он был попросту не способен.  
— Наверное его надо согреть… Ками, что делать?!  
— Юри, успокойся, — негромко попросил Танцор. — Успокойся, пожалуйста, у нас все получится, просто выдохни и вспоминай. Греть нельзя, может случиться шок. Он должен согреться без химии и внешнего активного обогрева.  
— Значит, надо просто подождать, — Отабек хмурился. Идея остаться здесь ему совсем не нравилась. Забавно, но без Вити в сознательном состоянии здесь, в Городе, он чувствовал себя почти беззащитным.  
— Кэп, если мы тут себе берлогу обустраивать будем, надо бы до соседних зданий прошвырнуться на предмет чего полезного, — предложил немного успокоившийся Крис.  
— Вот и прошвырнетесь. Возьмете Джея, как только «твоя прелесть» появится и пойдете.  
— Прелесть вызывали? — Джей появился сам, буксируя на грузовых полозьях составленные одну на другую коробки с водой и диетическими батончиками. — Я проверил, сроки там конечно аховые, но хранилось все в пристойных условиях, так что батончики вполне себе. Ну, а вода есть вода. Что ей с консервантами станет?  
— Так, — Юри медленно выдыхал. После дурной вспышки эмоций ему явно было не по себе. — Я пойду с вами, три носильщика лучше, чем несколько ходок делать… Юрка капельницы поменять может.  
— Я все сделаю, — медленно кивнул Плисецкий. — Иди. И пожалуйста, найдите консервов. Жрать хочется страшно!  
— Батончик возьми, он сытный, — Крис покосился на саркофаг, выкрутил крышку от него и отложил в сторону, а потом вытянул из коробки один батончик и прицельным броском отправил его Юрке на колени. — И не шалите, мальчики.  
— Крис… — Отабек устало покачал головой. — На связи будьте. Мы, конечно, уже не в армии, звания и подчиненности нет, но дать тебе по шее мне это не помешает.  
— О твоей же личной жизни беспокоюсь, кэп, — скривился Крис и направился к выходу, как на буксире потянув за собой остальных.  
— Он о тебе беспокоится, — заметил Плисецкий, разворачивая батончик. Порядком усох, конечно, но пахнет нормально, сухофруктами, овсянкой и белой глазурью. — Жаль, что мы не были знакомы до всего этого. Они с Джеем, наверное, базу точно на уши подняли бы.  
— У него нет никого, кроме меня. Не было, — поправился Отабек. Казалось, что находиться только вдвоем в одной комнате с Юрой ему было неловко. — Теперь все изменилось. И на самом деле я рад за него.  
— А у тебя? Кто есть у тебя, Отабек? — Юрка вгрызся в батончик и застонал от удовольствия. Было в меру сладко. Было хорошо. Желудок заурчал, радостно принимая пищу. — Ты выглядишь, как человек, который все потерял и ничего не обрел. А это не так.  
— Ты не знаешь, каким я был до… всего. Мы все потеряли что-то или кого-то. У всех нас были планы на жизнь, о которых пришлось забыть. У Виктора была цель, и он к ней шел. А я просто хотел, чтобы все было в порядке и правильно. Чтобы было за что держаться во всем этом хаосе. Но сейчас… я чувствую себя почти свободным, — Отабек с удивлением смотрел на свои руки. Сколько он уже не использовал крем? Почти неделю. Но никаких негативных последствий не было. О том, что бы это могло значить, думать он не хотел.  
— Тогда разреши себе думать, о чем хочешь, говорить то, что думаешь и делать то, что желаешь больше всего, — предложил Плисецкий. — К примеру, ты мне нравишься. Время от времени мне хотелось тебя уебать чем-нибудь тяжелым. Или поцеловать.  
— Какой богатый выбор, — Отабек опустил руки и устремил взгляд за окно. — Я хотел стать пилотом. А еще попасть в Анклав-13. Говорят, там самые классные клубы и любой может встать за пульт диджея. Или спеть. И, если народу понравится, тебе разрешат выступать весь вечер.  
— Думаю, если походить здесь, мы точно найдем диджейский пульт… потренируешься, а потом попробуем пройти туда, вдруг получится? — осторожно пожал плечами Юрий. — А я вспомнил, каково это: кататься на коньках. Я очень давно этого не делал. Лет десять уже, с того дня, когда меня в Ледовом монстр подрал.  
— Витя… — Отабек повернулся к саркофагу. — Или Виталий. Тебе стоит определиться, Юра. Просто потому, что это будет честно хотя бы по отношению к нему. И Виктор. Ему ты тоже нравишься.  
— Наверное, мне стоило не замечать раны дольше и истечь нахер кровью, — усмехнулся Юрий. — Это было бы самым честным. Можешь считать меня трусом и слабаком.  
— И кому бы было легче? Это не выход, и ты сам отлично это понимаешь, — Отабек прошелся по комнате, проверил уровень раствора в капельнице Виктора и остановился перед Юрой. Несколько секунд смотрел на него, а потом плавно опустился на корточки. — Ты сказал, что Виталий тебе нравится потому, что относится к тебе не так, как остальные. Ты… зеркалишь, Юра. Может, стоит понять, чего хочешь ты сам?  
— Понять? — взгляд Юрки скользнул по его лицу и остановился на губах. — Я не хочу никому причинять боли. Но само мое существование и общение с другими причиняет им эмоциональную боль. Теперь вот еще Виктору и Виталию.  
— Виктор был прав. Ты ангел со сломанными крыльями. Ты ведь понимаешь во всем это действительно еще меньше, чем я, — Отабек покачал головой. — Пользоваться этим было бы не честно, но я не хочу жалеть потом.  
Он подался вперед, накрыл губами губы, мазнул по ним языком и отстранился.  
Помимо воли Юрий потянулся за ним, вперед, за ускользающим теплом. Охнул, когда легкая боль в боку напомнила о себе, раздраженно дернул рукой с закрепленной на ней трубкой системы.  
— Тебе тоже больно. Прости. Я не хотел так. Не хотел.  
— Я знаю, — Отабек накрыл ладонью его повязку. — Не дергайся. Пожалуйста, Юра. И знаешь, может, тебе стоит… не знаю… — он смутился, но упрямо продолжил. — Просто попробовать быть с кем-то? Ты маешься, потому что не знаешь, как это, и можешь не понимать, чего именно хочешь.  
Плисецкий только кивнул, отводя взгляд. Что ж, выход по любому есть. Просто отпустить все и больше не пытаться. Дышать, жить, быть. Вытащить Виталия из этой его глубокой заморозки, привести в чувства Виктора, не вестись на подколы Джея и Криса. И на Бека.  
— Да, наверное.  
Отабек сузил глаза и поднялся.  
— Кажется, я понял. Тебе семнадцать. То, как кидает тебя сейчас, больше похоже на подростковую влюбленность, когда каждый день не похож на предыдущий, каждая новая любовь сильна, но забывается на следующий день. Я… почти помню, как это. Больно. И колется. Ты тянешься к любому, от кого чувствуешь тепло, и это естественно, но все не то. Жаль, мне некого привести тебе в пример.  
— Спасибо, капитан, — снова кивнул Плисецкий. Осторожно поерзал, бросил взгляд на пакет раствора и перекрыл трубку системы. Поджав губы, вынул иглу из руки, зажал салфеткой. Чудовищно хотелось в туалет. Одно из последствий быстрого вливания в тело лекарств и физиологических растворов. Мелочь, но такая отвлекающая от тяжелых мыслей. И на самом деле, было бы просто отлично, если б все так и было, как рассказывал Отабек.  
— Я переживу и постараюсь разобраться. Ну по крайней мере попробую больше никого не доставать.  
— Это ты ему, — Отабек кивнул на спящего Виталия, — скажи. Кажется, он понимает в этом еще меньше тебя.  
— Ему это, кажется, не особо-то и нужно, — Юра поднялся и побрел к выходу. Туалет он видел, когда они только-только сюда пришли. Вряд ли его за время отсутствия людей кто-нибудь засрал.  
Воды, ожидаемо, не было. Было пыльно, довольно грязно, но так, как бывает грязно только в помещении, которое давным-давно покинуто людьми. Облегчив собственное существование, он сунулся было обратно в коридор, но замер. Посреди пустого пространства, перед самой дверью в занятую ими комнату стояла тварь. Одна из тех невидимок, которые сопровождали их все это время. Вот только если в компании Виталия твари были им не страшны, то теперь перспектива сдохнуть и никому больше не портить жизнь, замаячила в полный рост.  
Там, за дверью Виктор, Виталий и Отабек. И как минимум двое погибнут, если невидимка проникнет туда. Стоило поднять шум, чтоб Отабек по крайней мере успел подготовиться, только закричать-то и не получилось.  
Между тем, тварь обернулась. Можно было на что угодно спорить, что она слышала Юрку еще, когда тот на толчке сидел. Но агрессии немаленькая скотина не проявила. Напротив, обернулась очень медленно, будто стараясь не напугать и не спровоцировать. Дотянулась, толкнулась шипастой мордой в руку, лизнула шершавым языком запястье, обернулась к двери, ткнулась в нее мордой, будто… будто просясь войти.  
— Бек!.. — осторожно позвал Юра капитана. — Эй, Бек… у нас тут гости…  
За дверью пошуршали, но и только. И голос Отабека был напряженным.  
— Что за гости? Ты в порядке?  
— Невидимка, — выдохнул Плисецкий. — Он не агрессивен, просится чтоб его впустили… Наверное чувствует Вита.  
— Ты их по морде лица различаешь? — хмыкнул Отабек с уже меньшим напряжением и приоткрыл дверь, встав так, чтобы вошедшая тварь оказалась на линии огня. Та повела хвостом, снося стоящие рядом стеллажи с остатками рекламных буклетов, и процокала в кабинет. Покосилась на Отабека, оказавшегося у нее за спиной, подошла к Виктору, обнюхала, тронула языком шрамы на шее и отошла. Сделала круг вокруг стола с саркофагом, а потом прыгнула и сунула морду внутрь. Несколько секунд простояла так, а потом жалобно взвизгнула, потирая носом лапу. Обожгло холодом? Или это из-за состояния Вити?  
— Эм… — Отабек вышел вперед, опуская винтовку. — Что-то я все меньше хочу обратно к людям. Они же разумны, да? Сами по себе, а не потому, что Витя ими управляет. Или я чего-то не понимаю?  
— Разумны, думаю, — Юра прислонился плечом к дверному откосу, наблюдая за тварью. — Ты можешь его достать из этой херни и усадить в кресло? Здесь типа где-то флисовый пледик был, с логотипом аптеки. Я ж видел!..  
Отабек ответить не успел, потому что тварь, чуть поскуливая, вернулась к Вите. Что она там делала, разглядеть с их места было сложно, но уже через секунду стало ясно, что она пытается его вытащить наружу. Ухватив зубами несколько прядей волос, она попятилась, но у Вити только голова сдвинулась с места.  
Отабек хмыкнул и, прислонив винтовку к шкафу, неторопливо, стараясь не делать резких движений, обошел стол с другой стороны. Отодвинул кресло в сторону и замер у саркофага. Поймал взгляд твари и медленно опустил руки внутрь.  
— Тише, только тише, — неторопливо, почти мягко говорил он, не сводя с твари настороженного взгляда. Та отпустила волосы Вити, но и только. За действиями Отабека она следила с таким вниманием, что было ясно: если ей что-то не понравится, ему конец. — Я не сделаю ему ничего плохого, просто вытащу его отсюда. — Он подвел руки под тонкое обнаженное тело Вити, напрягся и извлек его из саркофага. Отшагнул назад и, неловко извернувшись, устроил его в кресле.  
В ящике стола таки нашелся тот самый плед, которым Юрка осторожно накрыл Виталия.  
— Что он пытается сделать? Он хочет забрать Вита? Что за нафиг?  
— Может, дело в самом саркофаге? — задумчиво произнес Отабек, отходя от кресла подальше. — Слишком чужое и холодное. И… думаешь, это тот, который помог тогда, у вертолета? Быстро добрался.  
— Не знаю, — Юра покачал головой, а потом, осторожно подойдя ближе, присел, чуть поморщившись, поставил ледяную ногу Вита себе на колено и принялся аккуратно растирать стопу. — Даже если не он, какая разница?  
— И правда, никакой, — Отабек пожал плечами и замолчал. Тварь спрыгнула на пол, и он смог убрать саркофаг со стола. Без крышки и Вити в нем, тот был гораздо легче. Так что Отабек просто вынес его за дверь и решил прогуляться по магазину.  
Тварь несколько секунд прислушивалась к его шагам, а потом подошла к креслу. Носом провела от лодыжки Вити до его колена, лизнула бедро. Хвостом, с которого убрала все шипы, обвила ногу и с силой потянула вниз, на пол.  
— Эй… Эй, что ты делаешь? Тише, спокойней, — Юра осторожно погладил тварь по голове, пытаясь не позволить стянуть Вита на пол. — Ты же поранишь его, пока тащить будешь! Нельзя так! Бек!.. Бек, он пытается Вита забрать!  
Но тварь из-под ласки вывернулась. Клацнула зубами на безопасном расстоянии, давая понять, что вмешательства не потерпит, и таки сдернула Витю вниз. Тот сполз с кресла головой на подставленную лапу и теперь с одной задранной на колено Юры ногой выглядел довольно нелепо.  
Только тварь, похоже, забирать Витю не собиралась. Убрав хвост, она аккуратно извлекла лапу из-под его головы и подалась вперед. Лизнула шею, губы, старательно обошла вязь на лице и вдруг клыками впилась в ключицу. Странно, но актом агрессии это не выглядело, жрать и убивать Витю она явно не собиралась. И клыки извлекла сразу же, только четыре капельки крови появились на коже. Следующей «атаке» подверглась внутренняя сторона локтя, там, где были видны вены, а потом дело дошло и до запястья.  
Юрка поерзал и, обогнув тварь с другой стороны, сел так, чтоб устроить голову Виталия на своих ногах.  
— Ты его в себя привести пытаешься, что ли? Черт… какой ты заботливый, аж страшно!  
Но тварь его замечание то ли просто проигнорировала, то ли не услышала. Где легко покусывая, а где и впиваясь клыками, она словно чертила какую-то известную ей карту на теле Вити. В ответ на ее действия рисунок на его щеке разгорался, температура тела стремительно поднималась, а на лицо возвращались краски. Тварь отстранилась, когда сделала «полный круг». Слизала все выступившие капельки крови, носом ткнулась в солнечное сплетение и вытянулась на полу рядом, прижавшись к боку и устроив голову на плече Вити.  
Юрка подоткнул плед под Виталия, стараясь сделать так, чтоб спина как можно меньше соприкасалась с грязным пыльным полом.  
— Давай же, просыпайся, спящий красавец! Не пугай нас так! Давай же, Вит! Крис, вон, тебя из гроба этого достал не для того чтоб ты отмерзал без сознания. Твой шипастый приятель тоже хочет тебя вернуть!  
— Юри на связь не выходил? — на пороге появился Отабек и присвистнул. — Ого. Что здесь случилось?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Плисецкий, поднимая на него беспомощный взгляд. — Этот зубастый решил по-своему провести реанимацию. Вот. Так что пришлось во избежание ему в этом не мешать.  
— Получилось? — Отабек осторожно вошел внутрь, глядя на тварь и Витю попеременно с настоящим, почти детским любопытством, которое делало его лицо чуть мягче, выразительней.  
— Не знаю, но его рисунок на теле светился, а сам он стал теплее, — так же шепотом ответил Юрка. — Твари его любят. По-настоящему. Наверное потому что он их любит просто так, а не за что-то там.  
— Так любят только дети, — Отабек кивнул и подошел к Виктору. — На самом деле, это чудо, что он не забыл, как разговаривать. Хотя если вспомнить его книги… Виктор, похоже, эту тварь не интересует совсем. А если убрать капельницу?  
— Убирай, — кивнул Юрка. — Сначала перекрой капельницу, а потом вытаскивай. По идее все что могли и должны были сделать, мы уже сделали. Теперь все зависит от самого Виктора.  
Отабек скрупулезно произвел все указанные Юрой действия и отошел, наблюдая за тварью. Та несколько долгих мгновений лежала без движения, следя взглядом за его манипуляциями, а потом встала и подошла к кушетке. Обнюхала воздух над Виктором, сунула нос в волосы и отпрянула, отфыркиваясь. Покосилась на Отабека и вернулась на старое место рядом с Витей.  
— Показательно, — Отабек хмыкнул. — Похоже, Виктору придется справляться самостоятельно.  
— Виктор больше человек, чем Виталий, — Юрий осторожно погладил по волосам бесчувственного Вита. — Мы с тобой тоже слишком люди. Особенно ты. Я не смогу быть здесь всегда. Не смогу быть со зверями. Я слишком боюсь сам стать тварью… хоть не вижу твари в Виталии.  
— Вряд ли Виталий найдет себе место среди людей. И Вите здесь слишком хорошо, — Отабек покачал головой и активировал связь. — Юри, почему молчите?  
— А от командирских привычек сложно отказаться, да, кэп? — тут же съехидничал Крис. Отабек на мгновение опешил и смутился.  
— Замечание принято, Крис.  
— Юра, ты что там с моим кэпом сделал? Он же перестал сарказм различать.  
— Прости, Джакс, — Юрка попытался рассмеяться. Получился какой-то нервный натянутый смешок, на грани с истерикой. — Просто у нас с капитаном очень тонкое общение, на грани пиздеца, я бы сказал. Сложно балансировать между двумя коматозниками, знойным казахом и милой шипастой тварью.  
— Хрена се альтернативочка, — хохотнул Джей.  
— Так… — среди общего веселья голос Криса показался слишком сильным. — И про «милую шипастую тварь» поподробней.  
— У нас гости, одна из невидимок Вити, пришла, лежит рядом с хозяином, чуть не скулит. Вит согрелся, но все еще без сознания. Виктор в общем тоже. Мы с Беком в норме, ждем вас, — отчитался Юрка, глядя в глаза Отабеку.  
— Мы возвращаемся, — отозвался Юри. — Бросать, наверное, ничего не будем, логово нам в любом случае нужно, так что вы там… почешите тварь за ушком.  
— Думаю, мы оставим тебе эту честь. Если найдешь у нее ушко, конечно. По крайней мере такое, за которым можно почесать, — Отабек улыбнулся одними глазами. — Нашли что-нибудь полезное?  
— Пару пыльных одеял, целый набор столовых приборов, компас и фляжку, — в свою очередь отчитался Крис. — А, и еще сигнальный пистолет.  
— Может пригодится. Возвращайтесь.  
— Как скажешь, кэп, — фыркнул Крис и до них донеслось его наигранно-возмущенное. — Джей, брось каку, я красивее…  
Он отключился, и Отабек рассмеялся, потирая лоб. Выглядел он не столько усталым, сколько растерянным.  
— Иногда мне хочется проснуться.  
— Мне тоже, — вернул ему улыбку Плисецкий. — Хочу проснуться, и чтоб мне снова семь лет, и чтоб деда рядом, и чтоб самым большим волнением были шнурки на коньках в дурацкую пчелку…  
22.

22.

 

Явление было удивительно тихим. Два пыльных одеяла трансформировались в надувной матрас из какого-то видеошопа, и даже ножной насос, чтоб можно было его накачать, пару рюкзаков, и вытянувшиеся физиономии явившихся назад парней.  
— Ты не прикалывался по поводу шипастого приятеля Вити, — протянул Джей, рассматривая меланхолично возлежащую вдоль бесчувственного Виталия тварь.  
— И в самом деле, — Крис поставил возле стеночки насос и с видом фокусника вытянул из кармана упаковку таблеток сухого горючего. — Кто хочет чего-нибудь горячего? Нашел в последнем шкафу, когда вы же ушли, — пояснил он удивленным Юри и Джею.  
— Я хочу, боже мой, да, — Танцор поднял на него молящий взгляд.  
— Думаю, придется выйти отсюда, не нужно испытывать противопожарные системы. Я не думаю, что они действуют, но все равно… — протянул с сомнением Кацуки. — Есть шанс что они все еще живы.  
— Поддержу… — кивнул Джей. — Я тут в сторонке еще магазинчик заприметил, думаю, что прогуляюсь, вдруг что съедобного в супец раздобуду, м?  
— Я посижу здесь, ладно? Вдруг кто-то из них в себя придет, — ноги затекали, но Юрка упорно продолжал сидеть неподвижно, боясь что, если станет ерзать, либо тварь что-нибудь сделает, либо Виту станет паршивей.  
— Отлично, нашли себе занятие, — вздохнул Отабек, кинул на спящих и Юру долгий взгляд и вслед за остальными вышел из комнаты, почти за шиворот утащив Криса. Он прикрыл за собой дверь, чтобы не мешали шум и вонь от горючего, но, судя по доносящемуся голосу Криса, скучать там явно не приходилось. Легкий шум, смешки, грохот и стук чего-то металлического… Складывалось ощущение, что Крис затеял званый ужин.  
Юра устало выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Весь этот безумный побег, ранение, прогулка пешком по руинам, явление твари — вымотали его до предела. Отчаянно хотелось спать. Желательно на нормальной постели. Желательно в тишине и под одеялом. И чтоб рядом не сопела самая настоящая тварь… и чтоб он не был беглецом и дезертиром.  
Все слишком запуталось, все усложнилось до предела. И к такой сложности он совершенно не привык. Не привык привязываться, не привык разрываться между людьми. Обычный его выбор был прост: иди и стреляй. Иди в увольнительную и танцуй в ночном клубе. И да, бей морды, если кто-то распускает руки.  
А теперь есть люди, которые ему дороги. Есть люди, которых он, оказывается, любит. И есть некто, кто ранил его в самую душу. И вот как с этим справляться — его никто не учил.  
Юрка осторожно придвинулся к столу, оперся спиной о ножку и вздохнул. Глаза болят очень. Надо просто чуть-чуть так посидеть. Совсем немножечко и полегчает. Точно полегчает. Главное — не уснуть.  
Главное — не уснуть. Вот только кто-то гладил его по щеке, по волосам, а он услышал и не почувствовал движения.  
— Юра.  
Витя? Виталий? В одном белье, с растрепанными волосами, с капелькой высохшей крови в уголке губ. Он сидел на корточках перед Юрой и смотрел с болезненным любопытством. Заметив, что на него смотрят, он улыбнулся и накрыл ладонью бок.  
— Ты ранен.  
— Не страшно, — Юрка прищурился, сморгнул и закусил губу. — Ты пришел в себя. Мы боялись, что не сможем… прости, что все так получилось. Мы не хотели. Мы не знали, что все обернется так… Виктор, кажется, тоже ранен, — сумбурно, быстро, сбиваясь с одного на другое. Юрка терялся в словах и не знал, о чем спросить и о чем сказать сначала.  
— Он спит, — Витя, или все-таки Виталий, обернулся к брату и снова вернул свое внимание Юре. — Он устал. Когда еще пришел сюда, он уже устал.  
Нет, ни Витя и ни тот Виталий, которого они знали. Что-то… среднее? Или, наконец, целое, истинный Виталий Никифоров? В нем не было детской робости, но и особой уверенности взрослого тоже не чувствовалось. Он не казался неуклюжим, но и всего того, что нарастает на взрослых в течение жизни — тоже не было. И тварь вела себя странно. Не лезла под руку, держалась на почтительном расстоянии, но явно была готова защищать хозяина до последнего.  
— Мне не понравился мир за стеной. В нем всегда так больно?  
— Не всегда, — Юра осторожно покачал головой. Поморщился, аккуратно поерзал, выпрямился и сел, подобрав под себя ноги. — Люди разные бывают. Нам всем не повезло довериться не тем людям. Так что мы решили, что должны вытащить тебя оттуда. Неправильно было оставлять тебя и Виктора с ними. Вы должны быть свободны.  
— Я помню, что там делали со мной. И Витей, — Виталя посмотрел на свою руку, на которой следы от уколов немного побледнели, но не исчезли совсем. Странно… При его уровне регенерации они должны были сойти максимум через два часа. И… Витя? Не Виктор?  
— Я помню, как жгло внутри. И как к голове что-то подсоединяли. Наверное… спасибо?  
— С тобой все будет хорошо? С вами обоими? — Плисецкий протянул руку, стирая с уголка его губ подсохшие капли. — Просто здесь я не знаю, как помочь. Раньше я сказал бы, что нужно пойти к врачу, а теперь… не знаю. И Юри тоже знает вряд ли.  
— Эрл уже все сделал, — Виталий обернулся к твари и улыбнулся. Тепло, ласково, благодарно. Та тут же потянулась к нему, но не под руку, а просто устроилась рядом. Так, чтобы касаться его обнаженного бедра. — А Витя проснется. Отдохнет и проснется. Ты ранен. Но рана должна затянуться быстро. Если хочешь, Эрл поможет и тебе.  
— Не стоит, Вит, — Юра качнул головой сглотнул от вновь нахлынувшей тошноты. — Я хочу, чтоб само. Пусть само затянется. Так будет правильно. Ты наконец дома?  
Тот закрыл глаза. Несколько секунд сидел молча, а потом покачал головой.  
— Еще нет. Я больше не хочу в большой мир. Нет, не так… Я хотел бы на него посмотреть. Там есть такие, как ты. Там есть ты. Значит, он не может быть совсем плохим. Я хотел бы посмотреть на твой мир.  
— Знаешь, а я и сам теперь не знаю какой он, мой мир, — Юра тяжело поднялся на ноги, покачнулся, схватился за кресло и все-таки устоял. — Я много думал над этим. Я думал над словами. Мой мир, он там, где мои люди. Я не привязан к жилым блокам, к Анклавам. Я живу там, где есть Юри и Джей. А теперь еще Крис и Бек. И наверное Виктор. И ты. Бек сегодня сказал, что хотел бы побывать в Тринадцатом. Там играют крутую музыку, а он, оказывается, хотел бы быть диджеем. Это человек, который делает музыку.  
— Но ты ведь теперь можешь, да? — после недолгого раздумья спросил Виталий, глядя на него снизу в верх. — И он может.  
— Наверное, нет, — задумчиво протянул Юра. — Мы очень многое нарушили, очень много правил, чтобы забрать вас. И еще убили человека. Я убил человека. Так что в Анклавы нам возвращаться нельзя совсем.  
— Всегда можно найти выход, — Виталий гибко поднялся, оглядел себя и зябко переступил с ноги на ногу. — Можно остаться здесь и… как это… а, замутить свою вечеринку.  
— Тебя бы одеть, — Юрка уцепился за эту мысль и, подняв с пола плед, протянул его Виталию. — Вот, накинь пока. Они тебя полностью раздели, а мы пока что не очень обустроились, но Джей… о, погоди-ка, Джей, — Танцор снова включил гарнитуру.  
— Да, Юри-о? — мгновенно отозвался Леруа.  
— Если там, где ты есть, найдется хоть что-то похожее на одежду и обувь, возьми, а? Виталий в себя пришел, но его очень нужно одеть.  
— Отличная новость, — даже в голосе Джея слышалось искреннее воодушевление.  
— Мы отдохнем немного, поедим и попробуем добраться до твоего торгового центра, ты не против? — Юра отключил связь и посмотрел на Виталия. — Ну и дождемся, когда проснется Виктор.  
Виталий покачал головой, досадливо убрал упавшую на лицо прядь, легко коснулся рисунка на своей щеке.  
— Я хочу вернуться домой. Я не чувствую очень многих. И должен убедиться, что все в порядке.  
— Они пришли за тобой на базу. Прорвались и попытались тебя отбить, — Юра опустил голову. — Твои невидимки были тоже. Боюсь, что они погибли, Вит. Мне очень, очень жаль.  
Чтобы сделал тот, прежний Виталий? Наверное, пришел бы в ярость. Захотел бы отомстить? Несомненно. Возможно этот, новый Виталий и вспомнит об этом, но сейчас он просто замер на месте, а потом вдруг сжался, обхватил себя руками за плечи и опустился на пол, почти рухнул. Уткнулся лицом в шею твари и с силой ее обнял. Волосы накрывали худую спину, вздрагивающие лопатки, но чужая боль разливалась по комнате, словно став вдруг материальной.  
— Не надо, Вит… не надо, не плачь, — Юра подошел к нему, опустился на колени. — Ты жив. И ты помнишь о них. Значит они не напрасно старались. Они хотели, чтоб ты уцелел и жил. Ты слышишь, Вит?..  
— Они были мои, понимаешь? Только мои, только для меня. Были моей… стаей, — Виталий всхлипывал, но только сильнее прижимался к твари. Жесткая шкура, торчащие кончики шипов вдоль хребта — ему было все равно. — Мои друзья. А теперь их нет. Только Эрл.  
— А ты был их, и теперь тебе придется снова собирать стаю, Вит. Виктор тоже твоя стая. И Эрл. И я тоже. Спроси их, спроси других, хотят ли они быть частью твоей стаи, Вит. А малышей в центре помнишь? Твои маленькие зубастые и шипастые подопечные. Они тоже стая. Твоя стая.  
— Витя? Почему ты плачешь? — голос был слабым, бесцветным, но это был голос Виктора. Глядя то на тварь, то на Юру и брата, он пытался встать, но руки подламывались, и он снова падал на кушетку.  
Виталий вскинул голову, глядя с диким коктейлем эмоций в глазах, и рванулся к нему. Тот снова обрушился назад, инстинктивно обнимая плачущего Виталия. Неловкая поза, неудобная, и Виктору наверняка было больно, но он только поглаживал спутанные пряди и слушал сбивчивый шепот.  
Юра медленно-медленно вышел, прикрыл за собой дверь и побрел по коридору на голоса. Парни во всю готовили, и это как-то оживляло ситуацию. Во всяком случае больше не хотелось выть от безысходности и чужой боли.  
— Вит очухался, Виктор тоже пришел в себя. В общем, все более-менее нормально.  
— Только вид у тебя какой-то пришибленный, — Крис орудовал ножом, вскрывая консервы с диетическим питанием. Сунул нос под крышку одной, поморщился и прицельным броском отправил ее в корзину. А вторая, похоже, испорчена не была, и он удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Сухое горючее весело горело на листе железа, поверх установили какую-то металлическую подставку и водрузили на нее емкость явно медицинского назначения. Вода в ней уже весело булькала, и Крис недрогнувшей рукой отправил туда содержимое банки.  
Отабек, разбирающий их припасы, вскинул голову, глядя внимательно и чуть тревожно.  
— Все в порядке, Юра? Ты сам не свой.  
— Он не Витя и не Виталий. Он, наверное, стал именно тем Витом, которым должен был вырасти, и он очень расстроен гибелью своих зверей, — Плисецкий присел на бетонную ступеньку и вздохнул. — Из его стаи остался только тот зверь, который пришел к нам. Просто больно видеть его горе.  
— Ну… — Отабек растерянно замер перед ним. Он не умел утешать, поэтому никогда не пытался это сделать, зная, что это у него выходит неловко и выглядит очень глупо. Но эта неделя изменила их очень сильно. Настолько, что он рискнул. — Там же Виктор. Он не его зверь, но брат и поможет, — он присел перед Юрой на корточки. — У него хотя бы были такие… друзья. Даже если это всего лишь твари.  
— Эй, я ведь и обидеться могу, — тут же встрял Крис, помешивая варево мерной ложечкой из-под какой-то микстуры.  
— Прости, — Отабек встал, виновато и чуть смущенно улыбаясь. У него снова не получилось. — Ты мой друг, Крис.  
— Так-то лучше, — проворчал тот, ничуть не обидевшись.  
— Крис прав, — Юри разложил добычу (целую коробку отобранных ампул, шприцев, таблеток, порошков, бинтов и прочих разностей) по шести мягким аптечкам и присел на ступеньку рядом с Юркой. — У тебя вообще-то есть мы. У каждого своя стая. Мы тоже стая.  
— А теперь особенно, ни от кого не зависящая стая. Волки, которые сами по себе, — бледно улыбнулся Плисецкий.  
— Я думал, что ты больше тигров любишь, — отозвался в гарнитуре Жан. — Я нашел спортивный костюм. И кроссовки сорок третьего размера. И носки. Спортивный, правда, со вставками гламурного леопардового принта…  
— А Витя у нас голиком бегает или как? — с намеком поинтересовался Крис. — Джей, у тебя там специй рядом нет? Здорово бы пригодились.  
— Из тебя бы вышла отличная мамочка, Крис, — Отабек отошел к столику, на котором рассортировывал баночки с детским питанием, бальзамы, батончики и прочую найденную на складе ерунду.  
— Я не хочу потом расхлебывать последствия. Поэтому мне проще превентивно.  
— Да я тут целый чемодан собрал, вам, девочки, понравится, — фыркнул Джей. — А вы пожрать уже приготовили?  
— Ой, надеюсь, ты нашел мне что-нибудь под цвет твоих глаз, — тут же прощебетал Крис.  
— И моих, — пошутил Отабек и тут же смутился. Шутил он нечасто, поэтому считал, что делать у него это получается так же плохо, как и утешать.  
Юра негромко рассмеялся, Юри подхватил его смех. Правда, потом Плисецкий застонал, осторожно погладил бок и поморщился.  
— Мне не повезет. Зеленых спортивных костюмов леопардовой расцветки не производили…  
— Выкрасим, — пообещал Крис, а Отабек остро посмотрел на Юру.  
— Болит? Тебе ничуть не легче? Может, лучше лечь?  
— И кто тут еще мамочка… — тихо, себе под нос, проворчал Крис.  
— Терпимо, — пожимать плечами Юрка не стал. А потом вдруг широко ухмыльнулся и спросил: — А если и больно, если я вдруг сааамый больноооой человек в миииреее… ты меня из ложечки вот этим чудным банановым суфле покормишь?  
Отабек сморгнул, опустил взгляд на баночку детского питания, которую держал в руке, и вскинул бровь. Крис хмыкнул, демонстративно выудил из коробки еще одну мерную ложечку, вытер ее салфеткой и с торжественным видом протянул Отабеку. Тот взял ее, оглядел со всех сторон и вдруг улыбнулся. Ловко свернул крышку с баночки, подошел к Юре, встал перед ним на одно колено и, зачерпнув ложкой суфле, поднес ко рту.  
— Самому больному в мире человеку полагалось малиновое варенье.  
Губы порозовели. Наверное, это Юрка снова попытался покраснеть. Получилось забавно. Но он доблестно открыл рот и губами снял с ложечки суфле. Нормальное сладковатое детское банановое суфле.  
— За неимением гербовой... — пробубнил он, сложив губы «дудочкой» перекатывая языком еду. — Вкусно.  
— Странно, что не испортилось. Консервантов, наверное, много. Хотя вроде детское питание. Еще ложечку? — Отабек набрал еще одну.  
— Требуй поцелуй к «спасибо», — подсказал Крис.  
— Спасибо, папочка, за подсказку, — Отабек виновато улыбнулся Юре. — Он теперь мне это до конца своей жизни вспоминать будет.  
— Исключительно твоей. И ты уж определись: мамочка я или папочка, — тут же встрял Крис.  
— Ты мамочка, иногда прикидывающаяся папочкой.  
— Ну все, — Крис закатил глаза. — Нас посетил Бек голодный, а потому ехидный.  
Юрка потянулся и снова слизнул с ложечки ароматное суфле.  
— Умммм… спасибо, Бек, ты самое натуральное сокровище. Давай с тобой дружить, м?  
— Это чревато, Отабек, — снова подал голос в гарнитуре Джей. — Он может на шею сесть и ножки свесить…  
— Бек, дитю перед обедом сладкое нельзя, — добавил Крис, попробовал свое варево и чуть поморщился. — Соли не хватает. И перца. Но за неимением лучшего сойдет. Джей, радость моя, тащи свою тощую задницу назад, ужин почти готов. И близнецов наших надо позвать. Им горячее сейчас нужней всего.  
— А тебе, милый, я нашел дивную мастерку с блесточками, — фыркнул Жан и буквально спустя минуту появился из-за поворота, перекинув через плечо большую спортивную сумку. — Нашел только индийский карри и какую-то йодированную соль. Но думаю сойдет, да?  
— Карри — это вкусно, — убежденно кивнул Юри, поднимаясь со своего места и скрываясь за дверью.  
— Давай сюда, — Крис тут же оказался рядом с Джеем. Ловко, но бесцеремонно вытянул помянутую мастерку, пакетик со специями и маленькую баночку с солью. — О, ты чудо, Джей, — подался вперед, влепил «чуду» поцелуй в губы и унесся обратно к импровизированной «печке».  
— Джей, костюм понадобится Виталию. А то он у нас и правда почти голый, — Отабек поднялся с колена и вручил Юре открытую баночку и ложку. — Крис прав, сначала обед, потом сладкое.  
— Я ем в любом состоянии, — улыбнулся Юрка, в два счета прикончил содержимое баночки и, перехватив у Жана сумку, побрел внутрь. Ему переодеться тоже надо. Испорченная футболка, куртка и порядком покоцанная разгрузка как бы намекали.  
Его встретили два абсолютно одинаковых взгляда. Разве что одни глаза были заплаканными, а вторые сухо горели. Виктор, который уже сидел, прислонившись к стене, обнимал Виталия за плечи, но уже не утешая, а согревая. И, кажется, они наконец-то нашли общий язык. Виталий держался гораздо увереннее и спокойней, чем раньше, а Виктор — почти умиротворенным. Словно он наконец-то примирился со своими демонами.  
— Привет, — Виктор улыбнулся, и Виталий смущенно отвел взгляд. Словно ему было стыдно за собственные недавние слезы. Грусть и скорбь еще лежали тенью на его лице, но, глядя на дремлющего у стола Эрла, он улыбался.  
Юри суетился тут же: обеспокоенно смотрел в глаза то одному, то другому близнецу, слушал пульс, прикидывал температуру. Но определенно в каждой клеточке его существа чувствовалось… облегчение. Наконец он сел в кресло, устало откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза. Поморщился, с отвращением вытащил линзы и бросил их в мусорную корзину под столом.  
— Привет, — Юрка поставил сумку на стол и принялся доставать из нее вещи, тем не менее даже не глядя на них, все свое внимание посвятив Виктору и Виталию. — Вы в порядке, это отличная новость. Еще одна новость в том, что на улице парни готовят еду, так что совсем скоро мы попробуем суп из тушенки.  
— Я, наверное, не хочу есть, — Виктор прислушался к себе и покачал головой. Тут же зашипел от боли и схватился за висок. Похоже, место, куда ударили прикладом, все еще болело. Но выглядел он все равно гораздо лучше.  
— А я хочу попробовать. Никогда не ел суп из тушенки, — заявил Виталий, поймал смеющийся взгляд брата и тут же смущенно поправился. — Ну, за последние десять лет точно.  
— Вот и отлично, — кивнул Плисецкий, наконец, опуская взгляд. Костюм и впрямь был веселой леопардовой расцветки, из тех, которые любят простые гопники, с полосками, лейблами и прочими красивостями. — Прости, пока что придется надеть это. Жан больше ничего не принес, а щеголять в одном белье как-то холодно. Да и ноги поранить можешь ненароком.  
— Виктор, тебе тоже нужно поесть, хотя бы немного, — снова подал голос Юри. — Это поможет тебе восстановиться. А если не будешь делать резких движений и отдохнешь, то дело пойдет быстрее.  
— Я не устал, — возразил Виктор, но двигался он действительно плавно и неторопливо. Похоже, болела у него не только голова. — Спасибо, Юри.  
Улыбка у него тоже была другой. Не просто светлой и теплой, а чуть лукавой и очень обаятельной. Наблюдавший за ним Виталий только хмыкнул и принялся одеваться.  
— Спасибо, Юра, — то ли процитировал, то ли передразнил он брата, но смотрел только на Плисецкого, натягивая куртку на обнаженный торс.  
— Сначала футболку, — опередил действие Юрка, выуживая из сумки мягкую серую хлопковую футболку-поло. — Жан не знал, какой у тебя размер, так что взял типа средние. Надеюсь, что подойдут. Странно, но тебе идет.  
— Почему «странно»? — Виталий с любопытством смотрел на Юру, принимая от него футболку.  
— Мало кому вообще такие принты идут. Они в общем-то больше женские, — Юра отшагнул назад, окидывая его внимательным придирчивым взглядом. — Я впервые вижу такой мужской вариант, и на тебе он мне нравится. И на Викторе она тоже будет неплохо смотреться.  
Юри обошел стол и сунулся в сумку. Достал еще одну мастерку, на сей раз бело-рысьей расцветки и вернулся к Виктору, набросив мягкую теплую ткань ему на плечи.  
— Да, действительно, — усмехнулся Кацуки, близоруко щурясь.  
— Если здесь есть оптика, надо подобрать тебе очки, — внес конструктивное предложение Юрка.  
— Согласен, — Виктор поежился и оделся. — Без очков ты кажешься беззащитным.  
— Беззащитным? — сморгнул Юри и вдруг нахмурился. Вернее, не так, между бровей пролегла складочка, да и брови изогнулись так, будто Кацуки был огорчен. И все же он просто недоумевал.  
— Ты щуришься, — Виктор улыбнулся, почему-то покосился на Юру и, явно чувствуя себя неловко, подошел ближе. — Прости, если обидел. Я не хотел. Спасибо за помощь.  
— Не обидел, что ты! — помотал головой Кацуки, для большего эффекта еще и руками всплеснул. — Просто я привык быть сильным. Я же солдат. Был солдатом. Лейтенантом. Был.  
— Был, да вышел весь, — криво усмехнулся Юрка. — Я тоже был. А теперь я просто Плисец. А ты — Кацудон.  
Виталий фыркнул, а вот Виктор нахмурился.  
— Как мы здесь оказались? Что с остальными? Последнее, что я помню — это какой-то… операционный зал? — он поднял руки к глазам, изучая оставленные следы. — И почему у меня голова болит?  
— У тебя сотрясение, тебя серьезно приложили прикладом, — Юри подошел и кончиками пальцев коснулся шишки на затылке Виктора. — Когда нас взяли, нас разделили. Вас с Виталием забрали, нас заперли в блоке. Потом, на рассвете где-то, базу атаковали…  
— Атаковала стая Виталия, — помог ему Юрка, воссевший на столе.  
— Да, — кивнул Юри и продолжил. — Нас выпустил Фельцман. Рассказал, что вас собираются эвакуировать. И мы решили вас отбить. Все целы. Отабек, Жан и Крис сейчас на улице, готовят обед. Поповича пристрелил Юра, когда он целился в Бека. Потом мы вывезли вас на вертушке, сели в городе и отправили пилота.  
— Ну он же ни в чем не виноват, правда? — склонил голову к плечу Плисецкий.  
— О… — Виктор сморгнул. Судя по мгновенно затуманившимся глазам, он пытался переварить информацию, но его размышления оборвал Виталий.  
— Я тоже не помню, что было и что делал. Только то, что больно и жжется. А еще — что очень хочу домой. Я не звал стаю.  
— Ты их… друг. Они пришли тебе помочь, — Виктор наконец закончил с переодеванием и выпрямился. Теперь он больше был похож на себя. Уверенный, спокойный. И умиротворенный. — Спасибо за помощь. Но теперь у вас проблемы.  
— Да, мы как бы знали на что идем, так что из категории «солдат» перешли в категорию «сталкер», — пожал плечами Юри и потер ладонями глаза.  
— Э, народ, ну вы идете хавать, что ли? — в комнату, нарочито громко протопав, ввалился Джей. Поиграл бровями, широко ухмыльнулся и выдал: — Король кухни приглашает!  
— Спасибо, милый, на добром слове, — почти ввалился следом Крис. — Какие красавчики. Джей, ты создал себе конкурентов. Но я верен только тебе. Поэтому ну пойдемте уже есть. Ну пожалуйста.  
Виктор улыбнулся и осторожно кивнул, двинувшись вперед и ненавязчиво уводя с собой Юри. Виталий проводил их задумчивым взглядом, опустил взгляд на тварь, и та молча поднялась с пола и вышла следом. Крис утащил Джея, ворча на всяких разных, голодом морящих, и они остались одни.  
— Юра… — Виталий чуть придержал его. — Я не знаю, как правильно сказать, но ты… словно какой-то другой. Смотришь по-другому. Я сделал что-то не так?  
Плисецкий закусил губу, поднял на него взгляд и глубоко вздохнул, будто пытаясь решиться. Хотя бы на что-то. Носком ботинка он попинал ножку стола. Он всегда говорил то, что думал и поступал так, как считал правильным. Так что изменилось? Почему он никак не может решить, чего же хочет?  
— Я тоже не знаю, как сказать. Я никогда с таким не сталкивался, как и ты.  
Ох, как же трудно связывать мысли в нечто более-менее понятное.  
— Себя я тоже чувствую странно, — поняв, что больше ничего не дождется, Виталий задумчиво дернул себя за прядку, запутался пальцем и, досадливо вздохнув, откинул волосы за спину. — Я помню все. И знаю… ну, почти все. Но это было как сон. Как злился на Витю, и как рад был, когда он появился, потому что думал, что теперь мне будет с кем разговаривать. Только все равно на него злился, потому что его не было слишком долго. А еще я хочу перетащить в палатку матрас с кровати и спать там. Думаю, мне понравилось бы.  
— Это, наверное, очень удобно, — кивнул Юрка почти убито. — А ты помнишь, что мы с тобой… мы с тобой целовались и еще ты сделал мне хорошо. Очень хорошо. У меня даже от воспоминаний колени дрожат. И я очень боюсь, что ты будешь на меня сердиться или что ты обидишься.  
— Я не умею обижаться, — Виталий поколебался немного, но все-таки подошел, встав почти вплотную. — Я помню, Юра. Что ты был красивый. И мне нравилось, как ты целуешься, — он осторожно коснулся его щеки. — Почему ты боишься?  
— Потому что я не могу решить, чего я хочу, Вит. Хочу я быть с тобой, или хочу, чтобы рядом был Бек. Я так часто делал людям больно и так часто не замечал этого, что теперь я не хочу снова сделать это. Я не хочу ранить тебя. Тебе и так хреново без стаи. И не хочу ранить его. Он остался один и может сломаться, потому что его предали те, кому он верил. А я просто… просто… лучше б я кровью истек, черт!  
— Как ты хочешь быть со мной, Юра? — Виталий, кажется, действительно не понимал. — Ты мне нравишься. С тобой здорово кататься. Мне нравится, как ты целуешься, и, наверное, было бы здорово побегать наперегонки. Я не знаю, как это называется, но вы мне все… нравитесь? По-разному, но все равно нравитесь. Но я не буду плакать, если ты решишь вдруг уйти.  
Юрка сухо всхлипнул, а потом порывисто обнял его. Просто обнял, понимая, что еще чуть, и дурной ком в горле прорвется к чертям рыданиями. И это будет ну очень и очень не по-плисецки.  
Горечь и облегчение одновременно. Горечь от того, что этот мальчик-мужчина не поймет того, что с ним творится и отчего Юрочку на хомячки разрывает и плющит страшно. Тело прошило болью от слишком неосторожного и резкого движения, и он глухо застонал.  
Бегать наперегонки… кататься вместе… как крутит в груди, как больно. И как легко вдруг. Дурак Плисецкий. Выбор сделали за тебя. Не ты принял решение. Не ты.  
— Я за тебя заплачу. Можно?  
— Я тебя обидел? — Виталий осторожно обнял его в ответ. Погладил по плечу, волосам. — Тебе больно. Прости. Я не должен был говорить.  
— Нет, — выдохнул Юрка ему на ухо. — Наоборот. Больно, но правильно. Но все равно, Вит, запомни, хорошо запомни, я в твоей стае.  
— Я не понимаю. Если правильно, то почему тебе больно? — Виталий провел рукой по его руке.  
— Потому что когда правильно — всегда больно. Правда она не всегда приятной бывает, — Юра уткнулся лбом в его плечо и шмыгнул носом. — Но это ничего. Честно, это нормально. Если человек нормальный. А я вроде как всегда считал себя нормальным.  
— Значит, теперь с тобой все будет хорошо? — Виталий скулой потерся о его висок и мягко чмокнул куда-то в волосы. — Мне хочется, чтобы все было хорошо. И чтобы мы с тобой иногда ходили на каток. Если ты будешь сюда приходить.  
— Пока буду жив, — тихо-тихо выдохнул Плисецкий и мягко отстранился. По-другому не мог. Не здесь и не с этим человеком. — Я ужасно хочу есть. И желательно что-нибудь существенней детского питания и батончика.  
Он еще раз шмыгнул носом, на всякий случай потер ладонями лицо, попутно размазав по лицу так и не пролившиеся слезинки. Потом, спохватившись, стащил с себя пришедшую в негодность одежду, оставив в сторонке только разгрузку. Надо попробовать подлатать. Вдруг получится? Пока не найдет другую, хоть бы и в магазине снаряжения, все равно с этой ходить.  
В сумке была еще одна мастерка. И тоже леопардовой расцветки. Похоже, других в том магазине просто не водилось. Или это был Леруа таким образом решил постебаться над спутниками. Эта, правда, была цвета фуксии с черными пятнами. Пошло, но щеголять в драной футболке и заляпанной кровью куртке не хотелось.  
— Ну вот, я теперь готов тоже. Пойдем?  
— Ты смешной в этом, — Виталий задорно улыбнулся. — Но мне нравится, — он протянул руку, сцапал Юру за рукав и потянул к выходу.  
В зале аптеки подготовка к «званому обеду» шла полным ходом. Кто-то из парней вытащил стол и поставил прямо в центре, весь хлам сдвинув в сторону. Кто-то даже умудрился навести здесь относительный порядок. Найденное «сокровище» в виде запасов воды, диетического и детского питания, а также батончиков сложили в уголке, лекарства — в другом. Точно на середину стола водрузили «котелок» с поднимающимся над ним ароматным паром, от которого у соскучившихся по нормальной еде парней текли слюнки. О хлебе, конечно, можно было и не мечтать, но среди диетического питания обнаружились хлебцы, которые теперь ровной стопочкой лежали рядом с импровизированной кастрюлей.  
При их появлении Отабек, стоявший рядом с Крисом, повернулся, окинул их немного удивленным взглядом и улыбнулся.  
— Все в порядке?  
Но вместо них ответил Крис. Правда, сам он обратился к Джею:  
— Прелесть, ты специально им такие цвета выбрал? Чтобы среди руин не потерялись?  
— По-моему очень гармонично получилось, — выпятив губу и с видом ценителя выдал Леруа. — Хороши, черти! Хоть сейчас на подиум.  
Юри тоже обернулся. В очках он выглядел непривычно. Массивные «ботанские» с синими вставками и широкими дужками — они преображали его лицо еще сильнее, делая совершенно юным и очень-очень наивным.  
— Все хорошо, — Плисецкий втянул носом умопомрачительный запах и сунулся поближе к столу. Втерся между Крисом и Отабеком и немного неловко обнял капитана за талию. — Правда. Все уже хорошо.  
Тот удивленно покосился на него, но ничего говорить не стал. Просто взял со стола крохотную походную рюмку, уже полную. Точно такую же Крис сунул Виталию под грозным взглядом Виктора.  
— Итак… — Отабек улыбался. — Мы живы. У нас есть суп. Чем не повод выпить?  
— Маленьким и раненым не наливать, — Джей сунул Юрке в руку детскую тарелочку с детской же ложечкой и ехидно улыбнулся. Ну да, Плисецкому после ударной дозы всего на свете только алкоголь принимать.  
— Кампай, — улыбнулся Кацуки, совершенно непривычным жестом поправив на переносице очки.  
— Чин-чин, — Виктор потянулся к нему своим «бокалом». Виталий сунул нос в свою, поморщился и, глядя на то, как пьет брат, залпом опрокинул рюмку. Втянул воздух судорожно, закашлялся под общий смех.  
— Что это?!  
— Это алкоголь, братец, — с улыбкой протянул Жан. — Это пьют, когда хорошо, в честь чего-нибудь, когда плохо и просто так, потому что потом становится легко и приятно. Если этого выпить много, становится плохо и грустно, так что лучше не перебирать!  
— И ты можешь не пить, если не хочешь, — Юра потянулся и легонько сжал руку Виталия. — Ты не привык, тебе это совершенно не обязательно.  
— Я не хочу быть ребенком, — Виталий вздохнул, состроив обиженную мордочку.  
— Пить не значит быть взрослым, — Отабек улыбнулся ему одними глазами. — А вообще, я рад, на самом деле рад, что мы все здесь. Мы не знаем, что будет дальше, но у нас есть хотя бы этот день и этот час. И этот несравненный суп, до которого, надеюсь, мы все-таки доберемся.  
— Отличный тост, — Крис торжественно выпил, шумно втянул воздух и, взяв ложечку, нырнул в кастрюлю. — Не стесняемся, дамочки, тарелки только для маленьких и раненых.  
— И ты, Брут, — вздохнул Плисецкий.  
— Это же Крис, Юри-о, — фыркнул Джей, довольно ныряя ложкой в суп. После всего приключившегося лопать из одного котла, поочередно черпая ароматное варево ложками было как-то вполне естественно и совершенно не вызывало отторжения.  
— Просто ты един в двух лицах. Ребенок и раненый, — пожал плечами Кацуки.  
— Я не ребенок, попрошу! — возмутился Юрка, приняв, тем не менее привилегию в виде тарелочки.  
— А ты? — спросил Крис у принюхивающегося к супу Виталия. — Тебе дать тарелочку? У меня есть еще.  
Виталий поднял на него чистый взгляд:  
— А я ребенок или раненый?  
— Тебе лучше знать, — невинно улыбнулся Крис.  
— Мне нравится тарелочка Юры, — бесхитростно заявил Виталий после недолгого раздумья. — Но я больше не хочу, чтобы меня называли Витей. И я хорошо себя чувствую, у меня ничего не болит. Я ребенок или раненый?  
— Ты хитрожопый, — с чувством выдохнул Крис, но тарелочку ему все-таки протянул, ворча себе под нос. — Тебе не полагается, но для первого супа сделаем исключение.  
Виталий улыбнулся довольно и лукаво. Взял протянутую посудину с уже налитым в нее супом и съел первую ложку. Добросовестно прислушался к себе и принялся уплетать за обе щеки. А спустя пару минут сосредоточенного пережевывания потек какой-то шутливый, легкий разговор то про любовь к животным принтам, то о полезности длинных волос в обычной жизни. Где-то между темами в зал проскользнула тварь, с независимым видом прошла мимо обедающих и растянулась на полу в уголке. Судя по довольной морде, ее обед от нее не убежал.  
А когда с супом и батончиками на десерт было покончено, стол убран и сдвинут в сторонку, Крис вытянул всех на улицу на «перекурить». Пейзаж из руин не особо радовал глаз, но небо было чистым, солнце ласковым, и ощущение умиротворенного спокойствия пришло само собой. Но долгого благостного молчания не получилось. Даже когда к ним через завал просочилась какая-то мелкая и очень любопытная тварюшка, которая принялась обнюхивать каждого с самым умильным видом.  
— Я тут подумал… — Крису к его одухотворенному виду только сигареты не хватало для полноты образа. — О том, что нам делать дальше. И мне понравилась идея договора. Виталий, как я понимаю, уходить отсюда не хочет, — он повернулся к внимательно слушающему его парню, и тот покачал головой.  
— Мне не понравился большой мир. И я не могу бросить их, — он кивнул на резвящуюся в пыли тварюшку. — Они мне верят. Все это время они меня защищали и не давали умереть. Я не могу их бросить.  
— Не говоря о том, что они тебя не оставят и пойдут следом, — добавил Отабек.  
— И это тоже. Но я хотел бы просто посмотреть на другие базы. Думаю, погулять меня отпустят.  
— Думаю, что отпустят, — Крис улыбнулся. — Я плохо представляю себя на Ферме. Зато свободным сталкером — очень даже. Мы можем замутить свою базу за пределами Города. Работать наемниками, курьерами. Здесь, в городе, есть уйма вещей, которые нужны Анклавам. Мы можем их обменивать на продукты, лекарство и все, что нам понадобится.  
— Есть и другие Города, в том числе и класса «Альфа», — подал голос до сих пор молчавший Виктор. — Я бы хотел прогуляться по тем, в которых не был. Может, мне удастся найти ответ, откуда взялись монстры и зачем они здесь.  
— А мне интересно, услышу ли я других, — глаза у Виталия загорелись. — Может, они знают больше.  
— По-моему, хорошая мысль, — убежденно кивнул Юри. — У нас всех есть опыт, в том числе боевых операций. Специализация, годы работы в очень сложных условиях, а теперь еще и в городе Альфа. Притом почти научный, и мы потенциально знаем, к чему нужно быть готовыми.  
— Нельзя быть потенциально готовыми, — возразил Жан. — Здесь есть Витя. Там может быть какая-нибудь Изабелла с вечным ПМС. И стая там может быть соответствующей. Нервной и дерганной, что и шоколадкой не успокоишь.  
— Ты прям спец, — фыркнул Юрка.  
— Я прям сталкивался, — пожал плечами Жан, и Юрка вспомнил девушку из Двадцать первого, которую как раз-таки и звали Изабелла. И вроде они даже с Жаном встречаться пытались. И, кажется, Жан даже собирался ей предложение делать. Но потом что-то не сложилось. Наверное, Леруа попал под горячую руку в этот самый период ПМС и решил не связываться.  
— Я, в общем, тоже не против, — Юрка бросил взгляд на Отабека. Решение за ним. И еще за Виктором. И отчего-то внутри все сжалось. Он даже пальцы в кулаки стиснул, молясь про себя, чтоб только Отабек согласился. Лишь бы только согласился.  
— Мне нравится идея с изучением других городов, — задумчиво произнес Отабек. — Но самый острый вопрос — финансирование. Поэтому я считаю, что нам стоит либо сначала наработать что-то, хоть какую-то базу. Элементарно для того, чтобы не искать арсеналы с боезапасом. А потом уже заниматься научными поисками. Либо изначально разделить занятия. Одни занимаются изучением городов и поиском ценных вещей, которые можно было бы продать или обменять, а другие — организацией и доставкой. Ну и неплохо было бы как-нибудь навестить Фельцмана или просто провести разведку на предмет нашего нынешнего статуса.  
— Если он жив, — Юрка закусил губу.  
— Думаю, Фельцман-сан не так прост, и совершенно точно не даст себя прикончить. Он генерал, дослужился до статуса в трудный период, так что не может быть, чтобы он погиб или попался, — предположил Юри, бросив короткий взгляд на Виктора. В конечном итоге, тот должен знать о генерале побольше их.  
— Я не знаю, что было на той базе, с которой вы нас забрали. — Виктор ответил ему долгим взглядом и едва заметное улыбнулся. — Но если вы убили Поповича, Яков должен был остаться там главным. И он точно смог выкрутиться. И перевернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, так что за него я не переживаю. Но Отабек прав. Нам нужна база.  
— Вы можете остаться здесь, — Виталий переводил взгляд с одного на другого. — Если не в центре, то где-нибудь рядом с Периметром. Найти нормальное укрытие будет не трудно.  
— И придумать, как замаскировать вход и выход, — Крис улыбнулся.  
— Я помогу с охраной, — Виталий протянул руку, и единственный оставшийся в живых «личный» монстр потянулся навстречу ласке. — Я больше не Витя, но меня все еще слушаются.  
Кажется, этот факт его удивлял больше всего.  
— Я слышу всех, кто остался.  
— Ресурсов города нам хватит на всю оставшуюся, сколько бы ее ни было, — протянул Жан. — А если найдем кофемашину и кофе, я готов жить даже в палатке, хоть, думаю, для базы мы сможем подобрать здание и апартаменты поприличнее.  
— А как же круассаны? — не удержался от шпильки Юра.  
— Свечку подержать хочешь? — отбил Леруа. — Ты не волнуйся, литературы обучающей в магазинах осталось дофига…  
— Иди ты, — насупился Плисецкий.  
— Не начинай того, что не сумеешь закоооончииить, — елейным голоском пропел Жан.  
— Детский сад, — вздохнул Кацуки.  
— Детский, — согласился Отабек, улыбнувшись смущенному Юре одними глазами. — Виталя, ты бы им выделил отдельные комнаты что ли…  
— Выделю, — тот недоумевающе хлопнул ресницами, но дополнительных вопросов задавать не стал.  
— Вопрос с электроэнергией, — Виктор попытался вернуть разговор на деловое русло. — И да, я останусь с братом. Если база будет здесь, я буду только счастлив. Если поблизости от Периметра, но по другую его сторону — тоже.  
— Вариант Фермы даже не рассматривается, — покачал Крис. — С электроэнергией можно и решить. Генератор в хранилище работал от солнечных батарей. Мы можем забрать его вместе с батареями. И надо будет пошуршать на предмет новых, уверен, что найдем. Кстати, Виталя, как ты жил столько времени без электричества?  
— Мне оно было не нужно? — тот пожал плечами. — Я хорошо вижу в темноте.  
— А еда? Суп? Чай? Кофе? Волосы помыть? — не отставал Крис с вопросами, которые на самом деле должны быть заданы гораздо раньше. Но тогда до таких мелочей им не было дела.  
Виталий задумался. И на вопросы начал отвечать в обратном порядке:  
— Волосы я мыл внизу, в тоннелях рядом с Ульем. Там можно найти горячую воду. Или попросить, чтобы тебе ее согрели. Здесь у многих температура тела повышенная, в отличие от нас. Но мне горячая никогда не нравилась. Кофе я не люблю. Чай интересный, но мне он нравился в бутылках и холодным. Правда, года три назад он испортился. А еда… Ну, я ел разное. Но мне нужно гораздо меньше. Люблю шоколадки, чипсы, сухарики. Как-то нашел целый склад продуктов. Они хранились глубоко под землей и хорошо сохранились. Сырое мясо мне не понравилось, но я знал, что его можно зажарить на огне. Мне понравилось. И тех продуктов мне хватило надолго. Думаю, если поискать, можно найти еще такие склады.  
— Государственный резерв. Или частный схрон на случай апокалипсиса, — понимающе протянул Крис.  
— В общем, проблема с электричеством решаема, — подытожил Отабек. — А что с водой? Здесь шла какая-то ржавая, но я так и не понял, откуда. Десять лет прошло, все коммуникации давно должны были не работать.  
— Город питался не от одной станции. Некоторые станции обслуживают ко всему прочему еще и базы в пределах тридцатикилометровой зоны от города, — прикрыв глаза, выдал Жан. Будто читал из досье.  
— Есть шанс, что в каком-то из кварталов сохранилась подача от периферийной станции, питающей базу или ферму. Хотя фермы в основном со своими подземными горизонтами, — кивнул Юрка.  
— А еще можно сориентироваться по карте и выбрать место поближе к водоемам. Здесь есть пруды, есть канал. Десять лет в них всякую муть не сбрасывали, городской коллектор не функционирует, так что вода должна пройти цикл возобновления, — прикинул Леруа. — Плюсом все еще есть вода бутилированная. Короче, вариантов масса.  
— Главное, определиться с нашими дальнейшими действиями, и прогуляться кварталами. Может, вот прям так что-то и подберем, — предложил Юри. — А от шоколадки я бы тоже не отказался. И от кофе.  
— В общем, у нас несколько вопросов на повестке. Где обустраивать базу. Кто чем хочет заниматься. И кто какие обязанности на себя возьмет в результате, — Отабек обвел всех внимательных взглядом. — Нас хоть и мало, но и нас анархия может не обойти стороной.  
— Я за базу внутри Города, — тут же высказался Виктор. — Это удобно хотя бы тем, что не нужно выставлять дежурных. — Ну и погулять-поискать. Как организатор я, подозреваю, не особо. Для себя любимого — вполне, но базу не потяну. И потом… Я уверен, что в таком составе мы недолго останемся. Парней с завышенным показателям мутации, но со здоровыми мозгами немало. Кого-то вышвырнули из армии, кто-то не прижился на Фермах.  
— По факту мне все равно, где быть базе — за периметром или внутри, — Крис задумчиво крутил травинку между пальцами. — Я не фанат научных изысканий, мне что попроще, поэтому, если что, организация чего-нибудь и «связи с общественностью» могу взять на себя.  
— Я как организатор тоже не очень. Скорее я — обеспечение тыла. Найти, принести, подобрать, откачать, приготовить, — Юри задумчиво вертел в пальцах очки и щурился, глядя на иззубренную линию горизонта. — Так что вполне могу заниматься базой, ее жизнеобеспечением и всем необходимым.  
— А мне в общем пофигу, — пожал плечами Жан. — Парочку адекватных ребят, которых поперли из армии, я знаю, причины увольнения тоже. Да и вообще, я существо глубоко универсальное. Хоть сверху, хоть снизу.  
— Ну хоть тут не пошлил бы, — попросил Плисецкий. — У меня паршиво с контактами, да и я… в общем, вряд ли мне можно в Анклав соваться. И ты, Бек, засветился. Но если надо, значит надо. Ну, это вроде как если ты у нас остаешься командиром, я хотел бы тебя м-м-м… защищать.  
— Не думаю, что у нас есть вакансия телохранителя, — съязвил Крис. — Да и Бек у нас большой мальчик. И вообще, желания становиться комендантом пока не изъявлял. Или ты просто туда же, куда и он?  
— Я думаю, что в компании с Виктором тебе будет лучше, — выдал Отабек Юре, покусав губы. — На базе тебе будет скучно. Так что, если ты будешь ходить на вылазки, никто против не будет. Сталкерская работа меня не особо волнует, но на самом деле нет никакой разницы, кто в результате чем займется. База одна. И возвращаться на нее мы будем все. Просто у каждого будет своя задача за ее пределами. Это не… — он немного поколебался, а потом вскинул на Юру прямой взгляд, — не посыл на хер. И да, я за базу внутри Периметра. Здесь будет сложнее до нее добраться, а нам ее защищать. К тому же, я уверен, что наркодельцы не забудут сюда тропинку. Значит, Виталию понадобится наша помощь и в этом.  
— То есть вы все останетесь здесь? — Виталий переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Похоже на то, — Крис задумчиво смотрел на Отабека. Очень понимающе и странно довольно.  
— Ура! — Виталий радостно вскинулся, чуть не слетел со своего «насеста», был немедленно пойман братом и усажен на место.  
— То есть ты принял решение? — едва слышно выдохнул на ухо Плисецкому Жан.  
— Да, — без колебаний ответил Юрка, не отводя взгляда от лица Отабека. — Да, я так решил.  
— Ну бля… — только и сказал Жан. — Как бы бля…  
— Мы остаемся в периметре, просто подбираем место с учетом удобства его защиты от вероятных прорывов извне, и с тем, чтобы всегда можно было прийти на помощь Витале. Или укрыться так, чтоб при ковровой бомбардировке нам не прилетело, — подытожил Отабек, не заметив этого короткого разговора.  
— Именно, — кивнул Юри. — Так что нам необходимо место рядом с водой и желательно метрополитеном или бункером. Метро — идеальное бомбоубежище на самом деле. И выкурят нас оттуда только если запустят газ. А для этого придется извести массу химии, и не факт, что получится.  
— Я знаю парочку таких, — Виталий откровенно сиял от радости. — Я покажу.  
— Вот и отлично, — Отабек кивнул, заметно расслабляясь. Теперь, когда решение было принято и даже одобрено, стало легче, гораздо легче. А еще Юркин взгляд согревал, заставляя чувствовать все острее. — Тогда, как насчет такого плана: Виталий показывает мне, Юри и Виктору место, Крис, Джей и Юра попытаются найти что-нибудь для облегчения передвижения. Здесь должен был остаться хоть какой-то транспорт. Тягать это все на руках — мы умрем раньше.  
— Мы можем наведаться на базу нариков. Если их всех убили, то там должно хоть что-то остаться. Хоть боевой запас. Вряд ли Попович снизошел до того, чтобы убрать там все, — Крис перестал издеваться над травинкой, отправив ее на землю.  
— Это может быть опасно, — Отабек тут же нахмурился.  
— Вряд ли они будут ждать нас там. А если Виталий расскажет нам, как туда добраться, то сначала мы могли бы навестить их лагерь, а потом уже заниматься обустройством своего.  
— Юра не сможет быть эффективным еще минимум дня три, пока рана не начнет нормально заживать. До этого момента есть риск воспаления или еще какой-нибудь неприятности, — заметил Юри. — Так что я пока не рекомендую задействовать его на все сто.  
— Разве что на «шу-хе-ре» постоять, — фыркнул Жан. Вот только взгляд оставался очень серьезным.  
— Э… я могу! — возразил Плисецкий, мгновенно подобравшись и готовясь отстаивать собственную точку зрения до победного.  
— Можешь, конечно, — кивнул Юри. — Но недолго.  
— Если мы вернемся все потом сюда, я могу оставить Эрла здесь, вместе с Юрой, — предложил Виталий. — С Юрой ничего не случится. Если что, Эрл мне все передаст.  
— Отличная связь, мне нравится, — поморщился Крис. — Кстати, надо бы батарейки нарыть. Или использовать рации по минимуму. Хотя есть надежда, что у тех же нариков что-то да найдем.  
— Виктор, как ты? — Отабек повернулся к Никифорову. — Тебе бы тоже отдохнуть и отлежаться.  
— Поддерживаю. Вы отлично справитесь вдвоем с Юри, — тут же встрял Крис. — А наш «маленький и раненый» не будет скучать в одиночестве.  
— Крис, это дискриминация, ты в курсе? — Юрка в несколько шагов преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и замер, нос к носу, заглядывая ему в лицо снизу вверх. Усилие и скорость привели к тому, что он малость позеленел, но в целом выглядел решительно.  
— Юра, это не обсуждается, — покачал головой Кацуки. — Если хочешь чем-нибудь заняться, пожалуйста, аккуратно раскладывай все, что найдешь в аптеке, по контейнерам. Что еще можно использовать, а что нет, проверяй упаковку на шприцах, найди стерилиум, бинты, пластыри и все такое.  
Юрка какое-то время буравил взглядом Джакометти, потом перевел его на экс-лейтенанта и, наконец, сдавшись, обернулся к Отабеку.  
— Ты же знаешь, что так будет лучше, — тот улыбнулся. — Так мы будем волноваться за тебя меньше. И за Виктором присмотришь.  
— Эй, — вскинулся тут же Виктор. — Я в порядке!  
— А мне кажется, вам надо поговорить без свидетелей, — проворчал Крис. Виталий тут же любопытно посмотрел на Юру, а потом на Виктора, но от вопросов удержался.  
— Зануда, — сдавшись, бросил Виктор и демонстративно вытянулся на облюбованном месте, подставив лицо солнцу. — Валите. А я пока позагораю.  
— Мой дед говорил: «Когда кажется — креститься надо!» — вспыхнул Плисецкий.  
— Не злись, Юра, — попросил Кацуки.  
— Да, не бесись, просто когда кого-то начинаешь подкалывать, готовься к ответным подколам. Или ты думал, что, прикалываясь над моей трепетной мечтой о кофе в постель и круассане, не получишь возмездия? — вклинился Джей.  
— Во имя Луны! — вдруг добавил Юри и хмыкнул, вновь водружая на нос очки.  
Отабек только глаза закатил. Поймал взгляд Криса и выразительно кивнул в сторону руин. Джакометти демонстративно вскинул нос, покопался в недрах рюкзака, выудил карту города, которую таскал с собой всю эту неделю, отмечая путь, и, подхватив Джея под руку, поволок за собой. Какое-то время до оставшихся еще доносились реплики об «отдельный апартаментах» и где в этом городе можно найти хотя бы черствую булочку, но потом затихли.  
— Пошли? — Виталий на землю соскользнул сам. Положив ладонь на лоб Эрла, он повернулся к Юри, к Отабеку и, получив их почти синхронный кивок, почти бегом метнулся в другую сторону. Отабек коротко, но не зло выматерился и кинулся следом.  
— Притормози!  
Когда звук их шагов растворился в подступающем вечере, Виктор выпрямился, глядя на Юру.  
— Нам действительно нужно поговорить?  
— Наверное, да, — кивнул тот, все больше чувствуя себя игрушечным болванчиком. Он кивает, качает головой, пытается принимать решения и понять, чего же он хочет, и это все тоже похоже на какую-то программу, которую необходимо пройти до конца, чтоб достигнуть следующего уровня. — У меня неважно с самоопределением. И с принятием решений, если ты заметил. Раньше мне не приходилось так много думать и решать. Раньше все было предельно понятно. Сейчас для меня все слишком сложно. Мне нравится твой брат. Мне нравишься ты. Мне нравится Бек. Только Вит, он… еще больший ребенок, чем я. В его понимании быть вместе — бегать наперегонки по городу и кататься…  
— Ну, и из этого тоже состоит «быть вместе». Когда вы вместе что-то делаете. Бегаете наперегонки, мочите уродов, смеетесь, читаете книги, разговариваете или просто молчите. Вы просто вместе, — Виктор был явно удивлен. — Ты разговаривал об этом с Виталей, да? И… я?  
— Ты. И ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я? — и снова у Юрки порозовели только губы. — Джей троллит меня не на пустом месте. Я действительно никого к себе не подпускал. Так что на незаданный сейчас вопрос — да, это был первый поцелуй.  
Виктор медленно выдохнул. Прикрыл глаза, помолчал какое-то время, а потом вдруг протянул ему руку:  
— Иди сюда, Юра. Пожалуйста.  
— Нет, подожди. Мне надо закончить. Мне нравишься ты. И мне нравится Бек. Но с моей стороны это очень по-детски. Вы не игрушки, вы люди со своими желаниями. А я и так вам головы заморочил. А себе — сильнее всех. Ты красивый, умный, сильный, и первое, о чем я подумал, когда увидел тебя, что на тебе в Анклавах, наверное, виснут все… А на Бека я старался не смотреть. Он ведь стопроцентный человек, а у меня очень высокий процент мутации. Нет, ты не замена и не альтернатива. Я просто разрываюсь между вами. И мне пиздец как плохо сейчас. Так что Крис и Джей правы.  
— Ох, заставляешь старичка двигаться, — Виктор с улыбкой покачал головой и встал. Подошел к Юре и обнял его, стараясь не задеть бок. Надавил на затылок, заставив вжаться лицом в плечо. — Просто пойми, что ты чувствуешь. Просто послушай. Я тебя обнимаю, я просто тебя обнимаю, потому что мне нравится именно это — чувствовать тебя, защищать. Прислушайся к себе. Чего ты хочешь именно сейчас? Чтобы я обнимал тебя так же, или поцеловал по-взрослому, по-настоящему? Или чтобы целовал тебя кто-то другой?  
— С тобой спокойно… — слова порхнули прежде, чем он успел прикусить язык. Именно так. Спокойно. Он ведь не боялся, когда болтался, связанный с Виктором страховочным тросом. Тепло. Спокойно. Это странное спокойствие, чем-то схожее с ощущением Юри рядом.  
— Тогда кого ты хочешь видеть во мне? — Виктор погладил его по волосам. Без капли интимности, но нежно, тепло. — Друга, брата или любовника?  
— У тебя есть брат, — негромко ответил Плисецкий. — И у меня. Целых двое. Пусть мы и не похожи ни капли, я их считаю братьями. А вот с друзьями напряженка. — Он замолчал, глубоко вздохнул, скрипнул зубами от снова прострелившей в боку боли и медленно выдохнул. — Это все довольно мучительно.  
— Хочешь правду, Юра? — Виктор немного отстранил его от себя, чмокнул в кончик носа и улыбнулся. — Я разочарую тебя. Я забывчивый и ветреный, за мной самим бы кто присмотрел. Виталька хоть уже и не Витя, но в отношениях ему вряд ли было с кем опыта набираться, да и в голове у него сейчас точно не семейная жизнь. А Бек… Он стена. И крепость. Со своими демонами и скелетами в шкафах, но у кого их нет. Я вижу, как он на тебя смотрит. Как на чудо. И еще… моя самая страшная тайна, — он подался вперед, шепча на ухо: — Мне очень нравится Юри. Но он такой далекий, что я даже смотреть на него лишний раз боюсь.  
Юрка шмыгнул носом. Входит в дурацкую привычку, надо избавляться.  
— Виктор… вот не знаю, мне тебя придушить сейчас хочется, или спасибо сказать? Какого ты вообще-то молчал, а? Я тут совестью мучаюсь, не знаю, что делать, а ты тихо сохнешь по Кацудону? — он нервно хихикнул, а потом не удержался и рассмеялся, в голос, до слез, до стонов.  
— Я, между прочим, тоже не ас в отношениях, — Виктор с улыбкой пережидал его почти-истерику, только со щек вытирал текущие слезы. — А ваш Ронин такой красивый, но такой серьезный, что и не знаешь, то ли сразу пошлет, то ли в морду даст. Да и… занят он. В смысле, влюблен уже. Так что, смысл? Ну вот, улыбаешься хоть, а то ходил букой, почетное звание у кэпа отбирал.  
— Не занят он, в смысле, нет у него никого, — Плисецкий ладонями потер лицо. — В Анклавах никто не ждет. У нас вообще не складывается с личной частью. В смысле, жизнью. Не замечал я, чтоб он по кому-то сох. Даже на нашей базе особо ни с кем не… мы давно таким составом на самом деле, так что тебе показалось.  
— Не показалось, — Виктор покачал головой, глядя куда-то Юре за плечо. — Он сам сказал об этом, когда я спросил. Так что… Не пора ли нам лекарствами заняться? А то придет грозный Юри и выскажет все, что думает.  
— Не будь придурком и попробуй, — упрямо вздернул подбородок Юрка, разворачиваясь и медленно ковыляя ко входу. — Если не попробуешь, потом всю жизнь жалеть будешь, что не рискнул.  
— И это мне ты говоришь? — Виктор за спиной чисто рассмеялся.  
— Ну, я же рискнул, — по ступенькам Юра поднимался медленно, но упрямо, стиснув зубы, и без посторонней помощи. — У меня все получится. А как будет у тебя — решай сам.  
— На меня не смотрят, как на чудо, — Виктор перестал смеяться, вздохнул, поглядев на греющуюся на солнышке тварь, и направился вслед за Юрой.

 

Эпилог

Кот лениво поднял голову, повел ухом и вздохнул, снова прикрывая глазищи. Рядом так же бессовестно дрыхли псы. Приблудный немолодой шоколадного окраса пудель, крещеный Виктором в так обожаемое им моккачино, в конечном итоге сокращенное до Маккачин и совсем молоденький хаски, пока что имени не получивший по причине недавнего своего пребывания на базе.  
— Моть… Матвееей… жрать иди, скотина моя, ленивая… — позвал Юрка. Миски, правда, поставил целых три. Одну кошачью и две собачьих, щедро наполненных едой. — Эрл, а ты сам себе жратвы найдешь, ладно? Прости, голубей сегодня не было.  
Он часто разговаривал с живностью. Твари к ним привыкли, да и их питомцев не трогали. Может, Вит велел, а может, сами доперли. В любом случае, соседство было мирным и вполне добрым. И иногда подтверждаемым то задранной жирной крысой, разделенной на четверых, то трупами диких сталкеров, охотящихся на стаю внутри периметра ради «арфита».  
— Ну вы и жрете, ребята… надо будет парням сказать, чтоб еще вам хавки нашли, а то скоро на наши консервы перейдете и у вас мордахи треснут!  
Псы довольно уплетали консервы, Матвей же, с брезгливой миной на морде, потянулся, распушил хвост и, потряхивая лапами, двинулся в обход человека. Потерся лбом о шершавую морду Эрла, беззвучно мявкнул, разевая розовую пасть с иголочками-клыками, и замер у ног Юрки, обвив себя хвостом.  
— Ну, что ты на меня смотришь? Наглая ты, неблагодарная тварь. Это я не тебе, Эрл, ты просто тварь, но я тебя все равно люблю…  
— Я готов встать на защиту тварей. Они милые пушистые зайчики, — вышедший из «командного пункта» Крис потянулся, откровенно зевая. После почти целого года работы Отабек объявил по базе выходной. От святых обязанностей это, разумеется, никого не освобождало, но чесать небритые щеки, стоя на пороге «столовой», было откровенно приятно.  
…Работы они действительно проделали очень много. Тогда, еще год назад, никто из них не предполагал, что среди руин бывшего мегаполиса можно найти такое местечко. Но в тихом районе на границе города, когда-то «района люкс» тварей было немного, ибо поживиться там особо было нечем. Никаких высоток и небоскребов, зато целый городок небольших коттеджей, выстроенных вокруг небольшого озера. Его питали грунтовые воды, в свое время кто-то позаботился о его очистке, и даже сейчас оно было холодным и кристально чистым. Часть домиков после инвентаризации было решено оставить под склад, административные или вспомогательные помещения, а сами поселились в одном большом трехэтажном коттедже, комнат в котором хватило всем. Но, когда народа на базе прибавилось, пришлось расширяться. Да и среди них пары образовались, а слушать по утрам ехидные комментарии на тему прошедшей ночи, стало скучно уже через неделю.  
— Джакс, эти милые пушистые зайчики скоро оставят тебя без еды. Ты готов к этому? — и тем не менее, вопреки собственным словам, Юрка поднял кота на руки и принялся чесать кошачий подбородочек. Мотя смешно сморщил нос, отчего тот стал напоминать по форме сердечко, и встопорщил усы.  
Было непросто. Но никто легкой жизни и не обещал. Зато стоило укрепиться, как удалось очень окружными путями связаться с Фельцманом. Генерал был жив-здоров, ворчал, но, похоже, был рад и тому, что они все уцелели, и тому, что вышли на связь. В конечном итоге, однажды на них вышли и те, кому тупое бездумное выполнение приказов встало поперек горла и кто принял для себя решение хотя бы попытаться понять, что же происходит в городах и откуда берутся твари.  
— Я пока не готов делиться хамоньей ногой с Макачином. Я ее сам хочу сожрать!  
Умереть от скуки или от безделья они могли только мечтать. Благодаря молчаливой поддержке Фельцмана, подвешенному языку самого Криса и связям Джея, им довольно быстро удалось наладить товарно-денежный обмен. Несколько раз им, правда, пришлось поучаствовать в жестких боях и даже выдержать осаду, но они прорвались. Отабек опасался ковровой бомбардировки капсулами с «Иерихоном», но кто-то решил, что они не стоят того, чтоб тратить на них такой дефицит. Несколько раз прорывали Периметр и отряды регулярной армии, и наркодельцы, но с датчиками Криса и охраной Виталия шансов пройти незамеченными у них не было.  
А потом стало еще «веселее», когда Фельцман попросил принять в свои ряды «парочку хороших парней». Подобная просьба звучала еще как минимум четыре раза, и за год маленький отряд разросся до целой маленькой армии. Вместе с вояками пришли и врачи, и настоящие ученые, так что из обычного лагеря у них получился город в городе, который по привычке звали «базой». Здесь каждый был занят своим делом. Ученые и сталкеры ходили по заброшенным районам, либо до соседних городов. Первые — изучали все, что только можно, вторые — искали заказанное фермерами или то, что могло пригодиться самим. В последнем необходимость отпала вместе с первой поставкой продуктов и всего необходимого, но Отабек хотел иметь свои запасы и не зависеть от чужой воли.  
— Мои «пушистики» сами себе жратву добывают. Это у нас тут девочки себе карманных собачонок завели. Или котиков, — ехидничал Крис по своей привычке. — Я слышал, как ночью с рейда вернулись. Что-нибудь знаешь об этом?  
— Не слушай Джакса, Моть, он завидует, а завидовать плохо! — с восхитительной высокомерностью отбрил Плисецкий. — Бек спит без задних ног, я не расспрашивал. Проснется, соберет междусобойчик и расскажет. Юри, наверное, тоже досыпает, его я вообще не видел…  
С Кацуки все было странно. Он был всюду и точно специально выматывал себя до того состояния, когда остается только доползти до постели и рухнуть лицом в подушку, засыпая еще до того, когда голова этой самой подушки коснется. Он был всюду, он был всегда, он делал все, включая систему защиты и оповещения вместе с Джакометти. В какой-то момент Юрка его вообще видеть перестал. Вот и сейчас, рейд закончился, а Юри снова где-то.  
— Так разбуди повелителя и господина. Ласково и нежно, уверен, он оценит, — Крис выразительно поиграл бровями. — И не только он. Я, например. Иначе Джея от любопытства опять на семечки потянет. А я потом опять буду шелуху из постели вытряхивать.  
Он улыбнулся и устремил взгляд на озеро. Там, у самой кромки воды, подобрав под себя ноги, сидел Виталька и читал книгу. Вокруг него кольцом обвилась тварь — мелкая копия Червя. Появилась она относительно давно, но вздрагивать от вида усеянной клыками пасти они перестали всего, наверное, с неделю назад. Хотя, если бы Виталий жил с ними постоянно, это произошло бы быстрее, но он разрывался между базой, своим торговым центром и вылазками вместе с братом и Юрой.  
— Совесть разочек поимей вместо Жанночки, — посоветовал Танцор. — Бека в четвертом часу только спать лег, а ты — разбуди-возбуди… Со-весть, Джакс!  
— Злой ты, Юрочка. Почти как Юри с Виктором. Но те хотя бы от недотраха, а ты-то с чего?  
— Интимные подробности моей жизни не должны волновать тебя, Крис…  
— О ками-сама, у вас другие темы для разговора с утра бывают? — в общую столовую спустился порядком помятый и заспанный Кацуки. Походя почесал за ушком Мотю, нечаянно Юрку, прошлепал мимо стола к кухонной зоне, натыкаясь на углы и подставил кружку из раковины под кофемашину. Вкусно запахло свежим кофе. — Что у нас на завтрак? Прости, Юра, полночи склад забивали, я немного не выспался… работы много.  
— Я скоро забуду, как ты выглядишь, Кацудон.  
— Ты слишком молод для Альцгеймера, Танцор, — снова зевнул Кацуки, едва не промахнувшись мимо стула.  
— И тебе доброго утра, — Крис сузил глаза, наблюдая за ним. Немного помолчал, зябко перебирая голыми пятками по деревянному полу, а потом вдруг спросил: — Говорят, Виктор решил свалить к Витальке поближе. Ты что-нибудь об этом слышал?  
— Ээмм… — кажется, Юри новость огорчила, потому что он вдруг как-то ссутулился. — Он не говорил…  
— Я слышал, — кивнул Юрка, отпуская Мотю на пол. — Хотя я думал, что поближе к Виту перебазируется Ли. Они отлично поладили, да и последние три вылазки мы совершали вместе.  
Ли был одним из первых «хороших парней», о которых попросил генерал. Он был в отряде Поповича, когда год назад их проводили в периметр. Тогда же, год назад, он был тяжело ранен именно из-за ошибки Георгия. А может и не ошибки, потому что ранила его отнюдь не тварь. Огнестрельное ранение. Три пули. Вряд ли это была случайность.  
Парень влился в их сообщество очень незаметно и очень гармонично. Он удивительно быстро сошелся со всеми, несмотря на некоторую закрытость. А еще — его прекрасно приняли твари.  
— Ли? — Крис снова посмотрел на читающего у озера Виталия. На этот раз мелкого Червя рядом с ним не было, зато виднелась черноволосая макушка. Крис улыбнулся. В последнее время Виталий изменился очень сильно. Осталась детская непосредственность, способность радоваться каждой мелочи, но теперь никто и никогда не сказал бы, что он похож на ребенка. Он «взрослел» стремительно, догоняя свой физический возраст. Залпом прочитывал книги, приставал с вопросами, если было что-то непонятно, и все также катался в пыли, играя со своим «детским садом». Ли был совсем другим, но этот контраст был из вида «противоположности притягиваются», потому что их различия прекрасно друг друга дополняли.  
— У нашего малыша появилась личная жизнь, — вздохнул он. — Тогда Виктор им там только помешает своим мрачным видом и нравоучениями. Юри, может, хоть ты с ним поговоришь? Он тебя слушает.  
— Если отмотать вашу беседу назад, там что-то было на тему того, что я зол от недотраха, — пробормотал Кацуки.  
— Не-а, контекстно в злости злой Джакс обвинил меня, — возразил Юрка, выключая печку.  
Макароны с сосисками на завтрак не самая здоровая еда, но когда в доме одни мужики, которым пахать целый день, — чем питательней и калорийней, тем лучше.  
— Вот думаю, не пожаловаться ли мне Отабеку, м?  
— На что? — Крис тут же сунулся в кастрюлю. Получил по пальцам и обиженно отошел в сторонку. — На то, я тебя злым назвал? А пожалуйся. Может, завтра ты уже добрым станешь.  
— После того, как ты подбивал меня разбудить усталого Бека — ни в жизни! — фыркнул Юрка. — Кстати, завтракать мы будем, когда он проснется. Так что не тяни свои шаловливые лапы к еде.  
— Садист. А я, между прочим, жрать хочу. Но раз так, сам его разбужу. А если он вдруг спросонья прошлое вспомнит и целоваться полезет, то я скажу, что это ты виноват, — Крис вскинул нос и, развернувшись, вышел из столовой.  
— А он может, — Виктор бесшумно появился на пороге со своей обычной улыбкой. Чуть сонный, но уже одетый и даже причесанный. — Доброго утра.  
— Джея иди буди! — Юрка рванул следом, за ним увязались и оба пса с восторженным лаем и подвыванием.  
— Доброго, — Юри глотнул кофе и, отставив чашку в сторону, поднял на него взгляд. — Ты правда собираешься перебираться к Виталию?  
Улыбка стекла с лица Виктора. Он растерянным взглядом обвел кухню, превращенную в «столовую», перевел его на брата и его спутника у озера.  
— Мне здесь… — он сжал губы в полоску, словно не хотел выпускать рвущиеся слова. Только удержать их, похоже, все равно не смог. — Невыносимо. Ты смотришь сквозь меня, как будто меня нет. Я не должен был всего этого говорить тогда, я знаю. Но ничего уже не изменишь, я это понимаю. Я ничего от тебя не требую, но и находиться вот так рядом с тобой — больше не могу.  
— Тогда? — Юри нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, что, когда и о чем говорил Виктор. И какого черта вообще происходит. — Когда тогда? В смысле, что ты говорил? Я… ооо… Говорил…  
Если быть точнее, спрашивал. О том, любит ли кого-то Юри Кацуки. Есть ли кто-то, к кому он хотел бы вернуться. Юри Кацуки тогда с болью выдрал из собственного сердца ангела, влюбившегося в их капитана, и истинный смысл вопроса Виктора не понял.  
— О, ками-сама… — только и выдохнул Юри. — Прости… прости, я не понял, нет, не надо, не уходи.  
— Это ничего не изменит, — Виктор покачал головой, глядя на него с болью и тоской.   
— Я был уверен, что ты сохнешь по Юрке.  
— Он был для меня ангелом. Может, я видел в нем потерянного брата, а он просто хотел научиться целоваться. А ты… Когда мы встретились, ты мне просто понравился. Особенный. Такой красивый. Только чем дальше, тем сильнее я… Только я тебе был не нужен. И сейчас вряд ли что-то изменится. А я уже по-другому не могу. Ты мне… снишься, Юри. И лучше бы тебе не знать о том, что я с тобой в этих снах делаю.  
Раскосые глаза почти округлились.  
— Надеюсь, не убиваешь по десять раз за ночь, — сглотнув, выдал он, не сводя с Виктора взгляда.  
Виктор вскинулся. Голубые глаза мгновенно потемнели, и он одним рывком оказался возле стола. Склонился к Юри, взял пальцами за подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову, и пальцем смял нижнюю губу.  
— Я тебя трахаю, Юри. Нежно, грубо, сильно, больно — по-разному. Я тебя целую. Я тебя ласкаю. Я тебя просто имею. И да, на этом столе тоже.  
Юри краснел. Заливался краской из-под ворота белой футболки, по шее, запунцовел ушами, щеками, даже лбом. Открыл и закрыл рот, выдохнул, быстро облизнул пересохшие мгновенно губы.  
— Ээмм… чего мне еще мм… бояться… — голос сел и он скорей сипел, чем говорил.  
Взгляд Виктора был физически ощутим. Давил, ласкал, словно царапал тонкую кожицу губ. А вот глаза тускнели все больше, и в конце концов Виктор отстранился, отпуская.  
— Ничего. Тебе нечего бояться. Я тебя не трону. Прости.  
Юри полупридушенно зашипел, зажмурился, сглотнул.  
— Да я, в общем, не боюсь… неправильно выразился, иногда слова путаю, — он прокашлялся и добавил. — Вообще хотел сказать, чего мне еще ждать.  
Виктор недоуменно посмотрел на него.  
— Прости, но я тебя сейчас не понимаю. Я не хочу тебя напрягать всем этим. Да и тебе это явно не нужно. Поэтому для всех будет проще, если я съеду. Я здесь, в городе, просто не буду мозолить глаза.  
— Скажи мне это еще раз, — опустив взгляд в пол, очень тихо попросил Юри. — Не эту ерунду о том, что не хочешь напрягать, что будет проще и все такое. То, что ты сказал сначала.  
Виктор нахмурился, а потом в глазах зажглась надежда. Такая яркая, такая болезненная.  
— Я вряд ли повторю дословно, — он снова шагнул вперед, остановившись на расстоянии тепла, но не касаясь. — Я тебя хочу, Юри. И я тебя люблю.  
— Повтори, — не просьба уже, почти безапелляционное требование, и на сей раз уже глаза в глаза. Юри поднялся со своего места и смотрел ему в лицо. — Ну… повтори!  
— Я. Тебя. Люблю, — четко, почти яростно выдохнул Виктор.  
— Нам определенно стоило поговорить намного раньше. — Между ними расстояние – всего ничего, дыхание касалось лица. Взгляд Юри замер на чужих губах. Ни отвести, ни… Он сам накрыл рот Виктора своим. Бедрами оперся о стол, ладонями погладил широкие плечи, шею, кончиками пальцев осязая сетку шрамов на коже. С дополнительной оптикой в виде очков, а такого очевидного не разглядел… придурок, ками-сама, как есть придурок. — Моя комната слишком велика для одного.  
— Бляяя… этот стол для меня никогда не будет прежним, — прокашлялся от лестницы Жан. Шлепки босых ног по полу удалялись, значит он вернулся к себе. Ну и черт с ним.  
— Не думай даже уходить, — отпускать Виктора Юри не хотелось. — Продолжим вечером…  
— У тебя интересный способ уговаривать, — Виктор провел губами по его губам. — Но ты загнал меня в угол. Придется остаться. Должен же я знать, что будет вечером, — шепнул ему на ухо, не пряча сияющих радостью, счастьем и возбуждением глаза. — Так что до вечера, Ю-ри.

***

 

В комнате было темно. Ни единого лучика солнца не проникало за завесу тяжелых штор. Юрка всегда мечтал о таком: чтоб можно было закрыть дверь, занавесить окна, расстелить постель и лежать в ней на настоящих хлопковых простынях, настоящих подушках, укрываться одеялом. И чтоб на полу — ворсистый мягкий ковер, в котором будут утопать босые ноги.  
Зато, если шторы открыть, видно озеро за окном. Огромным, во всю стену, панорамным окном. И зеленая лужайка, и дикие цветы, и кусты, разросшиеся за годы без людей. И деревья, растущие так, как вздумалось природе, а не людям.  
Он не стал открывать окно. Прикрыл дверь, щелкнул дверным замком и замер. Там, в глубине спальни, на белоснежных простынях спал человек. Мужчина. Вытянувшись во весь рост, он обнимал подушку. Не свою, а его, Юркину, подушку. Он не улыбался во сне, меж широких бровей пролегла глубокая складочка. Но губы расслаблены, а твердая линия подбородка и скул, как и орлиный хищный нос больше не выглядели заострившимися от усталости.  
Он был укрыт одеялом до пояса, так что ткань не скрывала крепкой спины, широких плеч, рельефных предплечий. Скрадывала бедра и подтянутый крепкий зад, оставляя простор воображению, на которое Юра никогда не жаловался. Впрочем, он знал этого человека очень хорошо. Изучил его за минувший год. Каждую черточку совершенного тела. Каждый шрам. Каждую интонацию голоса. Каждый жест, малейшие изменения мимики. Он знал, когда этот человек устал, когда раздражен, а когда, напротив, в великолепном расположении духа. Он читал этого человека и в ответ позволял читать себя. Потому что хотел этого. Хотел каждый из прожитых в периметре трехсот шестидесяти пяти дней. И хочет до сих пор с той же ясностью и яростью, иногда с затаенным глубинным страхом, но хочет.  
Юра у порога стащил с себя футболку, бросил ее, не глядя, в сторону, туда, где в темноте смутно белело обивкой кресло. Ботинки остались у порога, как и штаны с носками и бельем. Ковер великолепно глушил шаги. В маленьких предметах роскоши есть свои плюсы. И не только эстетически-декоративные.  
У Бека отросли волосы. Вороная грива, совершенно роскошная. И волосы не мягкие, как у Юрки, а жесткие и блестящие. Офигенно, что он продолжает очень коротко, под машинку, стричь волосы на затылке, по бокам и у висков. Круто смотрится на самом деле. Очень круто. И когда он по привычке скалывает шевелюру в тугой узел Юркиными серебряными спицами — особенно.  
Сейчас грива на белых наволочках выглядит как каллиграфически отрисованные иероглифы на стене в апартаментах Юри. Красиво. Слишком красиво, до дрожи в груди и тяжелого узла в животе.  
А когда Юрка первый раз сгреб его волосы в горсть, они были намного, намного короче, и почти выскальзывали из пальцев. И все равно Юрка его поцеловал. Бесился, орал, и целовал, как дурной, потому что Бек вернулся живой, пусть в покоцанном бронике, пусть в кровище, но живой и даже почти не раненный. Юрка тогда в него клещом вцепился. Прыгнул с разгона, обнимая за шею руками, обвивая талию ногами, они даже навернулись, кажется, но как же это круто было, на самом деле! Бек той их первой ночью прикасался к нему так, словно боялся, что Плисецкий растает, что на самом деле его рядом нет, что это просто приведение какое-то.  
Бек. Стрелец неприкаянный. Отабек Алтын.  
Юра неслышно преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от постели, и снова замер, рассматривая его, спящего.  
Нельзя назвать простым желанием то, что он испытывал к Отабеку. И похотью назвать нельзя. И страстью. Это и любовью-то не назовешь. Скорее одержимостью. Манией. И в то же время какой-то запредельной, нечеловеческой нежностью. Хотя, что с него взять, он ведь та еще тварь. А с тварями никогда просто не бывает. Они никогда об этом не говорили. Они просто однажды стали вместе.  
Он и не подозревал, что можно вот так. Что от одного прикосновения к смуглой гладкой коже будет вести, как от высокопробнейшей дури, что во взгляде черных глаз будет тонуть, и не захочет вынырнуть. Это пугало. И расставляло все по местам с хирургической точностью.  
Матрас прогнулся под его весом, когда он скользнул под одеяло, всем телом вжимаясь в Отабека, пальцами зарываясь в роскошную гриву волос, вдыхая его запах, окунаясь в ощущение его присутствия рядом.  
Отабек пошевелился, вздохнул. Ресницы дрогнули, но не поднялись.  
— Пора вставать? — немного невнятно от еще не отпустившего сна спросил он. Немного поерзал и инстинктивно подался навстречу объятиям. Отпустил подушку, обнял Юру в ответ, как умел и любил, — сразу всем собой. Зарылся лицом в волосы, шумно втянул воздух и затих.  
— Звери накормлены, но есть еще Крис и Жан, которые если не позавтракают, примутся грызть мне пятки, — фыркнул Плисецкий. Его губы щекотали коротенькие жесткие щетинки, но и это ему нравилось. — К тому же, есть еще ночной рейд, отчет, о котором ты выслушивал полночи, и о котором хотят услышать парни. Но я правда думал дать тебе поспать подольше… все готово на самом деле, а я просто считаю, что немного терпения им пойдет только на пользу.  
— Так это вопли голодного желудка Криса я слышал сквозь сон? — тепло хмыкнул Отабек. — Ты садист, Юра.  
Не открывая глаз, он потерся носом о висок, мягко коснулся губами скулы.  
— Ты пахнешь Мотькой. И дождем. С утра был?  
— Несильный, — Юра блаженно зажмурился. Как будто за окном не Альфа-город. Как будто никогда не было никакого прорыва, как будто нет никаких монстров снаружи, и у них не идет перманентное противостояние с бандами и иногда с регулярными войсками. — Но Мака и Скотину пришлось купать. Изгваздались в песке по самые уши.  
— Виталька здесь или у себя?  
Непраздный вопрос на самом деле. Они здесь провели почти год, успели привыкнуть к тварям, как и те к ним, но сегодня должна была прийти еще одна маленькая партия «добровольцев». Случалось так, что вновь прибывшие «не находили общего языка» с монстрами, и иногда только присутствие Виталия удерживало последних от нападения. Такие люди на базе не оставались.  
— Здесь, о чем-то болтает с Ли, — Юрка поерзал, поймал губами его губы и улыбнулся. — Встречаешь ты или я? Если ты, тогда правда пора вставать. Если я, то можешь еще поспать. Ты в последнее время выматываешься сильно. Жаль, отпуск на базе взять непросто, я бы тебе его непременно выдал.  
— Судя по всему, здесь и с выходными непросто, — фыркнул Отабек и наконец открыл глаза. Еще сонные, теплые, чуть насмешливые. Несколько секунд он просто изучал Юркино лицо, а потом подался вперед, втягивая его в первый утренний поцелуй. Неторопливый, глубокий, долгий.  
— Бляяяяяя, Бекааа, — судорожно выдохнул Юрка, глотнув воздуха. — Я тебя снова хочу! Пиздец просто, ну… ну что ты за секс ходячий?!..  
— Я бы сказал, что это твое тело отыгрывается за все твои над ним издевательства, — Отабек провел ладонью по его спине, пальцами стиснул задницу, вжимаясь пахом в пах. — М-м-м… и правда хочешь. Но я сегодня ленивый, и вообще не проснулся.  
Юрка всем телом толкнулся от постели, переворачивая его на спину и седлая бедра. Склонился низко-низко, скрывая их обоих за завесой своих волос, и шепнул:  
— Окей… лежачий секс… — ладонями погладил широкую грудь, впалый живот.  
— Ну, если ты имеешь что-то против… — Отабек подался вверх, мазнул губами по губам и вытянулся на спине, почти демонстративно закидывая руки за голову. — Я весь твой.  
— Только за, — Юрка выгнулся, запрокидывая голову, буквально тылом чувствуя, что на самом деле Бек не так уж расслаблен и ленив. Кончиками пальцев погладил уже немного напряженную плоть, — Весь-привесь мой?  
Он соскользнул ниже, не отводя взгляда от глаз любовника, сбросил одеяло на пол, с силой погладил руками крепкие бедра и кончиком языка обвел налитую головку.  
Отабек выдохнул шумно, вплел пальцы в его шевелюру, на мгновение сжал волосы и отпустил, пригладив прядки и направляя ненавязчиво.  
— Ну, можешь по частям взять, если надо…  
Крис солгал тогда, при самой первой встрече. Или с ним Отабек был совсем другим. Обычно не очень выразительное лицо сейчас было открыто, позволяя видеть мельчайшие оттенки эмоций на нем.  
— Частяяяями… — Юрка лизнул его, долго, с оттягом, как лизнул бы мороженное, снова взял в плен головку, погладил языком. Медленно опустился на него, пропуская глубже в расслабленное горло, замер, медленно выпустил, облизнулся, глядя совершенно шалым взглядом. — Я люблю тебя.  
Отабек стиснул пальцы в его волосах, причиняя легкую боль, и отпустил. Провел по припухшим губам и криво улыбнулся, глядя странно, тяжело, пронзительно.  
— Ты… не говорил раньше.  
— Это, оказывается, охереть как сложно сказать, — Юрка зажмурился, снова облизнулся и потянулся вверх, накрыл его губы своими, вламываясь в рот, целуя, отбирая остатки дыхания. — Сложнее, чем орать на тебя после твоего первого рейда.  
— Орал ты на меня без особых моральных усилий, как я помню, — усмехнулся Отабек, отвечая на его поцелуй. Непристойный, с влажным пошловатым звуком соприкасающихся губ. Раздвинув бедра так, чтобы Юрка оказался между ними, он согнул ноги и приподнялся, потираясь влажной плотью, дразня и возбуждая еще сильнее. — Надеюсь, парни вытаскали не все запасы смазки…  
— Не все, — Юра улыбнулся. — Я запасливый. Ну и… нашел еще одну аптеку, до которой наши еще не добрались. Подумываю создать личный НЗ… и моральные усилия мне были необходимы совершенно для другого, как ты помнишь…  
— О да, твои храбрые попытки сделать вид, что тебе ничуть не страшно в первый раз, я тоже помню, — Отабек рассмеялся, ладонями провел по спине, бокам, стиснул ягодицы. — И когда ты решил повторить, хотя тебе было больно. Но я рад, что ты решился.  
— Это ерунда на самом деле, — Юра гортанно застонал и выгнулся в его руках. — Зато я теперь знаю то, чего не знают остальные «чистые» и «меченные». Больно только сначала. Больно до тех пор, пока боишься. Больно не телу, больно в мозгах. Это как защитная реакция. А я защищаться от тебя не хочу. Я хочу тебя. Всего и всегда.  
— Какой жадный, — Отабек хмыкнул. — Очень и очень жадный.  
Он сел на кровати так, что Юра оказался на его бедрах, обнял, прижимая к себе, дернул за кончики еще больше отросших волос и вломился в рот поцелуем.  
— Но я все еще очень ленивый. И сонный, — он целовал неторопливо, покусывая, терзая шею, плечи, ключицы.  
— Ленивый, да…  
Это все еще неприятно. Иногда. И все еще немного стыдно. Но тоже иногда. Изредка. Особенно, когда вот так, глаза в глаза. Юрка облизал собственные пальцы и аккуратно ввел их в себя. Закусил губу, напряженно выдохнул, запрокинув голову, отчего горло напряглось, а острый кадык дернулся. Замер, позволяя себе привыкнуть, двинул пальцами внутри, растягивая себя. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, стало безумно жарко, но еще жарче стало, когда он извлек из себя пальцы и, погладив ладонью напряженный член Бека, направил его в себя.  
— Тш-ш, — придержал его Отабек. — Не так быстро, резкий мальчик.  
Несколько секунд просто обнимал его, лаская шею, а потом опрокинулся на спину, увлекая Юру за собой и задевая головкой члена простату. Юрка охнул:  
— Ты же сонный вроде… а я все сам… твою мать, Бека, — и лицом в основание шеи, чтоб губами накрыть ниточку пульса под кожей.  
— А я и есть сонный. И ты все сам, — тот усмехнулся, накрыл ладонями его ягодицы и подался бедрами навстречу. Почти грубо. Сильно. Не давая выбора. — Только сам…  
Юрка сжал его бедра своими, рванулся назад, будто недостаточно глубоким и сильным было проникновение. Будто ему все равно было мало. Чуть не до крови прокусил губу, сдерживая не то стон, не то почти звериный рык.  
На этот раз Отабек сдерживать его не стал. Только поглаживал бедра, живот, дразня налитой член прикосновениями. А когда из стонов ушло эхо боли и мышцы расслабились, принимая его без сопротивления, остановил Юру, опрокинул на спину, нависая над ним. Перехватил руки за запястья и прижал над головой к матрасу. Заглянул в глаза, облизнулся почти демонстративно, и качнул бедрами, входя в разработанное тело глубже.  
— Так что на счет лени, Бек? — едва слышный шепот и дурная усмешка на искусанных губах.  
— Просто я наконец проснулся. Так что ей пришлось уснуть. Есть что-то против? — Отабек склонился еще ниже, дыханием согрел лицо, подразнил губы. Он был внутри. Чувствовался, распирал, давил, дразнил. Вот только ни вперед не двинешься, ни назад. Только обнять ногами бедра, поймать в капкан.  
Это как маленький ритуал. Сначала пленен один, а потом они оба заперты друг в друге. Скованны друг другом. И желания разорвать эти узы нет.  
— С добрым утром, О-та-бек! — Юрка приподнял голову в попытке поймать его губы и рассмеялся негромко, хрипло.  
Отабек сам сдался в плен его поцелуя. Сам подставился, сам раскрылся. И отпустил себя. Застонал в голос, подушечкой пальцев приласкал запястья и задвигался. Сначала неторопливо, равномерно, неглубоко. Но с каждым новым вдохом он входил сильнее, резче, грубее, до самого конца. Слизывал капельки пота с тела, оставлял укусы, прихватывал зубами торчащие потемневшие соски, словно того, что он уже делал, было мало.  
В какой-то момент запястья Юры оказались свободны, и ладони тут же накрыли широкие плечи, ровно до следующего размашистого толчка. Ногти оставили на теле царапины, которые сам же Юрка потом и будет целовать, и лечить. И беситься, потому что Бек снова позволил ему это.  
В какой-то момент его тело напряглось до звона, и сорвалось в крупную дрожь под гортанный вскрик и стон в поцелуй, еще один, из многих, из целой череды жадных глубоких непристойных поцелуев. Не ангел, не тварь, просто человек, слишком чувственный и жадный до жизни.  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдох Отабека был тихим, почти робким и странно болезненным. Тело еще тлело, плавая в удовольствии, но руки он разжимать не собирался. Так и лежал наполовину на Юрке, наполовину на кровати, пряча лицо во влажных спутанных волосах. — Я так тебя люблю…  
— Я не знаю, кто сравнил тебя с медведем, — вдруг шепнул тот, обеими руками обнимая Отабека за шею. — Тебя нельзя ни с кем сравнивать. Таких, как ты, больше в этом мире просто не существует. Ты один такой. Единственный. Ты мой. А я был просто слепым, если не увидел и не понял всего сразу. Ты мой, Отабек. Ты мой Зверь, Стрелец. И, боже, как же я тебя люблю!  
— Я знаю, — Отабек пригладил его прядки, выдыхая расслаблено, счастливо. Даже если через пять минут Юрка опять взорвется, наорет, все равно счастливо. Потому что глаза Плисецкого все равно будут сиять. И о том, как получилось из крохотной робкой искорки, зажегшейся всего-то год назад, разжечь такой пожар, Отабек думать не хотел. Ему хватало самого факта. Юрка был нужен ему, как воздух. Такой, какой есть — иногда резкий, взбалмошный, ветреный и убийственно серьезный. Ехидный, ранимый, злой, беззащитный. Просто Юрка. И даже первый секс у них получился не как у людей, но кому какая разница, если он по-прежнему может завести Юрку одним поцелуем? А все равно щемит в груди. Страшно, что когда-нибудь это вот исчезнет. Или Юрка решит, что иногда тормозящий и слишком основательный казах ему не пара. Больно. И сладко. И за каким-то чертом тянет на телячьи нежности.  
В дверь поскреблись. Настойчиво так, будто пытались проскрести в двери лаз. Потом к шкрябанью добавилось возмущенное: «Бвау-вау-вау-вааааа…» Потом к возмущенному гласу голодной Скотины присоединился вполне узнаваемый голодный вой Джея.  
Леруа выводил рулады почище, чем когда пел в душе. Он заливался воем и скулежом, он скребся в дверь аккурат над охреневшей от такого пассажа Скотиной. Леруа был намерен добиваться своего любой ценой. И не отступать.  
— Жра-у-а-у-а-у-аааааать…  
Дальше выли уже на два голоса, потому что хаски подключился к Жану, явно подписавшись на бэк-вокал.  
— Я его ненавижу… — свирепо почти выдохнул Юра. — Можно я его пристрелю? Нечаянно?  
— Ты же вроде говорил, что собак покормил, — Отабек вздохнул и откатился. Все, добро пожаловать в реальную жизнь. — Да и пристрели. Правда, тогда уж и Криса до кучи. Чтобы не мучился.  
— Скотина всегда голодный, — Юрка на секунду прикрыл глаза, а потом, перекатившись на бок, поймал Отабека за талию. Лизнул длинную царапину, на которой запеклись уже крохотные красные капельки. — Еще один чудесный день в нашем маленьком дурдоме ждет тебя.  
Тот одной рукой накрыл лежащие на его животе пальцы, а вторую вплел в волосы Юры, потершись затылком о его скулу.  
— О да, доброго утра, Юра, — он улыбнулся ощущению его присутствия рядом и в очередной раз пообещал себе. — Мы справимся.  
И теперь у них есть цель: вернувшиеся ночью парни сообщили о засаде монстров, избежать которой им удалось только благодаря сопровождению тварей Виталия. Засада была грамотной. Продуманной. Направленной на человеческие слабости. А значит, управляемой кем-то. И теперь Отабек очень хотел знать, кем.  
Бардак за дверью усиливался, превратившись в сплошной вой, к которому где-то внизу включили еще и музыку. Судя по тому, что пели в музыке по-японски высоким, почти визгливым девчачьим голосом, на сей раз шутником стал Юри.  
— Завтрак, — напомнил Юрка. — Вот кстати, я хочу заплести тебе косу. Можно? А то ходишь с хвостом. Это, конечно, очень по-дикарски, но где ты здесь видел коней, кочевник?  
— Гидралиски есть, — фыркнул Отабек, старательно не прислушиваясь к какофонии звуков за дверью. — Это даже посерьезней. Попробуй удержаться на этом монстре, который по стенам скачет ничуть не хуже. Но если тебе хочется запустить свои загребущие лапки в мои лохмы — я буду только за.  
— Я тебя обожаю, Отабек Алтын! — Юра соскользнул с постели, утянув за собой простыню, преодолел расстояние между кроватью и дверью, резко открыл дверь, и, набрав побольше воздуха заорал: — ИДИООООТЫЫЫЫ!!!   
Хлопнул дверью, прямо в изумленную собачью морду и вытянувшееся лицо Жана и снова широко улыбнулся.   
— Но я их все равно люблю. Ладно, одевайся, завтрак, коса, обсуждение ночного рейда, я, между прочим, тоже от любопытства подыхаю, пока ты спишь…  
Одежда. Завтрак. Коса. Обсуждение. Тысяча дел, которые заполнят день до краев. А ночью, если не повезет, то кто-нибудь попытается устроить прорыв, а если повезет, то Юрка будет всю ночь спать спокойно, сопя куда-то в бок. Жизнь стала простой, почти прямой, пусть и не вернулась к той, что они все потеряли. В той, прошлой жизни действительно все было не так. Но эту, нынешнюю, они все научились любить. Время золота прошло. Время серебра тоже подходило к концу. А вот какое идет взамен…  
Отабек окинул завернувшегося в простынь Юрку долгим ласкающим взглядом и улыбнулся. Похоже, просто пришло их время. И голову забивать всякой ерундой незачем. Зато можно повторить то, что раньше только шептал.  
— Я тебя люблю. И хочу, чтобы ты научил меня кататься на коньках.  
В конце концов, почему бы и нет?

КОНЕЦ


End file.
